El amor es más fuerte
by Anillus
Summary: Pasaron cinco años de lo que fue la mejor época de sus vidas. El destino los reencontrará cara a cara, y entonces tendrán que decidir si el rencor o el amor que se tuvieron y todavía sienten, es más fuerte...
1. Chapter 1

El compromiso

_Hola, esta es mi nueva historia… Espero que les guste!!! Fue muy fuerte lo que pasó entre Arnold y Helga años atrás, pero algo irreversible los separó… Pronto sabrán lo que ocurrió!..._

_Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto los que inventé para poder contar la historia…._

Había sido un día agotador!!! Diez horas de vuelo desde Inglaterra donde llevaba viviendo desde ya hacía cinco años, allí había estudiado Literatura, y ahora era una reconocida y famosa escritora de renombre mundial. Llevaba más de dos horas con su mejor amiga Phoebe, una científica de la Universidad de Hillwood. Estaban realizando las compras del próximo compromiso de la morena con el único novio que había tenido desde que era una adolescente de 15 años. Iban charlando muy entretenidas, comprando, riendo, por más que la rubia ya no diera más de los pies…

-Gracias Helga!!!! Te agradezco que estés presente en este momento tan importante para mi!!!

-Y cómo no habría de estarlo Phoeps??? Tu eres mi mejor amiga, no podía faltar a un evento de esta magnitud!!!- Le exclamó la rubia muy convencida mientras ambas se sentaban en un café.

-Si lo se!!! Estoy tan ansiosa!!! Todavía no lo puedo creer!!! Pasó tanto tiempo… no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad el otro día cuando Gerald me mostró el anillo con una gran sonrisa como es habitual en él…

-Lo imagino Phoebe!!! Pobre cabeza de cepillo!!!- Bromeó Helga riendo y Phoebe hizo lo mismo.

-Hay Helga!- Dijo riendo- Tu no cambias más!!!- Exclamó contenta.

-Y tu tampoco chica!!! Han pasado tantos años y todavía no puedo creer que sigas con Geraldo!!!- Lo dijo eufórica y ambas rieron nuevamente.

-Si, es increíble realmente… Es que hay tantos recuerdos entre los dos, tantas anécdotas, es tan agradable su compañía!!!- Decía la morena con cara melancólica.

-Y pensar que fue mi idea que le confesaras al moreno que te gustaba!!!- Dijo la rubia con sorna.

-Hay Helga!- Sonrió su amiga- Aprendí de la maestra!!!- Sonrió al decir esto, pero Helga no hizo lo mismo.

-Si, supongo que algunas cosas nunca deben ser dichas…- Contestó suspirando. Su amiga la observó de reojo y luego le preguntó:

-Todavía no olvidas lo que ocurrió no es cierto???- Le preguntó con una mirada comprensiva.

-Y qué es lo que debería recordar Phoeps???- Preguntó incrédula.

-Vamos Helga!!! A mi no me engañas!!! Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano… se cuánto lo querías... y cuánto lo despreciaste también…- Lo dijo recordando lo ocurrido años atrás

-Yo no le desprecio Phoebe!!!! Por Dios chica eso ocurrió hace años!!! Eso quedó atrás Phoebe, es pasado!!! Está olvidado…

-Como tú digas Helga… Aunque hallas compartido toda una vida con él???- Le preguntó a la rubia algo expectante.

-Escucha Phoeps… Si debo admitirlo, fue mi primer amor… pero, lo fue Phoebe… Ya es una herida que quedó cicatrizada, es más, hasta juraría que ya no recuerdo cómo me sentía!!!- Afirmó muy relajada.

-Bueno, me alegra escucharlo!!!- le dijo la morena alegre- Porque sabes… Gerald y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que la fiesta de compromiso se haga en la casa de huéspedes!!!

-Quéeeeeee???- Preguntó Helga tosiendo un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que escuchaste Helga!!! Pero… no será problema verdad???- Le preguntó de manera suspicaz.

-Claro que no Phoebe!!! Mientras que me deje entrar…- Susurró la rubia sonriendo.

-Helga, tu conoces a Arnold, sabes que sería incapaz de negarte la entrada a su casa!!! Es más, hasta creo que abriría la puerta más que gustoso si sabe que irás…

-Lo dudo mucho Phoebe… Si es que el odio no lo carcome por completo como lo hizo hace cinco años atrás!!!- Exclamó recordando lo ocurrido entre ellos.

-Como tú digas Helga… Ah y a propósito, Michael vendrá???- Le preguntó curiosa

-De echo… no. Decidí que era mejor que se quedara en Londres, en estos días hay mucho trabajo y es complicado… Además…- Suspiró tomando un sorbo de café

-Las cosas no marchan bien eh???- Preguntó Phoebe adivinando

-Supongo que es culpa mía Phoeps…Con esto último de la publicación de mi libro, he estado mucho tiempo en Francia, por lo que no estamos compartiendo demasiado tiempo juntos!!!

-Helga, llámalo!!! Dile que venga!!! Estoy segura que eso lo pondrá más que contento!!!- Le aseguró su amiga intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-Preferiría que no Phoeps!!! Tú conoces a Michael, él es muy celoso a pesar de todo… Y si vamos a tener que ir a la casa de huéspedes…- Lo dijo mirando a su amiga a los ojos de manera obvia.

-Aún piensa que sigues enamorada de Arnold no???- Le preguntó Phoebe mirándola de reojo.

-Si… lamentablemente!!! Pero creo que estas dos semanas de distancia me servirán para aclarar mis ideas, sabes muy bien que quiero demasiado a Michael, es un gran sujeto…

-Pero querer no es lo mismo que amar Helga!!!- Le dijo su amiga tomando su mano de manera comprensiva.

-Oh vamos Phoeps!!! El amor es cuestión de tiempo, recién estoy conociendo a Michael como pareja! Todo se irá dando a su debido tiempo, ya lo veras…

-Pues me alegro por ti Helga…- Le dijo su amiga, dándole la razón, no muy convencida.

Mientras en la casa de huéspedes, un hombre de 23 años, muy alto, de cabello corto, moreno, de cuerpo fornido y ojos cafés con algo de barba, hablaba con un hombre rubio algo más bajo que él, un poco más chico de cuerpo, de ojos verdes, muy rubio, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, el cual usaba unas gafas de forma rectangular.

-Cielos! No creí que la ansiedad seguiría después de haberle propuesto matrimonio!!!- Exclamó el moreno mirándose en un espejo, se estaba probando un traje negro de sastre.

- Parece que es un mal común…- Murmuró el rubio y ambos rieron.

-Hay amigo! Estoy tan emocionado con todo esto!!! Debo admitir que en el fondo sabía que ella diría que si!!!- Exclamó contento.

-Si yo también Gerald!!! Me puedo imaginar su expresión cuando le mostraste la sortija!!! La mujeres aman esas cosas!!!- Exclamó Arnold y ambos rieron.

-Oye viejo, debo agradecerte este regalo!!! La verdad debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto cuando de ropa se trata!!!- Le aseguró Gerald mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

-No fue nada Gerald… No todos los día se casa tu mejor amigo, así que lo hice de todo corazón!!!- Exclamó contento acomodándole el cuello.

-Hey Arnie! No me asustes… Estás muy cariñoso!!!- Le dijo su amigo y ambos rieron.

-Gerald!!!!- Exclamó este divertido

-Pues debo advertirte que Phoebe es algo celosa!!!- Volvió a decir el moreno riendo.

-Si lo sé… su cara el otro día cuando te encontraste de Sharon en la plaza fue todo un espectáculo!!!- Le dijo el rubio riendo junto con Gerald recordando que la semana anterior, habían cruzado a una ex novia de Gerald, y Phoebe estaba que explotaba de los celos.

-Jajajaja! Lo sé viejo! Tuve que contener la risa!- Le dijo Gerald riendo.- Ah a propósito, tus padres saben que la fiesta será aquí no es cierto??- Le preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

-Claro Gerald!!! Ellos fueron los de la idea!!! Sabes que los adoran a ti y a Phoebe, son como sus hijos también!!!- Exclamó convencido.

-Bueno, me alegro de escucharlo hermano! Ah y hablando de todo un poco… Tu sabes que ella también vendrá no es cierto??? - Le contó el moreno esperando la reacción en Arnold.

-Si, obviamente lo suponía Gerald… Después de todo, es la madrina no???- Le preguntó a su amigo simulando tranquilidad.

-Así es, se quedará en casa de Phoebe…Oye viejo… No tienes problema en que venga, o si???- Le preguntó esperando la reacción en Arnold.

-Ah…- Contestó Arnold observando por la ventana- Por supuesto que no habrá problema alguno Gerald! Por qué habría de haber uno??- Preguntó de lo más normal.

-Porque hace unos años no podías ni verla, ni ella tampoco a ti, y porque estaban que se arrancaban la piel, literalmente!!!- Bromeo su amigo riendo.

-Gerald! Eso fue hace mucho… éramos unos adolescentes… han pasado muchas cosas… tu sabes que de niños se dicen estupideces!!! Afirmó seguro.

-Como tú digas amigo… Bien entonces puedo avisarle a Phoebe que no habrá problema… Digo, sería medio extraño que estemos todos festejando en tu casa, dejando a una famosa escritora esperando en la entrada!- Le dijo su amigo emitiendo una carcajada lo que hizo reír a Arnold.

-Sabes que nunca le correría la cara a Helga, Gerald!!!... El tiempo cura las heridas y hace madurar a la gente!!! Lo que pasó entre nosotros ya lo olvidé, no le guardo rencor alguno!!! Cómo podría??? Si, admito que me costó quitarme todo ese sentimiento vil, pero… ahora todo es diferente!!! Lo más seguro que ella sea la que no quiera entrar!!! Después de todo, nunca me perdonó…- Le aseguró el rubio sonriente.

-Entonces me quedo tranquilo viejo!!! Espero que no se maten en plena celebración!!!- Le exclamó Gerald sonriendo.

-Gerald!!!- Lo regañó Arnold con la mirada.

-Ok viejo, discúlpame es un decir…-Y así sin más, bajaron para el comedor de la casa de huéspedes, la cual había sido algo modificada con el paso del tiempo, ahora estaba más grande, con los padres de Arnold viviendo con él hacía muchos años, por más que ahora se encontraran de viaje en Perú. Los abuelos había fallecido, pero su retrato seguía intacto en la ahora amplia sala. Bajaron a mirar el partido, cuando Gerald recordó que aún tenía puesto el traje de su boda por lo que volvió a subir para cambiarse.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Qué habrá pasado entre Arnold y Helga???… Si quieren averiguarlo, lean el siguiente capítulo y porfi dejen reviews, se va a poner interesante!!!!... Suerte!_


	2. Nobody wants to be lonely

**Nobody wants to be lonely**

_Hola! __Bueno finalmente se verán de nuevo, después de cinco años… __Cómo reaccionarán??? Mmmm…_

Ya había oscurecido, esa noche sería la celebración del compromiso de su mejor amiga. Ella estaba en el baño todavía, no terminaba de arreglarse. A las nueve debían estar en la casa de huéspedes, sus amigos de toda la vida estarían esperándolas junto con el muy ansioso novio. Rayos! Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Después de años de no tener que verlo, y ahora esto?? Las heridas habían tardado mucho tiempo en curarse, el dolor fue muy grande… Y por último el odio… Por esa estupidez, dijo e hizo cosas que nunca hubiese dicho ni hecho en su sano juicio. Pero bueno, ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones… El tiempo había pasado… Los había dejado atrás… Había dejado atrás al sentimiento más fuerte de toda su vida, a la única persona que realmente le enseñó del amor, si es que alguna vez él la amó también…

Terminó de vestirse, algo simple y muy bello a la vez, aunque más lo lucía ella en realidad. Un vestido negro de seda con un escote atractivo en la espalda y no muy corto. Una preciosa rubia de 1,75, cabello rubio recogido, un poco de rímel, los ojos bien delineados, un color carmesí en los labios y nada más… Sin aretes, ni tampoco collares… Tomó su cartera y se dispuso a bajar. Lucía simplemente maravillosa!!! Parecía ella la novia, aunque tratara de ser lo más sobria posible.

-Phoebe, ya estás lista???- Le preguntó en un grito desde la sala a su mejor amiga.

-Solo diez minutos más Helga!!! Espérame un ratito por favor!!!- Le exclamó la morena desde el cuarto. Helga sonrió para si misma, hacía más de tres horas que la novia llevaba arreglándose. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperarla. Pasó media hora y Helga estaba mirando la tele, las noticias, espectáculos, en fin… Hasta que observó la hora, nueve y media pasada… y escuchó la bocina de un taxi…

-Enseguida!!!- Exclamó abriendo la puerta y luego se dispuso a llamar a Phoebe.

-Cielos chica es la celebración!!! Si demoras así hoy, no quiero ni imaginar que pasará el día que te cases!!!- Le exclamó Helga riendo para que Phoebe se apurara.

-Ya voy Helga!!!- Gritó la morena y bajó las escaleras, lucía… magnifica!!! Totalmente sofisticado era el vestido oriental bien pegado al cuerpo, el cabello suelto, estaba bien maquillada, con dos pequeños aretes y un inmenso añillo en el dedo. Preciosa…

-Phoebe… estas preciosa amiga!!!- Le dijo Helga abrazándola- Estoy tan feliz por ti…- Le murmuró orgullosa.

-Gracias Helga!!! No sabes la dicha que me provoca que estés aquí!!!- Le dijo mirando a la rubia emocionada, mientras ambas lloraban.

-Diablos Phoeps!!! Ya me estás empezando a ablandar!!! .- Le dijo secando sus lágrimas mientras la muchacha oriental sonreía.- Ya vámonos antes de que a tu prometido le de un ataque masivo!!!- Exclamó sonriendo, y ambas se subieron al taxi que las aguardaba hacía cinco minutos.

Mientras que en la casa de huéspedes ya estaban casi todos, no paraba de llegar gente, amigos, compañeros de toda la vida, del trabajo (Gerald era policía en Hillwood), del secundario y la misma pandilla de siempre!!! No faltaba nadie…

-Hey Gerald!!! Felicitaciones amigo!!!- Le exclamó un ahora alto Sid

-Gracias Sid…- Murmuró éste nervioso- Viejo, por qué crees que se está demorando tanto???- Le preguntó Gerald a un muchacho rubio.

-Tranquilízate Gerald!!!- Le exclamó con una gran sonrisa- Es normal que demore, después de todo es la novia y es su fiesta de compromiso!!!... Le aseguró intentando calmarlo.

-Es cierto Gerald… Ya sabes como demoran las mujeres para estas cosas!!!- Lo animó un alegre Stinky.

- Lo único que espero es que ya llegue, me muero por probar los bocadillos!!!- Les dijo Harold y todos rieron.

-Escuché por ahí que la princesa te tiene a dieta Harold!!!- exclamó Sid con sorna.

-Eso es lo que ella cree…- Murmuró con una sonrisa, el ahora prometido de Rhonda.

- Felicitaciones Gerald!!! Hola Arnold!!! Cómo están???- Los saludó una amistosa Lila.

-Hola chicos!!!- Los saludó Lorenzo quien venía del brazo con la colorada.

-Hola Lila, Hola Lorenzo!!! Gracias por venir!!!- Les dijo un feliz Gerald.

-Hola Lila…Hola Lorenzo!!! Hace mucho que no los veíamos!!! Cómo está la familia???- Les preguntó un sonriente Arnold.

-Muy bien…- Contestó Lila orgullosa- Tommy tuvo fiebre el otro día, fue por eso que no pudimos ir a la cena!!!- Se disculpó Lila refiriéndose a la cena a la que todos iban una vez cada tanto, para reencontrarse y platicar.

- Cielos Lorenzo!!! Trillizos!!! No debe ser fácil amigo!!!- Exclamó sonriendo Stinky.

- Ni que lo digas…- Contestó suspirando por lo que todos rieron- Pero, mi familia es lo mejor de mi vida…

-Awwwwww….- Exclamaron todos riendo con sorna, y Lila le dio un beso a su marido.

- Por qué será que las mujeres demoran tanto???- Preguntó un ahora medianamente alto Eugene- Felicidades Gerald!!!- Exclamó abrazando al moreno.

-Hola Eugene!!!- Exclamó Gerald sonriendo- Jenna no sabía que ponerse de nuevo, no es así???- Le preguntó adivinando.

-Vaya que si!!!- exclamó Eugene por lo que todos rieron- Y hasta es irónico, cuando estábamos de novios no era así!!!

-Hola chicos!!! Felicidades Gerald!!!- exclamó Nadinne junto con un alto y hasta bien parecido Curly.

-Hola Nadinne, hola Curly!!! Qué bueno es volver a verlos!!!- Exclamó Gerald riendo- Cómo estuvo Roma???- Preguntó curioso.

-Sensacional…- Suspiró Nadinne en un tono soñador- Todo es mágico allí!!!

-Sobre todo la pizza!!!- Exclamó Harold y todos rieron.

-Llegó la novia!!!!!!!- Se escuchó el grito de Brainy quien estaba parado en el pórtico de la casa de Arnold.

-Bien, iré por la cámara!!!- Dijo un muy animado Arnold quien subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Phoebe ingresó al lugar, todos se quedaron en silencio… Gerald se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, depositándole un gran beso, por lo que todos estallaron en gritos y ovaciones.

-Vivan los novios!!!!!!- Gritaban- Vivan!!!!... Y en ese momento una gran cantidad de globos color perlado se soltó encima de ellos haciendo todo inolvidable. Sus amigos se acercaban a la feliz pareja para dar sus felicitaciones y sus saludos…

-Oye Harold, pon algo de música!!!- Le exclamó Iggy, en lo que Harold tomó el control del equipo y lo encendió. Una canción elegida para el momento comenzó a escucharse…

_There you are_

_**Ahí estás**_

_In a darker room_

_**En un cuarto oscuro**_

_And you are all alone_

_**Y estás totalmente sola**_

_Looking out of the window_

_**Mirando por la ventana**_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_**Tu corazón está frio y perdió la voluntad de amar**_

_Like a broken arrow_

_**Como una flecha rota**_

_Here I stand in the shadow_

_**Aquí estoy en la sombra**_

_Come to me, come to me_

_**Ven a mí, ven a mí**_

_Can't you see that?_

_**No ves que?**_

De repente todo fue silencio… Era como si ingresara un fantasma, una leyenda viviente por así decirlo…

-Hola…- Saludó una misteriosa rubia con voz suave. Arnold quien iba bajando las escaleras muy distraído con la cámara, no la notó hasta que ya se encontraba abajo.

- Hola Helga!!!- La saludó Gerald con una sonrisa amistosa- Gracias por venir…

-No podía faltar esta noche Geraldo!!! Felicidades a ti, y a ti Phoebe!!!- Exclamó abrazando a su amiga. Helga había esperado a que la muchacha oriental entrara primero y se había quedado en el pórtico de la casa con un joven al que casi no reconoce, hasta que la saludó con su agitación característica.

-Hola Helga…- Murmuró respirando muy estupefacto por lo que veía.

-Hola Brainy…- Lo saludó con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano amigablemente. Pero éste en un arrebato la abrazó y la rubia no pudo contener la risa. Si en definitiva, algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensó divertida.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_**Nadie quiere llorar**_

_My body is longing to hold you_

_**Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte**_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_**Tanto que duele aquí adentro**_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_**El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando**_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_**Y yo he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida**_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_So why, (why?) why don't you let me love you?_

_**Entonces (por qué?) por qué no me dejas amarte?**_

Todos seguían como encantados por lo que veían. Esa era Helga??? Se preguntaban intentando recordar. Realmente estaba muy distinta. Parecía que los años habían pasado dejándole siglos de sabiduría. La muchacha les sonrió tímidamente y volvió a saludarlos con la mano. Fue entonces que por su nerviosa forma de pararse, Arnold notó de quien se trataba. Se paralizó y soltó la cámara provocando un estrepitoso ruido, por lo que casi todos voltearon a verlo.

_Do you hear my voice?_

_**Escuchas mi voz?**_

_Do you hear my song?_

_**Escuchas mi canción?**_

_It's a serenade_

_**Es una serenata**_

_So your heart can find me_

_**Para que tu corazón pueda encontrarme**_

_And suddenly you are flying down the stairs_

_**Y de repente vuelas bajando las escaleras**_

_Into my arms baby_

_**Hacia mis brazos nene**_

_Before I start going crazy, (going crazy) run to me_

_**Antes de que me vuelva loco (vuelva loco) corre hacia mi**_

_Run to me, 'cause I'm dying_

_**Corre hacia mí, porque me estoy muriendo**_

-Phoebe, parece que esta gente hubiese visto un fantasma!!!- Murmuró algo irritada en el oído a su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes Helga!- Exclamó divertida- Es la impresión! Después de todo lo que pasó, les sorprende volver a verte!!!- La animó la morena para que Helga no se sintiera tan incómoda.

-Eso creo…- suspiró contemplando la casa. Se sentía tan extraño! Era como echar un vistazo hacia el pasado, hacia esa vida que había dejado, que la había dañado tanto y que a la vez, no podía olvidar! Miraba las paredes, las cortinas, la decoración, pudo notar una gran foto en la que estaban esos dos ancianos a los que había querido tanto, y más abajo había otra más pequeña. Eran todos sus amigos en aquel quinto año en las junglas de San Lorenzo. Y para su sorpresa, ella también estaba en la misma… Se quedó petrificada mirándola, hasta que sintió una mirada muy fuerte e insistente en la nuca… Volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y respiró profundo al volver a verlo… Arnold…

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_**Nadie quiere llorar**_

_My body is longing to hold you_

_**Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte**_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_**Tanto que duele aquí adentro**_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_**El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando**_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_**Y yo he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida**_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_So why, (why?) why don't you let me love you?_

_**Entonces (por qué?) por qué no me dejas amarte?**_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se quedaron unos instantes mirándose fijamente. Esos ojos azules!!! Dios tantos años sin verlos!!! Eran los mismos a los que su corazón amó hasta la locura, pero la dueña… estaba tan distinta… Era ella acaso??? No podía estar seguro! Él despidió a una muchachita, a una adolescente que era un remolino arrasando con todo… Y esta, era una mujer… y qué hermosa mujer!!! Una mujer tan melancólica!!! Por lo que podía notar. Muy seria y observadora. Sintió algo muy fuerte que parecía dormido crecer dentro de él. Pudo volver a sentir esa alegría en el pecho sin sentido aparente, y también pudo sentir el sabor amargo del adiós…Ella comenzaba a notarse nerviosa, así que intentando recuperar la compostura, se dirigió a ella…

-Hola Helga… Bienvenida…- La saludó ansioso.

-Hola… Arnold… Gracias…- Lo saludó estrechándole la mano, y él hizo lo mismo, queriendo que ese saludo fuera eterno.

_I wanna feel you near me (feel you near me)_

_**Quiero sentirte cerca de mi (sentirte cerca de mi)**_

_Just like the air you breathe in (breathe in)_

_**Como el aire que respiras (respiras)**_

_I need you here in my life_

_**Te necesito aquí en mi vida**_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_**No te vayas, no te vayas**_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_**No te vayas, no te vayas…**_

Sus compañeros anonadados aún y sin poder creer que los dos rubios se hayan saludado, decidieron acercarse a su antigua compañera.

-Hola Helga!!! Eres tu???- Preguntó Lila curiosa junto con un sorprendido Lorenzo

-Hola Lila!- La saludó Helga sonriendo- Si, en efecto soy yo y no Casper…- Le murmuró con una sonrisa.

- Hola Helga!!! Cómo estás???- La saludó Lorenzo muy contento.

-Hola Lorenzo!!! Muy bien y tu??? Felicidades a ambos, unos años atrás me enteré que se casaron y fueron padres de trillizos!!! Hacen una pareja fantástica!!!- Los felicitó sonriente.

-Gracias Helga!!!- exclamó Lila, abrazándola, y para sorpresa de todos, Helga hizo lo mismo muy animada riendo.

-Oye señorita perfecta, me vas a dejar sin aire!!!- Exclamó contenta por lo que todos rieron, excepto cierto rubio que no podía evitar salir de su asombro y del halo de dolor en el que estaba.

-Vaya! Pero si es el trío desastre!!!- Exclamó riendo dirigiéndose a Sid, Stinky y Harold quienes sonrieron sorprendidos al igual que el resto.

- Hola Helga!!!- Saludó Harold

-Cómo estás Helga???- Preguntó Sid

-Buenas noches señorita Helga… o debo decir señorita Geraldine??- Le preguntó Stinky.

- Por favor!!! Ni menciones ese nombre esta noche Stinky!!!- Exclamó sonriente.

-Oh Dios mío!!! Viste Mark, te lo dije es ella!!!- Exclamó una muchacha castaña, arrastrando a su marido.

-Hola Geraldine Pataki!!! Mucho gusto!!! Mi nombre es Annie Peterson y él es mi marido Mark- Dijo señalando al hombre a su lado- Soy una gran admiradora suya, he leído sus tres libros, debo decir que el último realmente me conmovió… Cómo se llamaba??? Dios mío de los nervios lo he olvidado!!!!- Exclamó la joven con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

-Cecile…- Contestó Arnold observando a ambas mujeres por lo que Helga lo miró con unos ojos penetrantes.

- Si exacto!!! Es tan bello todo el relato!!! Hacer semejante sacrificio por amor, una mujer que se disfraza encubriendo sus sentimientos, por un hombre corrompido por el poder!!! La miseria humana, la avaricia, el deseo, la ambición!!!- Relataba la chica apasionadamente.

- Gracias…- Suspiró Helga- Si creo que no salió tan mal después de todo…- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Bromea?? Es sensacional!!! – Le dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa.

- Hey Helga!!!- La llamó Phoebe

-Ya voy Phoeps… Con tu permiso Annie, fue un placer…- la saludó la rubia y acudió al llamado de su amiga.

-Oye viejo!!!- Lo llamó Gerald quien podía observar la cara de Arnold al pie de las escaleras.

-Si Gerald…- Contestó el rubio algo perdido.

-Estás bien???- Le preguntó preocupado.

Arnold le sonrió a su amigo- Estoy bien Gerald…- Le dijo tranquilo.

-Definitivamente esta noche será algo larga!!!- Le dijo Gerald sonriendo.

-O demasiado corta Gerald…- Contestó el rubio sin notar la sonrisa de su amigo, y observando a la rubia que había causado sensación con su llegada.

**Continuará…**

_Bueno, por ahora les dejo el reencuentro. Pero lo que tengo preparado para más adelante los va a sorprender!!! Se van a reír bastante!!! La canción es un dueto entre Ricky Martin y Christina Aguilera y es muy bella para esta pareja… Nos vemos!!!!!_


	3. El pasado

**El pasado**

_Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett._

Todos se encontraban en una gran ronda charlando y contando anécdotas de toda la vida… La infancia y la adolescencia compartida. De vez en cuando, Gerald interrumpía para presentarle a su futura esposa a amigos, conocidos y compañeros de trabajo, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo. Dentro de poco se produciría la cena… Arnold, Gerald y una casa de decoración habían arreglado la típica azotea de la casa de huéspedes que ahora estaba remodelada, es decir, más amplia. Conversaban mientras tanto.

-Stinky te acuerdas de ese día que colocamos una bomba olorosa en el escritorio de la Sra. Richards???- Le preguntaba Sid.

-Ese día si que estuvo divertido!!!...- Exclamó Harold.

-Si es verdad… Pero tuvieron la suerte de que yo los salvé cabezas huecas!!!- Les dijo Helga riendo mientras se acercaba junto con Phoebe.

-Cielos! Ah pasado tiempo Helga!- exclamó Jenna- Qué ha sido de tu vida durante estos años??' Digo, ser una escritora reconocida debe ser muy emocionante!!!- Le dijo la esposa de Eugene.

-Y un verdadero fastidio también!!!- Contestó la rubia, por lo que todos reían- Pero bueno…es parte del trabajo, y a pesar de lo que demanda la presentación de un libro, vale la pena…- Contestó certera.

- Por lo que leí en tus narraciones te inspiras en experiencias personales…- Le mencionó un hombre alto y rubio que se acercaba con el novio.

Helga volvió a tomar aire y con su mejor cara le respondió- Podría decirse que si… Pero a pesar de todo es solo ficción!!!- Contestó desviando la mirada- Así que al final terminaste siendo antropólogo he???- Le preguntó intentando sacar diálogo- Pude ver tu fotografía en el periódico en la Conferencia de New York…- Le mencionó Helga.

-Si es cierto!!! Era lo que me apasionaba recuerdas??- Le preguntó con una mirada suspicaz- Y la conferencia fue un honor… y a la vez, todo un desafío…

-Un desafío???- Preguntó una amable Lila.

-Creo que Arnold lo dice refiriéndose a los medios!!!- Acotó Phoebe y todos rieron.

-Cierto que eres un militante del perfil bajo no es así??- Preguntó Helga tomando una copa que les traían los mozos.

-Tengo entendido que tu también Helga!!!- Dijo él tomando una copa- O debo decir, Geraldine???- Le preguntó sonriente.

-Es inclusive hasta irónico que terminaras usando el nombre que tanto detestabas y por el que casi me matas en noveno grado, como seudónimo en tu vida laboral!!!- Le dijo Rhonda riendo junto con el resto recordando.

-Cierto princesa, había olvidado que prometí quitarte el cuero cabelludo el día que lo descubriste, si lo decías!!!- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Es verdad Helga, nunca vimos una foto tuya en los diarios… Detestas exponerte no es así??- Le preguntó Nadinne- Y por cierto, la comida en el restaurant que nos recomendaste a mi y a Curly en Roma, estuvo sensacional!!!- Le dijo emocionada.

-Te topaste con ellos en Roma Helga??'- Le preguntó una curiosa Phoebe.

-Si Phoeps, así es… Estaba, tu sabes, de vacaciones por unos tres días…- Le dijo tímidamente.

- Vaya! Unas muy buenas vacaciones entonces! Querida recuerdas nuestra luna de miel en Venecia??- Le preguntó Lorenzo a su esposa.

-Si Lorenzo! Fue fabulosa! Un sueño realmente!- Le contestó Lila con una sonrisa enamorada.

- Nos invitarás a tu boda Helga???- Le preguntó Nadinne- Digo, no quiero ser entrometida, pero el hombre que te acompañaba, no recuerdo el nombre, parecía que en cualquier momento te lo pediría!!!- Exclamó sonriente.

- Boda???- Preguntó un muy impactado Arnold sin poder evitarlo, y algunas miradas lo encontraron.

- Ah Michael! No, no es así… el es un amigo nada más…- Aclaro algo nerviosa sintiendo la mirada de un celoso rubio.

- Un amigo que te acompaña a vacacionar??- preguntó Gerald de manera obvia, siendo golpeado con el codo por su prometida.

- El trabaja en Roma Geraldo!!!- Le contestó mirándolo lo más tranquila que pudo-Es arquitecto…- Completó.

- Un arquitecto??? Wooooouu debe ser muy interesante!!!…- Comentó Arnold intentando evitar la ironía, pero no pudo.

Gerald intentó salvar la situación así que propuso:

-**Atención todos, que les parece si vamos subiendo a la azotea, la cena será allí!!! Phoebe querida, tengo una sorpresa para ti!!!!**- Exclamó un muy feliz Gerald y todos seguían a la pareja sonriendo y alentando.

Todos se encontraban arriba… El lugar parecía mágico!!! Mesas con manteles blancos por los alrededores, una fila de mozos ya preparados, una alfombra color vino que conducía a la mesa de los novios, una fuente en el centro con delfines de vidrio, rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas, buena iluminación, la vista a la cuidad era preciosa… En fin, una noche mágica… Gerald tomó de la mano a Phoebe y se acercó con ella…a la fuente…

-Querida, esto es para ti…- Le dijo invitándola a ver el cielo. Cuando todos alzaron la mirada, pudieron leer un mensaje escrito por un avión en el que se leía claramente "Phoebe te amaré toda mi vida"…

Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados mientras la pareja se besaba…

-Bien, qué empiece la cena!!!!- Exclamó Harold.

-Vivan los novios!!!- Gritó Sid

-Vivan!!!- Gritaron todos y así cada uno se sentó en la mesa asignada.

- Gerald!!! No puedo creerlo!! Todo es tan bello!!! No se cómo agradecértelo…- Le decía una muy emocionada Phoebe mientras lo abrazaba.

-No lo dejes plantado en el altar Phoebe!!!- Le dijo Curly y todos rieron.

Arnold observaba a Helga quien recorría la azotea caminando lentamente. Estaba como investigándolo todo. En realidad ella sentía una nostalgia muy grande al recordar cómo era esa azotea antes, en la que había trepado tantas veces de niña aún sin que Arnold lo supiera. Y luego de grandes, los tantos besos que ambos se habían dado allí arriba, el día que volvieron de San Lorenzo, cuando Arnold le obsequió aquel anillo… y en fin, miles de cosas!!!

El rubio se sentía de igual manera… La veía, y recordaba las veces que había estado allí con ella. La noche de su baile de graduación, cuando lo que tenía entre sus brazos era a una frágil jovencita muy hermosa… Y ahora observaba a una fuerte mujer… El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado…

Seguía observándola como si no hubiera nadie más… Y muy dolorido, escuchó aquella canción que resonaba como hablando por él…Mientras que todas las parejas reían, comían y charlaban entretenidas… Los únicos extraños, parecían ellos dos…

_There's a thousand words that I could say_

_**Hay mil palabras que podría decir**_

_To make you come home_

_**Para hacerte venir a casa**_

_Oh, seems so long ago you walked away_

_**Oh, fue hace mucho que te fuiste**_

_Left me alone_

_**Dejándome solo**_

_I remember what you said to me_

_**Y recuerdo lo que dijiste**_

_You were acting so strange_

_**Actuaste muy extraño**_

_And maybe I was too blind to see_

_**Y es posible que estuviera ciego para notar**_

_That you needed a change_

_**Que necesitabas un cambio**_

_Was it something I said_

_**Fue algo que dije**_

_To make you turn away?_

_**Que hizo que te alejarás?**_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_**Y salieras dejándome frío**_

_If I could just find a way_

_**Si solo pudiera encontrar una forma**_

_To make it so that you were right here_

_**De hacer que regreses aquí**_

_But right now..._

_**Ahora mismo…**_

Helga se sentía desvanecer… Cómo iba a poder seguir su vida después de haberlo visto, simulando de nuevo que no existe??? Que nunca nada pasó… Cuando sintió que su corazón se quedo ahí mientras ella estaba del otro lado del mundo… Ya era tarde para muchas cosas… Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, nunca se hubiera ido… Seguía mirando el cielo y la ciudad mientras se sentaba a esperar la cena. Todos reían, todos festejaban, todos tenían a alguien, y ella no podía vivir sin Arnold por más que lo deseara…

_I've been sitting here_

_**He estado sentado aquí**_

_Can't get you off my mi__nd_

_**No puedo sacarte de mi mente**_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_**He tratado de ser un hombre y ser fuerte**_

_I've drove myself insane_

_**Me he portado como un loco**_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_**Deseando poder tocar tu rostro**_

_But the truth remains..._

_**Pero la verdad permanece…**_

_You're gone..._

_**Te has ido…**_

_You're gone..._

_**Te has ido…**_

_Baby you're gone_

_**Nena te has ido**_

_Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..._

_**Nena, tu te has ido, nena, te has ido…**_

_You're gone..._

_**Te has ido…**_

_You're..._

_**Te has ido…**_

-Bien antes de iniciar la cena, que les parece si brindamos???- Propuso Lorenzo levantándose y dando un discurso, mientras los rubios seguían comiéndose con la mirada e intentando disimularlo…

_I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_**No quiero poner excusas, nena**_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone_

_**No podré cambiar el hecho de que te has ido**_

_But if there's something that I could do_

_**Pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer**_

_Won't you please let me know?_

_**Por favor podrías dejármelo saber???**_

_Time is passing so slowly now_

_**El tiempo pasa muy lento ahora**_

_Guess that's my life without you_

_**Imagina como es mi vida sin ti**_

_And maybe I could change my every day_

_**Y tal vez podría cambiar mis días**_

_But baby I don't want to_

_**Pero nena no quiero**_

-Bien ahora es mi turno!!!- Aclaró Sid y se puso de pie deseando buenos augurios.

_So I'll just hang around_

_**Entonces salgo a distraerme**_

_And find some things to do_

_**Y encuentro algunas cosas que hacer**_

_To take my mind off missing you_

_**Para dejar de extrañarte**_

_And I know in my heart_

_**Y se en mi corazón**_

_You can't say that you don't love me too_

_**Que no puedes decir que no me amas también**_

_Please say you do_

**Por favor di que lo haces…**

**Yeeaah....**

-Bien, ahora que hable la dama de honor!!!- exclamó Harold abrazado a Rhonda. Helga, se puso de pie, tomó una copa e inició su discurso…

_- _Qué decir??? Phoebe… Sabes que te quiero con toda mi corazón amiga, y a ti cabeza de cepillo…- Todos rieron antes esto…- Mal que me pese, también te tengo aprecio!!!... Saben? Nunca en toda mi vida vi a dos personas más destinas a estar juntas, que a esta pareja aquí presente… Que la noche con su magia, derrame su bendición sobre ustedes, por un futuro prospero y lleno de felicidad… Estoy orgullosa de ti amiga!!!...- Todos aplaudieron y brindaron. Arnold pensaba en las palabras de Helga. En realidad ella había conocido otra pareja totalmente destinada a estar unida y ese par eran ellos mismos… Sería que ella no lo veía??? O quizás lo que alguna vez los unió simplemente ya no existía???... Siguió mirándola intentando descifrarla….

_I've been sitting here_

_**He estado sentado aquí**_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_**No puedo sacarte de mi mente**_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_**He tratado de ser un hombre y ser fuerte**_

_I've drove myself insane_

_**Me he portado como un loco**_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_**Deseando poder tocar tu rostro**_

_But the truth remains..._

_**Pero la verdad permanece…**_

_You're gone..._

_**Te has ido…**_

_You're gone..._

_**Te has ido…**_

_You're gone…_

_**Te has ido…**_

_You're gone...you're gone... __you're...._

_**Te has ido…te has ido…te has…**_

_Gone…_

_**Ido…**_

_**Ohhh... **_

-Bien, creo que me toca a mí…- Dijo Arnold levantándose-Estoy muy feliz que mi amigo de toda la vida, halla conquistado a esa mujer maravillosa que está a su lado… Los dos son como los hermanos que nunca tuve, y les deseo una vida llena de alegría!!! Salud!!!- Exclamó y el resto se levantó y todos brindaron por la pareja.

- Salud Helga…- Le susurró Arnold llegando a su lado y alzando la copa.

- Salud…- Contestó ella chocando la copa.

- Salud por ti, de seguro serás muy feliz con el tal Michael por lo que oí…- Le dijo el rubio tomando lentamente.

- Probablemente…- Contestó tomando también y mirando la ciudad- Y de seguro tu lo serás con tu novia no???- Le preguntó mirándolo de una manera castigadora.

Arnold se congeló… Cómo diablos sabía ella???... Qué tonto! Phoebe!...

-Quizás…- Contestó él y la miró con una sonrisa- Jamás sabremos las vueltas de la vida….

-Con tu permiso Arnold, brindaré con Phoebe…- Se disculpó mientras se marchaba.

Oh what'll I do?

**Oh Qué hare?**

If I can't be with you

**Si no puedo estar contigo**

Tell me where will I turn to?

**Dime a dónde volveré?**

Baby where will I be?

**Nena dónde estaré?**

We are apart

**Estamos separados**

Am I still in your heart?

**Estoy aún en tu corazón?**

Baby why don't you see?

**Nena no lo ves???**

That I need you here with me

**Te necesito aquí conmigo**

**Oohhh...**

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!! Medio deprimente este capítulo lo sé!!! Pero se puede ver lo que ambos sienten, y más adelante se sabrá por qué se separaron y si queda oportunidad de volver. Nos vemos! Por fa dejen reviews, y suerte!!!..._


	4. La cena

**La cena**

Todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba comiendo y charlando en las mesas que estaban cerca unas de otras…

-Sr alguna otra cosa más???- Preguntó un mozo

-Podría ser algo de ese pollo frito que está delicioso…

-Harold! El médico te dijo que nada de frituras!!!- Le exclamó una molesta Rhonda.

-El médico te puso a dieta niño rosa???- Le preguntó una sonriente Helga.

-Así es… Y está haciendo la dieta del kiwi…- Contestó Sid.

-Dieta del Kiwi???- Preguntó Stinky rascándose la cabeza como siempre fue común en él.

- Así es… Harold come de todo menos Kiwi!!!- Exclamó Sid y todos rieron.

- Hablando de comida… Lila, Lorenzo volvió a quemar la cena???- Le preguntó Eugene y todos rieron.

- Modestamente, he estado tomando unos cursos de cocina, por lo que eso ya no ocurre más!!!- Afirmó seguro el moreno mientras Lila giraba los ojos y sus amigos reían de nuevo.

- Se acuerdan ese especie de postre que probamos en San Lorenzo???- Preguntó Gerald- Cielos era una delicia!!!.

-Yo nunca alcancé a probarlo, ya que Helga me empujó en el lago a la hora del almuerzo!!!- Exclamó Harold haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Jajajaja!!!Si lo recuerdo!!!- Río Sid junto con Curly- No se te escapaba nada Helga!!!...- Volvió a mencionar mirando a la rubia.

-Y gracias a Dios que era así, sino no me imagino cómo habría podido encontrar a mis padres…- Murmuró un sonriente Arnold quien llegaba y se sentaba al lado de Sid.

- Recuerdo que no tenías el mejor humor cuando me viste entrometiéndome en tus asuntos _cabeza de balón…- _Contestó la rubia poniendo un tono delicado al sobrenombre con el que lo llamaba antes, y todos rieron.

-Bueno tal vez… Fingía demasiado bien, no te parece???- Le preguntó con unos ojos pícaros y Gerald y Phoebe no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreír al notar lo que estaba pasando.

- Hey viejo recuerdas la cena en el restaurant Chez Paris???- Preguntó un sonriente Gerald- Vaya que tuvimos que lavar platos ese día!!!- Comentó riendo junto con Phoebe.

- Ni lo mencionen, perdí mucho de mis mejores insectos ese día!!! Realmente no puedo entender cómo pude dejar que me convencieras Helga!!!- Exclamó una alborotada Nadinne quien ahora era bióloga y trabajaba en el zoológico de Hillwood en la parte de investigación del serpentario.

- Insectos???- Preguntó un sorprendido Lorenzo- Y para qué Helga quería tus insectos en una cena???...

-Es una larga historia Lorenzo…- Suspiró Gerald sonriendo.

-Realmente era difícil aburrirse contigo Helga!!!- Exclamó su amiga- Todavía me rio al recordar tu cara cuando te diste cuenta que te habías equivocado de lugar!!!- Exclamó Phoebe riendo, mientras Helga levantaba una ceja.

-Bueno, si los caballeros aquí presentes no hubieran comido como puercos quizás no habríamos tenido que lavar tanto!!!!- Exclamó la rubia mirando a Arnold y a Gerald.

- De modo que esa fue una cita doble???- Preguntó Lorenzo levantando una ceja.

-Así es… La segunda mejor cita que tuve en ese lugar!!!- Aclaró Arnold.

-Ya habías ido a cenar allí anteriormente???- Le preguntó una curiosa Phoebe.

-Si… Con una amiga de Francia!!!- Contestó el rubio riendo de lado y mirando de reojo a Helga, mientras Gerald hacía lo mismo. Helga se aclaró la garganta e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Cómo ha cambiado Hillwood desde que me fui!!! Refaccionaron varios lugares por lo que pude observar…- Murmuró.

-Si, pero igual la remodelación está algo restringida últimamente. Ya saben con todo ese tema de que cuando éramos niños lo declararon Patrimonio Histórico.- Comentó Jenna.

- Cielos recuerdo lo asustados que estábamos el día que casi destruyen el vecindario!!!!- Exclamó Stinky.

-Si… Te acuerdas que fuimos a ver nuestras huellas Stinky???- Le preguntó Sid.

-Pero por suerte y gracias a Arnold y a Gerald eso no sucedió…- Comentó Lila.

- En cuántos líos nos metimos en esos días!!!- exclamó Gerald

-Igual creo que no podemos llevarnos todo el crédito Gerald… También deberíamos mencionar a Voz Ronca, creo que nunca habríamos podido lograrlo si él…!!!- Comentó el rubio.

-Si él o mmm ella mmm…- Dijo el moreno aparentando una falsa tos y luego sonriendo.

- Voz Ronca???- preguntó intrigada Lila.

- Otra larga historia Lila…-Comentó Gerald. Helga ya se estaba poniendo intranquila de nuevo, si seguían hablando de lo mismo iba a salir a la luz que siempre había sido la sombra de Arnold prácticamente. Así que se apuró a cambiar de tema, mientras cierto rubio no le quitaba la mirada inquisidora de encima ni un solo momento…

-Y Curly… qué estudiaste???? Digo creo que la última vez que te vi con Nadinne no te lo pregunté…- Interrogó la rubia.

- Médico forense…- Respondió el excéntrico Curly.

- Vaya! Quién lo hubiera dicho??? Definitivamente tú y Nadinne son el uno para el otro…- Contestó Helga.

-Siempre y cuando no te hable de los cuerpos que analiza durante un partido de la serie!!!...- Exclamó Stinky y todos rieron.

- Hace mucho que no salimos de viaje!!! Estoy extrañando ir de pesca!!!- Exclamó Gerald.

-Pues eso deberá esperar… Supongo que piensas llevar a Phoebe de luna de miel???- Le preguntó una sonriente Helga.

-Por supuesto que si Pataki, iremos a recorrer Japón!!! Phoebe me ha hablado tanto que me muero por pisar Tokio!!!- Contestó muy contento.

-Suena genial amigos…- Comentó Arnold- De seguro la pasarán de maravilla!!!

-Recuerdan ese viaje en el que todos fuimos a Miami??? Cielos estuvo impresionante!!! Los días de playa, los juegos, las salidas, los paseos de compra…Creo que Lila y yo volvimos con un ropero de más!!!…- Comentó Rhonda riendo junto con Lila.

- Cierto princesa!!! Creo que Harold sacó fuerza cuando tuvo que ayudarte a cargar esas maletas!!!- Exclamó Helga riendo.

-Nosotras no compramos tanto que yo recuerde, no es cierto Helga???- Le preguntó Phoebe.

- Lo dudo, nos la pasábamos metidos en los juegos y en la playa…- Contestó Arnold mirando a la rubia y sonriendo de una manera muy seductora. En el momento en que comenzaba a escucharse algo de música nuevamente…

_Hold me_

_**Abrázame**_

_Show me all the talent God has given you_

_**Muéstrame todo el talento que Dios te ha dado**_

_I want us thinking outside the_

_**Quiero pensar fuera de la**_

_Box (all night long)_

_**Caja (Toda la noche)**_

_Just keep on going_

_**Simplemente continuemos**_

-Sr. qué le parece si servimos el postre???- Preguntó uno de los mozos, al dueño de la casa interrumpiendo el choque de miradas.

-Cielos es una idea estupenda!!!- Contestó cierta rubia bastante ansiosa escondiendo algo que parecían nervios?. Arnold no pudo evitar reír.

-Si, ya pueden servirlo…- Le contestó al mozo y este se retiró a buscar el postre.

_You've done good things for me_

_**Tú has hecho cosas buenas por mí**_

_Though I'm not an easy girl to please_

_**Aunque yo no soy una chica fácil de complacer**_

_I'll never run out of faith in_

_**Nunca me quedaré sin fe en **_

_You (all night long)_

_**Ti (Toda la noche)**_

_Just keep on going_

_**Simplemente continuemos**_

_Long time long time_

_**Mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo**_

_That's the way I've loved you baby_

_**Así te he amado nene**_

_Long night it's been a long night_

_**Larga noche, ha sido una larga noche**_

_I'm breaking the record, told ya_

_**Estoy rompiendo el récord, te lo dije**_

-MMM!!! CHOCOLATE!!!- Exclamó Harold

- Y pudín de limón!!!- Dijo Stinky y todos rieron.

- Está delicioso Geraldo, debo reconocer que la comida está exquisita!!!- Lo elogió Helga- Y el postre me encanta, es mi favorito!!! Helado frío de chocolate con…

-Cerezas y crema batida…-Completó Arnold sonriéndole a la rubia- Cómo olvidarlo!!!- Exclamó levantando una ceja, mientras también lo probaba. Helga se ruborizó inmediatamente…

_Long time long time_

_**Mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo**_

_The minutes are eternal lately_

_**Los minutos son eternos últimamente**_

_Long night it's been a long night_

_**Larga noche, ha sido una larga noche**_

_Can't wait to touch you, touch you_

_**No puedo esperar para tocarte, tocarte**_

I wish I had longer legs

**Desearía tener piernas largas**

That I could fasten to your

**Así podría atarme a tu **

Body so you'd take me with

**Cuerpo y tú me llevarías contigo**

You everywhere

**A todas partes**

And when you think I can take no

**Y cuando creas que ya no puedes **

More (all night long)

**Más (Toda la noche)**

Just keep on going

**Simplemente continuemos…**

-Bien, qué dicen si bailamos???- Preguntó un animado Gerald.

-Por fin, cambiemos la música, pongamos algo más para la ocasión!!!- Exclamó una insistente Helga.

-Yo pienso que la primera pieza la tienen que bailar la pareja de la noche!!!- Acotó Lorenzo mirando a Phoebe y a Gerald. En eso, Arnold le hizo una señal a uno de los mozos, y se pudo ver una luz enfocar el centro de la pista.

- Bueno damas y caballeros, con ustedes aquí presente esta noche y en honor a la futura pareja de casados, tengo el honor de presentar al Sr. Dinno Spumoni!!!- Presentó uno de los mozos al tan antiguo cantante de Hillwood, ahora ya anciano, de cabellos grises y unas marcadas ojeras.

-Dinno todavía vive???-Le preguntó una asombrada Helga a Jenna.

- Buenas noches amigos… Esta noche, cantaré una canción que me ha pedido encarecidamente mi amigo Gerald aquí presente, y es un clásico! Se la dedica a su futura esposa Phoebe, a la que ama inmensamente…- Presentó el cantante y luego la música comenzó a escucharse mientras Phoebe y Gerald se dirigían a la pista…

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_**Algún día cuando esté deprimido**_

_When the world is cold_

_**Cuando el mundo sea sombrío**_

_I will feel a glow_

_**Sentiré el fervor**_

_Just thinking of you_

_**Tan solo pensando en ti**_

_And the way you look tonight_

_**Y en la manera en la que luces esta noche**_

Mientras la pareja bailaba, sus amigos se dirigían lentamente a hacer lo mismo…

-Helga… me concederías esta pieza???- Le preguntó Arnold de pie junto a ella ofreciéndole la mano. Helga lo sintió como un puñal en el pecho, si definitivamente la noche era una tortura para ella. Pero con mucha fuerza, conteniendo su tristeza, asintió y tomó la mano de Arnold.

_O but you're lovely_

_**Eres adorable**_

_With your smile so warm_

_**Con tu sonrisa tan cálida**_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_**Y tus mejillas tan suaves**_

_There is nothing for me to love you_

_**No hay nada más para mí que amarte**_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_**Tal y como luces esta noche**_

_With each word, your tenderness grows_

_**Con cada palabra tu ternura crece**_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_**Logrando alejar mis miedos**_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_**Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz**_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_**Toca a mi atontado corazón**_

-Estas muy callada…- Le dijo Arnold mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno Arnold, tu me pediste bailar, no hablar…- Le contestó con una media sonrisa.- Creo que no hay nada que decir… A veces el silencio habla por nosotros…- Le contestó nostálgica.

-No te parece que ya habló demasiado por nosotros durante todos estos años???- Le preguntó el joven rubio susurrándole al oído.

- Y qué quieres que te diga cabeza de balón???- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú lo sabes…- Le contestó riendo y haciendo que ella recueste la cabeza en su hombro.

_Lovely never never change_

_**Eres adorable nunca nuca cambies**_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_**Manten ese respirable encanto**_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_**Podrías hacerlo por favor?**_

_Cause I, I love you_

_**Porque te amo**_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_**Tal y como luces esta noche**_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_**Tal y como luces esta noche…**_

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Saben me reí mucho con los reviews que me dejaron la última vez!!! Si lo sé "Cena de Compromiso" Jajajajaja!!! Esa solo la invento yo!!! Jajajaja!! Y parece que estos chicos tienen plata por la fiesta que se prepararon!!! Pero bueno… Espero que les haya gustado… Nos vemos pronto!!!_


	5. Desengaño

**Desengaño**

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto los que inventé para poder contar la historia.**_

"_-No puedo creer que lo que estoy escuchando!!!! Acaso eres idiota Arnoldo??? Cómo puedes decirme algo semejante????- Preguntaba una jovencita rubia de dieciocho años parada en el pórtico de su casa. _

_-Y yo no puedo creer lo que hiciste Helga!!! Cuánto me equivoqué contigo!!!!…- Le contestó un muchacho también rubio, bastante colerizado dándole la espalda y amagando a marcharse._

_-Ya te lo dije mil veces Arnold, estás equivocado!!! No fui yo, jamás haría nada para lastimarte!!!!- Le dijo tomándolo del brazo._

_-No Helga… Finalmente lo veo… Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos…- Le dijo con una expresión certera, pero con una mirada demasiado adolorida._

_-Qué???Arnold estás hablando enserio???- Le preguntó temblorosa comenzando a llorar por más que quisiera evitarlo._

_-Si! Solo que esta vez… Será definitivamente…- Contestó desviando la mirada de ella._

_-Bien!!! Si así lo quieres, pues bien!!!! Hasta nunca cabeza de balón… Te prometo que nunca más volverás a saber de Helga. G. Pataki!!!!...- Contestó ella soltándolo con un movimiento brusco y corriendo hacia su casa"._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Helga todavía se encontraba bailando con Arnold recostada en su hombro… Todo era demasiado hermoso, hasta que… volvieron los recuerdos!!! Si, aquella noche, en la que se separó de él para siempre. Aunque intentara convencerse a si misma cientos de veces, la herida aún estaba abierta, sangraba. Y tenerlo tan cerca no hacia nada más que profundizarla. Si bien hacía unos años atrás él se había disculpado y ella había echo lo mismo, todo parecía volver como un fantasma del pasado. No podía seguir engañándose!!! La realidad ahora era muy diferente… Arnold y ella habían crecido, madurado, se habían distanciado, cada uno tenía su vida, y un simple recuerdo de lo que algún día fue, no haría que él volviera a estar con ella… No… Que tonta había sido!. Por eso era mejor dejarlo todo así.

-Discúlpame Arnold, pero creo que lo mejor sería que vaya a sentarme…- Se excusó soltándose del agarre del rubio quien parecía demasiado contento entre sus brazos.

-Todo está bien Helga???- Le preguntó desconcertado. Recién estaban demasiado bien juntos, podía sentir que ella tenía la misma necesidad que él de su cercanía.

-Si… Es solo que… Estoy algo mareada, es todo…- Contestó tocándose la frente dando la media vuelta, pero el rubio la retuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Sabes Helga estás muy diferente… Pero aún así, no todo ha cambiado en ti… Dime, por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir huyendo de mi???

-Qué tontería Arnold! De qué tendría que huir???- Preguntó riendo de lado- No hay nada de que escapar…- Contestó lo más simple que pudo.

-Entonces… Por qué te vas???- Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Te equivocas Arnold, yo ya me fui hace algunos años, y eso no cambiará…- Contestó mirando como el rubio cada vez acortaba más la distancia.

-A pesar de que los dos sentimos lo mismo???- Preguntó Arnold viéndola a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

- Hey Arnold!!! Una chica te busca!!!!- Lo llamó Iggy

-…

-Arnold! Dice que se llama Helen y quiere verte!!- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Iggy, detrás de una música ahora movida. Iggy se encontraba abajo con los otros invitados, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Helga solo sonrío como sabiendo que eso sucedería y se marchó a sentarse. Arnold emitió un hondo suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Hey viejo!!! A dónde vas???- Le preguntó su amigo quien se encontraba hablando con el dj.

-Parece que Helen está aquí…- Contestó con una expresión agotada y Gerald, hizo un gesto de que todo se había complicado.

Bajó por las escaleras, y en la sala conversando junto con Lila y Rhonda, pudo ver a una mujer rubia y alta de pelo corto y ojos miel.

-Hola querido!!!- Lo saludó prendiéndose de su cuello mientras lo besaba cálidamente.

-Hola Helen… q-qué haces aquí???- Atinó a preguntar de forma inquieta.

-No vas a presentarme con tus amigos???- Le preguntó curiosa.

-Helen…no se supone que estarías en New York mientras durara la segunda conferencia???- Le preguntó dudoso acomodándose los lentes que la chica había movido en su entusiasmo.

- Cielo, es que acaso no te alegra verme???- Cuestionó contenta- Decías que querías hablar conmigo cuando volviera, pues bien, aquí estoy!!!- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

- H- Helen escucha yo…

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y ella es mi amiga Lila Sawyer, somos amigas de Arnold de toda la vida, se podría decir!!!- Exclamó Rhonda riendo junto con Lila

-Encantada!!! Mi nombre es Helen Mathwe, soy la novia de Arnold- Contestó estrechando la mano de cada una- Vaya, veo que traes la última colección de zapatos de invierno de Versace…- Le dijo observando los pies de la morena.

-Así es!!!- Contestó Rhonda sonriente- Deberíamos salir algún día, tal parece que tienes un notable sentido de la moda!!!- Propuso amable.

-Suena genial…- Sonrió la rubia

-Oye Helen acompáñame tenemos que hablar…- Le dijo Arnold tomándola de la mano.

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos chicas!!!- Contestó marchándose junto con Arnold. Lila y Rhonda se miraron extrañadas.

Arnold llevó a Helen a su recamara. Lucía inquieto, nervioso y bastante preocupado. La rubia que notó esto enseguida, y le preguntó:

-Arnold sucede algo???

-Escucha Helen… hay algo que quiero decirte… o más bien pedirte…

-De qué se trata Arnold???- Preguntó sonriente.

-Helen tu sabes nos conocemos hace tiempo… Y si bien yo te aclaré cómo eran mis sentimientos desde un principio, aunque te dije que me gustaba la idea de intentar olvidar junto contigo yo…

-Arnold te amo!!! Y si es algo que tiene que ver con esto, mi respuesta es si!!!!...- Lo interrumpió la rubia abrazándolo.

-Qué???- Preguntó sin comprender.

-Oh lo lamento querido! Pero lo encontré en tu cajón hace una semana, y no pude evitarlo!!! Es precioso!!! Dentro de esa pequeña y delicada caja!!! No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que has gastado… Está piedra es exquisita!!!...- Le contestó muy feliz mostrándole el delicado anillo que traía en su mano.

-Helen cómo fue que…

-Y además, tiene una H grabada en él!!! Es perfecto!!!... - Exclamó la rubia sin escuchar lo que Arnold decía.

-Helen ese anillo no era para…

-Lo siento querido, pero necesito ir al baño!!! Enseguida regreso…- Lo interrumpió nuevamente marchándose, solo que Arnold la siguió…

-Helen!!!- La llamó mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

Splasssssshhhh!!!!

-Oh! Lo lamento!- Exclamó la rubia que se encontraba en el piso

-Descuida! Yo también venía distraída…- Contestó la morena- Helen???- Preguntó con desconcierto mientras se levantaba.

-Phoebe!!! Lo siento no lo había notado!!! Cómo has estado?? Ah y felicidades!!!- Le dijo saludando a la joven oriental, levantándose también.

- Gracias!!! Bien y tu?? Cielos hace mucho que no te veía…- Contestó Phoebe asombrada.

- Si, en realidad Arnie ha estado algo desaparecido últimamente!!!- Contestó mirando de reojo a Arnold quien las observaba estupefacto.- Pero está noche lo compensa todo!!!- Agregó sonriendo.

-No comprendo…- Murmuró Phoebe mirando a Arnold.

-Linda, siento que no debería decirte ya que es tu fiesta de compromiso y Arnold y yo, no querríamos adueñarnos de tu momento… Pero… Nos vamos a casar!!!- Exclamó pegando un gran salto y abrazando a la morena.

-Q-qué???- Preguntó Phoebe muy extrañada.

-Phoebe escucha, ha habido un pequeño error…- Le dijo Arnold intentando aclarar las cosas.

-Lo siento!- Exclamó la rubia soltándola- Pero tenía que decirlo, estoy tan feliz!!! Pero descuida, es solo a ti Phoebe, lo mantendremos en secreto y lo anunciaremos públicamente en otro momento…- Le confesó la rubia.

- No, no es necesario!!!- Dijo la muchacha aún sin poder creerlo- Felicidades a los dos…- Dijo mirando a Arnold todavía muy anonadada.

-Gracias querida!!! No te parece una belleza???- Le preguntó Helen mostrándole el anillo.

Phoebe se quedó sin respuesta. No podía creerlo! Ese anillo… Hacía años que no lo veía, que no sabía qué había ocurrido con él…"Oh Dios mío!!! Helga!!!"- Pensó muy intranquila.

-Hay! Ya me muero por enseñárselo a mis hermanas!!!- Decía la rubia suspirando y deleitándose con el anillo.

-Si… Realmente es muy bonito- Contestó Phoebe intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo se!!! Hay Arnold mi amor!!!- exclamó dándole un beso al rubio que tenía cara de espanto

- Bueno yo voy a volver a la fiesta… Gerald debe estar buscándome!!!- exclamó Phoebe intentando apurarse para poder hablar con cierta rubia.

-Bien te acompañamos!!!- Exclamó Helen mientras tomaba a un perturbado Arnold y caminaba junto con él.

-Phoebe, nena dónde estabas??? …- Preguntó su novio besándola.

-Hola Gerald!!!- exclamó una rubia que llegaba casi arrastrando a Arnold con ella.

-Helen!!! Qué alegría volver a verte…- Exclamó el moreno suspirando y mirando a su amigo asombrado.

-Gracias!!! Felicidades amigo!!! Creo que dentro de poco todos seremos una gran familia!!!- Exclamó la chica abrazando a Arnold, mientras comenzaba a oírse una música lenta nuevamente. Todo fue silencio para unos instantes.

_You abandoned me_

_**Me abandonaste**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

_Just a vacancy_

_**Solo una vacante**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

-Y lo dices por???- Preguntó un curioso Gerald levantando una ceja, después de mirar a Phoebe.

-Pues…Jajajaja…iba a ser un secreto, pero qué diablos! Tu eres como un hermano para Arnold y seguro ya lo debes saber!!! Arnold y yo vamos a casarnos!!!!- Exclamó muy contenta casi pegando un grito.

_When you lived inside of me_

_**Cuando vivías dentro de mi**_

_There was nothing I could conceive_

_**No había nada que pudiera concebir**_

_That you wouldn't do for me_

_**Que tú no harías por mí**_

_Trouble seemed so far away_

_**Los problemas parecían tan lejanos**_

_You changed that right away, baby_

_**Tú cambiaste eso enseguida, nene.**_

_You abandoned me_

_**Me abandonaste**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

_Just a vacancy_

_**Solo una vacante**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

-Helen no!!!- exclamó Arnold muy nervioso haciendo un gesto de que bajara el volumen.

-Oh lo lamento Arnie!!! Pero no puedo evitarlo!!! Me muero por ser tu esposa!!!- Le decía la rubia acariciando su mejilla mientras Gerald miraba a Phoebe sin poder creerlo.

Love don't live here anymore

**El amor ya no vive más aquí**

Just emptiness and memories

**Solo el vacío y los recuerdos**

Of what we had before

**De lo que teníamos antes**

You went away

**Te marchaste**

Found another place to stay, another home

**Encontraste otro lugar para quedarte, otro hogar**

-Lo lamento chicos, pero Curly y yo no pudimos evitar escuchar!!! Felicidades Arnold!!! Felicidades para ti también ehh???- Le dijo Nadinne llegando junto a su novio.

-Helen, mucho gusto!!!- Exclamó la rubia muy amable.

-Arnold, lo tenías muy bien escondido!!!- Le sonrió Curly tocándole el hombro en señal de felicitación.

Arnold se tomó la cabeza con la mano mientras Gerald lo miraba con cara de desconcierto. El moreno no entendía nada, y esto si que se iba a poner inquietante.

_You abandoned me_

_**Me abandonaste**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

_Just a vacancy_

_**Solo una vacante**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

-Bueno… me gustaría invitar a los novios a la pista!!! Aquí mi esposa y yo queremos darles un obsequio de parte de todos sus amigos...- Exclamó un sonriente Lorenzo a través del micrófono, al lado de una bella colorada.

Phoebe y Gerald se acercaron. Lorenzo tomo una caja y se la entregó al moreno estrechando un abrazo. Phoebe abrazó a Lila y luego abrió la caja. En ella había una foto de ellos dos juntos en la secundaria, una foto que ni ellos sabían que existía. Estaba encuadrada en un portarretrato de alpaca y plata todo trabajado, con el grabado del nombre de cada uno de sus amigos en él.

-Muchas gracias a todos!!! No sé qué decir!!! Es algo tan bonito!!!- exclamó Phoebe tomando el micrófono.

-Gracias amigos…- Dijo Gerald abrazando a Phoebe.

-Y bien, por lo que tengo entendido, pronto tendremos otra boda amigos!!! Así que tendremos que juntarnos para otro regalo!!!!- Comentó por el micrófono Lorenzo con una mirada suspicaz junto con Curly que estaba a su lado.

-Oh no….- murmuró Arnold al notar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Arnold y Helen, muchas felicidades!!! Saben amigos, Arnold finalmente se nos casa!!!- Exclamó el moreno sonriendo y las luces dieron sobre la pareja. Mientras todos aplaudían, gritaban y se acercaban a felicitarlos.

In the windmills of my eyes

**En los remolinos de mis ojos**

Everyone can see the loneliness inside me

**Todos pueden ver la soledad dentro de mí**

Why'd you have to go away?

**Por qué tenías que marcharte?**

Don't you know I miss you so and need your love?

**No sabes que te extraño mucho y necesito tu amor?**

Helga quien estaba sentada mirando a Phoebe y a Gerald muy conmovida sintió el mundo estallar cuando escuchó el segundo anuncio. Observó hacia dónde apuntaban las luces, y entonces fue cuando los vio… No pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran… Arnold iba a casarse con otra.

_You abandoned me_

_**Me abandonaste**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

_Just a vacancy_

_**Solo una vacante**_

_Love don't live here anymore_

_**El amor ya no vive más aquí**_

**Continuará…**

_Bueno… Parece que se complicó todo no?? Jajajaja!!! Pero igual las cosas no se quedan así, la historia va a dar un giro que de verdad no se imaginan!!!! Se van a reír bastante con lo que viene próximamente!!! Nos vemos…_


	6. Malentendido

**Malentendido**

La noche parecía eterna a pesar de lo fatídica que era para la rubia. Tener que estar ahí sentada, escuchando los preparativos de la boda de quien era su gran amor, lo convertía en un suplicio amargo. Y tener que llevar una sonrisa cada vez más difícil de dibujar, era lo peor…

-Realmente les quedó especial Arnie… La decoración es especial!!!- Exclamó la futura esposa de un joven de 23 años, rubio y con cabeza en forma de balón.

-Concuerdo contigo Helen, a pesar de que sea la primera vez que una de las fiestas en casa de Arnold realmente posee estilo…- Comentó Rhonda.

-Hay Phoeps!!! Debes estar tan contenta!!! Mira lo que estos dos han preparado!!! Es simplemente tan especial!!!...- Volvió a exclamar la rubia mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

-Claro Helen…Y más feliz estoy de que un hombre tan noble y amable vaya a casarse conmigo…- Afirmó viendo tiernamente a Gerald, quien le depositaba un beso suave en la mano.

-Ves Arnie!!! Eso es lo que me gustaría… tener una recepción tan especial como la de esta noche!!!!- Le decía Helen mientras acercaba más su silla a la de su prometido.

-Y dónde tienes pensada la luna de miel Arnold???- Preguntó Lorenzo con una sonrisa de lado.

El rubio parecía perdido. Cómo sumergido en otra realidad…

-…

-Amor!!!- Lo llamó su prometida

-Mmmm??? Si qué ocurre Helen???- Le preguntó volviendo a la charla.

-Lorenzo te preguntó a dónde piensas ir de luna de miel Arnold??? Sabes a las mujeres nos gusta que nos sorprendan!!!- Exclamó Lila regalándole una sonrisa cómplice a Helen.

-Supongo que cualquier lado está bien…- Contestó normal.

-Vamos Arnie!!! Sabes lo que me gustaría???- Preguntó Helen con una media sonrisa recorriendo el pecho del rubio con su dedo índice. Harold, Stinky y Sid no pudieron evitar reír, mientras Helga giraba los ojos ante esto.

-Mmmm… Cambiando de tema…- Dijo Gerald acomodándose la garganta.

-Me gustaría escalar el Everest!!! Eso sería tan romántico…- Exclamó la rubia muy feliz suspirando.

La cara de los allí presentes eran todo un poema…Phoebe sintiéndose mal por lo que tenía que presenciar su amiga, Gerald ya sin soportar la voz extremadamente chillona y sensible de la "novia" de su mejor amigo, Arnold con cara de estar metido en problemas y mirando todo el tiempo a otra rubia que no era precisamente la que tenía sentada al lado suyo. Mientras que Helga, llevaba a cabo la mejor actuación de su vida, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar… aunque de todas las cosas vanas e insulsas que había tenido que escuchar de la tal Helen, algo le hizo soltar una carcajada sin poder evitarlo… Arnold quien la observaba, levantó una ceja al notar como ella contenía la risa…

-El Everest???- Preguntó Gerald inquieto casi pegando un salto.

-Si!!! Qué más se podría pedir… una luna de miel tan especial como la persona especial que está a mi lado…- Mencionó Helen intentando besar al rubio, mientras otra joven allí presente contenía la risa.

-Al parecer tienes un muy buen sentido del humor…- Murmuró el rubio observándola sin prestarle atención a su prometida.

-De qué te ríes Helga???- Preguntó Lila sonriendo al contagiarse de las carcajadas pegajosas de la rubia.

Helga siguió riendo y con ganas. Parecía que la risa era una compensación. Todos la miraban contrariados sin entender. Luego de secarse una lágrima aclaró…

-Bueno cabeza de balón, espero que escalar una montaña en medio de la nada sea tan "especial" y romántico como parece…- Dijo gesticulando con las manos- Lamento ser inoportuna, pero Helen… Así te llamas verdad???- Le preguntó a la novia del rubio, pero continuó hablando sin dejarla contestar- No sé si a alguno le pasó, pero me hace recordar al señor Simmons…- Completó riendo.- Recuerdan la imitación que hice cuando estábamos en cuarto? El sujeto no caía que era él…- Finalizó con añoranza.

-Mmmm es verdad!!! A mi también me sonaba familiar!!!- exclamó Sid.

-Si es cierto… "Amo el pudín de limón"…- Mencionó Harold imitando a Stinky y todos rieron.

-Recuerdo que ese día se molestaron perdedores…- Volvió a agregar Helga con una sonrisa de lado.

-Porque algunas de tus imitaciones estaban totalmente erradas Helga…- Mencionó Rhonda arreglándose el cabello.

-Yo pienso lo mismo!!!- exclamó Harold abrazando a la morena.

-De verdad???- preguntó Helga riendo.

-También recuerdo tu modo de disculpas Helga… Y cuando te aconsejé que siguieras con lo que hacías… Pero cambiando de tema, pienso que escalar una montaña podría resultar divertido!!!- Le mencionó Arnold con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Es verdad querida… Y no tengo idea de quien es el tal Simmons, pero imitar la forma de ser de los otros no me parece del todo especial que digamos…- Le espetó Helen y Helga volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes razón linda…- Contestó la rubia colocando una voz melosa, mientras Phoebe reía.

-Bueno… cambiando de tema, amor, la sortija si que te debe haber salido una fortuna!!!- exclamó la rubia alzando su mano y mostrando el anillo.

-Oh Arnold! Qué belleza… nunca había visto una piedra así…- Mencionó Jenna muy sonriente, mientras Eugene se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Esa piedra es de Centro América por lo que veo… se llama Coral…- Aseguró Nadinne.

Helga borró su sonrisa como por arte de magia y observó la mano de la rubia… No podía creerlo!!! El anillo!!!!! Cómo pudo???...- Pensó horrorizada, mientras miraba al rubio de forma demandante.

-Sabes Arnie… Ahora que lo veo ese anillo me resulta conocido… No se parece a ese que le diste…- Gerald no completó la frase al notar la mirada de "cierra la boca" de Arnold quien sentía un puñal en el cuello al estar bajo los ojos azules de una rubia que explotaba de los celos!!!!

-Oh Arnie, hace cuánto compraste la sortija???- Preguntó Helen maravillada.

-Créeme Helen… Se podría decir que de toda la vida…- Contestó Gerald mirando el anillo y levantando una ceja.

Helga ya no contuvo la rabia que sentía… Necesitaba salir de allí urgentemente antes de gritar y patalear como seguramente lo haría… y ni hablar de lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, hacerle a Arnold… Golpearlo hubiese sido insuficiente…

-Helga a dónde vas???- preguntó Phoebe con una mirada preocupada.

-Y-yo… está sonando mi celular Phoeps… voy a ir abajo a atender la llamada…- Contestó caminando.

-Enserio??? -Preguntó Arnold conociéndola- No oí el sonido de tu celular Helga…- Mencionó asombrado.

-Mmmm… Lo tengo con el volumen bajo Arnoldo…- Completó marchándose.

-También tenía pensado regalarte un celular Phoeps… Así cuando salgas de viaje, podremos estar comunicados.

-A dónde vas querido???- le preguntó su prometida.

-Enseguida regreso Helen…- Contestó el rubio

-Perfecto! Voy contigo…- Dijo levantándose.

-No!!!!- Exclamó Arnold muy seguro y todos lo miraron- Mmmm es decir… voy al baño Helen! Enseguida regreso…- Aclaró marchándose.

Mientras tanto, sentada en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes…

-Diablos!!!! No tendría que haber venido!!! Jamás debí regresar a Hillwood!!!! Torpe cabeza de balón… quién se cree para regalar algo que me corresponde por derecho!!!!- Protestaba la rubia apretando los dientes mientras se sentaba en las escaleras. Observó el cielo detenidamente… Y luego sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera y lo encendió… Lo fumaba pensando, masajeándose la frente con los dedos en son de calma…

Flashbaack

_Creo que lo que estoy intentando decir Helga es que… te extrañé mucho…- Mencionó un niño con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-Mmmm… Bien cabeza de balón, es definitivo! Eres masoquista!- exclamó una niña rubia sonriendo._

_Arnold rió al escuchar esto- Por qué lo dices???- Preguntó dudoso._

_-Porque si me extrañaste, quiere decir que extrañaste toda la tortura a la que te tengo acostumbrado eh Arnoldo???- Preguntó burlona._

_-Sabes por que te extrañé Helga???- Preguntó acercándose- Por esto…- Dijo besándola como lo había echo meses atrás en cierta jungla. Helga abrió los ojos al máximo, y como aquella vez, no tuvo respuesta alguna. Solo se quedó allí, quieta y en silencio. Después de unos minutos, Arnold se separó con una gran sonrisa._

_-Cielos!- Exclamó ella nerviosa- Otro calor de momento cabeza de balón???- preguntó estática todavía._

_-Helga… Te amo…- Le dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo y tomando su mano._

_-Tu Quéeeeeee???- Preguntó sin poder creerlo. Arnold sonrió._

_-Te amo Helga… Siempre te he amado. Y ahora que se que tu sientes lo mismo, ya no tengo miedo de decírtelo…- Dijo depositando algo en su mano y preguntando:-Helga… quieres ser mi novia???- Dijo muy sonriente._

_Helga reaccionó enseguida y le colocó uno de esos besos como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Arnold algo atontado y sin aliento, la miró a los ojos- Claro Arnold!!!!! Siempre he soñado con que me preguntes esto!!! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si!!!!- Exclamó saltando provocando que el rubio cayera con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, lo miró con ternura, y se colocó el anillo que él le había obsequiado._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Desde cuándo fumas???...- escuchó una voz preguntarle, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Acaso está prohibido cabeza de balón???- Le preguntó mostrándole el cigarrillo.

-No Helga… Pero te hace daño…- Le contestó tomando el cigarrillo y desechándolo.

Helga emitió un hondo suspiró y desvió la mirada a la calle.- Hay tanto que nos hace daño…- Contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Escucha Helga… hay algo que debes saber…- Murmuró el rubio en un tono nervioso- Con respecto al anillo…yo…

-Jajajaja… Hay Arnold! No tienes nada que explicarme…- Lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie- Vamos! No te sentirás mal por hacer lo correcto o si???- Le preguntó la rubia con ironía.

-A qué te refieres??'- Preguntó Arnold incrédulo.

-Que me parece estupenda esa idea de reciclar las cosas… Y quizás, la economía no está del todo bien como para comprar una sortija… Entonces lo mejor es utilizar una ya empleada en otras ocasiones…- Respondió intentando entrar a la casa, solo que Arnold colocó su brazo sobre la puerta y le negó el paso.

-Te equivocas Helga…No le di ese anillo a Helen porque no quería comprar uno!!!- Afirmó con decisión y algo molesto por el comentario de la rubia- Todo fue un gran error!!!!- Le exclamó intentando convencerla.

-Por supuesto que lo fue Arnold… Pero, ya lo revertimos… cada uno hizo su vida y yo…- Lo último casi lo susurró- Yo me alegro por ti cabeza de balón…- Completó mientras entraba a la casa nuevamente.

Arnold suspiró nuevamente y la siguió:

-Cuando dices que cada uno hizo su vida, hablas por el sujeto con el que sales no es así???- Preguntó llegando al lado de ella. El resto de los invitados no conocidos que estaban abajo, los observaban silenciosos.

-Qué???- Exclamó alzando las cejas- Escúchame amigo, no creo que deba darte ninguna explicación al respecto!!!- Le afirmó mientras subía las escaleras.

-Entonces no me equivoco eh Helga???... - le preguntó con algo de tristeza.

Helga volteó a verlo- Arnold… dejemos las cosas como están, es mejor. Nada ya nos une… y eso no cambiará…- Dijo dándose la vuelta- Y creo que aunque así fuera, me dejaste bien en claro que no confías en mi, hace algunos años…- Lo último lo dijo mientras se marchaba.

Arnold se quedó observando para donde ella se había ido… no se había equivocado, Helga aún continuaba molesta por lo ocurrido hace algún tiempo… No sabía que hacer! No podía evitar querer estar cerca de ella, y sin embargo, por su parte Helga decía haberlo superado todo, aunque sus ojos vociferaran lo contrario…

-Arnie!!!- escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mmmm??? Si Helen qué ocurre???- Le preguntó viéndola bajar las escaleras.

-Ya me marcho… mañana tengo que ir a visitar a mis hermanas para contarles la notica!!!- exclamó feliz.

-Helen… Con respecto a eso, tenemos que hablar…- Le advirtió el rubio en un tono serio.

-Lo sé amor!!! Hay que arreglar tantas cosas!!!- Volvió a decir en un tono soñador.

-Mira Helen, te llevaré a tu casa y conversaremos en el camino, espérame, enseguida regreso…- Mencionó subiendo a la azotea de nuevo

-Viejo!!!- Lo llamó Gerald al notar que el rubio estaba parado en medio de la pista como buscando algo.

-Voy a llevar a Helen a su casa y de paso voy a aclarar todo este malentendido…- Le mencionó el rubio al acercarse a Gerald.

-Pufffff!!! Viejo ya se me hacía todo muy raro!!! Hace una semana no sabías como terminar con ella y hoy le propusiste matrimonio??? Cielos Arnie! Eres muy cambiante amigo!!!- Bromeó el moreno con una sonrisa y Arnold sonrió también.

-Como sea… Enseguida regreso…- Se despidió el rubio.

-Suerte viejo… si Helen tiene las reacciones que antes tenía, espero que prepares la quijada amigo!!! Eso va a doler…- Lo advirtió Gerald.

-Ni que lo digas…- Dijo el rubio suspirando antes de marcharse.

Ya los dos en el auto de Arnold…

-Escucha Helen, hay algo que tengo aclararte…- Le dijo el rubio frenando el auto en la casa de ella.

-Arnie… quieres pasar?? Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme bien puede ser dicha estando juntos…- Le dijo Helen acercándose.

-Escucha Helen… Entendiste todo mal hoy!- exclamó el rubio y Helen se quedó estática.

-Todo mal??? Qué fue lo que entendí mal???

-Helen… lamento tener que decir esto, pero confundiste las cosas… Yo no iba a pedirte casamiento esta noche…- Se explicó el rubio.

-Y… entonces qué???- Preguntó mirando el anillo que traía.

-Helen ese anillo no era para ti… escucha lo he tenido conmigo durante mucho tiempo… Pertenece a otra persona…- Mencionó en un tono serio.

-No puedo creerlo!!!!- exclamó la rubia bajándose del auto- No puedo creer que me hayas ilusionado así! Eres un desgraciado!!!- Le gritó echa una furia.

-Escucha Helen… lo nuestro hace tiempo que no está marchando bien… Tu lo sabes! Por qué pensaste que iba a pedirte matrimonio???- Le preguntó Arnold intentando comprender.

-Lo único que pienso es en esto!!!!!- Le gritó golpeándolo con el anillo puesto. Luego se lo quitó y se lo arrojó.

Arnold emitió un quejido de dolor, y luego de recoger el anillo, inició el recorrido de regreso.

Ya eran las doce. Las parejas comenzaban a marcharse. Helga sabía que tendría que quedarse hasta que se fueran todos, ya que debía regresar con Phoebe y ella se quedaría hasta lo último. Era extraño, pero comenzó a sentirse bastante eufórica. Unos momentos antes le había pasado cuando estaba la noviecita de Arnold dando su interesantísima charla. Sentía el latir del corazón muy fuerte, y un leve mareo "Quizás tomé un poco de más"- Pensó-"Un momento! Prácticamente no tomé nada!" Volvió a decirse a si misma mientras reía sin sentido aparente. Necesitaba correr, necesitaba hacer algo. Decidió sentarse en el sillón de la sala. Ya era tarde, y por ahí todas esas emociones le habían jugado una mala pasada… Se recostó unos instantes, y se quedó dormida…

-Hey Arnie…Cómo te fue con…- Su amigo no terminó la frase al notar la mejilla inflamada y muy colorada de Arnold.

- Peor de lo que esperaba Gerald… Ni siquiera se sacó el anillo antes de hacerlo…- Contestó el rubio mostrando el rosón que tenía en la cara.

Gerald emitió una carcajada y Arnold lo miró en regaño- Lo siento viejo! Vaya suerte la tuya con las mujeres!!! Es que también, te metes con cada una…- Dijo el moreno sin contener la risa.

-Gracias Gerald…Lo tendré presente…

-Gerald nosotras ya nos vamos…- Comentó Phoebe acercándose- Arnold que fue lo que te ocurrió???- Le preguntó al observar el enrojecimiento en la cara del rubio.

-Nada Phoebe… aclaré un gran malentendido y recibí las consecuencias…- explicó el rubio mostrando el anillo que su ex novia le había lanzado.

Phoebe sonrió- Iré por algo de hielo…- Dijo retirándose a la cocina.

-Y Helga???- Preguntó Arnold al observar que ya no había nadie más en la casa, y que tampoco había señales de la rubia.

-Hay hermano! Ya no puede ser más obvio… La próxima vez, ni siquiera escucharé cuando digas que "es pasado, está olvidado"…-Contestó el moreno remedándolo.

-Hay amigo!!! Sería inútil negarlo no es así??? Nunca me olvidé de Helga…Creo que de todos modos ya lo sabías no???...-Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Así es…Todas esas felicitaciones por sus libros ya resultaban algo exageradas!- Exclamó el moreno riendo junto con Arnold.

-El único problema es que ella no me perdona todavía…- Dijo el rubio suspirando.

-Bueno viejo, realmente habías metido la pata! Pero… ya pasó, estoy seguro de que te perdonará amigo… Solo dale algo de tiempo…- Lo animó el moreno.

-Es precisamente eso lo que nos falta Gerald! Tiempo…en dos semanas volverá a irse y yo… ya no sé que hacer sin ella…- Murmuró el rubio con melancolía.

-Tienes que intentarlo amigo…- Le dijo Gerald colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio en señal de aliento.

-Toma Arnold…- Le dijo Phoebe entregándole una bolsa con hielo.

-Gracias Phoebe…-Contestó el rubio mientras reía.

-Alguno ha visto a Helga??? La he estado buscando y no la encontré por ninguna parte…- Dijo la morena mirando hacia el living.

-Debe estar afuera fumando…- Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa- Saben? Iba a besarla, pero el cigarrillo que llevaba me lo impidió…- Dijo el rubio riendo mientras Gerald y Phoebe lo miraban estupefactos.

-Hey viejo…te sientes bien???- Le preguntó el moreno al observar como Arnold sonreía con astucia.

-Por supuesto!!! A decir verdad Gerald… no sería genial ir a dar un paseo por el parque??? Me muero por correr un rato! O quizás nadar!... -Exclamó eufórico traspirando un poco.

-Iré por Helga…- Mencionó Phoebe antes de irse a buscarla.

-Helga!!! Dónde estás???- La llamó la morena, por la sala que era el único lugar que no había revisado.

-Hel…- No completó la frase al observar a la rubia profundamente dormida en el sillón.

-Helga levántate! Ya nos vamos…- La llamó su amiga a lo que Helga contestó con un leve murmullo y siguió durmiendo.

-Con qué ahí está!!!- exclamó Gerald llegando al lado de Phoebe.- Cielos Pataki se ha vuelto un poco sensible a tolerar quedarse despierte no creen??- preguntó al notar lo plácidamente que estaba la rubia durmiendo.

Arnold llegó riendo- Hey chicos cuál es la prisa??? Por qué no se quedan??? Hay tres habitaciones desocupadas… Llevaremos a Helga a una de ellas y ustedes pueden dormir en la otra, o si no por separado, como gusten…- Propuso el rubio sentándose en el sillón y riendo.

-No sé Gerald… No me parece lo más conveniente…- Mencionó la morena observando a la rubia.

-Por qué no Phoeps… después de todo ya es tarde y Helga parece abrazar la inconsciencia- Bromeó el moreno.

-De acuerdo Arnold, creo que…- Dijo la morena, pero se detuvo al notar que Arnold estaba dormido en el otro sillón.

-Arnold!- Lo llamó Gerald sacudiéndolo.

-Qué extraño amor… parece como si hubiesen tomado una pastilla para conciliar el sueño o algo por el estilo…- Mencionó Phoebe al ver como los rubios dormían vencidos.

-Bien Phoeps… Primero me encargaré de Arnold, y luego te ayudaré a subir a Helga… No nos queda más remedio que quedarnos esta noche…- Mencionó el moreno, tomando a un apenas despierto Arnold y llevándolo a su cuarto.

-Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto…- Dijo Phoebe observando a la rubia quien parecía sonreír dormida.

**Continuará…**

_**Hola!!! Bueno, bueno qué será lo que habrá pasado???? Lean el siguiente capítulo y lo averiguarán! Nos vemos y suerte!!!**_


	7. Qué pasó?

**¿¿¿Qué pasó???**

Helga entreabrió los ojos lentamente y luego los cerró… Se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros de Hillwood, como solía escucharlo de niña cuando vivía allí… Qué sensación tan dulce! No sabía por qué, pero era una sensación de plenitud!!! Como estar en el paraíso!!! Hacía tanto que no dormía tan bien!!! Qué dolor de cabeza que tenía!!! Suspiró cansadamente, era la mejor mañana en mucho tiempo y seguro que en cualquier momento llegaría Phoebe para llamarla. Ambas tenían que comenzar los preparativos de la boda, el vestido, la ceremonia, el banquete…En fin!

Se dijo a si misma, "el placer bien dura poco", pensó mientras abría los ojos… Dónde diablos estaba???... No terminaba de caer en su sorpresa al notar que era una casa muy conocida… "Es la casa de Arnold!!!!", se avivó en unos instantes. Y su sorpresa no fue menor al notar a quién tenía a su lado… Nada más ni nada menos que a cierto rubio, quien dormía serena y dulcemente. Estaba a su lado… con sus brazos sobre ella, en un abrazo muy protector. Y la sorpresa de Helga y su estado de inquietud aumentaron al notar que ella también estaba abrazándolo muy cerca. Solo una sábana color vino los cubría… "Qué diablos???.." Pensó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Intentó hacer memoria… Entonces lo recordó… La noche anterior, el compromiso de Phoebe y de… Arnold!!!- Se dijo alarmada- El anillo!!! La sortija que le había regalado a la tonta esa!!! Se le subió la adrenalina a la cabeza…

-**Qué demonios haces aquí??????-** Preguntó en un gran grito soltándolo.

El rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente al oír semejante ruido. No entendía nada. Cielos! La cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar!!! Luego se dispuso a ver a la persona que tenía en frente…-H-Helga???- Preguntó pasmado al notar de quién se trataba.

-**Eres un maldito degenerado!!!!-** Volvió a gritar furiosa- **Cómo te has atrevido???-** Gritó de nuevo cubriéndose con la sábana, muy avergonzada.

-**Quéeee???-** Preguntó sin entender- **Helga… No entiendo nada!!!-** Afirmó tomándose la cabeza.

-**Qué haces aquí?????- **Volvió a preguntar con ira- E-estas…- Murmuró observándolo- Estás… No puede ser!!!!...-Dijo tomándose la frente con la mano luego se volvió a enojar, no sabía si con Arnold o con ella misma- **Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi cama en esas fachas cabeza de balón????**- Gritó enojada mientras el radio-reloj en la habitación se encendía, eran las 9 a.m, y la transmisión se inició con música…

First Floor

**Primer piso**

Room Sixteen

**Habitación dieciseis**

Smells like danger

**Huele peligroso**

(Let's go)

**Vamos**

Even better

**Mucho mejor**

(Let's go)

**Vamos**

Set your goals

**Fija tus metas**

Bless our souls

**Bendice nuestras almas**

I'm in trouble

**Estoy en problemas**

(Yes, I know)

**Si lo se**

But it feels like heaven

**Pero se siente como el cielo**

**Hey!**

-**Quieres calmarte???-** Exclamó el rubio con tono enojado- **No sé qué es lo que está pasando!!!!**- Le afirmó observándola, mientras ella se ponía roja.

-**Lárgate de aquí Arnoldo!!!!!!!-** Gritó bastante histérica todavía- **No!!! No te irás sin antes conocer a la vieja Betsy!!!!**- Se retractó, enviándole un buen golpe al rubio, quien en un reflejo le tomó la mano en el aire, y la rubia cayó sobre su pecho casi por inercia.

You were like one of those guys

**Eras uno de esos tipos**

The kind with a wandering eyes

**Con ojos traviezos**

**(Hey!)**

But I said, "hey what the hell? Once in my life I'll take a ride on the wild side"

**Pero me dije, "hey que diablos? Por una vez en mi vida tomaré el camino salvaje"**

**-Helga!!!!!!!!!!-** Gritó Phebe muy asustada por todos los gritos que había escuchado, junto con su prometido. Ella y Gerald subieron rápidamente las escaleras, y el moreno derribó la puerta. Entraron con el corazón en la mano…

-**Qué es lo qué…Oh Dios mío!!!!-** Exclamó la morena sin terminar de preguntar al notar la escena que tenía en frente. La pareja se quedó muda observando como los dos rubios volteaban a verlos. Phoebe hubiese querido estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos ahí, y Gerald no pudo contener la risa ante tamaño espectáculo. Todos estaban en silencio… Arnold y Helga se miraban sin atreverse a decir nada…

You were so full of yourself

**Estabas tan lleno de ti**

But damn, were you cute, as well

**Pero demonios, también eras guapo**

**(Hey!)**

You liked my legs, I liked your moves

**Te gustaron mis piernas, me gustaron tus movimientos**

Anyone could tell not hard to deny that

**Cualquiera podría darse cuenta lo difícil que es negarse…**

Gerald fue el primero que se animó a romper el silencio, con una sonrisa, pero a la vez, algo incrédulo de lo que veía…

-Nosotros…- Murmuró el moreno- Viejo lo lamento!!! No sabíamos!!!- exclamó con un tono de voz más alto, y mirando cómplice al rubio.

-**Cállate cabeza de cepillo!!!!!!!-** exclamó la rubia con mucho odio.

-Gerald…- Dijo Arnold observando al moreno- Créeme no es lo que parece…- Se explicó en un tono apenado. Mientras tanto Phoebe echó un vistazo por la habitación… Había un desorden total!!! Un caos!!! Ropa de los rubios tirada por todos lados, el suelo estaba repleto de flores por todas partes, guirnaldas, muchas cajas, que por la envoltura parecían obsequios, adornos con el rostro de Helga y Arnold sonriendo, un cachorrito blanco???, durmiendo entre todo el desastre, y por último, un Dvd…

I Did It Again now

**Lo hice de nuevo**

I got it all wrong

**Me equivoqué**

But it felt so right

**Pero se sentía tan bien**

I can't believe it

**No puedo creerlo**

All the mistakes that

**Y todos los errores que**

Went on for too long

**Duraron tanto tiempo**

Wish there was a way

**Desearía que hubiera una manera**

I could delete them

**De poder borrarlos…**

Phoebe se despertó de sus pensamientos al notar el ruido fuerte que hizo el radio-reloj, cuando Helga lo arrancó en un aire de rabia y lo aventó lejos…

-**Te mataré Arnoldo!!!-** Volvió a gritar alejándose un poco del rubio.

-**Helga!!!**- Exclamó cansadamente- **Te repito que no sé qué fue lo que pasó!!!!**- Le aseguró mirándola mientras Gerald sonreía con ganas.

-Quizás esto pueda explicarnos…- Mencionó Phoebe tomando el Dvd en el que se leía "Arnold y Helga para siempre", con unas letras resaltadas con colores.

-Qué demonios es eso???- Preguntó la rubia estupefacta.

-Acaso no lo sabes???...- Le preguntó Gerald riendo, mientras que el rubio lo miraba con ojos de "cállate!"

**-Escúchame zopenco!!!! Estoy así de partirle la cara al cabeza de balón, no quieras conocerme enojada!!!!-** Exclamó la rubia colérica y con ojos fulminantes.

-Tranquilízate Helga!!!- Le pidió su amiga- Nosotros los esperamos abajo- Mencionó enviándole una mirada a Gerald- Miremos lo que hay en el Dvd, quizás haya alguna explicación…- Propuso la joven oriental mientras tomaba del brazo a Gerald quien aún reía, sin poder creerlo, y sobre todo, de Arnold…

-De acuerdo amigos!!!!- Dijo Arnold- Enseguida bajamos…- Afirmó apenado aún. Sus amigos se marcharon al comedor, dejándolos solos, no sin antes de que Gerald le guiñara el ojo al rubio y este emitiera un suspiro muy avergonzado.

-**Te largas en este instante!!!!-** Le volvió a ordenar la rubia determinante.

-Escúchame Helga! No tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó y al igual que tu me gustaría saberlo!!!- Le dijo intentando calmarla.

-Acaso no es obvio zopenco??? Me emborrachaste!!!!- Le afirmó segura.

**-Quéeeeeee???-** Preguntó Arnold dando un salto.

-Si! Acaso lo vas a negar??? Eres un maldito cerdo! Te aprovechaste de la situación!!!- Le aseguró mirándolo con desprecio.

-Helga cómo puedes pensar que sería capaz de algo semejante???- Le preguntó muy sorprendido por lo que escuchó de ella.

-Tu nunca confiaste en mi Arnold!!! Por qué debería creerte???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes Helga, no se qué fue lo que pasó, pero créeme que lo averiguaré!!!!- Afirmó Arnold amagando a levantarse, cuando Helga lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra cabeza de chorlito!!!- exclamó muy roja, Arnold la miró sorprendido y molesto todavía… Luego, al notar lo nerviosa que estaba ella, reaccionó.

-Yo me levantaré primero y tu no mirarás Arnoldo, de lo contrario te arrancaré los ojos!!!- Lo amenazó, envolviéndose en la sábana y apurándose. Pero se quedó helada al notar que Arnold se levantaba también.

-Qué crees qué haces????- Preguntó pálida dándose la vuelta.

-Helga, estoy vestido!!!- Le afirmó caminando hacia la puerta. La rubia se tanteó a si misma por encima de las sábanas y en un grito de júbilo exclamó.

-**Yo también estoy vestida!!!!!**- Dijo dando un salto, lo que provocó que Arnold se detuviera en la puerta.

-Qué buena noticia!!!- Exclamó sarcástico, aún estaba muy enojado.

-Acaso no lo ves idiota???- Preguntó fastidiada- Eso quiere decir que quizás no pasó nada!!!- Afirmó feliz.

-Bueno…- Contestó el rubio con un tono apenado- Para ser sinceros…Yo no recuerdo nada!!!- Le confesó tocándose la cabeza.

-Ves ahí está!!!- Volvió a asegurar Helga con una sonrisa de lado.

-Qué???- Preguntó curioso.

-Amigo, créeme que si hubiera pasado algo seguro que lo recordarías!!!- Exclamó arrogante- Ahora vete!!!- Le ordenó dándole la espalda.

-Lo que tú digas Helga…- Le dio la razón el rubio, marchándose sin poder evitar sonreír ante el último comentario por parte de ella.

Mientras en la sala…

Phoebe y Gerald estaban sentados desayunando, bastante incómodos por la situación en la que habían encontrado a sus amigos…Y por otro lado, se fijaban en el Dvd que tenían sobre la mesa… Si, en definitiva eran Arnold y Helga sonriendo, ambos cargaban a un cachorrito blanco en brazos y estaban de pie en un lugar que parecía… un barco????

-Gerald…- Murmuró Phoebe, escuchando los portazos que provenían desde el segundo piso- Quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos…- Sugirió mirando al moreno, mientras tomaba algo de café.

-Yo lo creo conveniente Phoeps…- Aseguró Gerald riendo- Todavía no puedo creerlo!!! - Exclamó divertido.

-Gerald!!!- Le recriminó su novia.

-Vamos Phoeps! Dime la verdad, qué otra explicación puede haber??? Nena, es demasiado alevoso!!!…- Le contestó el moreno riendo pícaramente.

-Yo también lo pensé amor… Pero, y si realmente nos estuvieran diciendo la verdad???… Si realmente no supieran qué pasó???- Preguntó Phoebe tomando el Dvd en sus manos.

-Buenos días…- Se pudo escuchar una voz masculina en medio de la sala.

-Mmmm…B-Buenos días Arnold…- Contestó Phoebe poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda colocando su taza en la pileta de la cocina, a lo que Gerald emitió una carcajada, tapándose la boca.

-Ya acabemos con todo esto!!!!- Se escuchó una voz y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.- Donde está ese Dvd Phoeps???- Le preguntó la rubia, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Aquí está!!!- Exclamó Gerald jugando con el Dvd con sus dedos.

-Bien! Vamos a verlo!!!- Aseguró Arnold. Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala, y Arnold colocó el Dvd sentándose junto a Gerald quien le murmuró "Espero que se pueda ver viejo!!! La situación ya fue bastante incómoda hace un rato!!!"- Le aseguró divertido y el rubio se inquietó. Qué podría haber en el Dvd???, pensó alarmado.

Lo primero que vieron fue una imagen en la que se podía ver el puerto de Hillwood… Todo era silencio. Era una noche muy estrellada… Hasta que una voz habló…

_-Bueno, aquí pasamos un día de gracias juntos hace tiempo!!! Y aquí damas y caballeros, bola de perdedores, el cabeza de balón y yo nos casaremos!!!!- Decía una rubia riendo, quien era cargada por un hombre alto, con cabeza de balón quien también reía contento._

En la siguiente imagen aparecía una especie de altar, en el que había un cura, y estaban parados los dos rubios agarrados de la mano, Helga teniendo un ramo de flores, y Arnold abrazado a un sujeto quien lo sostenía. Ninguno conocía a las personas que estaban presenciando la ceremonia, pero la gente sonreía conmovida. Los cuatro miraron toda la ceremonia entre abrumados, confundidos, anonadados, y en el caso de Phoebe y Gerald sin poder evitar reír de vez en cuando…

_-Acepta a Arnold Shortman como esposo promete serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe???- preguntó el cura después de dar un extenso discurso._

_-Diablos! Si acepto!!! Estoy loca, loquita, muy loca por ti Arnold!!!!Te amoooooooo!!!!- Afirmó besando al rubio con pasión y luego empujándolo- Pero usaré mi apellido… Shortman??? Puaj!!!!- Exclamó riendo y toda la gente presente hizo o mismo…_

_-Acepta como esposa a Helga G. Pataki, promete serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe???- Preguntó el párroco de nuevo._

_-Por siempre y para siempre!!!- Contestó el rubio abrazando a Helga mientras se tropezaba en el intento y Helga reía a carcajadas junto con el resto de los testigos, mientras ella en su temblequeo le depositaba un beso en la frente a Arnold. El rubio le sonrió a su esposa…_

_-Saben desde el primer momento en que la vi, me enamoré de ella!!! Y si!!!.. Admito que el típico "Apártate cabeza de balón!" irrita a cualquiera, sobre todo porque tiene una infernal voz!!!- exclamó el rubio divertido._

_-Hey!!!!!!- Le dijo Helga empujándolo divertida, mientras Arnold tambaleaba y era sostenido por la gente presente. El rubio con una sonrisa de lado, le dio un beso a una mujer ya algo mayor….-Si no estuviera enamorado de Helga!!!!- exclamó riendo, y luego la mujer se desmayó._

_-Amo a Helga amigos!!!!- Aseguró tirando un par de flores al cielo, mientras la rubia reía a carcajadas._

_-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer!!!- exclamó el párroco, mientras Helga tomaba a Arnold y le daba un beso avasallador y apasionado. Después el rubio algo atontado, la cargó en sus espaldas, y Helga tomó algunas guirnaldas y flores del techo, mientras ambos reían sin parar…_

En ese momento el Dvd se detuvo… Un silencio en general rondaba la sala… Todos con cara de no creer lo que vieron. Gerald ya no contuvo la risa!!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Cielos viejo!!! Jamás imagine que tuvieras una inclinación de gustos por la tercera edad!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- Exclamó el moreno emitiendo carcajadas mientras se tomaba el estómago.

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Helga mirando el anillo que traía en su mano.

-Gerald!!!- Exclamó Phoebe

-Lo siento nena!!! Se nos adelantaron!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Arnie, Helga felicidades!!!- Les dijo Gerald sin dejar de reír…

-**Puc, puc, puc, puc**!!!!- Se escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta y Arnold aún sorprendido atendió.

-Si… Oficial???- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Usted es Arnold Shortman???- Preguntó el policía.

-Así es…- Contestó mientras el resto se ponía de pie a ver lo que ocurría.

-Nos va a tener que acompañar…- Afirmó el oficial mientras observaba de reojo la casa- Usted y… su esposa…- Aseguró mirando a la rubia.

-Quéeeeeee???- Preguntó Helga llegando junto a la puerta- Qué está pasando???- Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones en la comisaría señora, vamos!!!- Dijo el policía y los dos rubios subieron a la patrulla sin comprender nada de lo que acontecía, bajo la mirada extrañada y de desconcierto de sus amigos…

**Continuará…**

_Se casaron nomás!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Pero qué fue lo que pasó??? Y por qué cayeron presos??? Huyyyyyyyy lean el siguiente capítulo y lo sabrán!!! Nos vemos amigos. Cuídense!!!_


	8. La sentencia

**La sentencia**

-Todo lo que digan puede y será usado en su contra en una corte…

-Exijo que me informen de qué se me acusa!!!!- Exclamó una rubia muy alterada mientras bajaba de la patrulla de la policía de Hillwood, interrumpiendo a la oficial de color que le aclaraba sus derechos.

-Ya se lo contestamos señora… destrozos en la vía pública, profanación de una iglesia y finalmente usurpación de identidad en una boda…- Contestó la oficial que la acompañaba.

-Pero eso es imposible!!! Nosotros cuándo pudimos haber hecho todas esas cosas??? Estuvimos toda la noche en mi casa celebrando la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros amigos!!!- Afirmó Arnold caminando junto con ellas.

-Eso dígaselo a la jueza esta tarde señor…Usted y su mujer están bastante complicados… Ahora si son tan amables, por favor colaboren con la declaración!!!!- Exclamó el oficial alto y morrudo que caminaba junto con el rubio.

-Primero que quede algo bien en claro, yo no soy señora porque estoy soltera al igual que el caballero que me acompaña!!!!- Aclaró la rubia observando fijamente a Arnold quien emitió un suspiro algo agotado.

-Los oficiales rieron- Entren de una vez!!!!- Ordenó la morena

Una dos horas más tarde…

-Todavía no puedo creerlo!!!- Exclamó Helga parándose y observando a través de las rejas- Qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió??? Oh rayos!!! Esto es tan humillante!!!!- Volvió a decir con cara de no entender nada.

-Cálmate Helga… Todo esto ha sido un gran error!!! Estoy seguro que Phoebe y Gerald nos ayudarán!!! Ten fe…- Le dijo un despeinadísimo Arnold quien la observaba ir de un lado a otro sin parar.

-Para empezar… Qué diantres estaba haciendo esta mañana en tu casa Arnold???- preguntó al rubio frunciendo el entrecejo con fastidio.

-Te repito que estoy sorprendido por todo esto al igual que tu Helga…- Reafirmó el rubio- No nos queda otra más que esperar al abogado…- Le dijo en un tono de resignación.

-Nooooo definitivamente algo muy extraño está pasando aquí…- Volvió a sugerir observando como Arnold se recostaba y le daba una mirada agotada.

-Sabes Helga a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia estar encerrado tras estas rejas!!! O debo decir… mi querida esposa…- Le susurró lo último.

-Cuida tu boca cabeza de balón!!! Si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo en esta celda!!!!- Lo amenazó la rubia quien había escuchado las últimas palabras del rubio. Arnold sonrió de lado, si bien no tenía ni idea qué había pasado, no estaba resultando todo tan mal, al menos no para él…

-Arnold!!!.... Helga!!!!- Los llamaron sus amigos a quienes habían permitido verlos por un lapso de cinco minutos gracias a las influencias de Gerald quien como sabemos, también era un reconocido policía en Hillwood.

-Rápido señores!!! -Les ordenó la oficial que los vigilaba.

-Phoebe!!!!- Exclamó Helga acercándose a través de las rejas- Gracias a Dios!!! Este lugar huele a mil rayos!!!

-Hey viejo!!!!- Lo llamó Gerald y el rubio se acercó.

- Hola amigo… No puedo salir de mi asombro- Confesó Arnold inquieto.

-Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió??? Exactamente qué hicieron anoche???- Indagó Phoebe mirando a la rubia con una cara inquisidora.

-Es verdad Arnie… El oficial allí afuera me permitió leer los cargos… Y por lo que vi, esto es serio amigo…- Confesó Gerald al rubio quien se acomodaba el cabello con cara de preocupación.

-No sucedió absolutamente nada Phoebe!!!!- Exclamó Helga mirando al rubio quien se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos.

-Arnie… dime la verdad… Anoche tomaste un poco de más???- Preguntó Gerald observando la cara del rubio, era como si a él y a Helga, una aplanadora los hubiera pasado por encima.

-No Gerald!!!- Negó Arnold con firmeza- Tan solo probé un poco de vino cuando brindamos… Pero nada más que yo recuerde…- Aclaró el rubio intentando hacer memoria sobre qué había pasado la noche anterior.

-Y tu Pataki???- Preguntó el moreno a una Helga quien lo miraba de forma calcina.

-Me ves cara de borracha o qué Geraldo???- Preguntó exasperada- Por supuesto que tomé poco y nada!!!- Afirmó contundente- Ahora lo que no entiendo Phoeps… es qué hacíamos en la casa del cabeza de balón???…- Dijo mirando a la morena quien observó a Gerald.

-Escucha Pataki… Anoche estuvimos buscándote por todos lados…

-Cuando te encontré dormida en el sofá Helga… No querías despertarte… Estabas… No sé… Con un sueño pesado y profundo, pero a la vez…- Comentó Phoebe interrumpiendo la explicación de su novio.

-A la vez qué???- Preguntó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

-A la vez… Parecías reír dormida…- Aclaró Arnold quien recibió una mirada acusadora por parte de la rubia.

-Con qué tu me viste dormida eh cabeza de balón???- Preguntó Helga colocando las manos en la cintura.

-Lo único que recuerdo Helga, es que cuando volví Phoebe estaba buscándote… Luego te encontró dormida en el sofá de la sala… Y después de eso…- Dijo el rubio tocándose la cabeza.

-Después de eso no recuerdas nada hermano, porque tu también caíste dormido en el otro sillón y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para cargarte por las escaleras…- Le aclaró Gerald.

-Entonces… No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó…- Murmuró Arnold.

-Diablos Phoeps!!! No pudiste hacer el leve esfuerzo de despertarme???- Preguntó la rubia enfadada.

-Qué podía hacer Helga??? Simplemente no lo hacías!!! Y cada vez que lograba que abrieras los ojos, emitías carcajadas y decías cosas incoherentes…- Le aclaró la morena al notar la mirada de reproche de su amiga.

-Gerald… Qué podemos hacer???- Preguntó el rubio algo asustado por su falta de recuerdos.

-Les sugiero que intenten hacer memoria… Y qué recen porque su abogado sea bueno…- Dijo el moreno observando la cara de desesperación de Helga.

-Tranquilo amigos… Todo va a salir bien!!! Helga!!! Cálmate!!!- Le pidió la morena al observar la inquietud de la rubia.

-Cómo quieres que me calme Phoeps??? Jamás quise que mi imagen se expusiera, y ahora saldremos en todos los diarios de Hillwood seguro!!!- Exclamó la rubia alarmada.

-Bien la visita terminó!!! Ya podrán verlos en el juicio de esta tarde Johanssen!!!- Les ordenó el oficial quien era compañero de Gerald en la séptima.

-Cuídense amigos!!! Y por favor Arnie… Piensa en una coartada viejo!!! Intenta hacer memoria!!!!- Le dijo el moreno antes de marcharse junto con Phoebe quien saludó a la rubia intentando tranquilizarla.

-Demonios!!!!- Volvió a maldecir Helga- Si que estamos en problemas Arnoldo!!!- Afirmó sentándose y observando al rubio.

-Descuida Helga… Saldremos de esto juntos, como lo hemos hecho siempre…- Afirmó el rubio regalándole una tierna sonrisa, mientras Helga muy roja desviaba la mirada.

Tres horas después en los tribunales de la ciudad de Hillwood…

-Atención, Atención!!! La corte entra en sesión, recibamos a la honorable jueza Mary Smith…

-Buenas tardes abogados- Saludó la jueza- Bien, todos pueden tomar asiento, empecemos…

-Su señoría, la fiscalía acusa a Arnold Shortman y a su esposa Helga Geraldine Pataki…

-Geraldine Pataki!!! La escritora!!!

-Y el antropólogo de la Comisión de New York!!!

-Silencio!!!- Advirtió la jueza- A los presentes les advierto que no quiero repetirlo de nuevo…

-Como decía su señoría, la fiscalía acusa a los inculpados de los siguientes cargos… Destrozo de la vía pública, profanación de una iglesia y finalmente usurpación de identidad en una boda… Pidiendo la pena de encarcelación de un año…

-Cómo se declaran los acusados???- Preguntó la jueza

-Inocentes su señoría…- Contestaron ambos rubios al unísono.

-Bien… Sr. Horowitz, puede comenzar…- Dijo la jueza refiriéndose al abogado de la pareja.

-Mis clientes se declaran inocentes de los cargos denunciados, testificando que se encontraban en la pensión de huéspedes Hillwood cuando ocurrieron los hechos, y como respaldo, voy a llamar al estrado a los testigos que puedan confirmarlo…- Anunció el abogado de la pareja quien no era nada más, ni nada menos que Eugene, su amigo de toda la vida.

-Mientras que la fiscalía tiene como prueba un video capturado en la entrada de la iglesia flotante de la ciudad en donde los inculpados se encontraban anoche, no solo causando destrozos, sino que además utilizando un lazo sagrado como el matrimonio a modo de un simple juego, siendo que la ciudad de Hillwood se caracterizó desde que fue fundada por ser absolutamente familiar y respetar algo tan importante como la unión entre las parejas…

-Señoría llamo al estrado a Gerald Johanssen…- Pidió el colorado y el moreno se dirigió al estrado, mirando a su amigo, quien lo observaba con fe.

Así, tanto Gerald, Phoebe y otros testigos que estuvieron esa noche subieron a declarar… Hasta el momento nada extraño que los inculpara se demostraba hasta que…

-Bien señoría, pedimos ver el video de la noche anterior del estacionamiento del puerto de Hillwood para corroborar cómo fueron en verdad los acontecimientos…- Pidió el fiscal, todos voltearon para observar la pantalla…

_-Shhh silencio Helga… Los vecinos se pueden despertar!!!!…- Pidió un rubio siendo cargado por una risueña Helga._

_-Diablos cómo pesas Arnoldo!!! En fin… No se de qué te quejas, yo soy la que está haciendo todo el trabajo!!!- Recriminó la rubia mientras lo llevaba al auto._- Entonces Arnold quien observaba el video, no pudo dejar de asombrarse, se veía muy parecido al sueño que había tenido hacía ya muchos años con respecto a casarse con Helga. Los presentes no podían evitar una que otra risa, sobre todo, sus amigos de toda la vida…

_-Tendrás que manejar cabeza de balón!!! Yo… Estoy un poco mareada!!!- Dijo la rubia soltándolo mientras Arnold se caía en el piso._

_-Bien Helga… Como tu digas…- Dijo Arnold acercándose al viejo Packard que había sido de su abuelo, mientras caminaba dando pasos en falso._

_-__**Diablos Arnold!!! Qué fue lo que hiciste??? Presta atención!!!-**__ Espetó Helga en un grito desde el auto al sentir el choque del rubio con un bote que estaba encallado cerca._

_-L-Lo siento Helga…- Se disculpó Arnold y continuaron el viaje._

-Lo ven los señores y señoras del juzgado???… Si se congela la pantalla, se pude leer claramente el número de matrícula del auto perteneciente al señor Shortman…- Aclaró el fiscal mientras tanto Helga como Arnold se miraban con espanto. Eugene tragó saliva… Eso si que definitivamente no estaba nada bien…- Además tenemos el otro video perteneciente al interior del barco…- Aclaró el fiscal.

-Si que te luciste Arnold!!! Te dije que no deberíamos haber aceptado que Eugene nos defendiera…- Le recriminó Helga murmurando mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Helga qué iba a saber que existían esas pruebas!!! Esto no se ve bien…- Contestó el rubio preocupado.

Paso media hora más mientras se veía nuevamente el video tan conocido de la boda… La jueza ya tenía su veredicto…

-Bien los acusados de pie…- Pidió la jueza y ambos rubios de pararon.

-Se encuentran a Arnold Shortman y a su esposa culpables de todos los cargos… Y se los sentencia a…- Dijo la jueza, pero antes se interrumpió y miró a Arnold- Escuche Sr. Shortman, por la labor de sus padres y de sus abuelos, muy estimados por todo el pueblo, voy a ser benevolente… Ya que usted y la señora Pataki tomaron el vínculo sagrado del matrimonio como juego, ahora deberán esforzarse porque el mismo salga adelante…

-No comprendo…- Dijo Helga levantando una ceja con cara de espanto.

-Es muy sencillo… Convivirán un mes como la pareja de casados que son, en la misma casa, y se esforzarán por llevar la rutina como un verdadero matrimonio… Tendrán asesoría de un psicólogo matrimonial quien se encargará de informarnos si es verdad que lo están intentando… Y además realizarán trabajos benéficos para enmendar los daños causados en la ciudad, por un año…- Finalizó la jueza mientras la reciente pareja se miraba.

Ambos rubios hablaron con Eugene…

-Si no hay otro remedio…- Suspiró Arnold.

-**Qué???-** Exclamó Helga con los ojos en blanco- **Acaso te volviste loco???- **Le preguntó fastidiada a Arnold quien la observaba con pesadez.

-Es eso Helga… O un año en prisión…- Aclaró Eugene.

-Diablos! De acuerdo…- Aceptó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien Sr. Horowitz qué dicen sus clientes???- preguntó la jueza con una risa de lado.

-Aceptan su señoría…- Contestó el colorado.

-Bien, así será… Pero les advierto que deberán esforzarse… Si alguno de los dos desiste, la encarcelación será mutua…- Advirtió la jueza y dio como finalizada la sesión.

-Bueno viejo… Dentro de todo la sacaron fácil…- Dijo Gerald mientras se acercaba a Arnold sin poder evitar reír mientras le colocaba una palma en el hombro.

-**Fácil??? Fácil???-** Preguntó Helga muy exaltada- **Tendremos** **que jugar a la parejita feliz por un mes!!! Tu piensas que eso es fácil Geraldo???**- Preguntó la rubia con mirada asesina, por más que en el fondo de si, saltara en una pata de la alegría… un sueño hecho realidad!!!!.

-Vamos Helga… Estoy segura que todo estará bien…- La alentó Phoebe sin poder evitar reír mientras miraba a Gerald quien le guiñaba un ojo.

-Es verdad Helga… Si intentamos llevarnos bien estoy seguro que no estaría tan mal…- Afirmó Arnold amable como siempre.

Helga rió sarcástica- Quítate esa idea de que te haré las cosas agradables cabeza de balón!!! Nada será fácil!!!- Advirtió la rubia desafiante, antes de marcharse siendo seguida por una divertida Phoebe quien no podía ocultar la risa.

-Felicidades viejo!!! Lo lograste!!! **Jajajajajajajaja!!!-** Carcajeó Gerald mientras caminaba con el rubio.

-No se por qué siento que esto no será sencillo…- Suspiró Arnold observando cómo reía su amigo.

-Hay Arnie… **No me digas que no estás feliz!!!-** Exclamó el moreno.

-Mentiría si no… Será un largo mes Gerald…- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

Luego de media hora, en la pensión de Hillwood…

-Vaya! Parece que te dignaste a venir querido…- Dijo Helga sarcástica, estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa de Arnold junto con Phoebe.

-Solo nos quedamos conversando un rato con los chicos cielo…- Contestó Arnold con dulzura sin prestarle atención a la cara de fastidio de Helga, mientras abría la puerta.

-Bien viejo… Nosotros nos vamos…- Les dijo Gerald al observar todo el melodrama que estaba por venir.

-Helga… Cuándo pasarás por mi departamento a buscar tus maletas???- Le preguntó Phoebe con una sonrisa.

-Desearía que no fuera nunca Phoeps!!!- exclamó la rubia mientras entraba a la casa- Iré esta tarde…- Aclaró ingresando.

-Bien… Nos vemos amigos…- Los saludó Arnold cerrando la puerta…

**Continuará…**

Jajajajajaja!!! Bueno… Era más que obvio que algo así iba a pasar… Sean piadosos intenté hacer el juicio masomenos real!!! En fin… Lo mejor está por venir!!! Nos vemos!!! Suerte!!!!


	9. La convivencia

**La convivencia**

-Genial… Simplemente genial!!!!- Exclamó la rubia avanzando por la sala de la casa de su ahora esposo. Arnold no podía disimular su alegría de verla caminando en círculos por allí inquietamente.

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto la idea…- Comentó sonriendo.

-Espero que no te hagas una idea en tu cabezota que no es Arnoldo!!! Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, todo esto será una farsa!!! Delante del supuesto "psicólogo" todo será rosas… Pero no esperes que las cosas resulten tan bien estando solos!!!!- Le espetó con la mirada profunda observando los resoplidos del rubio.

-Honestamente Helga, no veo cuál es el sentido de seguir fingiendo… Vamos!!! Tenemos la oportunidad ideal para enmendar las cosas y…

-Y nada cabeza de balón!!! Creo que ya fui bastante clara!!!!- Le exclamó determinante mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. Arnold la vio tan apurada, que no pudo evitar preguntar…

-A dónde vas???...

-Oh lo lamento galán, pero tengo que buscar mi bolsa, eso si claro, si no te molesta!!!- Le contestó deteniéndose en las escaleras…

-No hay problema Helga…- Respondió cansado notando la ironía de la rubia.

-Gracias querido!!! Después de todo, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, no es cierto???- Preguntó maléfica riendo de lado en lo que el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír… Todo era absurdo en verdad, pero si era el juego que ella quería llevar a cabo, él lo jugaría…

Un golpe seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la puerta…

-Hola Arnold, el correo…

-Gracias señor Harvey cómo está del resfrío??- Indagó el rubio a ese cartero que conocía de toda la vida. Honestamente el Sr. Harvey ya estaba viejo, y algo enfermo, pero era tan necio que quería seguir trabajando.

-Muy bien Arnold, gracias… Ah y apropósito, ese tonto de Smith lo arrojó en la casa contigua nuevamente, ten…- Dijo el cartero entregándole al rubio el periódico. El repartidor era algo distraído y solía hacer lo mismo casi todos los días- Felicidades!!!!...- Exclamó riendo al entregarle el periódico al rubio- Por fin!!!… ya se me hacía que habían tardado más de la cuenta…

Arnold observó la foto de la portada principal y abrió los ojos al máximo… A Helga no le gustaría nada si llegaba a verla... Era una foto de ellos dos, en la iglesia flotante de Hillwood, la misma que aparecía en la portada del Dvd que tenían… Y más abajo había una de ellos dos entrando a los tribunales, explicando el escándalo y la sentencia que ambos debían cumplir.

-Suerte en la luna de miel pequeño… y mis saludos a Helga… Qué grande está!!! En fin… - Se despidió el cartero. Solía llamar a Arnold pequeño en memoria de Phil quien nunca dejó de hacerlo en vida…

Arnold lo saludó con la mano, todavía algo sorprendido por lo rápido que se publicó la noticia. Lentamente cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la sala. Encendió el televisor, y más atónito aún escuchó las noticias…

_Y eso es todo en lo que se refiere a la junta de la alcaldesa con el canciller… Y entre otras noticias del mundo de la farándula, tenemos un reciente casamiento en Hillwood de una pareja muy importante!!!… Ambos oriundos de esta ciudad… Una famosa y reservada escritora y un antropólogo de la Universidad de Ciencias Sociales…_

El rubio tragó saliva y apagó el televisor…abrió las ventanas… Fue entonces cuando notó a dos ancianas hablando y señalando la pensión… Suspiró otra vez… Todo este asunto se volvería algo largo y complicado. Subió las escaleras en busca de Helga para ver si ella ya había notado la habladuría de todo lo que los rodeaba. La puerta estaba levemente abierta, se quedó de pie escuchando una conversación que ella estaba teniendo por su celular…

-Michael escúchame!!! No es lo que parece… B-bueno si, es verdad estoy casada, pero todo es una gran equivocación!!!!-El rubio agachó la cabeza algo decaído al oír esta afirmación- No estaba ebria!!!!... E-es decir creo que si lo estaba… Pero comprende por favor, estas cosas pasan… Fue con él como podría haber sido con cualquier otro antiguo compañero de escuela!!!!- exclamó segura y Arnold no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo- H-Hola… Michael???... Demonios!!!...- Arnold se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la recamara en la que ambos habían amanecido hacía unas cuantas horas… En un ataque de celos, tiró de un sacudón las cosas que se encontraban sobre la reposera…

-**A-Arnold??? Eres tu???- **Pudo escuchar la voz de Helga algo preocupada por el ruido.

-**Si descuida querida, estoy vivo todavía, si es que te interesa saberlo!!!-** Contestó molesto dirigiendo su voz hacia la puerta.- **Hasta que la muerte nos separé!!!!**- Le exclamó igual de irónico escuchando como ella se acercaba a la habitación…

-Si sobrevives a mi, y no te mato primero!!!- respondió la rubia apoyada en el umbral de la puerta observándolo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de lado. Ambos miraron la habitación… Era un desastre!!! Pero entre todas esas cosas, un leve ladrido los desvió de la batalla visual que estaban llevando a cabo…

-**Quítate de encima pulgoso!!!-** Exclamó Helga observando como el pequeño cachorro se le acercaba a ella en especial y saltaba emocionado.

Arnold sonrió- Parece que le agradas…- Mencionó observando como el perrito no se le alejaba.

-Estoy totalmente realizada!!! Tengo a un zopenco como marido y mascota a la vez!!!! Todo en un mismo día!!!!- Contestó irónica y Arnold la observó reprochador…

-Así que ya hablaste con él eh??? Cómo se tomó la noticia??? Espero que haya sido amable y haya enviado felicitaciones!!!- Dijo refiriéndose a lo escuchado anteriormente.

La rubia lo observó molesta- Parece que no voy a tener privacidad siquiera no es así??? Escuchaste de tras de la puerta melenudo, no puedo creerlo!!! Alguien tan ético como tu rebajándose a ese nivel!!!- Respondió Helga riendo de lado…

-No me has respondido mi amor… Te mandó sus buenos augurios???- Volvió a preguntar desafiante.

-Eso a ti no te interesa!!! No creo poder aguantar todo un mes de esto, pero seré viuda en poco tiempo, porque tu explotarás antes que yo querido!!!- Afirmó ella marchándose… Arnold emitió una carcajada y después fijó su vista en un retrato de sus abuelos, presente en la habitación…La ironía de la vida era muy grande… Y esos dos ancianos habían tenido toda la razón… Terminaría casándose con Helga…

-Parece que tienes hambre… Ven conmigo…- Dijo el rubio tomando al cachorrito en sus brazos y bajando las escaleras.

Otra vez golpearon la puerta y poniendo en el piso a su reciente mascota Arnold atendió:

-Hola Arnie!!! Felicidades amigo!!!- Lo abrazó el taxista amigo suyo.

-Hola Carl… Mmmm… Gracias…- respondió el rubio algo nervioso observando la expresión de su esposa.

-Hola… Gracias por traerme las cosas… Tenga…- Dijo Helga llegando a la puerta a recoger sus maletas que había enviado a buscar al departamento de Phoebe, mientras le pagaba al taxista.

-Vaya Arnold, eres un maldito afortunado!!! Es preciosa…- Comentó el hombre observando a Helga quien tomó las maletas y fastidiada ingresó a la casa.- Y qué carácter!!!- Volvió a exclamar el muchacho riendo mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo.- Yo siempre dije que el casamiento no era sencillo… Pero si te casas con una rubia de ojos azules tan atractiva, vale la pena!!!- lo codeó el hombre bromeando.

-Si y en verdad… Es más complicado de lo que parece… Cuida tus ojos!!!- Exclamó el rubio devolviendo la broma.

-Huy… Si que eres celoso Arnie… En fin! Cuídate amigo!!! Me gustaría ser padrino de alguno de tus hijos…- Se despidió el joven ingresando al taxi y tocando bocina.

-Cosa que no pasará ni en la dimensión más lejana…- Dijo Helga cuando el rubio volvió a ingresar a la casa.

-Tendríamos que buscarle un nombre…- Comentó Arnold observando al cachorrito que jugaba con la alfombra de la sala.

-Ah no Arnoldo estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a adoptar a esa cosa!!!- Señaló Helga al perrito que le ladraba emocionado.

-Tu no, pero yo si… Vamos Helga! Un nombre que se te ocurra…- Volvió a pedir el rubio sonriente alzando a su nueva mascota.

-Qué tal Pulgoso???- Preguntó irónica- Digo… Por lo que vi, lo único que hace es rascarse…- Explicó acercándose al cachorrito quien le lamió la mano…

Arnold sonrió- Bien… de ahora en más, serás Pulgoso…- Dijo el rubio colocándolo en el piso de nuevo.- Déjame ayudarte mi amor…- Comentó observando como ella intentaba subir las maletas por las escaleras.

-Ah no cabeza de balón!!! Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda??? Yo puedo sola enano!!!- Exclamó llamándolo como solía hacerlo de niña, solo que para ironía de las cosas, el rubio ahora era más alto que ella.

-Nada… Pero te voy a ayudar igual quieras o no…- Dijo el rubio tomando las maletas que ella sostenía tambaleante y subiéndolas.

-G-Gracias…- Respondió Helga subiendo detrás suyo

-No hay de qué cielo…- Respondió marchándose de la habitación mientras la rubia se tiraba en la cama observando el techo… Sonrió para si misma… Después de tantos años, se sentía en el cielo de nuevo… Desarmó las maletas, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Todo estaba bien hasta que…

-**Oh Dios mío!!!!!!!!! No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!-** Gritó alarmada observándose en el espejo. Arnold quien estaba dándole de comer al cachorrito subió las escaleras muy asustado.- **Helga!!!! Helga, qué ocurre??? Todo está bien???...**

-…

-**Por favor!!! Responde o tiraré la puerta a bajo!!!-** Afirmó muy afligido por la falta de respuesta.

-**Ni se te ocurra melenudo!!!!-** respondió sonrojada observando su reflejo.

-Todo está bien??? Por qué gritaste???- preguntó inquieto.

-**Diablos!!!! Esto es una pesadilla!!! Qué diantres hicimos anoche???-** Volvió a exclamar Helga muy aturdida por lo que veía.

-Qué sucede???- Indagó temeroso. Realmente no tenía idea qué podía tenerla tan preocupada, y comenzaba a inquietarse…Qué había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos dos a parte de lo que de por si, era obvio???.

-**Oh cielos no se quita!!!-** Volvió a decir la rubia nerviosa aún.

-**Helga… Helga… Por Dios, no me asustes!!! Estás bien???-** le preguntó preocupado por el tono de voz de ella.

Helga abrió la puerta y el rubio se sonrojó muy nervioso y ansioso a la vez… Ella salió cubriéndose con una toalla…

-**Te diré lo que sucede Arnold mira!!!!-** Le señaló el hombro y Arnold puso los ojos en blanco al notar lo que ocurría… Helga tenía un tatuaje en el hombro derecho, era un corazón en donde se leía…"_Te amo más que a nada en el mundo… Soy tuyo…Arnold"_

**-Te das cuenta???Me lleva el…**

-Tranquila Helga!!!! Estoy seguro que tiene arreglo!!! Probaste con agua??? Quizás solo se trate de un dibujo…- La interrumpió el rubio en su ataque de ira.

-Crees que soy torpe cabezón???- Por supuesto que intenté borrarlo!!! Pero entre más lo friego, más me doy cuenta que es un estúpido tatuaje!!!- respondió molesta. Arnold se quitó el pullover y luego la camisa, la rubia se puso pálida y se dio la vuelta.

-**Qué es lo que haces pervertido???-** Preguntó con la voz rasposa mientras lo miraba disimuladamente y de reojo…

Arnold ingresó al baño y se fijó en el espejo… En el hombro izquierdo tenía el mismo corazón con la siguiente inscripción "Arnold mi alma… Siempre estarás en mi corazón… Helga. G. Pataki"…El rubio intentó también quitárselo con jabón y agua, pero fue inútil… Helga se acercó y leyó la inscripción… Muy colorada, como nunca antes lo había estado, notó la similitud de esa frase con la que estaba en su antiguo relicario que de hecho… Aun conservaba…

-Es permanente…- Murmuró Arnold mirándola.

-Eso parece no???...- Contestó cruzándose de brazos- Sal del baño cabeza de balón!!! No pienso ducharme contigo aquí!!!- exclamó señalando la salida.

Arnold sonrió y mientras se iba- Y es una lástima…- Murmuró riendo de lado cosa que provocó que Helga lo golpeara en el hombro.

-**Ooouch…-** Se marchó a la sala.

Helga cayó vencida sentada en la tabla del inodoro… Era todo un mes conviviendo… Qué difícil iba a ser mostrarse dura frente a él, quien sabía perfectamente lo dulce y sensible que ella podía ser!!!…

El teléfono sonó y el rubio atendió…

-Hola…

-Hola viejo!!! Cómo está el nidito de amor???- Preguntó su amigo del otro lado sin parar de reír.

-Hola Gerald… Todo igual que siempre…- Contestó el rubio sonriendo.

-Ya veo… Pataki era complicada cuando éramos chicos… De grande debe ser una pesadilla!!!- Exclamó el moreno con sorna y con intención.

-Una pesadilla de la que nunca quisiera despertarme…-Respondió el rubio escuchando como Helga cantaba mientras se duchaba…

**Da da da da, da da da da**

**Da da da da-da da**

I don't know if I can yell any louder

**No se si pueda gritar más fuerte**

How many times I've kicked you outta here?

**Cuántas veces te he sacado a patadas de aquí???**

Or said something insulting?

**O dicho algo insultante???**

**da da da da-da**

I can be so mean when I wanna be

**Puedo ser tan mala cuando quiero**

I am capable of really anything

**Soy capaz de cualquier cosa**

I can cut you into pieces

**Puedo cortarte en pedacitos**

But my heart is....broken

**Pero mi corazón está roto**

-Me enterneces Arnie!!! Estás tan enamorado!!!- Se burló su amigo- Y ese ruido??? No! No me digas… Aquella temerosa canción de nuevo???- Preguntó Gerald adivinando.

-Ajah…- Contestó Arnold recordando las muchas veces que ella la había cantado cuando estaban de novios en el secundario y peleaban…

**Da da da-da da**

Please don't leave me

**Por favor no me dejes**

Please don't leave me

**Por favor no me dejes**

I always say how I don't need you

**Siempre digo que no te necesito**

But it's always gonna come right back to this

**Pero esto siempre va a ser lo mismo**

Please, don't leave me

**Por favor no me dejes**

How did I become so obnoxious?

**Cómo me volví tan aborrecible?**

What is it with you that makes me act like this?

**Qué es eso que tienes que me hace actuar así?**

I've never been this nasty

**Nunca he sido así de mala**

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?

**No puedes decir que todo esto es solo una competencia?**

The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest

**El ganador será el que golpeé más fuerte**

But baby I don't mean it

**Pero cariño no estoy jugando**

I mean it, I promise

**Lo digo en serio, lo prometo**

-Escucha, dice Phoebe que Helga no atiende su celular… Dice que la espera en el centro comercial… Está allí con Lila y Rhonda, que por cierto te mandan saludos y sus felicidades…-Comentó el moreno riendo de nuevo- Viejo quién lo diría??? La semana pasada no sabías cómo hacer para atraer su atención y ni bien la ves te casas… Los chicos no paran de reír divertidos, me los crucé esta tarde cuando volvíamos de tu casa…-Le contó el moreno recordando- Por cierto, mañana es la despedida… Espero que vayas!!! Es decir, si tu flamante esposa te deja no…- Bromeó de nuevo. Arnold dirigió una mirada hacia el segundo piso con una sonrisa…

**Da da da-da da**

Please don't leave me

**Por favor no me dejes**

**Da da da-da da**

Please don't leave me

**Por favor no me dejes**

**Da da da-da da**

I always say how I don't need you

**Siempre digo que no te necesito**

But it's always gonna come right back to this

**Pero esto siempre va a ser lo mismo**

Please, don't leave me

**Por favor no me dejes**

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me

**Me olvidé de decir en voz alta lo hermoso que eres en realidad para mi**

I can't be without; you're my perfect little punching bag

**No puedo estar sin ti; eres mi perfecta y pequeña bolsa de puñetazos**

And I need you, I'm sorry…

**Te necesito, lo lamento…**

-Descuida Gerald… No lo he olvidado, yo la organicé recuerdas???… Mañana estaré ahí… Y te sugiero que te prepares!!!- Advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-La diferencia entre nosotros dos viejo es… que yo si voy a tener mi último respiro de soltero… En cambio tu…- Comentó Gerald divertido.

-Nos vemos mañana amigo… Procura dormir…- Se despidió el rubio.

-Adiós Arnie… Tu también…- Contestó el moreno emitiendo una carcajada de nuevo.

-Supongo que tu noviecita te extraña demasiado…- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Helga bajaba las escaleras a paso acelerado.

-De qué hablas???- preguntó el rubio sin entender su comentario.

-Hablo de tu prometida, que claro, al fin de cuentas sigue siendo tu prometida no???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos- Su flamante anillo debe estar esperando para ser usado el próximo mes cabeza de balón…-

-No me casaré absolutamente con nadie más… Ya lo hice…- Contestó el rubio yéndose a la cocina- Por cierto era Gerald… Dice que Phoebe te espera en el centro comercial…- Comentó Arnold preparándose un café.

-Me voy!!!- Exclamó Helga- Hasta luego mi adorado esposo…- Se despidió sarcástica.

-Adiós Helga…

**Continuará…**

Hola!!! Bueno, empezó la convivencia!!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Qué fue todo lo que pasó la noche en que se casaron??? Realmente estaban ebrios??? Bueno, prepárense!!! Les va a gustar lo que viene!!! Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews!!! Suerte amigos!!! Y gracias a Pink que es una genia que compone unas canciones buenísimas y le quedan ideales a Helga!!!


	10. Cercanías y alejamientos

**Cercanías y alejamientos**

-Tú siempre lo has amado… Porque no disfrutas el hecho de que finalmente estás con él y esta vez para siempre???- Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón una animada Lila, mientras Phoebe se probaba su vestido de novia.

-Concuerdo con Lila, Helga… Qué caso tiene guardar rencor??? Él ya se disculpó hace años… No puedes simplemente olvidar lo que sucedió???…

-Ash Phoebe, no tiene caso!!! Cómo puedo estar con alguien que compartió casi toda una vida a mi lado y aún así no confiaba en mi??? Dime!!! En la primera oportunidad me acusó sin siquiera escucharme…

-Pero de eso ha pasado mucho querida… No te parece que ya es hora de dar vuelta la página y comenzar nuevamente???- Preguntó la modista quien estaba dándole los últimos arreglos al vestido de la pelinegra… Helga enarcó una ceja- Lo siento… si aceptas un comentario, yo que tu volvería con él…

-**No es tan fácil como todas ustedes lo dicen!!! Phoebe qué hubieras hecho tu si Gerald te acusaba como Arnold lo hizo conmigo??? Me rompió el corazón y un año después me envió una felicitación por mi libro!!!Acaso estaba bromeando??? Luego pongo un pie en Hillwood y esa misma noche anuncia sin piedad alguna, que se va a casar con otra… Y eso no es todo, no… no conforme le regala el anillo que me obsequió cuando éramos unos niños!!!!-** Exclamó la rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones de la tienda. Lila la observó como comprendiendo su sufrimiento… Se acercó a ella…

-Habla con él Helga… Ustedes dos se deben una charla… Si mantuvo contacto contigo estos años por más que tú no le respondieras, eso quiere decir que todavía te ama…- Dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Helga suspiró- No es eso solamente… Desde que éramos chicos Arnold siempre ponía algo antes que yo… Siempre había alguien o algo… No se si pueda volver a resistir una decepción así…- Se explicó con la mirada perdida y el semblante cabizbajo.

-Hola a todas… Ya tengo visto los zapatos…- Las saludó Rhonda ingresando al local- Ah hola Helga… Felicidades… Y??? Por lo que veo mi pronóstico de cuarto año no fue tan errado…- Comentó la morena con una sonrisa de lado.

-No estés tan convencida princesa… Todo este tema del escandaloso matrimonio será solamente una farsa… Y sin contar que me tendrá todo un año amarrada nuevamente a Hillwood cumpliendo con ayuda comunitaria…- Rezongó fastidiada la rubia, Lila sonrió pícara.

-Y eso será todo un pesar…- Murmuró la colorada sarcástica pasando junto a Phoebe quien se estaba probando los zapatos y las joyas para dar un último vistazo por si faltaba algún arreglo. La muchacha oriental sonrió imaginándolo.

-Luces preciosa Phoeps…- Dijo Helga observando a su amiga.

-Hay… Todo es tan bello!!! Recuerdo el día de mi boda como si hubiese sido ayer…- Comentó Lila suspirando.

-Por lo que tengo entendido te casaste el año pasado señorita perfecta!!!- Exclamó Helga divertida.

-Definitivamente Lucy es amiga mía… observen la caída del vestido… Delicado y distinguido a la vez…- Presumió Rhonda abrazando a la modista.- Tu no necesitaste ni preparación Helga…- Se burló la pelinegra observando a la rubia.

-Cállate princesita Lloyd!!! Ni me hagas acordar de mi destino como la mujercita ideal…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras todas las presentes reían.

-Al menos fue original!!!- Exclamó la modista riendo- En el video difundido por las noticias lucias muy bella con ese vestido negro…- La elogió Lucy a la vez que todos continuaban riendo.

-Qué buena imagen para mi trabajo!!! Geraldine Pataki se casó ebria… o al menos eso creo… con un ex que la botó como una más del montón!!!- Volvió a aquejarse mientras tomaba su cartera y las presentes se miraban incómodas.

-Lo que no me queda claro es en qué momento tomaste tanto alcohol Helga??? Yo estuve en la misma mesa que tu prácticamente toda la noche y no te vi tomar en demasía…- Comentó una extrañada Phoebe.

-Es cierto… Harold, Stinky y Sid bebieron mucho más que tu y no pasó absolutamente nada…- Dijo Lila acordándose.

-Mataré a Harold!!!- Exclamó Rhonda y las presentes rieron- El médico dijo nada de cerveza…

-A mi tampoco me queda claro… Y lo mismo pasó con el tonto que ahora es mi maridito… Qué fue lo qué exactamente ocurrió???- Murmuró la rubia como preguntándoselo a si misma.

-El amor es embriagador a veces…- Comentó la modista y todas rieron excepto Helga quien continuó pensando…

Una vez ya devuelta en la pensión de huéspedes de Hillwood…

_-Hola amigos!!! Felicidades a los dos!!! Lila y yo les deseamos toda la dicha del mundo!!! Por fin!!! Jejeje!!! Tantas idas y vueltas para la pareja inseparable de la secundaria… En fin… Mucha suerte…- _Se escuchó la voz de Lorenzo en el contestador… Arnold sonrió de lado.

_-Vaya niño con faldita ya era hora!!!! Dile a Helga barbuda, ceja de oruga que les deseo una vida plena… __**Harold ven a comer!!!**__- _Se escuchó la voz de Rhonda en la grabación llamándolo_- __**Si ya voy es solo que… este estúuuupido contestador no se apaga!!!...**__- _Arnold pasó al siguiente mensaje.

_-Ya tenemos el club preparado Arnold!!! Mañana a las nueve en el Arenas Beach… Ah y mis saludos a Helga… Dile que te deje ir, no te corromperemos… no demasiado…jeje…- _Se escuchó la voz de Sid y Arnold pasó al siguiente mensaje.

_-Sr y Sra. Shortman… El sábado los esperamos al mediodía en el acilo de ancianos de Hillwood… Sus tareas comenzarán esa misma tarde…_

-**Hola haragán!!!** Ya llegué…- Se escuchó una voz abriendo la puerta y acercándose al rubio. Helga observó una gran cantidad de materiales tales como pinturas, tarjetas de crédito, harina, huevos, una especie de pastel gigante en la sala…- Déjame adivinar Arnoldo… estás pensando a asistir a algo así como una despedida de soltero para Gerald no??- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos… El rubio sonrió divertido.

-Hola Helga… Cómo te fue???... Tranquila!!! Me portaré bien, lo prometo… sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte…- Dijo observándola con una tierna sonrisa. Helga rió sarcástica.

-Escucha mi adorado y fiel esposo… Te recuerdo que si pescan a alguno de nosotros en falta grave contra este supuesto matrimonio, nos encerrarán a ambos…- Advirtió mirándolo acusadora y sarcástica.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila mi amor… nada malo sucederá… Además ninguno de los chicos sería capaz de acometer algo en contra de sus parejas… Y menos que nadie, yo… No pienso volver a perderte Helga… No de nuevo…- Dijo acercándose a la rubia. Helga dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Más te vale…- Murmuró inquieta y temblando antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras. Arnold resopló…

-No será nada fácil… Pero se que no huyes de mi, si no de ti misma…- Mencionó observando hacia el segundo piso recordando lo ocurrido cinco años atrás...

_Flashbaack_

_-Arnold por favor… Nunca hemos discutido de esta forma… Y-yo lamento todas las cosas que dije, sabes que no fueron enserio!!! Jamás podría acusarte de algo semejante, ni a ti ni a tu familia!!! Sabes como quiero a tus padres, y la admiración que…- Intentó explicarse una joven adolescente mientras lloraba toda roja en el cuarto de su ahora ex novio._

_-Suficiente Helga!!! Pensé que eras diferente… Creí que había cosas buenas en ti… Pero, el mundo se me vino a bajo el otro día cuando entré a la oficina de tu padre… De él, podría esperarlo… En cambio de ti…- Mencionó muy paralizado y pálido dándole la espalda._

_-__**Mírame!!!**__ Por más que lo intente no podría nunca lastimarte!!! Qué no lo ves??? Tengo miedo de quererte incluso más que a mi misma…- exclamó ella colocándose frente a él._

_-Helga por favor… Vete…- Suplicó el rubio cerrando los ojos al la vez que se sentaba en su cama, muy adolorido por tener que separarse de ella, y más aún, por lo que se había enterado…_

_Helga emitió el último sollozo…- Adiós para siempre Arnold…- Y se marchó para no volver._

_Al día siguiente…_

-_Hola… Buenos días señora Pataki, se encuentra Helga???_

_-Ah… Hola Arnold… No quiero ser grosera muchachito, pero vete de aquí… Si Bob se entera que viniste…_

_-Por favor!!! Necesito hablar con Helga!!!! Es urgente… Cometí un grave error!!!- Se explicó Arnold desesperado._

_-Arnold yo lo siento en verdad… Pero me temo que ya es tarde… Helga partió para Londres ayer en la noche…_

_-__**Qué??????????-**__ Preguntó el rubio de dieciocho años espantado y atónito._

_-Así es… Se fue por una oferta que le hizo uno de los amigos de su padre… Va a estudiar Literatura y a encargarse de una de las sucursales de localizadores… __**Cuánto voy a extrañar a mi pequeñita!!!-**__ Le explicó una triste Miriam mientras cerraba la puerta y lloraba de una forma muy parecida a Olga…_

_-No…- Suspiró el rubio sentándose en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa Pataki.- Qué fue lo que hice???… Helga…._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Un rato después…

-No puedo concentrarme!!!... Cómo rayos voy a hacer para escribir algo coherente con él cerca???- Se preguntó la rubia revolviéndose los cabellos mientras estaba sentada frente a su laptop.- No tiene caso… Qué voy a hacer con el departamento de Londres??? Y mis cosas…Todo quedó allá…- Pensó a la vez que revisaba su correo… Había guardado muchos e-mails, y no precisamente de trabajo…

_-Hola Helga… Cómo estás???... Antes que nada quería felicitarte!!! Me encantó tu última novela… es tan irreal que hasta incluso hayas terminado escribiendo acerca de nuestra primera cita… Cómo no lo noté aquella noche??? Siempre habías sido tú… En mis sueños, en mis aventuras, en todo lo que me rodeaba… Creo que ya son incontables las veces que te mencioné lo mucho que te extraño y el idiota tan grande que fui… No voy a alargarlo más… Te amo todavía!!! Te amo, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a ocupar tu lugar ni ahora ni nunca… Cinco años, todavía me parece mentira. Cinco años sobreviviendo… Ojalá vengas a la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros amigos, es lo único que voy a estar esperando… Arnold._

No había respondido ninguno… Pero tampoco había tenido corazón para borrarlos, siempre llorando en silencio cada vez que los releía… El maldito orgullo!!!...

Un cálido olor comenzaba a inundarlo todo y la sacó de sus recuerdos… Bajó las escaleras para ver qué era lo que le había abierto el apetito de tal manera…

-No huele nada mal Arnoldo… No sabía que cocinabas…- Mencionó observando como el rubio sacaba la comida del horno.

-Acaso no lo recuerdas Helga??? Las veces que hicimos experimentos juntos… galletas, tortas…

La rubia emitió una carcajada- Es cierto… pobre Phil, la cocina quedaba hecha un desastre… Recuerdo la cara de preocupación que ponía cuando Gertie se nos unía…- Dijo con ojos llenos de añoranza.

-Si… - Mencionó el rubio sentándose- Esos si que eran buenos tiempos…- Suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

-Los extrañas mucho… no es así???- Preguntó Helga sentándose a su lado. No soportaba verlo decaído, era más fuerte que cualquier resistencia que intentara llevar a cabo…

-Mis abuelos estuvieron toda la vida a mi lado… Fueron mi familia cuando no tenía nada…Gracias a ellos extrañar a mis padres se hacía un dolor tolerable… Y gracias a ti… Mi primer beso… Mi primera cita… Las fiestas…- Suspiró Arnold mirándola. Helga tragó saliva lentamente desviando la mirada.

-Sabes muy bien que era todo lo contrario… La niña miserable, carente de afecto y de comprensión era yo… Tu eras el que me contenía…-Recordó la niñez… Arnold iba a replicar, pero ella continuó -Es increible lo rápido que pasa el tiempo no???... No lo notas, pero en un parpadeo las cosas cambian drásticamente…-Mencionó ella haciendo memoria sobre todas las veces que había estado sentada en esa cocina, en esa sala, entrado por esa puerta… Luego emitió una carcajada tocándose la cabeza y se ruborizó un poco… Arnold que la observaba, notó este cambio…

-Qué es tan gracioso???- Preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras le sonreía.

-Las veces que entré a esta casa y tú ni siquiera lo sabías…- Admitió riendo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tensó- Mmmm… es decir…

-Lo sé Eleonor…- Dijo riendo mientras la observaba- Siempre lo supe… Lo que me da curiosidad es… en qué momento lo hacías??? Porque en verdad nunca te vi…- Reconoció recordando las veces que su abuela había mencionado a una tal Eleonor amiga suya.- De hecho… sabes es una locura pensarlo… Pero juraría que un día me pareció verte salir de la ducha corriendo en una bata de mi abuelo…-Pensó Arnold sonriendo de lado ante la idea, que según él había sido tan solo un simple espejismo.

Helga tomó aire- Ya estabas paranoico cabeza de balón… -Aclaró la rubia levantándose a buscar los platos. Arnold la observó meditando y después alejó esa idea de su mente ya que le parecía absurda.

-Pulgoso ya comió???- Preguntó Helga haciéndose la desinteresada.

El rubio rio de nuevo- Si, tenía algo de comida que había sobrado de la fiesta… Mañana iré a comprarle algo en la tienda de mascotas…

-Le conviene portarse bien y no ladrar… Porque no dudaré en conseguir otro lagarto si él no lo hace…- Afirmó Helga mirando con ojos amenazantes al cachorrito que se le acercaba y se sentaba moviendo la cola.

-Este es un perro Helga, no un loro… No creo que pueda decirme lo que recitas en tu habitación…- Aclaró Arnold divertido observando como a Helga se le caía un plato.

-Diablos!!!!- Exclamó pegando un pequeño salto.

-Estás bien??? Te lastimaste???- preguntó el rubio acercándose.

-Si chico caribeño, estoy bien!! Solo rompí un plato!!!- Exclamó con las manos, fue entonces cuando Arnold notó que unos de sus dedos sangraba.

-Helga estás sangrando!!! Ven aquí…- Dijo agarrando alcohol de la alacena y haciendo el ademán de tomar la mano de la rubia.

-Qué??? Qué haces cabeza de balón??? Te dije que estoy bien!!! No es necesario!!!- Aclaró segura escondiendo la mano detrás su espalda. El rubio giró los ojos… Sabía muy bien que una que las cosas detestaba Helga era el alcohol en una herida… Y eso le había quedado más que claro en San Lorenzo, unos cuantos años atrás…

-Tengo que curarte esa herida Helga!!! Te cortaste, se puede infectar…- Le explicó el rubio intentando hacerla acceder.

-Ah ah… No no… nada que no se pueda curar con una bandita…- Dijo la rubia dando la vuelta.

-Vamos! Qué ocurrió con la gran Helga Pataki??? Vas a dejar que los cinco vengadores sigan sangrando??? No dolerá nada Helga… lo prometo…- Mencionó el rubio hablando en su oído- No quiero pensar que…

-Qué???- Indagó ella frunciendo el entrecejo con ojos molestos.

-Que te da miedo el alcohol… O peor aún… Que eres una gallina…- La desafió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado. Helga colocó su mano en el fregadero y tomó la mano en la que Arnold tenía el alcohol- Hazlo de una vez mequetrefe!!!- exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Shhh… No dolerá nada…

-**Haaaaaayyyyy!!!! Demonios!!!!-** Exclamó abrazando a Arnold quien tomaba un poco de gasa y le cubría la mano. Helga sintió toda esta escena como una especie de crueldad repetida…

_Flashbaack_

_-No me duele nada Arnoldo!!! Te dije que estoy bien… De ninguna manera voy a ir!!!_

_-Helga… por qué eres tan obstinada??? No entiendes que llevas sangrando un rato, estuviste caminado hace horas por la selva, y esto no es como en Hillwood!!!…- Le explicaba un niño de diez años mientras caminaba con ella._

_-Que no cabeza de balón!!! Ni pienses que voy a dejar que me coloquen alcohol…- Se negó cruzándose de brazos._

_Quince minutos después…_

_-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido zopenco!!! Si esto llega a doler melenudo te juro que…_

_-Y no dolerá nada muchachita… Además una niña tan valiente como tu, dudo que pueda preocuparse por esto…Has estado en situaciones más riesgosas el día de hoy…- Mencionó Eduardo de pie junto a ella que estaba acostada en una camilla.- Bien aquí vamos…_

_-__**Rayos!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__- Gritó Helga pegando un salto y abrazando a Arnold quien la sostuvo casi por inercia como siempre._

_-Por cierto Arnie…me enteré la noticia recién!!! Estamos todos más que felices de que te quedes a vivir con nosotros!!! La jungla es emocionante!!! Está la escuela del pueblo… estoy seguro de que te encantará!!!- Exclamó Eduardo observando a Arnold quien cerró levemente los ojos con inquietud- Por cierto Helga… No dolió tanto o si???- Preguntó el moreno bajando la vista para encontrarse con que la rubia estaba llorando._

_-C-claro que no…- Respondió marchándose corriendo siendo seguida por un nostálgico Arnold._

_Fin de Flashbaack._

-Qué te dije Helga??? No duele tanto verdad???- Preguntó Arnold terminando de vendarle la mano.- Ya está…- Completó tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas y besándola delicadamente.

Helga contuvo una lágrima- Hasta mañana…- Dijo marchándose. El rubio se desconcertó ante esta aptitud, así que la siguió…

-P-pero Helga… no vas a comer??? Lo preparé especialmente para ti… Debes tener hambre!!! Estuvimos todo el día afuera…

-La verdad que no Arnold… Estoy muy cansada… Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir… Buenas noches…- Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-H-Helga… Sabes muy bien lo mucho que te quiero…Y estoy seguro de que tu sientes lo mismo!!!…- Mencionó al verla alejarse.

Helga le sonrió- Es precisamente eso lo que no se Arnold… Si nos queremos…- Contestó cerrando la puerta. Una vez ya adentro se acostó en la cama, y dejó caer todas las lágrimas contenidas…"Te equivocas Arnold, yo no te quiero… Te odio!!! Te odio!!! Te odio!!! Porque nunca voy a poder dejar de amarte!!!" Pensó tirando la almohada lejos…

Arnold apagó todas las luces y también subió a su recamara… Se tiró en su ahora renovada habitación de toda la vida y contempló el cielo estrellado escuchando la música que venía de la casa de al lado, a la vez que Helga viendo la luna desde su ventana también la escuchaba…

One of these nights, one of these crazy old nights

**Una de estas noches, una de estas locas largas noches**

We're gonna find out pretty mama what turns on your lights

**Vamos a encontrarnos linda mamacita mientras se encienden tus luces**

The full moon is calling, the fever is high

**La luna llena está llamando, la fiebre es alta**

And the wicked wind whispers and moans

**Y el viento susurra deseos y gemidos**

You got your demons, you got desires

**Tienes demonios, tienes deseos**

Well, I got a few of my own

**Bueno, tengo algunos mios propios**

Ooh, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light

**Ooh, alguien que sea amable entre la oscuridad y la luz**

Ooh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you one of these nights

**Ooh, voy detrás de ti, juro que voy a encontrarte una de estas noches**

One of these dreams, one of these lost and lonely dreams now

**Uno de esos sueños, uno de esos perdidos y solitarios sueños de ahora**

We're gonna find one, one that really screams

**Vamos a encontrar uno, uno con gritos reales**

I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself

**He estado buscando a la hija del mismo diablo**

I've been searching for an angel in white

**He estado buscando a un ángel de blanco**

I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both

**He estado esperando a una mujer quien es un poco de ambos**

And I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight

**Y puedo sentirla pero ella no está a la vista**

La música que se podía oír en la noche serena de Hillwood, parecía ir dirigida a las inquietudes y los propios deseos de las dos personas que estaban habitando la casa… Un deseo que había nacido hace ya muchos años y que nunca fue concretado… Ninguno de los dos podía dormir pensando en el otro, y en el poco tiempo que significaba, todo un mes juntos para apostar de nuevo al amor…

Ooh, loneliness will blind you in between the wrong and the right

**Ooh, la soledad te cegará entre el error y lo correcto**

Ooh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you one of these nights

**Ooh, voy detrás de ti, juro que voy a encontrarte una de estas noches**

One of these nights in between the dark and the light

**Una de estas noches entre la oscuridad y la luz**

Coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you

**Voy detrás de ti, juro que voy a encontrarte**

Get 'ya baby one of these nights

**Tenerte nena una de estas noches**

One of these nights

**Una de estas noches…**

Helga se durmió después de su largo y tendido llanto… En cambio Arnold siguió observando el cielo con una sonrisa… La buscó tanto, y por fin la tenía en la habitación de al lado y el solo hecho de estar tan cerca, era el motivo perfecto para dormir más que feliz…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Bueno, por lo que se ve nadie entiende bien qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos la noche anterior… A parte de la tan mencionada discusión que los separó, que de a poco va a ir surgiendo… Podrá Helga perdonarlo??? Podrá Arnold confiar de una vez en ella??? Descúbranlo!!! Nos vemos!!!_


	11. Otra vez

**Otra vez…**

De a apoco comenzaron a inundarse las habitaciones de la casa, con el claro de la mañana… No había movimiento alguno, todo estaba pacífico y en su lugar…

_Flashbaack_

_-H-Helga… No me odias, no es así???_

_-__**Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balón!!!-**__ Exclamó ella dándose la vuelta- Es que después de tantos años de conocerme todavía no te queda claro???- Preguntó irónica. Arnold se quedó en silencio pensando unos instantes… Luego con los ojos pendientes de ella se atrevió a decir:_

_-Y entonces… Por qué estás aquí???..._

_Helga se tensó y una gota le cayó por la frente " Y ahora qué excusa voy a decirle???!!! Piensa en algo Helga!!! Rápido!!!!"…_

_-Y-yo solo pasaba por aquí cabeza de balón… T-tu sabes, con todo ese tema de las tontas excursiones y el hecho de que tú y el cabeza de cepillo siempre se iban… Me dio curiosidad es t-todo…- Se intentó explicar lo más centrada que pudo._

_-Es decir… Que toda la ayuda, y el hecho de que te preocupaste tanto por mi… Solo fue… Tu sabes… curiosidad???- Preguntó Arnold sin terminar de entenderla._

_Helga lo pensó por un momento… Decir la verdad??? Era la mejor oportunidad sin lugar a dudas!!! Aunque por otro lado…_

_-Y-yo…_

_-Tu???- Indagó Arnold acercándose para escuchar claramente lo que ella tenía que decir._

_-Y-yo…- Hela tragó saliva y luego dibujó una sonrisa muy nerviosa. Se quedó en silencio, como si esa gota de valentía le estuviera faltando…_

_-Lo que me dijiste el día que salvamos el vecindario…- Mencionó Arnold observando lo avergonzada que se ponía ella de golpe._

_-Qué hay de ese día hombre mono??? __**No lo recuerdo Arnoldo dijimos tantas locuras!!!...**__ Creí que eso ya había quedado claro…- Afirmó fingiendo desinterés y murmurando lo último._

_-Era verdad… No es así???- Preguntó Arnold observando como ella volteaba para negarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…_

_-C-claro que no!!! Qué te pasa??? Te golpeaste fuerte cuando estábamos en la montaña o qué??? __**Reacciona chico listo!!! Eso es imposible!!!!-**__ Afirmó con todas sus fuerzas, lo más enérgica posible._

_Arnold la observó detenidamente… Luego colocando las manos detrás suyo algo pálido admitió- Helga… lo que hiciste por mi hoy, me demuestra que nunca estuve equivocado con respecto a cómo eres en verdad… Sabes cuando eres así, tan… tan agradable… Me gustas…- Confesó el rubio por lo que Helga lo observó con los ojos petrificados._

_-__**Tu qué???-**__ preguntó desconcertada sin poder creerlo._

_-No solo me gustas… En realidad… Me gustas, y mucho. Me gustas tanto que yo…- Y no dijo nada más, porque se acercó a ella y la besó. Helga abrió los ojos enormes… Tanto como lo había hecho él unos meses atrás en cierta azotea… Se paralizó!!! Arnold besándola???? Qué clase de loco sueño era este que parecía tan real a la vez???_

_-__**Hey Arnie!!!**__...- Gerald había llegado en un pésimo momento ese día… Y fue más que obvio que ambos rubios se separaran en un salto…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Arnold mi amor… al fin eres mío…- Suspiró la rubia entre sueños, aferrándose con fuerza a la supuesta almohada y con una sonrisa atontada. La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por todos lados lo que provocó que le diera en el rostro… Soltando a lo que estaba abrazada, se giró hacia la derecha y volvió a suspirar…

-Te amo mi amor…

**Zas!** (Se calló de la cama, al igual que otras tantas veces como cuando era niña)…

-"Diablos!!! Otra vez???" Se indagó recordando el sueño, y lo que le pasaba siempre que se soñaba abrazando al rubio.

Observó la habitación en la que estaba…"Dónde…???" Fijó su vista en el techo… La única habitación que tenía un cielo de cristal era…"No de nuevo…!!!"- Pensó aturdida por ese descubrimiento… Se tensó aún más cuando escuchó un bostezo provenir de la cama… Levantó un poco la vista, aún escondida, para observar si la persona en cuestión estaba despierta… Arnold dormía boca a bajo, tapado, con la cabeza hacia otro lado… Helga no pudo evitar realizarse cientos de preguntas…"Estaré caminando dormida de nuevo???!!!" Temió como el peor de los casos… El radio reloj de la habitación comenzó a escucharse, dando las diez de la mañana…

_Second night_

_**Segunda noche**_

_In a row_

_**De corrido**_

_Back in trouble_

_**De vuelta a los problemas**_

_(Let's go)_

_**(Vamos)**_

_I don't get it_

_**No lo entiendo**_

_(Let's go)_

_**(Vamos)**_

Helga estaba espantada escuchando como Arnold de a poco comenzaba a desperezarse… Buscó con una Mirada desesperada una salida lo más próxima y una posible excusa… Así que de rodillas despacito comenzó a arrimarse a la puerta…

_Gotta keep it down_

_**Debemos bajar**_

_'Cause the lobby called_

_**Porque los de la recepción llamaron**_

_But we ignore them_

_**Pero si los ignoramos**_

_(Yes, I know)_

_**Si lo se**_

_Cause it's getting better_

_**Se pone mejor**_

_**(Hey!)**_

-**Guau!!! Guau!!!-** El sonido de un pequeño ladrido la puso alerta!!! No lo notó, pero el cachorrito estaba dormido junto a la cama de Arnold sobre un almohadón… Y sin querer en su huida, le aplastó la cola…

-Así es Pulgoso es hora de levantarse…- Comentó Arnold caminando hacia el armario en lo que Helga lo notó y se escondió rápidamente de bajo de la cama…

Toda roja le murmuraba al cachorrito quien se le acercaba juguetón...

-Vete de aquí!!! Ya lárgate!!! Si me delatas juro que…

_When it comes to men, it's known_

_**Cuando se trata de hombres, es sabido**_

_That I end up choosing wrong_

_**Que termino eligiendo mal**_

_**Hey!**_

_'Cause I always trip and fall_

_**Porque siempre tropiezo y me caigo**_

_On the same old rock and repeat and go back_

_**Con la misma vieja piedra, repito y vuelvo**_

-Sucede algo amigo???- Preguntó el rubio vistiéndose… El cachorrito observaba a Helga, sentado y moviendo la cola…

-Shhh… Por favor, vete, vete!!!- repetía la rubia muy nerviosa… Arnold lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo observó… Juraría que algo lo tenía un poco inquieto, pero sin prestarle atención se sentó con él en la cama…

-Helga ya habrá despertado???- Preguntó acariciándolo- Ves esto???... Bueno, es el anillo de mi esposa… Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría si se lo devuelvo???…- Comentó observando la tan mencionada alhaja que había causado más que problemas la noche anterior en un gran malentendido!!! Helga estaba que se mordía la lengua allí escondida… con ganas de patearlo, besarlo, volver a pegarle, abrazarlo… Suspiró levemente…

_How blind a girl can be?_

_**Qué tan ciega puede ser una chica?**_

_To miss you hide your ring_

_**Para perderte cuando escondías tú anillo**_

_**Hey!**_

_But I bought everything_

_**Pero yo lo compré todo**_

_I'm so naive; and I should have known that… _

_**Soy tan ingenua; debía haber sabido que…**_

-Es mejor que me apresure… Hay tanto que hacer hoy!!!…- Suspiró el rubio bajando al cachorrito- Helga aprovechó que el se puso de pie y se dirigió a peinarse para salir apresurada de su escondite y marcharse… Solo que alguien, o algo la siguió…

_I Did It Again now_

_**Lo hice de nuevo**_

_I've got it all wrong_

_**Me equivoqué**_

_But it felt so right_

_**Pero se sentía tan bien**_

_I can't believe it_

_**No puedo creerlo**_

_All the mistakes that_

_**Y todos los errores que**_

_Went on for too long_

_**Duraron tanto tiempo**_

_Wish there was a way_

_**Desearía que hubiera una forma**_

_I could delete 'em_

_**De poder borrarlos**_

-**Guau!!! Guau!!!!-** La siguió el cachorrito mientras ella corría.

-Shhh!!! Cállate delator!!!! Shhh!!!!- exclamaba mientras se encerraba en el baño.

-Buenos días Helga… Cómo amaneciste hoy???- Preguntó Arnold llegando junto a la puerta y alzando de nuevo a su mascota mientras sonreía.

-Pulgoso te despertó… no es así???- Preguntó sonriente. Helga estaba en el baño agitadísima por la huida… Sentada en la tapa del inodoro, recostada mejor dicho… Tomó algo de aire y luego respondió…

-**Qué tienen de buenos cabeza de balón??? Si, así es, esa bolsa de pulgas me despertó!!!! No lo quiero cerca mío!!! Ni a ti tampoco… pero claro, como contigo no tengo opción!!!-** Exclamó mostrándose lo más malhumorada posible… Arnold resopló y se retiró con Pulgoso en sus brazos… Helga largó el aire aliviada… Rayos! Eso si que había estado cerca!!!!...

_It may seem to you that I am in a place_

_**Debe parecerte que estoy en un lugar**_

_Where I'm losing the direction of my life_

_**Donde pierdo la dirección de mi vida**_

_But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase_

_**Pero estoy segura que esto no es nada más que una etapa**_

_And right back at ya, 'cause I'll survive!_

_**Y volveré a ti, porque sobreviviré!**_

Una vez abajo…

-Qué son todas esas cajas???- preguntó la rubia bajando las escaleras una vez ya vestida…

-Obsequios por nuestro casamiento…- Respondió un sonriente Arnold observando los paquetes- Mira, este viene de Alaska…- Le señaló una caja grande, y celeste envuelta en un moño rojo con una nota en el…

-_Para mi hermanita bebé… Estoy orgullosa de ti!!! Con amor Olga… Pdta.: Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas casado y no nos hayas avisado nada ni a mí, ni a mamá, ni a papá!!!… Es que acaso tan enojada estás con nosotros???... Papi estaba un poco alterado al recibir la noticia!!!… Lo vio en la televisión… es muy probable que regrese a Hillwood para hablar contigo… Y yo, iré al casamiento de Phoebe, ella te lo dijo no es así???- _Helga giró los ojos con pesadez al leer esto último_- Nos vemos el sábado…_

Tomó el paquete, por curiosidad más que por otro sentimiento de gratitud, y le quitó la envoltura… Para descubrir, una especie de moisés celeste claro con ositos… Helga no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara "Qué diablos le sucede a Olga??? No termino de casarme y ya envía este tipo de regalos!!!!"… Arnold quien estaba abriendo otro paquete enviado por un compañero de trabajo, notó la tensión en ella…

-Sucede algo Helga??? Qué envió tu hermana, o se podría decir, mi cuñada no???- preguntó el rubio curioso…

-Nada que te incumba tonto!!!- exclamó cortante y tomó el regalo con ella… El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina…

-Quieres algo para desayunar???- le preguntó desde la cocina…La rubia fingió desinterés…- Un té estaría bien…- Contestó llegando junto a Arnold.

-A dónde vas querido???- Le preguntó irónica tomando la taza entre sus manos al notarlo vestido para salir…

-Tengo que llevar el auto al mecánico para esta noche… Después pasaré por la tienda de mascotas, Pulgoso ya no tiene comida… Y demás hay que hacer las compras, no hay nada en la alacena ni en el refrigerador…- Comentó observando alrededor.

-Las compras las hago yo querido, necesito respirar un poco…Tendremos que contratar a alguien para que venga a limpiar este chiquero…- Murmuró esquiva y Arnold molesto enarcó una ceja…

-Por qué lo dices???- Preguntó irritado colocando su taza en la mesada, ya ahora con todo el buen humor por el piso…-Sabes Helga… créeme que me hubiese encantado poder darte un lugar más ameno para vivir… No pensé que te habías vuelto tan material!!!- Comentó en un tono molesto. La rubia levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado…

-Prepárate melenudo!!! Te dije que las cosas no serían nada fáciles… Y además… No se por qué te enojas cabeza de balón!!! Debajo de las camas está llena de telarañas!!! Criminal!!!- exclamó comenzando una pelea con su ahora marido…

Arnold estaba apunto de replicar cuando el último comentario atrajo su atención- Y cómo sabes que hay telarañas debajo de las camas???- Preguntó curioso enarcando una ceja. La rubia palideció y dándole la espalda explicó- P-porque… Estaba… Estaba buscando ese pendiente que se cayó!!! Si!!! Eso!!!!...- Afirmó aclarándose la garganta- Entonces fue cuando noté las cinco tejedoras que hay debajo de cada cama querido!!!- exclamó sarcástica… Arnold rió con ganas…

-Qué es tan gracioso???- Indagó colocando las manos en la cintura…

-Nos vemos cielo… Cuídate!!!- Se despidió el rubio dándole en tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que Helga se atontara en seguida…

-Ah y por cierto…Luces encantadora cuando te escapas…- Comentó antes de marcharse más que complacido… Si bien no la había visto en verdad, el perfume de la rubia en sus sábanas, hizo que todo concordara…

-Diablos!!!!- se maldijo muy nerviosa… -Tengo que hablar con Phoebe!!!!

-Ni te acerques pequeño traidor!!!!- Le ordenó al cachorro que la seguía…

-Hola…

-Hola Phoeps???

-Ah Hola Helga… Cómo estás???- preguntó la pelinegra amable como siempre.

-**Escucha chica, necesito tu ayuda!!!** **Creo que estoy caminando dormida de nuevo!!!-** exclamó alterada.

-**Cálmate Helga!!!** Qué fue lo que sucedió???...- Preguntó una extrañada Phoebe.

-Esta mañana amanecí abrazada a Arnold…- Se explicó nerviosa aún. La muchacha oriental pegó una carcajada.

-**De que diablos te ríes Phoeps??? No comprendes la gravedad de la situación???...-** Preguntó histérica. Phoebe volvió a reír…

-**Me parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Geraldo ya comenzó a afectarte!!!!-** exclamó la rubia enfadada.

-L-lo lamento Helga… Por qué piensas eso???- preguntó la pelinegra sin dejar de reír…

-**Phoebe no te reías!!! No es gracioso!!! No recuerdo cómo fui a dar allí!!! Y lo peor es que Arnold estaba acostado tranquilamente, y yo era quien estaba abrazada a él!!! Tengo miedo de estar sonámbula de nuevo!!! Qué tal si hago inconsciente lo que conscientemente no haría???- **preguntó pálida con cara de espanto. Phoebe solo entonces tomó todo con seriedad…

-No lo había pensado Helga… Comiste comida grasosa antes de irte a acostar???...- Indagó Phoebe intentando comprender.

-No… No… Solo lo que comí en el centro comercial… Ya sabes… Unos hot-dogs con papas fritas…

-Hay Helga!!!- exclamó Phoebe suspirando- Intenta comer sano y equilibrado… Quizás eso fue lo que provoco todo este asunto…

-**No puedo creerlo Phoeps!!! **Y lo peor es que… No recuerdo nada… Pero y el cabeza de balón qué???... Preguntó Helga intentando comprender.

-Piensas que… Arnold sea sonámbulo también???- Preguntó la morena sospechando que quizás…

-No tengo idea Phoebe!!! Pero más vale que remedie todo esto, ya no sé hasta dónde puedan llegar las cosas!!!!!…- Afirmó imaginándolo.

Phoebe sonrió- Bien Helga… Cuídate! Ah y mañana iremos a la iglesia a hacer la práctica de los votos…

-Es necesario todo eso Phoeps??? Digo… Que tu y el cabeza de cepillo todavía no saben qué van a decir???- preguntó Helga girando los ojos.

Phoebe rio de nuevo- Queremos que todo salga perfecto… Los esperamos a ti y a Arnold a las nueve… Mándale saludos de mi parte… Adiós Helga… Cuídate…

-Adiós Phoeps…- La rubia colgó y se quedó sentada pensando en qué estaba pasando…

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, el día había pasado entre tareas y obligaciones… Arnold todavía no regresaba de la despedida de soltero de Gerald… Helga no podía dormir, por más que intentara sentirse despreocupada… Arnold se había ido a las nueve y había asegurado que volvería a casa a las tres más tardar… Una tormenta muy fuerte se sentía afuera. En la tele habían anunciado alerta meteorológico, por lo que ella no tenía la mejor cara cuando se lo mencionó y el rubio sonrió de lado, prometiendo que se cuidaría…

-Me pregunto por qué tardará tanto???…- Se cuestionó acostada con los ojos abiertos como platos observando el techo de la habitación… Decidió levantarse. Se colocó una bata, y bajó al comedor… Notó al pequeño cachorro sentado en dirección a la puerta, ni bien la vio le ladró acercándose.

-Tu también estás preocupado no es así???- Le preguntó acariciándolo mientras suspiraba angustiada.- **Para peor de los males, no tengo el número de teléfono de ninguno de los zoquetes que se supone están en esa fiesta!!!-** Exclamó sentándose en el sofá. El cachorro la siguió.- Esperaré veinte minutos más… Si no vuelve, llamaré a la policía… Qué tal si sucedió algo??? Digo… no para de llover!!! **Rayos!!!!- **Un trueno provocó que se pusiera de pie en el acto del susto, y que el cachorrito se escondiera detrás de ella ladrando… Helga lo alzó.

-Tranquilo!!!!... Todo esta bien…** Cuando lo vea lo mato!!!-** Afirmó sentándose junto con él…

Un rato después… Se escuchó el sonido de la llave en la puerta. Helga se despertó enseguida, y Pulgoso comenzó a ladrar… Se paro al pie de las escaleras, cruzada de brazos… El rubio parecía despedirse de alguien…

-Muchas gracias!!! De verdad!!! No se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda…

-Por nada muchacho!!! Yo que tu vendería ese auto…- Mencionó el hombre que lo acompañaba mientras se iba. Arnold ingresó a la casa… Estaba todo empapado…

-Dónde estabas???- Preguntó la rubia ni bien él encendió las luces…

-Hola mi amor… Me esperaste despierta???- Preguntó con una sonrisa tierna lo que provocó que Helga estallara de rabia.

-**Escúchame cerdo desconsiderado!!! No ves la tormenta que está azotando toda la maldita ciudad??? El puente y la calle Michigan están cortados por la inundación!!!- **Le exclamó perdiendo la paciencia mientras el perrito corría al lado del rubio y éste lo alzaba…

-L-lo lamento Helga… Estaba volviendo a casa, cuando el auto se quedó… Tuve que venir empujándolo hace rato…- Le aclaró observando como ella se paseaba de un lado a otro muy enfadada.

-Y es que acaso no puedes llamar si quiera???- Preguntó observándolo mientras enarcaba una ceja. Arnold observó a Pulgoso- **Diablos!!! **Nadie en esta casa ha podido dormir… y tú me lo dices como si…

-Helga… No fue mi intención en verdad… Discúlpame…- Comentó el rubio bajando al cachorro y caminando mientras resoplaba.

-Adónde vas a hora???- Preguntó ella al verlo subir las escaleras. Arnold estornudó.

-Bueno… Me gustaría cambiarme…

-Bien, pero después bajas… **Todavía no he terminado!!!-** Exigió a la vez que caminaba a la cocina. Arnold sonrió al verla tan enojada al borde de un ataque de nervios…

Después de cambiarse, el rubio bajó las escaleras en silencio y se recostó en el sofá…Una voz lo detuvo y se congeló…

-**Sabes querido… este tema de evitar la encarcelación logrando convivir no funcionará si te largas y ni siquiera avisas si volverás o no!!!!- **Le reprochó enojada aún**.- Acaso pensaste que me preocupaba por ti cabeza de balón??? No quiero que me arresten!!!!- **Exclamó acercándose al rubio.

-**Helga… Te expliqué lo que pasó!!! Créeme, para mi no fue nada agradable empujar el Packard por una hora!!!! -**Contestó enfadado por el último cometario de ella**- **Dices que no te preocupaste???-Preguntó suspicaz**- **Realmente fue así???... - Se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella mirándola, buscando su respuesta.

-Ten…- Mencionó la rubia entregándole una aspirina y un vaso de agua. Arnold le sonrió y se recostó de nuevo.

**-Para tu información papanatas… No, no fue preocupación!!!! O si… lo que me preocupa es no ver la luz del sol por doce meses, ya que tu no eres capaz de…**- Se detuvo en sus reclamos cuando notó que Arnold dormía en el sillón con Pulgoso encima de él… La rubia resopló y lo tapó con un cobertor que trajo de la habitación… El perrito al sentir el contacto le lamió la mano. Ella lo alzó y se sentó con él.

-Hay una muy buena razón por la que no me caes bien… Le explicó acariciándolo- Te pareces tanto a él…- Mencionó observando como el rubio dormía plácidamente- Observa al maldito… Mira como duerme… Nada lo perturba!!!!...- El cachorro se recostó en su regazo…

-Y tú te pareces tanto… Por un lado eres detestable, ladras todo el día, me sigues, eres una mina de parásitos… Pero por otro lado… Eres tan adorable!!!...- Mencionó con una sonrisa colocándolo en el piso y acercándose a Arnold- Tan dulce… tan alegre… Cómo no amarte??? Es imposible!!! Por más que empleara toda la fuerza en mi… Sería inútil…- Se acercó más al rubio y le acarició el pelo con devoción… Se estaba marchando cuando un sonriente Arnold abrió los ojos y la observó, Pulgoso ladró al notarlo despierto. El rubio le guiñó un ojo…

-Shhh!!! Los despertarás!!!- Mencionó la rubia en voz baja llevándose al perrito con ella. Arnold sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos…

**Continuará…**

Hola!!! Bueno, pasó de nuevo!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Qué será lo que en verdad está pasando??? Y a Arnold… le pasa también??? Jijiji!!! Helga como esposa!!! Huyyyyyyyy… Los reclamos son interminables!!! Nos vemos gente!!! Mis saludos, y mi especial condolencia y ánimos a los hermanos chilenos a causa de la inminente catástrofe… **Fuerza amigos!!!** Gracias a todos por leer!!! Chau!!!


	12. La práctica

**La práctica**

-Quítate de mi camino Pulgoso!!! …- exclamó Helga en un tono algo bajo para no despertar a quien dormía en la sala.- Volveré en un par de horas malcriado…- Le explicó al cachorrito acariciándolo… Luego observó la contestadora, había un mensaje… Tomó el teléfono y lo escuchó:

_-Hola Arnie soy yo, Helen… Solo quería que sepas que no importa lo que pase… Yo te sigo amando!!! Y, como lo arreglamos, te esperaré mi amor y dentro de un mes volveremos a estar juntos!!! Anoche lucías tan apuesto todo mojado… Si no existiera esa maldita condena, estoy segura de que nos habríamos marchado juntos!!!_ _Nos vemos mi vida!!!_ - Helga enarcó una ceja muy molesta y observó a Arnold con los dientes apretados. **Soy una estúpida!!!-** Exclamó observando a Pulgoso. Se marchó colérica y cerró la puerta con fuerza… El rubio que dormitaba, solo giró hacia otro lado sin enterarse de nada…

En la iglesia…

-Seguro que no la oíste marcharse en la mañana Arnold???... Quizás te avisó a dónde iba…- Preguntó Phoebe llegando junto al rubio. Ya estaban todos en la iglesia para la práctica de los votos y de la ceremonia en general…

-No Phoeps… La verdad no escuché nada!! Cuando me desperté con Pulgoso encima de mí lamiéndome la mano, supe que ella ya se había ido…- Explicó y los presentes se miraron incrédulos.

-Una pregunta nada más… Qué o quién es Pulgoso???- Indagó Lorenzo levantando una ceja.

-**Así debe llamar a su adorada esposa!!!!-** Se burló Harold riendo sin parar y Arnold rodó los ojos

-Es un cachorrito que apareció la noche…Mmmm… B-Bueno la mañana en la que Phoebe y Gerald…- El rubio se aclaró la garganta, y la pareja de novios se observó incómoda.

-Es la mascota de Arnold…- Contestó Gerald adelantándose.

-Podríamos comenzar no??? Digo… Es solo una práctica… Cuál es la diferencia en que esté o no Helga???- Preguntó Rhonda y un sonido se escuchó en la entrada de la iglesia…

-Buenos días tórtolos…- Se acercó a los presentes… Venía con un equipo deportivo, zapatillas, un reproductor de música, y se la notaba exhausta.

-Ejercitando temprano Helga???- Interrogó Lila sonriendo amable.

-Si así es… Ya saben, la Literatura no se encarga de la salud…- Respondió sentándose en uno de los bancos.

-Gracias por dejar una nota querida…- Mencionó Arnold observando como ella saludaba a todos menos a él… La rubia lo miró furiosa…Estaba que sacaba humo!!! Pero de ninguna manera le permitiría saber que estaba así por él… Así que actuó lo más normal posible… Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones!!!!!….

-Bueno Arnold… Creí que este asunto de no informarnos donde estamos podía ser de ida y vuelta, no???... Ah y salí a ejercitar porque bueno, es el trascurso de la vida… En dos años estarás gordo, se te caerá el pelo, y yo continuaré espléndida como siempre…- Se burló altanera colocándose en el lugar donde debía estar por indicación de Phoebe quien se lo señaló con las manos.

-Dos años dijiste mi amor???... Tenía entendido que tu deseo era que el mes pasara volando…- Respondió el rubio sonriendo tiernamente y sacando las sortijas de compromiso de los novios. Harold puso un tono burlón al notar cierta inscripción en el hombro de Helga…

- _Arnold mi alma… Siempre estarás…_

-**Hey qué tanto lees perdedor???- **Preguntó tapándose

-**Qué tiernos!!! Un tatuaje de amor!!! Las cosas que hace uno cuando está ebrio!!!** Arnold tu también tienes uno???- Indagó Harold sonriente y el rubio asintió tranquilamente bajo la mirada divertida del resto de sus amigos.

-Si tiene uno, pero ya saben, cuando toda esta pesadilla termine, cambiará el nombre y dejará el tatuaje… No es así mi amor??? Arnold lo hace con inscripciones, con anillos…- Contó Helga sarcástica, reprochadora y muy molesta… El rubio la miró preocupado… Qué se estaba perdiendo???

-Bien… Empezamos??? Preguntó Lorenzo quien pretendía ser el cura, para cambiar de tema…

-Yo Phoebe Hyerdahl, te acepto a ti Gerald Johanssen, por el amor que nos une…Este mutuo sentimiento que nació un día…-Y el discurso de Phoebe se extendió bastante…Todos se miraron expectantes…

-**Harold!!!-** Lo llamó Rhonda al notarlo dormido de pie…

-Mmmm??? **Qué??? Qué pasó???-** Dijo poniéndose alerta. Helga emitió una carcajada.

-**Tu no cambias más niño rosa!!! Eres peor que una gallina cielo santo**!!!- Exclamó divertida y Arnold les hizo un ademán de silencio a ambos…

- Sabes Helga… Yo pensaba, ya que eres escritora… Que tal si…

-Ah no Phoebe!!! Ya sé lo que tienes en mente…- Se adelantó la rubia negando con las manos.

-Vamos Pataki!!! Una pequeña demostración…A ver, si es que necesitas un poco de inspiración…- Comentó observando de reojo a Arnold y la rubia enarcó una ceja.

-Está bien Geraldo!!! Tu ganas…- Contestó acercándose al altar sin ningún tipo de papel… Primero suspiró… Luego cerrando los ojos comenzó a hablar…

-Estaré presente para compartir tus alegrías, estaré presentes para compartir tus tristezas… Porque mi amor no conoce de barreras ni obstáculos… Mi futuro esposo, mi amor… Siempre estás presente en cada pensamiento… Y qué mejor que compartir la vida contigo…

-Phoebe tendrá que hacerlo con los ojos abiertos Helga…Y creo que estará tomada de las manos de Gerald, algo así…- Mencionó Arnold interrumpiéndola de pie frente a ella en el altar, tomando sus manos entre las suyas… Todos sus amigos se quedaron en silencio. Phoebe y Gerald sonrieron… La rubia abrió los ojos enseguida al sentir el contacto de Arnold.

-Bien Arnoldo… Tu qué propones??? Vamos practícalo!!! Ya pronto tendrás que decirlo no???- Preguntó sin soltarse del rubio resoplando molesta.

-Quizás todo lo que digo la mayoría del tiempo no es tomado en cuenta… Pero cuando te diga que te amo, cada mañana cuando despierte a tu lado, cada noche al sentirte cerca de mí… Deberías saber que es lo más sincero que podría afirmarte… Por eso hoy te pido que seas mía… Quédate a mi lado. Se mi mujer… Y ni la muerte nos separará, porque siempre estaremos vivos en el otro…-Todo fue silencio… Helga tragó pausadamente…

-**Muy bien Arnie!!! Excelente!!!-** Lo felicitó Gerald llegando al altar de nuevo.

Lila se secó las lágrimas- **Te amo querido!!!…-** Dijo abrazando a Lorenzo quien le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla- Yo también… -Afirmó contento… Sabía lo mucho que a su esposa la conmovían las ceremonias…

-**Bien!!! Basta de tanta exageración!!! **Queensayen los novios, ya que se dicen tantas blasfemias entre personas que no sienten nada…- Dijo Helga separándose del rubio enfadada y volviendo a su lugar… Arnold se marchó sin comprender qué era lo que le pasaba…

Una vez fuera de la iglesia…

-**Oigan todos!!!…** Qué dicen si vamos a almorzar al centro comercial??? El chef que me dicta las clases de cocina es el dueño…- Mencionó Lorenzo y Lila sonrió recordando el sabor de la comida de su marido… La cocina no era su fuerte!.

-**Me parece grandioso!!! La señorita Lloyd me ha estado matando de hambre!!!-** exclamó Harold adelantándose junto a Lorenzo.

-Solo le hago caso a lo que dijo el médico Harold… Además la comida Thai es muy sana…- Dijo la pelinegra regañándolo con la mirada.

-Por mi está bien… Vamos Helga???- Le preguntó Arnold caminando junto a ella.

-Iba a ir de todas maneras cabeza de balón…- Respondió yéndose junto con Phoebe quien suspiraba sonriendo.

-Problemas maritales amigo???- Indagó Gerald sonriente acercándose al rubio.

-Está molesta porque anoche llegué demasiado tarde… A qué hora llegaste Gerald???- Preguntó Arnold recordando.

-Bueno, los chicos con todo ese tema del juego quisieron quedarse un rato más... No veía la hora de volver a casa a dormir!!!- Contó divertido- Por cierto… Qué pasó con???…- Interrogó el moreno codeándolo.

Arnold rodó los ojos al acordarse y resopló- Helen no quiso escucharme… Temo que intente acercarse a Helga…- Confesó el rubio mirando a su reciente esposa hablar amenamente con Lila y Phoebe.

-No me extrañaría…- Mencionó el moreno- Lo que no entiendo es cómo supo dónde sería la celebración…

-No tengo idea Gerald… Lo único que deseo es que comprenda mis sentimientos por mi esposa y sepa que no la dejaré por nada del mundo, aún después de que se termine el plazo de la sentencia…- Dijo el rubio decidido y luego observó como la rubia lo miraba de reojo mientras entraban al local- Cómo me gustaría que ella pensara igual…- Murmuró sentándose.

-Buenas tardes señores…- Los saludó uno de los mozos.

-Buenas… Cómo está Marty??? Vengo por recomendación de él…- Dijo Lorenzo hablando con el mozo y sentándose junto a Lila.

-Ah! Amigos de Marty!!! Bien, enseguida les traeré las cartas…- Se despidió el mozo sonriente.

-Mañana iremos a probarnos el vestido Helga… Es a las once en el local de Lucy… Después iremos a la práctica del vals… Es a las dos…- Contó Rhonda los planes.

-Práctica de baile???- Indagó Helga burlona levantando una ceja- No sabía que Geraldo necesitara tomarlas…- Comentó divertida cruzándose de brazos.

-Y de hecho no las necesito Helga… Cúlpala a Rhonda… Fue su idea y Phoebe accedió a pesar de mis quejas…- Contestó el moreno fastidioso observando a su novia.

-Vamos amor!!! Rhonda es nuestra wedding planer… Ella ha organizado las mejores bodas de Hillwood… estoy segura que lo hace por una buena razón… Por favor no te eches para atrás…- Pidió la morena mirándolo con ojos rogadores y Gerald sonrió.

-Jamás podría… Si es lo que tú quieres… Bien nena, así será… Pero que quede aclarado que no son por mí…- Accedió el novio abrazando a su futura esposa.

-Yo pienso que será muy divertido chicos!!! Después de todo, de eso se trata el matrimonio, de compartir cosas…- Comentó Lila.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lila… Y además, cuando se asume, la idea es que sea para siempre…- Dijo Arnold observando a Helga con una sonrisa de lado.

-Será excelente para ti querido… Ya que tienes dos pies izquierdos y no haces otra cosa que pisar a quien baila contigo, claro está que a ti no te importa quién rayos sea!!…- Se burló sarcástica y molesta a la vez.

-Lo dices por el baile de preparatoria??? Bueno… Si hubieses llevado tacones más bajos…- Contestó Arnold burlándose también… En realidad ese día habían bailado hasta el cansancio, y toda la discusión era puro teatro... Pero por otro lado, la constante agresión de la boca de Helga lo tenía desconcertado… Qué le pasaba???

-El rey de la pista tomando clases de baile??- Preguntó Harold riéndose y observando a Gerald- Ambos sabemos que esa corona debía ser mía…- Comentó acordándose.

-Harold… Los Johanssen lo traemos en la sangre… Jamie O también ganó en su graduación…- Contó el moreno orgulloso.

-Phoebe ahora que me acuerdo… Ayer recibí un paquete de Olga desde Alaska… Con ese cursi regalo…- Contó golpeando la mesa suavemente y todos la miraron, Helga se sonrojó- Bueno, no viene al caso… Lo que quería saber es, cómo es eso de que invitaste al rayito de sol a tu boda???- Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Phoebe suspiró.

-Hay Helga… No podía no invitar a tu hermana… Ella siempre ha sido buena conmigo, cómo podría ser tan descortés???- indagó observando como la rubia rodaba los ojos.

-Vendrá Olga??? **Genial!!!** Estoy segura que nos divertiremos muchísimo terminando los preparativos!!!- Celebró Lila.

-**Hola Lorenzo!!!** Cómo te va amigo??? Implementaste la receta que te enseñé eh???- Lo saludó un hombre alto, de ojos claros, piel bronceada de acento italiano, acercándose a la mesa…

-**Hola Marty!!!** Cómo estás??? Si… Y créeme, a mi familia le encantó…

Lila levantó las cejas con una sonrisa observando al resto de los presentes y todos rieron… Excepto cierta rubia que tragó la comida despacio y se tensó enseguida… Había escuchado bien???

-Me alegro… Ustedes deben ser la futura pareja no??? **Felicidades!!!** Lorenzo me habló muchos de los dos… Estamos más que complacidos de preparar el menú del tan esperado día…- los saludó Marty a Gerald y a Phoebe… La joven oriental se tensó mientras Gerald lo saludaba cordialmente… Phoebe observó a Helga quien se puso pálida, se levantó de la mesa, y cubriéndose con el menú se dirigía al baño…

-**A dónde vas Helga???-** Preguntó Rhonda observando la huida de la rubia quien se congeló…

El hombre escuchó ese nombre… Sintió un pálpito inminente y volteó a ver a la rubia…

-H-Helga… eres tu???- Preguntó incrédulo y nervioso a la vez.

-Mmmm… H- Hola Marty… Cómo estás???- Contestó apenada estrechando su mano. Arnold estaba observando la escena minuciosamente…

-Pero cómo??? Ustedes se conocen???- Preguntó Lorenzo con una sonrisa enorme.

-B-Bueno… es decir…- Tartamudeó la rubia inquieta sintiendo la mirada del hombre que esperaba ser presentado.

-Cómo no conocerla??? Si es la novia de mi hermano, o al menos ella lo quiso así…- Contestó Marty desanimado y recordando lo sucedido unos meses atrás…

Arnold dejó caer la copa que traía en la mano observando la escena con los ojos penetrantes esperando la respuesta de ella. Todos estaban callados… El silencio y la situación eran muy incómodos. Él hombre se aclaró la garganta y luego reaccionó…

-B-Bueno así era hace unos dos meses atrás…- Comentó Marty observando como Helga miraba a Arnold entre muy molesta y complacida y este se levantaba junto a ella. Claro que él había notado la mirada perdida de ese hombre parado frente a Helga… Eso solo podía indicar una cosa…

-No nos vas a presentar amor???- preguntó abrazándola cosa que puso a la rubia nerviosa y la derritió a la vez… Pero su enojo fue mayor así que se separó con sutileza…

-Mmmm… Marty, el es Arnold… Mi esposo, por un gran malentendido…- Lo presentó y ambos se estrecharon la mano bajo la mirada perdida de Marty… El resto de los presentes intentaban actuar lo más normal posible, aunque todos estuviesen atentos… El rubio enarcó una ceja al escuchar está última aclaración….

-Es increible en verdad… Después de que eligieras a Michael, te terminaste casando con… cómo es tu nombre???- preguntó el hombre suspicaz observando a Arnold quien ya no podía ocultar la molestia.

-Arnold… Su novio de toda la vida…- Contestó el rubio intentando mostrarse sereno aunque estuviera muy celoso…

-Bueno… mmmm…. Los veo luego chicos… Felicidades a los futuros esposos…- Dijo despidiéndose de Gerald y Phoebe- Adiós Lila, Lorenzo amigo, nos vemos el viernes… Nos vemos pronto Helga, ya que vives en Hillwood, supongo que será inevitable… Hasta luego, Arnold…- se despidió guiñándole el ojo a la rubia y se marchó dejando a un grupo de amigos algo inquietos e intrigados… La pareja de rubios se sentó de nuevo, aunque vale aclarar que la mirada de Arnold decía a gritos **" Tienes mucho que explicarme!!!"… **y la de Helga era totalmente desafiante…El primero en atreverse a romper el insólito mutismo fue Gerald… Con una leve tos…

-Creo que optaré por ese bistec del menú uno…- Dijo observando la carta- Y tu viejo???- Preguntó para sacarlo de ese letargo en el que se encontraba.

-Nada que sea italiano, solo pediré algo para tomar…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos… Sus amigos se miraron… Helga encogió de hombros y luego dijo:

-Había olvidado que lo tuyo era la comida americana querido… Entre el asado de barbacoa y una hamburguesa eliges lo segundo…- Comentó la rubia ojeando el menú y el rubio la miró aún irritado y desconcertado a la vez… Los presentes se observaron sintiéndose sobrar…

-Y hablando de los vestidos de las damas de honor… Phoebe qué te parece si…- Rhonda continuó con la charla, y los que menos aportaron el resto del almuerzo, fueron nada menos que Helga y Arnold…

Una hora después…

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos Helga… Tenemos la sesión con la psicóloga a las dos…

-**Qué???!!!!- **Exclamó la rubia dejando su postre a un lado.

-Lo siento querida, pero llamaron esta mañana y como no estabas…- Comentó el rubio con una leve sonrisa y con cara de estar cargando mucho peso encima.

-**Diablos Arnoldo por qué no me lo dijiste???- **exclamó colérica

-Tranquila Helga… Qué puede pasar porque lleguen unos minutos tarde???- Preguntó Lila intentando tranquilizar las aguas.

-**Podrían aumentarnos la sentencia!!!- **Exclamó mirando al rubio enfadada quien giró los ojos- Hasta luego…- Se despidió marchándose con Arnold quien la seguía con pocos ánimos. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros resoplando "Algunas cosas nunca cambian"… Mencionó Lorenzo y todos rieron.

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!!! Huyyyyyyyy!!! Se puso brava la cosa!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Bueno, después de esto se reprochan todo junto!!! Nos vemos amigos!!! Buena suerte!!! Se viene lo mejor… Las verdades, los enojos, la atracción que ya no resisten… En fin!!!_


	13. On the couch

**On the couch**

-Es aquí???- Preguntó una rubia de veintitrés años cruzada de brazos y recostada en la pared del edificio. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras que guardó en su bolsa, y se colocó una sortija en la mano derecha.

-Si, así es… es la dirección que decía en el mensaje…- Respondió un hombre de la misma edad, de ojos verdes y con cabeza de balón.

-**Lo único que espero es que no estés mintiendo cabeza de balón!!! Si llegan a aumentar la condena, juro que me conocerás!!!-** Le advirtió determinante y muy enojada todavía. El rubio rodó los ojos molesto también.

-**Puedes quedarte tranquila querida!!!** Yo también quiero que esta condena finalice en el plazo estipulado, además, hubiésemos llegado antes si no hubiésemos detenido en casa para que te cambiaras…- Contestó Arnold ya fuera de sus casillas y colocándose él también la sortija, mientras observaba la vestimenta formal de su esposa. Pantalón de vestir, camisa, y un sobretodo que le cubría la cara. Él por su parte, de jeans y camisa blanca y chaleco azul…

Helga se quedó asombrada ante tal confesión, tragó saliva y luego recordó el mensaje que había oído en la mañana- Me parece bien… **Entonces te sugiero que des tu mejor actuación Arnoldo!!!** Y ya deja de llamarme "querida", "cielo" o "amor"… **Hace que me enferme!!!-** Le exclamó estrechándole el brazo y dispuesta a entrar al edificio.

-Está bien mi **adorada esposa**… Como tú quieras…- Respondió con una sonrisa de lado remarcando su forma de llamarla y estrechó el brazo de ella, quien resopló indignada.

-Buenos tardes… Tenemos una consulta con la psicóloga matrimonial…-Comunicó Helga a la secretaria a la vez que Arnold la abrazaba y ella se corría como podía, a la par que el rubio le acomodaba el pelo y Helga lo pisaba con disimulo… La secretaria los miró sonriente…

-La Sra. y el Sr. Shortman no es así??? Pasen!!! La doctora Bliss los está esperando…- Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

**-Qué????!!!-** Indagaron los dos observándose… Ambos habían tenido consultas con esa misma mujer, en distintos momentos de su vida… Y ambos estaban más que rojos de solo pensar que ella podía llegar a mencionar algo de lo hablado en esas largas sesiones…Los dos habían contado de su relación con el otro de pequeños…

-Bunas tardes Arnold y Helga… Pasen…- Los saludó la psicóloga desde la puerta e ingresó a su consultorio… Ambos rubios la siguieron sin salir de su estado de sorpresa.

-Y bien??? Cómo están??? **Qué alegría volver a verlos!!!** **Están tan cambiados los dos!!!** Felicidades… Veo que lo lograron…- Ya ante esta afirmación, ambos se tensaron y se sentaron en el sofá sin emitir palabra alguna. La doctora Bliss, ahora de unos cuarenta años, tomó su taza de café y se sentó frente a ellos… Los dos se miraron y se tomaron de las manos con una sonrisa totalmente fingida y de oreja a oreja… La doctora sonrió ante esto… Helga rompió el silencio.

-Cómo está Doctora Bliss??… Tenía entendido que era solamente psicóloga de niños…- Comentó Helga tomando la mano de su marido con fuerza… Arnold la observó.

-Así era Helga… Pero después de unos años, decidí especializarme también en convivencia matrimonial… Después de notar que era buena aconsejando a mis amigos…

-Hola Dra. Bliss… Quién lo diría no es cierto, linda??... Esto me trae recuerdos…- Saludó Arnold y luego se dirigió a la rubia sentada a su lado, quien le apretó un poco la mano en señal de molestia.

-Bien… Qué los trae por aquí??? Lucen muy felices por lo que veo…- Comentó la profesional con cierto tono suspicaz en su voz… Claro que había sentido la tensión en el ambiente.

-La vida no ha sido más maravillosa, no es cierto mi **fiel **y** adorado** esposo???Qué se puede decir??? Somos una pareja perfecta!!!- Comentó Helga sin quitar la sonrisa tensa de su rostro y cruzándose de piernas.

La mujer sonrió- Y qué me dices tu Arnold??? Cómo ha resultado la convivencia???...

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior-Fantástico!!! Nos llevamos tan bien!!! Con tanta armonía!!! Se puede decir que somos centrados y totalmente sinceros, no es así Helga???- Mencionó observando a la rubia quien lo miró con ojos castigadores. La psicóloga se puso de pie y tomó unos papeles…

-Entiendo…- Respondió observando la hoja que levantó de su escritorio- Por lo que dice el informe, el juzgado los envió para que encontraran un camino para una buena resolución matrimonial, y para que hicieran un esfuerzo para que su vida de pareja saliera a delante…- Leyó la mujer el papel y la pareja se tensó- Vi, su casamiento y la condena en la televisión…- Mencionó sentándose de nuevo- Piensan seguir con esta farsa de la pareja feliz o realmente van a hablar de sus problemas???- Indagó observando como los dos se soltaban y se sentaban lejos, uno del otro…

-Escuche doctora… lo que pasó ese día fue un gravísimo error que ninguno de los dos puede explicar, porque no recordamos nada, o al menos eso afirma el caballero aquí presente… tenemos que vivir bajo el mismo techo, porque no nos queda más opción!!! Pero después de lo que pasó hace ya algunos años, francamente se me han ido todas las ganas de trabajar para que esto funcione!!!- Confesó Helga cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y qué hay de ti Arnold??? Te sientes igual que Helga???- Se dirigió al rubio quien también lucía molesto.

-Todo lo contrario… Desde que empezamos a convivir juntos he hecho hasta lo imposible para que lo nuestro funcione… Pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo!!! Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos unos niños… Trabajando yo solo, intentando yo solo llevarme bien con ella… - Se explicó ahora algo más tranquilo y recordando…

-**Esto es increible!!!-** exclamó Helga interrumpiéndolo y poniéndose de pie- **Enserio querido??? Sabes… De todas las mentiras que has dicho desde que nos conocemos esta es sin duda la peor de todas!!! Pero puedes quedarte tranquilo!!! Seguro ya funcionará tu segundo matrimonio!!!- **Le exclamó enfadada y enarcando una ceja. El rubio se puso de pie a la par de ella.

-Eso no es cierto Helga… **Ya pasaron cinco años!!! Cinco!!! Y todavía no eres capaz de perdonarme por algo que fue un simple error!!! **Yo siempre fui benevolente contigo…- Contó indignado por las acusaciones de ella…- La doctora se puso de pie…

-Lo primero que les voy a pedir es que se sienten, se relajen, y que sepan que esto es un diálogo no un monólogo… Tienen que respetarse, y escuchar lo que diga el otro…- Mencionó observando a Helga quien se sentó al igual que Arnold, resoplando.

-Una pareja no funciona sin comunicación… Si no hablan de sus problemas, es imposible que puedan solucionarlos… No pueden pretender que una convivencia funcione, si emiten lo que los afecta, si ocultan sus emociones, por más que la misma sea fingida, y sea un deber que tienen que cumplir…- Les explicó la mujer con su tono comprensivo y profesional de siempre- Comprendan que no es fácil compartir la misma casa con una persona con la que todo está mal… Y no será agradable para ninguno de los dos…- Mencionó observándolos… - Empecemos contigo Arnold… Cuéntame como ha sido esta semana para ti…- Pidió la profesional, el rubio asintió.

-Para ser sincero… La verdad es que tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que pasó la noche en que nos casamos… Pero desde que inició la condena, intenté acercarme a ella… Hablar. Se que hay muchas cuestiones entre nosotros que todavía no han sido solucionadas… Por mi parte me gustaría que lo lográramos…- Inició aclarando todo y mirando a la rubia quien tenía la vista hacia el frente.- Detesto tener que discutir con ella… es solo que algunas veces no me deja opción. Si bien, están las obligaciones, el hecho de que ambos trabajamos, y demás cosas… Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto…- bajo la última frase, la rubia recién lo miró entre indignada y con esperanza.

-Y qué hay de ti Helga??? Cómo fue tu semana???

-Cómo puede ser la semana de algo que hay que vivir porque es una imposición y no una decisión???- Contestó con una pregunta y luego resopló- Yo tampoco sé exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche… Lo cierto es que desperté al día siguiente y me encontraba en la misma cama, abrazada con él y semi…- Detuvo su explicación al escuchar como la doctora se aclaraba la garganta. Algo incómoda, prosiguió- Nuestros amigos nos encontraron…- Mencionó algo pálida, y la mujer sonrió un poco sutilmente- Sin lugar a dudas uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda mi vida…- Confesó algo ruborizada y evitando la mirada de Arnold quien se tensó un poco.- No había mucho que decir… Intenté que este mutuo castigo fuera lo más pacífico posible… Aunque claro, al caballero no le pareciera lo mismo…- Confesó fijando su vista en Arnold.

-Y dicen que ninguno recuerda lo que los llevó a todo esto???- Preguntó la mujer enarcando una ceja y observándolos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza- Bien… Por lo que noto existen varias charlas que se deben. Pero hasta que se decidan a hacerlo y aceptar lo que en verdad les molesta, nada resultará bien…- Lea advirtió esperando una respuesta.

-Yo no tengo problema en conversar con ella… Es solo que, cada vez que intento tocar el tema, simplemente hace lo que hizo toda la vida… Huye de mí…- Comentó el rubio bajo la expresión de indignación de Helga.

-Querido, tu no has sido un ejemplo durante esta semana…- Se burló sarcástica- En verdad has intentado que todo funcionara bien???- Preguntó indignada- Tu noviecita Helen, no dice lo mismo… **Y pensar que me preocupé por ti!!!!- **Exclamó enojada.

-Un momento… A qué te refieres Helga???- Preguntó la doctora con un Arnold que no comprendía nada…

-Anoche, el señor se fue supuestamente a la celebración de un amigo suyo… Despedida de soltero, para ser, más exactos… Eran las cinco de la mañana… Llovía de una forma terrible… Prendí la tele, las calles cortadas y el puente colapsado… Todos recomendaban quedarse en casa. Lo esperé en la sala… **Qué iluso!!! Se piensa que lo mío fue, preocupación!!! No es así Arnoldo!!! Yo solo estoy intentando cumplir con la sentencia del juez y que cada uno después pueda seguir con su vida!!!** Pero claro, no puedes vivir sin tu vida agitada de por medio…- Mencionó riendo irónica.

-**Qué????-** exclamó Arnold pegando un pequeño salto- Helga anoche estuve en la celebración que organicé para Gerald… **No te mentí!!!!** Por qué no puedes creerme??? **Además, deberías haberle preguntado a él si no confías en mi!!!! **Anoche se quedó el auto cuando volvía, estaba a veinte cuadras de casa… Qué podía hacer??? No tuve más opción que empujarlo y traerlo de regreso…- Le explicó una vez más con un tono pesado- Estás muy equivocada si crees que una pareja es una cárcel, donde ninguno puede salir a divertirse con sus amigos… Si no confías en mi, será imposible…- respondió enojado por las acusaciones sin fundamentos de la rubia.

-**Confiar??? Confiar??? Qué grande que queda esa palabra en tu vocabulario cabeza de balón!!!**

-Helga… Arnold tiene razón en ese sentido… Ninguno puede pretender que estar casados signifique estar presos uno del otro… Necesitan salir por su lado, pasar tiempo son sus amigos, nutrirse de otras personas, para compartir… Esa es la clave…- Mencionó la doctora y Helga resopló.

-No puedo creer que todavía continúes celosa, después de tantos años…- Agregó Arnold con una sonrisa de lado. Helga estalló en furia.

-**Celosa??? Celosa???-** Preguntó saltando del sofá- **No estoy celosa Arnold!!! Eso es patético!!! Solo me molesta que me trates de estúpida cuando anoche estuviste con la tal Helen muy feliz bajo la lluvia!!!!**- Exclamó agitada y con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarle.

-De qué hablas???- preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Escuché el contestador esta mañana… Tu noviecita dijo que esperará en lo que dure el mes... Ah y también mencionó que está loquita por ti…- Contó con un tono burlón- Y que lucías tan lindo mojado!!!- Imitó sarcástica.

-H-Helga… No es lo que tú crees… Helen me siguió hasta el salón… No sé cómo supo la dirección ni que estaría allí, pero hablé con ella y le dejé bien en claro que no voy a volver… Que estoy felizmente casado, aunque para mi esposa todo sea un engaño…- Le explicó tranquilo y la doctora sonrió ante esto complacida.

-Sin mutua confianza el matrimonio no funciona… No pueden formar una pareja con los fantasmas del pasado rondándolos…- Dijo la psicóloga viendo como ambos se tranquilizaban un poco…

-Cuando esto termine cada uno seguirá con su vida…- Agregó Helga sonriendo.

-Con quién??? Con el tal Michael al que le explicabas tu decisión de casarte el otro día??? O con su hermano???- Preguntó Arnold ya sin evitar que el tono de su voz se escuchara molesto.

-**Qué es lo que dices??? Marty, es solo mi cuñado!!!** **Nada pasó entre él y yo!!! Y además, a ti no te incumbe si alguien espera por mi o no!!!- **Afirmó decidida y sonriendo desafiante.

-Arnold… Helga… No pueden echarse en cara relaciones que mantuvieron mientras estaban separados… estar con otras personas a veces deja sus buenas enseñanzas… de ese modo pudieron comprender qué es lo que aman uno del otro, y por que su amor sigue intacto después de tanto tiempo…

-**Se equivoca Doc., yo no lo amo!!!! Lo detesto!!!!-** exclamó Helga observando al rubio.

-No dijiste lo mismo anoche cuando me veías dormir… Y tampoco parecía eso en la mañana cuando me abrazabas!!!!- exclamó Arnold enfadado y Helga levantó una ceja sorprendida…

-Veo que es a lo máximo que vamos a poder llegar hoy… Nos vemos la semana que viene chicos. No se callen, el mutismo es el principal impedimento en llegar al otro…- Los despidió la doctora, muy complacida por ese pequeño progreso que ambos habían realizado… Poner en claro un malentendido. La pareja se marchó en silencio, con una todavía molesta Helga y un Arnold cansado de tanta barreras entre los dos…

Media hora después de vuelta en la pensión de huéspedes…

Arnold abrió la puerta y una colérica Helga ingresó detrás de él… El rubio suspiró mientras ella avanzaba a la cocina y ponía la cafetera en silencio… Él prendió la televisión y se acercó al contestador… Oyó el mensaje anterior y rodó los ojos. Fue hacía la cocina…

-Helga… Acabo de escuchar el mensaje… Nada pasó anoche, y sabes por qué??? Porque hace cinco años que no siento por nadie lo que me trae una y otra vez hacia ti…

-No quiero hablar Arnold… Respondió determinante**- Eres un maldito mentiroso!!!** Pero si esto va a ser así, está bien, no me opongo, mientras que el juzgado no se entere, me parece bien…. Ahora, yo al igual que tu, voy a seguir mi camino…

-D-De qué hablas???- Indagó el rubio levantando una ceja y con voz temblorosa.

-Que también tengo a alguien que me espere cuando se termine toda está pretensión del matrimonio ideal… Así que si me disculpas…- Pidió llevándose una taza de café. Arnold colocó un brazo delante de ella y le preguntó:

-Es el tal Marty que se quedó mirándote como perdido hoy, no es así???- indagó celoso y levantando una ceja.

-**No te interesa!!!!-** respondió determinante.

-**Crees que no noté cómo te miraba??? De verdad quieres que nos tratemos de ese modo tan vil??? Respóndeme!!! De verdad quieres seguir con toda esta actuación de que me odias???**

-**Te odio idiota!!! Es que acaso no lo notas???-** Preguntó dejando el café sobre la mesa- **No te tolero!!! Ve y diviértete con tu chica!!! Siempre ha habido otra que te saque del paso no???** "Lo lamento Helga, pero creo que deberíamos salir con otras personas…"- se burló imitándolo.

-Todavía me hechas en cara cosas de la niñez???- Preguntó sorprendido**- Eso pasó hace años Helga!!!!** **Ninguno soportaba estar lejos de otro, por eso siempre volvíamos!!!-** Contestó seguro.

-**Nos separábamos por tu decisión zoquete!!!! Yo nunca me hubiese marchado de tu lado!!!!-** respondió acercándose a él con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**Era imposible!!!** **Cada vez que quería acercarme te ibas!!!** "No quiero hablar contigo idiota"- La imitó al igual que ella.- **Nunca quieres discutirlo!!!** Te cayas, te vas… **Cómo se supone que vamos a remendar algo si no sabemos que nos molesta!!!!**

-**Apártate cabeza de balón!!! Idiota!!!! Te odio!!!! Vete con la tal Helen!!!-** Le gritó en un ataque de furia y lo empujó… Ni notaron cómo ocurrió, pero ya se estaban besando como nunca lo habían hecho… Porque ahora eran dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer que nunca consumaron su amor… La pasión crecía a tal magnitud, que tiraron todos los platos y los objetos que estaban sobre la mesada de la cocina… El café derramado por el piso… Se acariciaban, se palpaban, suspiraban, chocándose con las paredes… Avanzando por toda la sala, subiendo por las escaleras…

-_Hola hijo!!! Tu padre y yo estaremos de regreso antes del sábado para asistir a la ceremonia!!!! Tuvimos que adelantarnos… La pierna de Milles se complicó… estaremos por Hillwood unos cuantos meses hasta que el cabeza hueca de tu padre se sane por completo, se olvidó el medicamento en casa… Te amo cielo…- _se escuchó la contestadora que Arnold no había desactivado

_-Hola hermanita!!! Ya estoy en la ciudad!!! Me gustaría que pasaras a visitarme… Estoy en casa!!! Tenemos que hablar, papá viene el sábado, es mejor que te prepares_…

-Espera Arnold… No…- Murmuró mientras el rubio continuaba desvistiéndola mientras avanzaban por la sala.

-Por qué no mi amor??? Lo deseas tanto como yo…

-Esto es una locura… No puedo, lo lamento…- Murmuró triste apartándose y marchándose a su habitación, dejando a un Arnold atónito, desconcertado, todo despeinado, con marcas de labial rojo y con la camisa abierta… El timbre sonó y aún en su estado de letargo, el rubio abrió la puerta…

-Hola Arnold… **estás en la Luna amigo!!!…** dejaste la billetera en…- Gerald detuvo el saludo al observar el estado del rubio… Se quedó mudo.

-Hola Gerald, hola Phoeps… Qué ocurre???- Indagó al observar la mirada absorta de la pareja. Phoebe se puso pálida de la vergüenza… Y Gerald hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las ganas que tenía de echar a reír!!!

-Mmmm… N-Nada Arnie… Toma, tu billetera…- Contestó el moreno algo incómodo y sonriendo un poco, bajando la vista para no tentarse…- **Qué humedad espantosa!!!…-** Mencionó Gerald con la cabeza gacha sonriendo un poco y aclarándose la garganta.

-Pasen amigos… Quieren un café??? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Gerald…

-No gracias viejo… estamos de pasada nada más…- Contestó sin quitar la mirada del piso y emitiendo pequeñas risitas…

-Es verdad Arnold… Por favor si la ves a Helga…

-Phoebe!!!...- Se escuchó un llamado de fondo y la rubia salió a saludarlos- Voy contigo ahora, es mejor que me pruebe ese vestido antes por si…- Helga se calló al observar el estado en el que estaba Arnold. Sus mejillas nunca se pusieron más coloradas en toda su vida!!! Qué bochorno!!! Jajajaja!!!

El rubio no entendía en nada la aptitud de los presentes… Cuando de reojo se observó en uno de los cristales de la puerta de su casa ahora remodelada, se puso colorado, era decir poco…- Meee disculpan… Mencionó con la voz cortada y se dirigió al baño. Gerald se rió tapándose con la mano y mirando a Helga…

-Bien Phoebe, vamos a la tienda…Mmmm… Espera que no se dónde dejé la parte de arriba de este traje…- Menciono la rubia volviendo en sus pasos y encontrando la chaquetilla tirada en la escalera- Gerald emitió una carcajada y Phoebe le dio un leve codazo- No vamos???- Preguntó Helga colocándose las gafas oscuras, lo más normal que pudo…

-C-Claro Helga… Amor, yo me voy a…- Se explicó la joven oriental incómoda aún y dirigiéndose a su novio.

-Descuida Phoeps… Yo me quedo un rato con Arnold…- Mencionó el moreno sin evitar sonreírse.

-Bien, nos vemos…- Saludó a Gerald levantando las cejas y se marchó tras una apurada Helga…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Puf!!! Se tienen unas ganas terribles!!! Jajajaja!!! Pero, hay mucho que aclarar todavía… Falta muy poquito para la boda de sus amigos… Lo aclararán ese día??? Prepárense, porque se viene el plan de Helga!!! Nos vemos!!!_


	14. El plan

**El plan**

-**Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!! Jua! Jajajajajajajaja!!!!-** Un tentado Gerald entró a la pensión de huéspedes de Hillwood y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Descargó toda la risa contenida hasta entonces… En el segundo piso, desde el baño y con la puerta abierta, un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes claros y con cabeza en forma de balón, muy apenado, se peinaba y se quitaba las marcas de labial rojo femenino que tenía por la cara… Después de unos instantes, Gerald se secó una lágrima y tomándose el abdomen con las manos mencionó:

-**Hay Arnold!!!! Si antes pensaba que tenías talento con las mujeres, ahora pienso que eres mi héroe!!!-** Exclamó echando a reír de nuevo. Arnold bajó las escaleras y encontró el broche del cabello de Helga en un escalón, sonriendo, lo guardó en su bolsillo y después de acomodarse la camisa se sentó en un sillón más pequeño frente a Gerald.

-Ya está???- Preguntó observándolo mientras el moreno terminaba de reír.

-Si… Ya me desquité!!!…- Respondió su amigo estabilizándose, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro aún-Mmmm… Aún tienes un poco ahí…- Comentó Gerald riendo y señalándole el cuello. Arnold tomó un trozo de papel de la mesa de la sala y se quito la marca de rouge- No voy a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó por razones obvias… Pero…

-Nada pasó en realidad… Nada de lo que tú crees…- Se adelantó Arnold decepcionado, agachando la cabeza.

-Vaya!!! Si te deja así cuando no pasa nada, no quiero ni pensar…

-**Gerald!!!-** Exclamó Arnold ruborizado.

-Está bien, está bien Arnie… Como tú digas… Puedo preguntar qué ocurrió entonces para que se marchara tan molesta???- Indagó el moreno recordando la cara de espanto, molestia y pena de la rubia.

-La sesión fue todo un fracaso… Peleamos una vez más...- Contestó observando la contestadora.

-Huuuyyy… Yo no llegaría tan tarde de nuevo…- Se burló el moreno observando la mirada perdida del rubio.

-No fue por eso… Está mañana Helen dejó un mensaje en la contestadora…- Se explicó recordando el mensaje borrado.

Gerald resopló comprendiendo- No me digas… Esperará por ti, y se muere por volver no es así???- Se adelantó recordando lo que le había contado el rubio, la noche anterior cuando despachó a Helen de la fiesta. Arnold asintió- De modo que Pataki escuchó el mensaje?… Si ya me imagino el resto…- Alegó Gerald rodando los ojos muy divertido aún.- Lo que no entiendo, es…- Murmuró y Arnold sonrió.

-Estaba empezando a creer que a ella ya no le importaba como antes… Ahora me doy cuenta que es todo lo contrario…- Comentó el rubio caminado hacia la cocina junto con Gerald- Quieres una cerveza???- Preguntó y el moreno asintió. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, su amigo pegó una carcajada de nuevo.

-Con que comenzó aquí eh??? Bonita forma de finalizar una discusión!!!- Indagó con una mirada suspicaz y comprendiendo lo ocurrido- Lamento haber interrumpido viejo, a estas alturas debes querer matarme por todas las veces que lo he hecho…- Se disculpó observando la gran cantidad de cosas rotas, café por el piso, los cuadros torcidos, la mesa desestabilizada… Sonrió de nuevo y el rubio levantó una ceja con una sonrisa de lado.

-A decir verdad si, debería ahorcarte… Pero…- Comentó abriendo la heladera- No llegó a ser algo muy…- Dijo tomando un poco de gaseosa- Cuando ustedes llegaron ella ya se había marchado a su habitación disculpándose por no poder corresponder mis intenciones…- Contó sonriendo de nuevo mientras recordaba el beso y todo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar…

-Anímate Arnie!!! Tienes todo un mes para que si te corresponda!!! Y pensar que llevan tres días… Soportarán todo un mes de abstinencia???- Indagó un sarcástico Gerald ayudando al rubio a acomodar la mesa.

-Soportamos toda una vida…- Aclaró recordando las veces que casi pasó algo…

-Sin lugar a dudas una eternidad para ti, no es así???- Preguntó Gerald ayudándolo a juntar los pedazos de vidrios más grandes del piso- Yo no andaría descalzo por aquí por un buen tiempo…- Comentó observando el desastre.

-Estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo amigo. Helga es muy orgullosa… Es capaz de negarse sus propios deseos con tal de castigarme en lo que dure el mes… Pero, si nos tenemos que separar para cuando esto termine, por decisión de ella, será después de que intente hasta lo imposible por ganarme su amor…- Afirmó decidido secando el café del piso.

-Menos mal que tienes tazas, creo que ya no te quedaron ni vasos, ni platos…- Se burló Gerald emitiendo una carcajada.

El rubio rió y suspiró- Hace tanto que no me divertía así!!!…- Mencionó recordando la época del secundario, cuando un pequeño ladrido debajo de la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Gerald acarició al cachorrito…

-Hola amigo… No te había visto antes… Estos pervertidos te asustaron???- Preguntó con sorna observando como se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-Si no lo conociera, pensaría que ya vivía antes aquí… Duerme al lado del sofá o frente a la puerta…- Dijo Arnold dándole un plato con su comida.

-Me recuerda a Abner…- Murmuró Gerald viéndolo comer.- Come como un cerdo…- El rubio sonrió ante el último comentario.

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial, en la tienda de vestidos de novias…

-Ni loca!!! Detesto ese color!!!!- Una rubia de ojos azules se negó cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo pienso que es el mejor… Después de todo va a quedar muy bien con la luz, la ambientación… Estoy segura que Lila va a pensar lo mismo que yo…

-Por supuesto princesa!!! La señorita perfecta lo vistió durante años!!! Ash!!! Odio el verde…- Comentó Helga observando a Phoebe quien solo suspiraba al verlas a ella y a Rhonda pelear.

-Yo soy la weding planer Helga!!! Decoré la iglesia y todo el salón en estas tres tonalidades… Cómo quedaría el contraste si una de las damas de honor va de rosa???- Preguntó Rhonda perdiendo la paciencia. Helga enarcó una ceja.

-A ver niñas de cuarto grado… Por qué no dejan que Phoebe decida??? Después de todo, es su boda no?…- Se entrometió Lila quien las observaba discutir rodando los ojos.

-Tu vestido y el de Lila serán blancos con tiras en verde agua… Helga puede ir de rosa…- Decidió la joven oriental quitándose el vestido de novia, desde el probador algo preocupada. Helga le sacó la lengua a Rhonda quien resopló cruzada de brazos.

-Deberían dejarlo todo a mi buen gusto como organizadora de eventos que soy… **Pero en fin, que se puede esperar de los sosos!!!- **Exclamó molesta sentándose al lado de la costurera quien sonrió.

-Tengo entendido que admitiste que eres sosa tu también hace algunos años Rhonda querida…- Se burló Helga acercándose al probador.

-**Phoebe, todo está bien???-** Preguntó Lucy, la costurera. Phoebe algo desesperada desde el probador se mordió los labios.

-Tendremos que hacerle un retoque más…. **Realmente no comprendo qué es lo que pasa!!!! Estuve haciendo dieta estos días y aún así, sigo aumentando de talle!!!**- Protestó la joven oriental y las presentes se miraron incrédulas.

-Qué raro Phoebe… Pensaba que la comida oriental, el sushi y esas cosas daban resultado…- Se burló Helga y la pelinegra sacando un brazo le pellizcó el hombro. Helga sonrió.

-A todas las novias les pasa lo mismo Phoebe!!!!- La animó Lila- Son los nervios, la ansiedad, la adrenalina de los preparativos… Yo tuve que retocar mi vestido varias veces…- recordó Lila su casamiento el año anterior- Por cierto Helga, a Arnold y a ti, les gustó nuestro regalo???- Indagó observando a la rubia quien frente al espejo sonreía con cara de malicia y de estar tramando algo.

-Mmmm???... Si gracias Lila… Nos hacía falta una cafetera, y sobre todo después de volver de esas inútiles consultas…- Agradeció sin dejar de poner cara de conspirar frente al espejo.- Ahora vuelvo montón de niñas tontas… Tengo algo que hacer…- Las presentes se rieron recordando esa forma de la rubia de llamarlas de chicas.

**-Voy contigo Helga… Muero de hambre!!!-** Exclamó Phoebe marchándose junto con la rubia quien sonrió. Las presentes de miraron y la modista marcó el vestido para agrandarlo dos talles más…

Las dos entraron a una casa de lencería femenina… Phoebe enarcó una ceja siguiendo a una divertida Helga.

-Buenos días señoritas… Qué se les ofrece???- Preguntó la vendedora al observar como Helga miraba los camisones de noche.

-Buenos días linda… Escucha, tengo algo así como un reencuentro con un ex, al que le tengo que dar su merecido…. Tu qué sugieres???- Phoebe se quedó boquiabierta observando a Helga y la vendedora sonrió.

-Pacen por aquí…- las invitó llevándolas a una colección de ropa interior ultra femenina y muy sexy.

-A ver si entiendo Helga… Dices que no te interesa en lo más mínimo volver con Arnold y aún así…- Preguntó Phoebe sentada esperando a Helga mientras enarcaba una ceja intentando comprender.

-Si piensa marcharse con la tal Helen, bien, que lo haga… Pero no sin antes de que me cobre revancha por todas las veces que me pidió "un tiempo para pensar"- Se burló sarcástica y terminando de cambiarse- Primero, que sepa lo que se pierde…**Y que suplique!-** Dijo abriendo la cortina- Y bien, qué les parece???- Le preguntó a Phoebe y a la vendedora… Ambas se miraron e hicieron un gesto de aprobación con una sonrisa.

-Lo dejarás sin aliento, si eso es lo que buscas…- Le contestó la vendedora envolviendo la nueva adquisición de la rubia quien puso una cara preocupada al notar lo pálida que estaba Phoebe aún sentada.

-Phoeps… Te sientes bien??? Diablos!!! Quiero suponer que lo que estás haciendo es una dieta, y no dejando de comer no es así???- Indagó con cara de regaño.

-No Helga… No sé qué es lo que me pasa… Me siento muy mareada…- respondió poniéndose de pie… En un temblor, dio un paso en falso y se desmayó. Helga que estaba cerca, alcanzó a tomarla de los brazos.

-**Cielos!!!** Qué sucede???- Preguntó la vendedora.

-**Llamen a una ambulancia!!!-** Pidió Helga alterada intentando reanimar a su amiga… Lila y Rhonda quienes llegaban después de estarlas buscando por media hora, ayudaron a la rubia a sostener a Phoebe.

Una hora después en el hospital…

-**Yo sabía que toda esa estúpida idea de hacer dietas al limite no traería nada bueno!!!!-** Exclamó Helga caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Alguien debería avisarle a Gerald… Después de todo, es su futuro marido no creen???- Preguntó Rhonda sentada junto a Lila quien asintió.

-Es lo que voy a hacer… Dios quiera que todo esté bien, y no pase de una simple falta de vitaminas o algo por el estilo!!!- Exclamó Lila yéndose a buscar un teléfono.

-Y no es nada de eso…- Respondió una petrificada Phoebe.

-**Phoeps!!! Estás bien??? Qué sucede??? Estás enferma??? Habla chica!!! Me estás matando de los nervios!!!- **Indagó Helga muy descontrolada. Phoebe la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un poco…

-Lo lamento Helga… estabas histérica…- Comentó sentándose con cara incrédula. Las tres chicas se acercaron a ella.

Phoebe sonrió dejando correr una lágrima… Con ojos rebosantes de alegría y regocijo les explicó:

-Estoy embarazada…- Murmuró aún sin poder creerlo. Lila pegó un grito de alegría, Rhonda se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa y Helga se acercó a Phoebe a quien abrazó como nunca antes!!!…

-Phoebe… No sé qué decir…Felicidades!!!!- Murmuró Helga rompiendo a llorar junto con ella.

-Qué bendición tan grande!!! No es maravilloso Rhonda???- Indagó Lila acercándose a abrazar a Phoebe mientras Helga se secaba las lágrimas.

-Felicidades Phoeps!!!!... Me alegro mucho por ti!!!- La felicitó Lila con una enorme sonrisa.- Eso me recuerda que mis hijos ya deben de estar por salir del jardín… tengo que pasara a buscarlos… Nos vemos mañana en la clase…- Se despidió la colorada después de abrazar a cada una de las presentes. Sonrió al notar como Helga intentaba ocultar su llanto y luego se cruzaba de brazos…

-Yo también tengo asuntos que atender Phoebe… Me alegro mucho por ti… Te lo mereces amiga…- La saludó Rhonda y luego observó a Helga- Puedo confiar en dejarla sola contigo???- La rubia rodó los ojos y Rhonda la abrazó aunque ésta intentara tensarse- Nos vemos perdedora… Cuida a Phoeps…- Y se marchó del hospital detrás de Lila.

-**Vas a ser mamá Phoebe!!!!-** Comentó una exaltada Helga- **Huy, qué sorpresa se va a llevar el cabeza de cepillo!!!-** Exclamó y ambas rieron- De cuánto???- Indagó la rubia.

-Tres meses… -Contestó la pelinegra sin quitar la sonrisa de paz y plenitud.

-Entonces ya mismo vienes conmigo… Vamos a tu casa y te prepararé algo de comer…- Ordenó poniéndose de pie junto con ella y marchándose rumbo al departamento de la joven oriental.

Dos horas después, en la casa de Phoebe…

-Tengo que llamar a mamá para darle la noticia!!!- Exclamó la pelinegra terminando de comer junto con una sonriente Helga.

-Y qué esperas???- Indagó la rubia y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Helga salió a atender…

-Hola Gerald… Pasa…- Dijo Helga con una sonrisa picara y se despidió de su amiga.- Bueno mi más querida y mejor amiga del mundo… Yo los dejo solos… Mis felicidades a los dos… Me voy a afrontar mi retorcido matrimonio…- Comentó riendo dulcemente y Gerald enarcó una ceja en son de extrañeza.

-Le sucede algo???- Indagó el moreno acercándose a la cocina- Si que casarse con Arnold produce cambios!!!… Cuándo fue la última vez que me llamó por mi nombre??- Phoebe sonrió y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír y suspirar a la vez.

-Hay algo que me esté perdiendo???- Indagó Gerald incrédulo y Phoebe lo abrazó.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero creo que primero deberías sentarte…- Respondió misteriosa y colocando la mano de su novio en su vientre a la vez.

De vuelta en la casa de Arnold…

-**Woooooooouuuuhhhuuuu!!!!!!-** Gritó Helga eufórica entrando en la casa y recostando su espalda en la puerta, en lo que un pequeño cachorrito corría a recibirla saltando. La rubia lo alzó y lo abrazó…

-Tengo algo para ti Pulgoso… Haber si así no te aburres tanto y dejas de mordisquear mis pantuflas…- le dijo entregándole una pelotita que soltó en el piso y el perrito siguió.

-**Helga… Eres tu???-** Preguntó Arnold desde la sala donde estaba trabajando con unos papeles. La rubia sonrió.

-**Así es mi esposo infiel… Soy yo! Tu condena!- **Respondió adoptando una postura rígida de nuevo.

-Sigues enfadada no es así???- Preguntó acercándose… Helga le quitó los anteojos que él estaba usando y le dijo:

-Estás más ciego que un murciélago amigo!!! Y no… Ya no estoy enojada… Después de todo, son las reglas del juego. Solo quiero ver, si te animas a cumplirlas…- Respondió devolviéndole los anteojos. Arnold resopló y luego sonrió al observar como el cachorrito la seguía con una pelotita en la boca por las escaleras…

-Por qué tan contenta???- Preguntó Arnold sonriente- Me gusta verte así…

-Bueno enano, no todas son malas noticias, pero seguro ya te contará Geraldo mañana… ah y por cierto, yo no tengo hambre… Ya comí algo en casa de Phoebe. Si vas a cocinar, intenta que sea solo para ti, el otro día, ni Pulgoso quiso comer las sobras de tu comida…- Se burló desde arriba y dio un portazo entrando a la pieza. Arnold frunció los labios y alzó las cejas y se marchó nuevamente a su escritorio… Trabajó hasta pasadas las doce… Algo ya exhausto y preguntándose si Helga ya estaría durmiendo, se dirigió a su habitación… Apagó las luces y subió las escaleras… Cuando ingresó, notó que la puerta de la habitación de ella estaba abierta… Una vez ya acostado le dijo:

-Helga… estás despierta???- Preguntó esperando una respuesta.

-Mmmm???- Se escuchó de la habitación de al lado.

-Yo solo quería decirte que en verdad lo lamento… Daría todo porque confiaras en mí de nuevo…Nunca te mentí, y lo sabes… Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no quiero separarme de ti???- Le preguntó esperando alguna reacción de la habitación contigua… No hubo sonido alguno… Pensando que la rubia ya estaría dormida, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos.

_YOU KNOW THAT IT WOULD BE UNTRUE_

_**Sabes que eso sería falso**_

_YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD BE A LIAR_

_**Sabes que sería un mentiroso**_

_IF I WAS TO SAY TO YOU_

_**Si te dijese a ti**_

_GIRL," WE COULDN´T GET MUCH HIGHER"_

_**Chica, "no podemos elevarnos más alto"**_

_COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE_

_**Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego**_

_COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE_

_**Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego**_

_TRY TO SET THE NIGHT ON FIRE_

_**Intenta prenderle fuego a la noche**_

-Te estás haciendo mucha historia Arnoldo… Míralo del lado positivo… Gracias a Dios es solo un mes… Además, qué mejor que cambiar una rubia por otra!!!- Exclamó apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de él, quien abrió los ojos enseguida al escuchar su voz… Se quedó atónito por lo que veía… Tragó pausadamente… Luego suspiró y se refregó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando… Helga sonrió con astucia…

-Y dime… Hace cuánto sales con tu noviecita??? Por cierto qué agradable que es!!! En qué manicomio la encontraste???- Se burló en un tono irónico observando como él tartamudeaba… Y cómo no hacerlo!!! Ella llevaba un camisón, todo de encaje negro bien pegado al cuerpo con el pelo suelto y los ojos bien marcados con delineador…

-Mmmm… N-No hace m-mucho, en realidad… N-nunca creí que…

-Qué te pasa??? Tienes seca la garganta cielo??? Yo también tengo algo de sed… Ven conmigo…- Lo interrumpió maliciosa caminado hacia la cocina. Arnold suspiró largo y tendido y se vistió para seguirla… No sabía por qué, se sentía patético, pero estaba tan nervioso!!!

_TIME TO HESITATE IS THROUGH_

_**El momento para dudar ha pasado**_

_NO TIME TO WALLOW IN THE MIRE_

_**No es tiempo de revolcarse en el lodo**_

_TRY NOW WE CAN ONLY LOSE_

_**Inténtalo ahora solo podemos perder**_

_AND OUR LOVE BECOME A FUNERAL PYRE_

_**Y nuestro amor se convierte en una pira funeraria**_

_COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE_

_**Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego**_

_COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE_

_**Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego**_

_TRY TO SET THE NIGHT ON FIRE_

_**Intenta prenderle fuego a la noche**_

_AOUH, COME ON!_

_**Aouh, vamos!**_

_COME ON, BABE!_

_**Vamos, nena!**_

_YEAH! COME ON!_

_**Si! Vamos!**_

_COME ON!_

_**Vamos!**_

_**WOAOUH! YEAH!**_

-No hay mucho cabeza de balón… Creo que esto es algo de vino, no es así???…- Dijo mirando la heladera y sacando una botella… Arnold intentando mantener la cordura, buscó unos vasos, y por suerte encontró dos en la alacena… Sirvió observando de reojo como ella se sentaba en la mesada de la cocina… Intentó lucir despreocupado y lo más normal posible…

-Trabaja contigo???- Preguntó Helga tomando el vaso entre sus manos y probando la bebida…

-Q-Quién???- Arnold se aclaró la garganta y sorbió un poco de su vaso- Helen???... Trabajaba, ahora está en un laboratorio…- Respondió sin poder evitar observar como ella movía sus largas piernas.

-Ah… Qué interesante…- respondió colocando un gesto de desagrado al probar la bebida- Esto es demasiado dulce querido… recuerdo haberlo probado la otra noche!!! Qué desagradable!!! Creo que un vino picado, sería más oportuno inclusive…- Mencionó sarcástica tirando el contenido en el fregadero. Arnold hizo lo mismo y abrió la heladera… Sacó otra botella y sirvió los vasos de nuevo.

-Tienes razón…Quizás lo dejó alguno de los muchachos el día de la celebración… Y qué hay de ti Helga??? De dónde conoces al tal Michael???...- Indagó cambiando de tema, observando como ella se cruzaba de piernas y luego sonreía.

-Paris tiene esas cosas… Dicen que con un francés conoces el amor… Bueno, Michael era un italiano, de vacaciones en Francia… Casi…- Comentó divertida- Aunque, no está nada mal!!!- Exclamó bajándose de la mesada…

-Qué ocurre??? Te gusta más su hermano no es así???- Preguntó entre celoso y evitando sonar reprochador.

-No lo se…- Dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba a él- Son gemelos, así que, es lo mismo no???- Preguntó comiendo la cereza del fondo de la copa del rubio… Arnold tragó saliva de nuevo entre aturdido por la situación y molesto inclusive.- Te gusta???...- indagó acercándose más…

-Q-Qué???- Preguntó un inquieto Arnold muriéndose por besarla… La rubia se alejó y sonrió.

-Hablo de este camisón… Lo voy usar en mi noche de bodas con Michael… ya que me ensañaste que está permitido utilizar objetos de parejas anteriores pues…- Comentó observándolo desafiante. Arnold sonrió y entrecerró los ojos… Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… Con un gesto de comprender el juego, se acercó a ella.

-No… En realidad no es tan especial… Luce precioso en ti, porque tu lo haces verse así…- Dijo acercándose más y más… La rubia se tensó al notar su cercanía y abrió los ojos al máximo.

-B-Bueno…e-era lo que quería saber…- Murmuró temblando al sentirlo en frente.- Ni se te!!!…

-Voy a dejar el vaso…- La interrumpió extendiendo una brazo hacia arriba para guardar la copa en la alacena. Le sonrió seductor y luego le aclaró en voz baja observándole los labios.

-No voy a caer en la trampa Helga… Ya te expliqué lo que siento…- Mencionó observando como ella enarcaba una ceja molesta y se cruzaba de brazos.

-De qué estás hablando Arnold??? Solo quise ser sociable contigo!!! **Rayos!!!!-** Exclamó sintiéndose descubierta.

-Y puedes quedarte tranquila, eres solo tú… Pero hasta que te des cuenta de eso…- Dijo con cara de que todo era una lástima y marchándose- El deseo tiene que ser mutuo, cuando lo admitas, yo estaré esperándote… Como siempre estuve esperando a que admitas lo que sientes… Nada pasará a menos que lo quieras en verdad…- Dijo de espaldas, y después se marchó a la pieza.

Helga se quedó desestabilizada y pateó una silla en son de molestia. Arnold la conocía tan bien, que sabía a la perfección cuando ella tramaba algo… Y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo… Maldijo un rato y luego se dirigió a su habitación a dormir con una fiebre que le crecía por todo el cuerpo… Entre el odio y la pasión. Arnold se acostó con una sonrisa de lado muy divertido… El plan de ella, había salido completamente al revés…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!! Huyyyyyyyy!!! Qué subidito de tono!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Se están histeriqueando mal!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Bueno, a final, Arnold se dio cuenta!!! En el capítulo que viene, se va a empezar a notar por qué Helga da tantas vueltas y que tiene que ver la familia de ella en todo esto… Nos vemos… Gracias por los reviews!!! Arriba The Doors y The Eagles!!!_


	15. La familia

**La familia**

La luz de la mañana empezó a iluminar las salas de la casa de Sumsets Arms… Todo indicaba que se trataba de una cálida mañana de primavera… Nada fuera de lo normal, los típicos sonidos de siempre, el correo, los niños yendo a la escuela, gente trabajando, etc.…

Una rubia de ojos azules seguía durmiendo profundamente… Un sonido provocó que me moviera un poco y hablara entre sueños:

-Vamos Bob, cinco minutos más…- Murmuró escuchando el sonido todavía… Se relajó y dejó caer un brazo. Una sensación tibia provocó que se abriera los ojos…

-Ah… Con que eres tu…- Comentó al notar a u pequeño cachorrito blanco ladrándole eufórico de bajo de la cama… Se sentó y se refregó los ojos.- Tenías que babearme Pulgoso??? Puaj!!!- Se secó a mano y se sentó. Observó el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana…

-Contigo no necesito despertador alguno, pequeña sabandija… Qué haces aquí tan temprano???- Preguntó buscando sus pantuflas y notando que el perrito se llevaba una… Enarcó una ceja y resopló.

-**Vuelve aquí animal latoso, te compré esa pelota para que ya no tomaras mis cosas!!!-** Le exclamó colocándose la bata y siguiéndolo por el pasillo. Iba muy ensimismada en la persecución, cuando notó que la puerta del baño se abría… Se tensó al instante y observó detenidamente al hombre que salía de allí…

-Ah eres tu Helga… Cómo amaneciste???- Preguntó un amistoso Arnold sonriéndole tiernamente como siempre… Helga se ruborizó un poco al recordar el episodio de la noche anterior, y más aún porque al verlo así, con el pelo todo mojado, de shorts verdes y remera blanca, era simplemente irresistible para ella… Desvió la mirada…

-Mmmm… Genial Arnoldo…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos y aclarándose la garganta- Y tu cómo amaneciste mi adorado esposo, insatisfecho sexualmente???- Preguntó irónica y sin levantar la mirada. Arnold no contuvo la risa y emitió una carcajada…

-Ya veo…- Comentó observando como ella enarcaba una ceja y veía como el pasaba a su lado.

-Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso cabeza de balón??? No me digas que lo tuyo es la mañana no es así???- Preguntó colocando las manos en la cintura… El rubio le respondió desde la puerta.

-No se de qué te quejas querida… Después de todo, fue tu idea este tema de la distancia…- Le comentó observando como ella giraba los ojos.

-Bueno, la idea era que funcionara como un verdadero matrimonio, no???... Vivimos juntos, nos peleamos, no te soporto!!! Y además cuido a tu perro… Y finalmente, hay distancia y no tenemos… Ya sabes…- Lo último lo comentó en un tono confidencial. Volteó para continuar caminado en busca del cachorrito…- **Es todo un matrimonio!!!-** Le exclamó marchándose. El rubio sonrió e ingresó a la pieza.

Una vez en la sala, iba observando hacia todos lados… Un sonido como un rasqueteo hizo que desviara su atención…Se agachó para observar de bajo del sillón más pequeño… Movió la tela. De un tirón, tomó al cachorrito que se encontraba de bajo junto con toda una colección de pantuflas y otros calzados…

-**Suficiente!!! Hoy dormirás afuera!!!!-** Exclamó en son de regaño observándolo colérica… El timbre de la casa se escuchó, y lo depositó en el piso…

-De la que te salvaste roedor…- Dijo abriendo la puerta. Su cara no cambió mucho en su expresión al notar a quien tenía en frente…

-**Hermanita!!!!!!!-** Una voz chillona se escuchó en un gran grito y una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, la abrazó dejándola prácticamente sin aire…

-**Olga???-** preguntó atónita- Q-Qué haces tu aquí???- Indagó levantando una ceja y soltándose un poco del agarre.

-No escuchaste mi mensaje??? Estoy de vacaciones en Hillwood y vinimos especialmente al casamiento de Phoebe… Ella no te contó???- Le preguntó incrédula y Helga recordó el mensaje en la contestadora el día anterior y la nota en el regalo…

-Si… Creo que si.- Luego registrando lo mencionado por su hermana y con cara de pesadez le preguntó- Vinimos???...

-Hola, mucho gusto… Soy Mark…- Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de ojos negros, pelo renegrido y tez sumamente blanca la saludó ingresando a la casa.

-Hermanita, quiero presentarte a Mark… Mí prometido… Y ella es Helga, mi hermana menor…-Los presentó y el hombre le estrechó la mano. Arnold quien venía bajando las escaleras, hizo un leve sonido con la garganta para ser notado…

-Hola… Bienvenidos…- Saludó a los presentes y Helga lo observó unos instantes.

-Arnold??? Eres tu??? Mira qué grande estás!!! Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi??? Qué tenías??? Diecisiete años???- Se acercó Olga a saludarlo y el rubio le sonrió. Helga lo sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, de solo pensar en su pasado.

-Como estás Olga??? Qué gusto volver a verte! Si, fue hace tiempo… Pero cómo has estado??? Profesora de matemáticas en Oxford??? Debe ser muy motivador!!!… Mucho gusto, yo soy Arnold…- Se acercó el rubio al hombre de pie en la puerta- Pasen… Siéntanse como en casa.- Dijo observando a la pareja.

-Hola, soy Mark, el novio de Olga… Gracias, si afuera hace un poco de calor!- Se presentó Mark al rubio, ingresando a la sala… Helga era la única que no emitía palabra alguna, soltando un suspiro aclaró.

-Bueno está más que evidente que Arnold y yo estamos casados… No es así???- Indagó dirigiéndose a su hermana- Supongo que viste la noticia en la televisión, y la sentencia del juzgado de Hillwood, antes que nada yo…

-Descuida hermanita… No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación!!! No me sorprende en lo más mínimo que ambos hayan decidido dar este paso para afianzar más aún su amor… Lo que me sorprendió fue un poco la manera en que lo hicieron…- Comentó lo último riendo junto a su novio. Arnold y Helga se miraron.- Estoy muy contenta por ustedes…- Los felicitó y Arnold sonrió a la par que Helga bajaba la mirada en son de molestia. Una, por tener a Olga allí, y la otra, porque por más que le explicara, no entendería que todo era un engaño, o al menos de eso quería convencerse…

-Qué les parece si pasamos a la cocina??? Quieren algo de tomar??? Un té o un café???...- Les ofreció el rubio caminando junto con ellos.

-Bien, yo iré a cambiarme, mientras los entretienes…- Dijo Helga dirigiéndose a Arnold quien le guiñó un ojo en son de complicidad.

Ya una vez abajo…

-Y qué hay de ti hermanita??? La vida en Londres era muy agitada??? Terminé de leer tu última novela la semana pasada… Cecile…- Preguntó Olga sentada junto con el resto en la mesa, observando a Helga servirse algo de jugo. Arnold dirigió su mirada a ella con atención.

-Este tema de la condena es muy indignante realmente… Mi vida sigue en Londres, y todas mis pertenecías quedaron allá… Pero no puedo salir de Hillwood por un año…- Explicó rezongando. Arnold sentando a su lado, le sonrió tomando una de sus manos.

-Después de que termine el mes, bien podremos hablar con el juez para viajar mi amor… No creo que por un tiempo nos vayan a prohibir salir…- le habló comprensivo y Helga enarcó una ceja molesta… Se estaba haciendo el gracioso con ella???...

-Y eso es lo bueno de todo esto… Saben como es un mes, Arnold y yo acordamos aparentar que el matrimonio marcha bien y que nos estamos esforzando, para que el juez no aumente la sentencia… Pero no es necesario que finjamos frente a mi hermana Arnold… No les conté??? El cabeza de balón se va a casar!!!- Apartó su mano y con naturalidad lanzó ese comentario que provocó extrañeza entre los presentes, y claro está, molestia en Arnold.

-A ver si entiendo… Se casaron por error???- Preguntó Mark y Helga asintió con una sonrisa. El hombre enarcó una ceja y observó a Olga quien sonrió inocente- Bueno… Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, no???...- Comentó jugando con la taza que tenía entre sus manos. Arnold ya estaba molesto por la acotación de ella, pero aún así…

-En realidad ninguno de los dos recuerda cómo pasó… Pero como dice Helga… Es solo un pequeño castigo que dos buenos amigos pueden tolerar juntos…- Mencionó con la mejor cara posible. La rubia sentada a su lado lo miró… Bueno, finalmente, las cosas habían quedado bien en claro.

-Oh... Es una lástima en verdad… Supongo que el obsequió que te envié no te servirá de mucho hermanita…- Expresó Olga fijando la vista en Helga quien se sonrojó un poco.

-Mmmm… Cambiando de tema, dónde se están hospedando???- Preguntó Helga observando a Mark.

-En casa Helga… Una semana atrás envié un grupo de decoración para que la restauraran un poco si hacía falta. Sabes que papá vendrá en la semana, no???- preguntó la mayor de las Pataki y Arnold algo incómodo observó a Helga.

-Mmmm… Si lo sé. Pero, no quiero hablar del tema Olga… A propósito, no es por ser descortés, pero Arnold y yo tenemos un compromiso dentro de un rato…

-Te refieres a la práctica en casa de Phoebe???... Nosotros también vamos!!!...- Comentó Olga con una sonrisa y Helga se maldijo para sus adentros.

-Estupendo entonces… Vayamos todos juntos, no _querida_???- Preguntó Arnold posando su mirada en su esposa, quien lo observó escrutadora.

-Bueno… Me parece una gran idea!!! Sobre todo porque no soy muy buen bailarín!!!- Bromeó Mark y los presentes sonrieron… Un clima algo denso podía sentirse entre la pareja de recién casados…

Una vez, todos en la casa de Phoebe…

-Viejo!!!!!- Lo saludó Gerald abrazándolo al verlo de pie en la puerta cuando abrió. El rubio se quedó un poco sorprendido y Helga sonrió conociendo el por qué… La pareja que venía detrás de ellos se detuvieron a observar la escena…

-Hola Gerald!!!...- Lo saludó un incrédulo Arnold escuchando la aparente fiesta que se había desatado en la casa de Phoebe… Con todos sus amigos de toda la vida, más familiares de la novia y de Gerald. El moreno lo observó unos instantes y luego se dirigió a Helga.

-No le contaste nada… No es así Pataki???- Indagó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. La rubia, asintió.

-Qué ocurre???- Preguntó un incrédulo Arnold observando a su esposa… Gerald sonrió.

-**Voy a ser papá!!!!!…-** Dijo todavía con mucha emoción mientras Phoebe aparecía a lo lejos. Arnold dibujó una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó de nuevo felicitándolo mientras pegaba un grito de júbilo…

-**No puedo creerlo!!!** En verdad???- Indagó el rubio pasando junto con el resto dentro de la casa… Todos ya estaban conversando, riendo, comiendo… Pasaron toda la tarde muy a gusto, festejando la gran noticia para la futura pareja de casados…

-Y en qué nombres pensaste Gerald??? - Preguntó Stinky riendo junto con el resto.

-Todavía no asumo del todo la noticia y tu ya piensas en los nombres Stinky???- preguntó el moreno sonriendo junto con Arnold.- Aunque me gustaría que llevara el segundo nombre de mi mujer si fuera una niña…- Confesó y todos enarcaron una ceja.

-Cuál es el segundo nombre de Phoebe???- Preguntó Sid incrédulo.

-Shiloow…- Respondió Gerald y más de uno se miró extrañado.

-Mientras que mi ahijado no se llame Gerald junior…- Mencionó Helga caminando entre los hombres allí reunidos con una sonrisa desafiante. Gerald giró los ojos.

-Tu siempre metida entre los chicos no es cierto Helga barbuda ceja de oruga???- le preguntó Harold bromeando como siempre desde que la conoció.

-Sin embargo… Geraldine sería adorable, y es el femenino de Gerald…- Comentó Arnold observándola y todos rieron mientras ella le enseñaba el dedo medio y se marchaba con las chicas.

-Sin lugar a dudas es la notica más importante en la vida de una mujer…- Comentó Jenna teniendo a su bebé en brazos.

-Y qué quieres que sea Phoebe???... A mi me gustaría tener una niña… Ya saben, iríamos juntas al shopping, al salón de belleza, a los desfiles de moda…- Comentó Rhonda charlando con las presentes.

-Recuerdo cuando eras bebé Helga… Qué bebita tan adorable!!!! Siempre llorabas cuando te dejaban sola en tu cuna, no querías despegarte de los brazos de nadie…- Contó Olga y Helga rodó los ojos, las presentes rieron.

-Cuando Víctor, Joseph y Tommy nacieron cada uno pesó dos kilos doscientos… Eran tan chiquititos… No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche en el hospital!!! Simplemente no podía dejar de verlos…- Contó Lila recordando el nacimiento de sus trillizos.

-Oops Phoebe!!! Trillizos!!! Te imaginas???- le preguntó Helga impactada mientras tomaba unas botanas de la mesa.

-Todavía no caigo en la notica amigas!!! Es todo tan reciente… Qué, jamás pensé que podría sentirme tan feliz!!!- Exclamó Phoebe observando a las presentes con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno… Parece que soy la única que no piensa en hijos todavía…- Comentó Helga sentando al lado de Jenna.

-Ni tu ni yo Helga… Quizás más adelante…- Dijo Nadinne sentándose a su lado

-Sin embargo, me conformo con ser la madrina del bebé de Phoebe…- Dijo Helga orgullosa y la joven oriental sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-Yo pienso que tu y Arnold serían unos excelentes padres…- Comentó Olga observando la cara de pesadez de la rubia.

-**Es que nadie comprende que el cabeza de balón y yo solo estamos juntos por una equivocación??? Digo, se que suena extraño, pero… es la verdad!!!-** Se defendió bajo la mirada suspicaz del resto de las mujeres.

_Haven't we met?_

_**Nos hemos conocido?**_

_You're some kind of beautiful stranger_

_**Eres una especie de hermoso extraño**_

_You could be good for me_

_**Podrías ser bueno para mi**_

_I've had the taste for danger_

_**He probado ese sabor del peligro**_

-Me sostienes a Martin un segundo Helga???… Tengo que buscar algo en mi bolso…- Le pidió Jenna. Helga tomó al bebé con los brazos temerosos y se detuvo observándolo con ojos enormes… Arnold quien conversaba con los hombres del otro lado de la sala, la miró… Sonrió de lado ante el gesto estupefacto de ella… La rubia sintió su mirada y lo observó… Se quedaron mirándose. Arnold le hizo un gesto de sorpresa inclinado su cabeza, por ese instinto maternal que se había despertado en ella de repente, y que nunca antes había visto… La rubia se sonrojó al verlo avanzar con una gran sonrisa y sentarse junto a ella.

_If I'm smart then I'll run away_

_**Si soy inteligente entonces huiré**_

_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay_

_**Pero no lo soy, por eso me quedaré**_

_Heaven forbid_

_**Cielo prohibido**_

_I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

_**Tomaré mi oportunidad con mi hermoso extraño**_

_I looked into your eyes_

_**Miré en tus ojos**_

_And my world came tumbling down_

_**Y mi mundo se vino a bajo**_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_**Eres el Diablo disfrazado**_

_That's why I'm singing this song_

_**Es por eso que estoy cantando esta canción**_

_To know you is to love you_

_**Conocerte es amarte**_

_You're everywhere I go_

_**Estás en todos lados donde voy**_

_And everybody knows_

_**Y todo el mundo lo sabe**_

_To love you is to be part of you_

_**Amarte es formar parte de ti**_

_I've paid for you with tears_

_**He pagado por ti con lágrimas**_

_And swallowed all my pride_

_**Y me tragué todo mi orgullo**_

_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum**_

_Beautiful stranger_

_**Hermoso extraño**_

_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum**_

_Beautiful stranger_

_**Hermoso extraño**_

-Hola mi amor… Luces adorable con el hijo de Jenna en brazos…- Comentó dulce y observando como ella intentaba acomodar al bebé.

-No pienso lo mismo cielo… Mírame! No puedo ni conmigo, qué haría con un bebé???- Indagó sentando al pequeño como pudo. Arnold sonrió haciendo un ademán con los brazos para ayudarla.

-Bueno… Siempre existe una primera vez para todo…- Le explicó ayudándola a acomodar al niño.

-Quizás tengas razón…- Murmuró cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente…- Aunque si no pude ni cuidar un huevo por todo un día… No quiero pensar que pasaría con un ser humano!!!- exclamó bajando la mirada y Arnold sonrió al acordarse.

-Si vamos a tomar ese ejemplo, los dos somos un caos!!!…- Le respondió acariciando al pequeño y ambos rieron un poco.- Recuerdas cómo buscamos ese huevo por todos lados???

La rubia emitió una carcajada- Te refieres la caminata a la terminal de autobuses y los afiches por todo el pueblo???... Si creo que lo recuerdo…- Mencionó irónica y sonriendo.

-Lo curioso es… Que cuando hicimos las paces y dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado, todo terminó mejor de lo que esperábamos…- Recordó el rubio observando como ella suspiraba un poco.

-Hubieras estado perdido sin mi Arnold!!!- Exclamó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-En tus sueños Helga!!!- Respondió con una sonrisa. Se acercó un poco más a la rubia, quien se encontraba en esa especie de transe al igual que él.

_If I'm smart then I'll run away_

_**Si soy inteligente entonces huiré**_

_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay_

_**Pero no lo soy y por eso me quedaré**_

_Haven't you heard?_

_**No has escuchado?**_

_I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_

_**Me enamoré de un hermoso extraño**_

_I looked into your face_

_**Miré en tu rostro**_

_My heart was dancing all over the place_

_**Mi corazón estaba bailando por todo el lugar**_

_I'd like to change my point of view_

_**Me gustaría cambiar mi punto de vista**_

_If I could just forget about you_

_**Si solo pudiera olvidarme de ti**_

Una voz los despertó:

-Gracias por sostener a Martin Helga… Se durmió???- Dijo Jenna acercándose. La rubia se despertó de su ensoñación:

-De nada Jenna… Si, eso parece…- Respondió entregándole al pequeño y caminando hacia el otro lado de la sala. Arnold suspiró por lo cerca que habían estado…

_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum**_

_Beautiful stranger_

_**Hermoso extraño**_

_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum**_

_Beautiful stranger_

_**Hermoso extraño**_

Una vez, de vuelta en la casa de los Shortman…

-Hola cielo!!!! Cómo estás????- Lo saludó una mujer de unos cincuenta años de pelo castaño claro…

-Mamá??? Papá??? Qué bueno volver a verlos!!!- Los abrazó Arnold ingresando a la casa seguido por una sorprendida rubia.

-Hola Stella, hola Miles…- Saludó Helga entrando sigilosamente. Stella atónita, la saludó.

-Hola Helga… Eres tu??? Luces encantadora linda!!! Hace años que no te veía!!!…- La saludó la mamá de Arnold abrazándola. La rubia sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Hola hijo… Helga!!! Qué gusto jovencita!!! Cuánto tiempo!!!- La saludó Miles acercándose. Arnold observó a la rubia y luego a sus padres y con una gran sonrisa…

-Mamá… Papá… Les presento a mi esposa…- Los otros dos se miraron entre estupefactos y muy contentos sin poder creer lo que escuchaban… Helga se sonrojó y con una sonrisa los observó. Había mucho que explicar…

-Arnold… Quieres decir que nos fuimos tres meses y te casaste???- Preguntó un divertido Miles.

-Es una historia algo larga papá…- Respondió el joven algo nervioso por la verdadera respuesta.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para oírla mi amor… Tu y mi nuera pueden hablarnos de eso mientras comemos algo de lo que trajimos…- Los invitó Stella a la cocina y Helga y Arnold se miraron mientras los seguían.

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Bueno, apareció Olga y los padres de Arnold… Con esto de a poco va a ir surgiendo el problema que hace que los rubios tengan asuntos sin resolver todavía… Bien nos vemos pronto amigos!!! Suerte!!!_


	16. La discusión

**La discusión**

-Y bien???... Ninguno piensa contarnos nada???- Preguntó Stella sirviendo algo de te, mientras el resto comía unas masas que habían traído ella y Miles.

Arnold y Helga se miraron unos segundos… Qué decir??? " No tenemos ni idea de cómo terminamos casados… Aunque para mi es toda una tortura, ya que no lo resisto, ya había renunciado a él y ahora esto???!!!"…- Pensaba Helga girando los ojos algo sonrojada. Mientras que por otro lado, Arnold "No sé cómo sucedió, pero sin lugar a dudas es lo mejor que me pasó"… Observó a Helga, ella estaba algo incómoda y él podía sentirlo… Así que se decidió a hablar primero:

-Bueno… En realidad, fue hace poco… Mmmm… El viernes en la noche…- Se explicó inquieto, aclarándose la garganta, dudando entre decirlo o no.

-Pero… Cómo fue que se reencontraron de este modo después de años???… Digo, no quiero ser inoportuna con mis preguntas, pero Helga, no sabes lo mucho que mi hijo te ha extrañado!!!!- Comentó esa dulce mujer, ahora ya de cierta madurez, al recordar los años de ausencia de la joven rubia quien se acomodaba solo un poco, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras Arnold se lamentaba de solo pensar lo que podría llegar a soltar su madre…

-Es verdad jovencita!!!! Creo que estuvo como seis meses, leyendo y releyendo tu libro ese… Cómo se llamaba??? El de su primera cita…- Dijo su padre y Arnold y Helga se miraron de reojo…

-Cecile…- Contestaron ambos, solo para sonrojarse un poco más todavía…

-Exacto!!!- Exclamó el hombre- Qué bello recuerdo chicos!!! Saben, hasta incluso, casi no comprendo como dos personas tan pequeñas podían quererse tanto…- Mencionó el hombre y su esposa tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-El amor no tiene edad cielo, y el de los niños es el más puro y bonito de todos!!!… Sabes Helga, siempre te estuve agradecida por formar parte de la vida de Arnold… Sobre todo cuando nosotros no estábamos…- Le dijo la mujer con una mirada sincera lo que provocó que Helga se conmoviera un poco, y sintiera frío de solo pensar en el ayer, como si no pudiera soltarse de lo vivido…

Arnold la notó algo triste, y al sentirse completamente responsable por eso, intentó darle un giro a la charla…

-Y cómo les fue??? Pudieron ayudar a los accidentados???- Preguntó intentando generar un diálogo distinto.

-Si mi amor… Fueron arduos meses de trabajo, pero valieron tanto la pena!!! Uno siempre vuelve diferente en su interior al notar que la vida, pasa por mucho más que simples cosas vanas…- Mencionó la mujer, observando el rostro petrificado de Helga.

-O tan volátiles y efímeras que en realidad… Parece que existieran, pero solo están por apariencia…- Completó la joven de ojos azules, y todos los presentes la observaron intrigados, sobre todo su ahora esposo… Quien por momentos no comprendía qué es lo que volvió a aquella mujer tan melancólica, y ausente algunas veces… Algunos días, parecía un fantasma que merodeaba por la casa, sintiéndose solo una refugiada, cuando él en su corazón, la consideraba la dueña y señora de todo…

-Y qué hay de ti Helga??? Cuéntanos un poco más de tu vida en Inglaterra!!! Ser una escritora famosa debe ser todo un orgullo linda!!! Tus libros se leen en muchos países, inclusive, los encontramos en una tienda en la ciudad de Lima, hace unos días…- Mencionó la mujer intentando comprender qué fue lo que ocurrió… Algo no le cerraba de toda la situación, sentía la incomodidad de su hijo y de ella.

-Bueno… Qué decir???- Bromeó un poco Helga y todos rieron.- No mucho, las charlas, las presentaciones, las galas en Paris… Creo que es toda una especie de rutina constante…- Narró, como si fuera otro de sus cuentos, más que su vida.

-Y que hay de… tus padres??? Cómo está Bob??? Expandiendo su negocio aún???- Preguntó Miles y su esposa lo pisó por debajo de la mesa… Helga se tensó enseguida y Arnold entrecerró los ojos y luego miró con profundidad a su padre, quien se sonrojó un poco…- Es decir, se encuentran bien??? Y tu hermana Olga???- Intentó solucionar el hombre… Helga solo sonrió de lado.

-Justamente, Olga también está en Hillwood… Phoebe, la invitó para su casamiento y no tardó nada en poner sus osamenta de nuevo en esta ciudad!!!…- Contó la rubia y Arnold sonrió por la pesadez del tono de su voz… Sonaba ridículo, pero cómo extrañaba las ironías y los sarcasmos de ella!!!... -Y por otro lado, mis padres… hace mucho que no se nada de ellos…- Casi murmuró sin querer hablar demasiado del tema, provocando que los presentes se miraran entre si, entre apenados, meditabundos y responsables inclusive…

-Es una noticia maravillosa chicos!!! No saben la alegría que nos dan!!!!! Sin lugar a dudas la mejor sorpresa…- Comentó Miles regalándole una sonrisa orgullosa a Arnold, e intentando salir de esa incómoda situación…

-Es verdad cariño… Saben después de la discusión…- Mencionó Stella y los presentes se aclararon la garganta, Helga bajó un poco la mirada- Nos sentíamos totalmente responsables por provocar con tonterías de adultos, que un amor tan grande como el de ustedes, simplemente se esfumara!!!… Porque se conocen de toda la vida!!!!...- Exclamó la mujer tomando entre sus manos, las manos de su hijo, mientras sonreía…

-Mmmm…- Suspiró Helga codeando un poco a Arnold quien solo sonrió nervioso ante las palabras de su madre.

-Pero qué es esto??? Parece la tensión de un interrogatorio!!!- Bromeó Miles y los rubios rieron nerviosamente- Cuéntenos más sobre la tan esperada fecha!!! Quiénes asistieron??? Cómo fue hijo??? Podrías habernos avisado…- Le reprochó un poco su padre, y es que en verdad, ambos pensaban que la boda de su hijo era un evento muy importante como para no ser invitados o siquiera considerados…

-En realidad…- Murmuró Arnold solo que Helga se le adelantó:

-Fue algo imprevisto… Hicimos una pequeña escapada a la iglesia flotante de Hillwood, con nada más que algunos testigos… Nadie supo nada, hasta que al otro día Phoebe y Gerald se enteraron… Queríamos algo especial y sencillo, sin demasiados preámbulos… Lamento que se sintieran ofendidos, pero en realidad fue… Muy espontáneo…- Se explicó lo más normal y racional que pudo, y en lo último solo abrazó a Arnold con una sonrisa, quien se quedó helado ante tal idea…

-No tienes por qué disculparte Helga!!!! La verdad, ya ni siquiera importa cómo fue, la alegría y el alivio es tan grande que… Lo lamento chicos, pero estoy emocionada!!!- Mencionó su madre dejando caer una lágrima, Arnold se mordió los labios sintiéndose un gran mentiroso y Helga sonrió levantando las cejas…

-Nunca dejaron de quererse!!!!- Exclamó Miles levantando un vaso en son de brindis- Creo que solo puedo decir… Salud por los novios!!!! Ouuuuch…- Se quejó después del brindis tomándose la pierna.

-Qué ocurre papá???...- Preguntó un preocupado Arnold y Helga sonrió. Desde que habían vuelto de rescatar a sus padres, después de años… Arnold siempre los cuidaba de sobremanera, como si tuviera miedo de perderlos de nuevo…

-Es la pierna hijo… Tu padre olvidó el medicamento y solo estuvo tomando el antibiótico que recetó el médico… Lo estuve curando con algo que compramos de paso, pero el desinfectante que preparé para él, en San Lorenzo, quedó acá en la casa… Siéntate ahí cabeza de chorlito, es hora de que te cure esa herida!!!…- Mencionó Stella regañando a Miles y Arnold sonrió… Parecía que en la familia Shortman, los hombres siempre se involucraban con mujeres fuertes y de mucho carácter.

-Hijo… Dónde está la botella que había guardado aquí???- Preguntó Stella fijándose en la parte de abajo del refrigerador. Arnold enarcó una ceja y preguntó:

-Cuál???...- Indagó mientras colocaba una almohada, que había traído Helga desde la sala, debajo de la pierna de su padre.

-Una botella con un líquido color fresa… La has visto???- preguntó la mujer revisando de nuevo. Helga y Arnold se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. La rubia tragó saliva pausadamente y se animó a preguntar:

-Una que tenía una cinta blanca en el cuello???- Indagó observando como la mujer se detenía ante la pregunta.

-Si querida!!! La misma!!!... Dónde está???...- Preguntó sonriente pensando que quizás la habían cambiado de lugar.

-Mamá… Exactamente… Qué contenía ese desinfectante???...- Preguntó Arnold sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de Helga que parecía que iba a matarlo!!!!.

-Bueno… Lo preparé con unos hongos especiales para esta clase de lastimaduras…. Y con algunas hierbas… Por qué hijo???...- Mencionó la mujer contando con los dedos y empezando a comprender qué estaba pasando.

-Y… Supongamos… Que existiera la remota, pero posible posibilidad de que alguien… Por así decirlo, no haya sabido y haya…- Helga ya se oía molesta, por más que intentara disimularlo… Miles sonriendo, se adelantó a su pregunta.

-Digamos que alguien la haya tomado, pensando que era vino o algo por el estilo... Porque eso fue lo que en verdad sucedió, no es así jovencitos???- Les preguntó el hombre utilizando el mismo tono que cuando ambos rubios eran unos adolescentes y llegaban tarde a casa, o discutían neciamente.

-No me digan!!!! Tomaron el medicamento que preparé para tu padre???? Oh Dios mío!!! Ya me parecía que había gato encerrado aquí!!!- exclamó Stella observándolos, sin poder evitar reír.

-Qué es lo que provoca esa estúpida loción???- Indagó Helga sintiéndose tonta por no comprender y saliéndose de sus casillas... Arnold solo suspiró agachando la cabeza…

-Díganme que solo fueron ustedes dos!!!- Exclamó la mujer de nuevo algo preocupada esta vez.- Si bien las hierbas son utilizadas para curar… Provocan un efecto de alucinaciones si son consumidas…- Arnold y Helga se miraron entendiendo qué había ocurrido aquella noche, y qué noche!!! Jajajajajaja!!!

-Ya me parecía que algo nos ocultaban… Para empezar, Helga es demasiado orgullosa como para perdonarte ni bien te ve… Y por otro lado ese tema del casamiento sorpresa!!!…- Dijo el hombre de unos cincuenta años, riendo divertido ante la idea de lo que pasó ese día. Conocía muy bien a los dos muchachos que tenía en frente, tanto a su hijo, que sabía que amaba perdidamente a esa mujer, como también a su nuera…

-Ósea que todo esto fue producto de un terrible error???Tenía razón yo Arnoldo!! Nos casamos drogados???- Preguntó la rubia exclamando mientras hacía gestos con sus manos. El rubio se tomó la frente y observó a su madre…

-Hijo, te expliqué miles de veces que no debías utilizar la botella que estaba en la parte de debajo de la heladera!!!!- Exclamó la mujer observando la cara de espanto de Arnold.

-Y no lo hice!!! Le dije al mozo que… No puede ser…- Murmuró el rubio recordando el día del compromiso de Phoebe y Gerald.

_Flashbaack…_

_-Disculpe señorita… Desea algo para tomar??? Vino, champagne, cerveza, sidra, jugo…?- Le preguntó uno de los mozos a esa mujer rubia muy atractiva, parada en un rincón de la sala…_

_-Vino estaría bien…- Contestó con una sonrisa y tomando una de las copas. Arnold quien no dejaba de mirarla ni un solo momento, se acercó a ella tomando una de las copas de la charola…-Pensando en Londres, Helga???- Indagó acercándose para pararse a su lado, la rubia se inquietó un poco, pero intentó recuperar la compostura:_

_-Disfrutando la noche en realidad…- Corrigió tomando un sorbo de vino._

_-Una noche muy agraciada…- Dijo él tomando un sorbo de vino también- Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta… Sucede algo???- Indagó al verla dejar la copa sobre una de las charolas que pasaban. Ella solo sonrió de lado…_

_-No quiero ser descortés Arnold, pero… Ese vino es terrible!!!- Exclamó girando los ojos y el rubio sonrió ante esto… A él le había parecido bastante malo también… Siguió al mozo para preguntarle qué estaban sirviendo. Helga emitió un suspiro agotado al verlo marcharse, y observó la puerta, como queriendo huir de ese lugar…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Mientras tanto…Una absorta Helga…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Cielos… No hay nada en esta heladera!!!- Exclamó un joven en camisón, a las dos de la mañana…- Ah… Eres tu bolsa de pulgas!!!! Es que acaso me sigues o algo por el estilo???? No deberías estar durmiendo??? -Preguntó observando al perrito sentado a su lado.- Shhh… No ladres a esta hora, despertaras al cabeza de sandia!!!! Además, sabes que no quiero ni verlo, ni escucharlo!!!- Le ordenó tomando una botella del refrigerador…_

_-Hiagggggghhh!!! Esto apesta!!! Me pregunto que será???...- Dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida y luego ingiriendo algo de otra botella para quitarse el sabor…- Sabes bola de pulgas, más allá de que el enano es encantador….- Bromeó sarcástica y subiendo las escaleras- Tiene un pésimo gusto de vinos…- Suspiró observando como el cachorrito desviaba el camino e ingresaba a la pieza de Arnold… Sonrió de lado y se quedó pensando..._

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_-Arnold mi amor… al fin eres mío…- Suspiró la rubia entre sueños, aferrándose con fuerza a la supuesta almohada y con una sonrisa atontada. La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por todos lados, lo que provocó que le diera en el rostro… Soltando a lo que estaba abrazada, se giró hacia la derecha y volvió a suspirar…_

_-Te amo mi amor…_

_**Zas!**__ (Se calló de la cama, al igual que otras tantas veces como cuando era niña)…_

_-"Diablos!!! Otra vez???" Se indagó recordando el sueño, y lo que le pasaba siempre que se soñaba abrazando al rubio._

_Observó la habitación en la que estaba…"Dónde…???" Fijó su vista en el techo… La única habitación que tenía un cielo de cristal era…"No de nuevo…!!!"- Pensó aturdida por ese descubrimiento… Se tensó aún más cuando escuchó un bostezo provenir de la cama… Levantó un poco la vista, aún escondida, para observar si la persona en cuestión estaba despierta… Arnold dormía boca a bajo, tapado, con la cabeza hacia otro lado… Helga no pudo evitar realizarse cientos de preguntas…"Estaré caminando dormida de nuevo???!!!" Temió como el peor de los casos… El radio reloj de la habitación comenzó a escucharse, dando las_ _diez de la mañana…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Puede contarnos alguno de los dos, lo que en verdad pasó???- Preguntó Miles a la par que Stella lo curaba con algo de la misma loción, guardada en otro frasco en la heladera… Ambos se miraron un segundo, y Arnold sacó un diario de la gaveta de la cocina e inició la explicación de todo lo ocurrido…

Unos veinte minutos después…

-Y además de cumplir con todo un mes de matrimonio… Tenemos que cumplir con tareas de ayuda social, por un año…- explicó el rubio finalizando con todo lo ocurrido hasta la fecha, y claro está, omitiendo algunos detalles…

-No quiero ni imaginar qué hubiese ocurrido si en la comisaría se hubiesen enterado qué estamos en la quinta nube del nirvana, la noche en que chochamos ese bote!!!- exclamó Helga muy molesta y sentándose en una de las sillas… Stella algo decepcionada la observó sentarse resoplando, ya que todo había sido nada más que un error, por lo menos para ella…

-Saben chicos, la combinación de esa pócima, con alcohol, es lo que provoca algunas alucinaciones… pero en realidad, nunca dejan de estar conscientes…- Les explicó mirando la cara atónita de Arnold.

-Qué????- Preguntó el rubio quien estaba más sorprendido que la misma Helga.

-Quiere decir, que no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió la noche de la celebración… Pero sea lo que sea, lo hicieron conscientes…- Explicó Miles y Helga enarcó una ceja.

-Y desde cuando estar dopados, es estar conscientes???- Preguntó irónica y mordaz… El hombre solo sonrió.

-Bueno, chicos, anímense… Solo es un mes!!!! Por suerte solo pasó esa noche!!! Tranquilos… Arnie, tu padre y yo, volamos mañana en la mañana hacia San Lorenzo… Eduardo nos llamó y…

-Si lo se… Necesita respaldo de último momento…- Completó Arnold con una sonrisa- Está bien má, yo los llevaré al aeropuerto… es una lástima que no se puedan quedar para la boda de Phoebe y Gerald…- Comentó recordando luego, la celebración del sábado.

-Nosotros también hijo… Pero vamos a pasar por su casa dentro de un rato… Queremos entregarles el obsequio en persona y disculparnos por no poder asistir…- Comentó Miles, y Stella señaló una gran caja en la que se podía leer claramente "Mi primera cuna"… Arnold y Helga se miraron extrañados…

-Pero cómo…???- Preguntó la rubia, ya sin comprender.

-Bueno… No se olviden que soy médica. Hace unos meses, hablé con Phoebe para avisarle que haríamos lo posible para estar en su casamiento… Ella me contó algunos de sus síntomas y no tardé demasiado en notar lo que sucedía…- Explicó la mujer sonriendo de lado… Helga suspiró algo aturdida por todo.

-Escuchen chicos… vamos a ver a la futura pareja de casados… No nos esperen, tenemos que arreglar el tema del pasaje, así que no sabemos a qué hora estaremos de regreso… Y creo que ustedes necesitan estar solos…- Se despidieron sus padres desde el umbral de la puerta. Arnold y Helga se miraron, y la rubia subió hacia su recámara… Arnold suspiró.

-Si antes era difícil… No quiero ni pensar cómo será a partir de ahora!!!… Qué otras murallas construirás entre nosotros mi amor????... Será que algún día, podrás olvidar lo que pasó???…- Murmuró al verla marcharse muy abstraída de la cocina…

_Flashbaack…_

-_**Estúpidos, ilusos, soñadores, anarquistas, subversivos, muertos de hambre… Si es verdad, quizás los padres de Arnold sean todo eso que dices Bob… Puedes extender tu imperio como te plazca!!!!**__…- Mencionó una joven rubia desde el despacho de su padre, en lo que parecía una interminable discusión… Arnold quien estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, se horrorizó ante tales palabras, y sin poder siquiera respirar, se marchó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo…_

_Al otro día en la secundaria 119…_

_-Hola mi amor??? Cómo estás???...- Lo besó una jovencita que parecía más feliz que nunca, aquel día._

_-Discúlpenme amigos… Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de almorzar… La comida sabe agria con ciertas personas cerca…- Mencionó con voz calcina y Phoebe y Gerald se miraron absortos… Helga levantó una ceja, mientras lo seguía._

_-__**Arnold!!!!**__- Lo llamó corriendo a su lado- __**Arnold!!!**__ Qué sucede???…- preguntó poniéndose de pie frente al muchacho que más parecía querer desaparecer, antes de tener que decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella…_

_-__**Sucede que no quiero tenerte cerca Helga. G. Pataki!!!... No puedo creer lo que escuché!!! Siempre estuviste de acuerdo con tu padre no es así??? Jamás te importó esa pobre gente… Debía haberlo sabido con tu cara el otro día cuando te conté en la situación en la que vivían!!!**__…- Se explicó irritado a la par de que los chicos de la escuela, se detenían a oír y presenciar curiosos, la escena que se llevaba a cabo. Helga miró a su alrededor y negó en voz baja…_

_-No se de qué hablas Arnold… Te juro que no…- Se explicó helada y siendo interrumpida otra vez por un furioso Arnold._

_-__**Qué te dan asco los pobres indigentes!!! O peor aún, los arraigados huérfanos!!! No solo tienes la sangre, sino además, el mismo corazón que el tirano de tu padre!!!**__…- Le afirmó levantando un poco más la voz, e imitando las palabras dichas por Bob Pataki. Helga se colerizó enseguida… No podía salir de su asombro, al oír esas cosas tan crueles por parte de él…_

_-__**Eres un completo idiota!!!!... Tirano??? Bob??? Te atreves a llamarlo de esa forma??? Después de todo lo que hizo sin siquiera pedir nada a cambio, por tus padres Arnold!!!...**__ Cómo puedes…???_

_-Déjame adivinar… __**Por los subversivos ilusos, muertos de hambre??? Eh??? Por ellos???!!!-**__ Exclamó de nuevo, necesitando desesperadamente una explicación urgente… Helga comenzó a temblar… Si bien ellos discutían a veces por cosas tontas, y luego terminaban riendo divertidos, esta vez era muy diferente…_

_-__**No Arnold!!! Yo no pienso eso de ellos… Sabes muy bien cuánto los quiero!!! Son como mi familia!!!**__ Por favor….- Le pidió temblando y horrorizada por toda la situación… Phoebe y Gerald que escucharon los gritos provenir desde el pasillo, se quedaron perplejos al acercarse y observar lo que sucedía…_

_-__**Por eso me odiabas tanto de niños no es así??? Te daba asco tener que compartir espacio con un simple huérfano!!! Toleré todo de ti Helga… Pero meterte con mis padres, no lo voy a permitir!!!! Eres una egoísta, cruel y malvada!!!! **__Siempre lo has sido… Quizás nunca quise verlo por que…_

_**Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaf!!!!!!!!!...**_

_Un atónito Arnold se tocó la cara, algo hinchada al sentir el dolor en su mejilla izquierda… Algo que había sonado como una cachetada, pero que en realidad fue un golpe certero… Helga ya muy agitada, lo observó, medio caído sobre los casilleros…. Miró a su alrededor… Todos sus amigos en silencio. Miró a Phoebe, y se dirigió como un remolino al tocador de las chicas, siendo seguida por su mejor amiga, quien observó de mala forma a Arnold…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Arnold se despertó algo agitado… Observó su reloj… Eran las tres de la mañana… Despacio, y procurando no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la recámara de Helga… Abrió la puerta… Allí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente con cierto cachorrito al pie de su cama… el rubio sonrió… Después invadido de nuevo por los recuerdos, suspiró y cerró la puerta marchándose. Bajó a la cocina, alguien ya se encontraba allí tomando un poco de agua…

-No podías dormir Arnold???- preguntó su madre con una tierna sonrisa, la misma que heredó el joven.

-Hace años que no lo consigo… Otra vez el mismo sueño…- Le explicó sentándose junto a ella y colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Hay hijo mío… Sabes, a veces por más que la ira nos consuma, tenemos que pensar lo que decimos… Quizás proferimos cosas que no sentimos en realidad….- Le explicó la mujer acariciándole suavemente los cabellos.

-Cómo pude ser tan necio???... Por qué no la escuché??? Es que acaso ella con todo lo que había hecho por mi, no me había demostrado la forma en la que me amaba???...- Preguntó observando fijamente a su madre.

-Sabes, a veces suceden cosas que preferiríamos evitar… Cometemos errores. Pero como bien dicen, de los errores se aprende mi amor… Después de años, la vida te está otorgando una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz a su lado. No la desaproveches… Y si aún así, si ella terminara marchándose, por lo menos lo hará sabiendo que la amas en verdad, y que lo ocurrido hace tiempo, solo fue un paso en falso…

Arnold sonrió de lado con los ojos tristes… Luego observó otra foto de él y sus amigos en San Lorenzo, hace años, colgada en la cocina… también recordó ese beso tan intenso y arrasador en la mesada, el día anterior… Cómo sería conocer el paraíso junto con ella??? Pensó levantándose y mirando detenidamente a su madre… Suspiró diciendo.

-Esta vez… No la dejaré ir, no si antes decirle lo mucho que la atesoro…- Aseguró sonriendo provocando ánimos en la mujer, y en cierta rubia, que escuchaba la conversación detrás de la escalera… " Cuántas veces en la vida voy a tener que ocultarme así por ti Arnold???" Se preguntó muy contenta sintiendo el corazón estallar, mientras acariciaba a un adormilado Pulgoso, que la seguía a todas partes…

_Flashbaack_

_EVERY ENDLESS NIGHT HAS A DAWNING DAY_

_**Cada noche eterna tiene un día que amanece**_

_EVERY DARKEST SKY HAS A SHINING RAY_

_**Cada cielo oscuro tiene un rayo brillante**_

_AND IT SHINES ON YOU_

_**Y está brillando sobre ti**_

_BABY, CANT YOU SEE?_

_**Nena, no puedes ver?**_

_YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE_

_**Tú eres la única**_

_WHO CAN SHINE FOR ME_

_**Que puede brillar para mí**_

_-Estás muy callada… Sucede algo???- Indagó un joven rubio y de ojos verdes, notando la mirada perdida de la chica que lo acompañaba._

_-Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos… No importa lo que pase???- Preguntó abrazada a su novio, ambos en la tienda de campaña del campamento escolar en el que se encontraban…_

_Arnold sonrió- Siempre, siempre… Nada en el mundo hará que me aleje de ti Helga… Es que acaso no te das cuenta lo mucho que te necesito??? No eres tu sola!!!- Le exclamó sonriendo tierno, trayéndola más contra si y besando un poco su cara… La joven sonrió._

_-A pesar de que nuestros padres no se lleven del todo bien???-Expresó preocupada y acariciando sus cabellos._

_-Sabes lo mucho que mamá y papá te quieren… Más allá de que tengan conflictos con Bob, yo sé que él es un buen hombre en el fondo… No voy a dejar que nos separen…- Le mencionó besándola con devoción… En un leve pensamiento, se detuvo y la observó a los ojos._

_IT´S A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT_

_**Es una emoción privada que te llena esta noche**_

_AND A SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN US_

_**Y el silencio cae entre nosotros**_

_AS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT_

_**Como las sombras roban la luz**_

_AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT_

_**Donde quiera que lo encuentres**_

_WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD_

_**Donde te pueda llevar**_

_LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME_

_**Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mí**_

_(COME TO ME, COME TO ME)_

_**Venga a mí, venga a mí**_

_COME TO ME_

_**Venga a mí**_

_-Sucede algo malo???- Indagó ella al notar los bellos ojos verdes, observarla más enormes que nunca… Se quedaron viéndose, Arnold le acarició el rostro, colocando un mechón rebelde de ella detrás de su oreja…_

_WHEN YOUR SOUL IS TIRED AND YOUR HEART IS WEAK_

_**Cuando tu alma esté cansada y tu corazón débil**_

_DO YOU THINK OF LOVE AS A ONE-WAY STREET?_

_**Piensas que el amor es una calle con un sentido único?**_

_WELL, IT RUNS BOTH WAYS_

_**Bueno, corre en ambos sentidos**_

_OPEN UP YOUR EYES_

_**Abre tus ojos**_

_CAN´T YOU SEE ME HERE?_

_**No me ves aquí?**_

_HOW CAN YOU DENY? __(HOW?)_

_**Cómo puedes negarlo? (Cómo?)**_

_-Eres tan… tan hermosa…- Murmuró con una sonrisa… La rubia se puso más roja que un tomate y desvió la mirada… Ellos se habían besado cientos de beses, pero esta vez… Era diferente. No sabía cómo describirlo… Era profundo, intrigante, y sensual…Comenzó a temblar incómoda por la situación… Los dos solos; era una preciosa noche estrellada, estaban en la tienda de campaña de ella… Sus compañeros disfrutaban de la fiesta en la playa, del otro lado de la bahía… _

_OH, IT'S A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT_

_**Oh, es una emoción privada la que te llena esta noche**_

_AND THE SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN US_

_**Y el silencio cae entre nosotros**_

_AS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT_

_**Como las sombras roban la luz**_

_AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT_

_**Donde quiera que lo encuentres**_

_WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD_

_**Donde te pueda llevar**_

_LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME_

_**Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mí**_

_(COME TO ME, COME TO ME)_

_**(Venga a mí, venga a mí)**_

_-Sientes lo mismo que yo???- Le preguntó inquieto y acercándose un poco más… Ella lo observó indecisa…- Pareces un muñeca… Tan dulce y delicada cuando eres así…- Le susurró notando el pulso y la respiración acelerada de ella…_

_Ella lo abrazó aún más- Siento lo mismo, pero yo… No se… Tengo miedo…- Comentó en voz baja y el rubio tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Las pupilas dilatas, la cabeza dando vueltas, la piel erizada, el corazón bombeando a mil, tragar pausadamente, esperar la reacción y los movimientos del otro para así saber qué hacer… Un sin fin de sensaciones experimentadas por primera vez, tanto para él, como para ella…_

_EVERY ENDLESS NIGHT HAS A DAWNING DAY_

_**Cada noche eterna tiene un día que amanece**_

_EVERY DARKEST SKY HAS A SHINING RAY_

_**Cada cielo oscuro tiene un rayo brillante**_

_IT TAKES A LOT TO LAUGH AS YOUR TEARS GO BY_

_**Tardan en llegar las risas mientras tus lágrimas caen**_

_BUT YOU CAN FIND ME HERE TIL YOUR TEARS RUN DRY_

_**Pero puedes encontrarme aquí hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen**_

_-No tienes por qué… Estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré… Te amo...- Afirmó besándola con delicadeza y no conteniendo las ganas de suspirar desde su cuello a medida que avanzaba… Ella emitió un leve gemido al sentir el contacto que le provocaba cosquillas y la dejaba paralizada…_

_-Arnold yo…- Murmuró sintiendo como él por primera vez en su historia, era el apasionado entre los dos… Estaba tan concentrado descubriendo, besando, palpando, deleitándose, cuando el llamado lo detuvo…_

_Se puso rojo como nunca- Lo lamento H-Helga… Y-Yo no quería incomodarte… Si fui demasiado lejos… Lo lamento en verdad…- Murmuró alejándose y agachando la cabeza. La rubia sonrió y se acercó a besarlo una vez más._

_-Yo también muero de ganas mi amor… Pero es solo que, esto es un paso muy importante para mí, para los dos… Y quiero estar completamente preparada… perdóname por favor si te fallo en esto…- se explicó bajando la mirada. El rubio la besó de nuevo tomando su mano y saliendo de la tienda junto con ella._

_-Esperaré toda la vida si es necesario, y no tienes por qué disculparte, jamás me has decepcionado, todo lo contrario, eres mi orgullo constante…- Dijo marchándose junto con ella a caminar por la playa._

_IT'S A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT_

_**Es una emoción privada la que te llena esta noche**_

_AND THE SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN US_

_**Y el silencio cae entre nosotros**_

_AS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT_

_**Como las sombras roban la luz**_

_AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT_

_**Donde quiera que lo encuentres**_

_WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD_

_**Donde te pueda llevar**_

_LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME_

_**Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mí**_

_LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME_

_**Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mí**_

_LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME_

_**Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mí**_

_COME TO ME, COME TO ME_

_**Venga a mí, venga a mí**_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

En habitaciones separadas, pero en la misma casa, un hombre y una mujer no podían dormir contemplando el techo y trayendo una y otra vez ese tan anhelado recuerdo… La tensión y el deseo los estaban comiendo vivos… El amor se manifestaría en cualquier momento…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!! Huyyyyyyyy… Salió a la luz, un poco de lo que sucedió para que terminaran después de años de estar juntos!!!!... Fue todo muy difícil!!! Prepárense, en el capítulo que viene se casan Gerald y Phoebe y también se va a presentar la vida de ambos mientras no estuvieron juntos... Además de un encuentro, tan deseado que va a suceder… Al final, se bebieron unos alucinógenos nomás, eso era lo que pasaba!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Suerte y gracias por todos los comentarios!!!_


	17. La boda

**La boda**

_-AM I THROWIN´ YOU OFF?_

_-__**TE ESTOY CONFUNDIENDO?**_

_-NOPE_

_**-No**_

_-DIDN´T THINK SO_

_-No lo creo_

-Buenos días Helga… Qué milagro tan temprano un sábado!!!- Comentó Arnold lavando su auto y observando a la rubia apoyada desde el umbral de la puerta, tomando un té, de bata y pantuflas a la par que lo veía con ojos acusadores…

_-HOW YOU DOING YOUNG LADY?_

_**Cómo estás joven dama?**_

_THAT FEELING THAT YOU GIVING REALLY DRIVES ME CRAZY_

_**Las sensaciones que estás provocando realmente me vuelven loco**_

_YOU DON´T HAVETA PLAY ABOUT THE JOKE_

_**No tienes que hacer una broma sobre el comentario**_

_I WAS AT A LOSS OF WORDS FIRST TIME THAT WE SPOKE_

_**No encontraba palabras la primera vez que hablamos**_

-Qué tienen de buenos príncipe encantador!!! Y me levanté temprano porque tenemos que ir a ese bendito asilo y porque tengo que ayudar a Phoebe…- Respondió irónica para luego mencionar-Tu noviecita llamó de nuevo…- Dijo tomando un sorbo de la taza. El rubio alzó la mirada suspirando…

_LOOKING FOR A GIRL THAT´LL TREAT YOU RIGHT_

_**Estás buscando a una chica que te trate bien**_

_YOU LOOKING FOR HER IN THE DAY TIME WITH THE LIGHT_

_**La estás buscando a plena luz del día**_

-Y supongo que todo está mal entre nosotros otra vez no???- Le preguntó tomando la manguera y esperando algún posible grito por parte de ella.

_YOU MIGHT BE THE TYPE IF I PLAY MY CARDS RIGHT_

_**Tú podrías ser ella si juego bien mis cartas**_

_I´LL FIND OUT BY THE END OF THE NIGHT_

_**Lo descubriré al final de la noche**_

-Todo lo contrario querido… Sabes que yo ya estoy enterada de la situación… Por qué iba a enojarme???- Indagó poniéndose en cuclillas y acariciando a Pulgoso mientras le hablaba…

_YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU JUST LET YOU HIT IT_

_**Tú esperas que te deje tenerlo así nada más**_

_BUT WILL YOU STILL RESPECT ME IF YOU GET IT?_

_**Pero seguirás respetándome si te dejo conseguirlo?**_

-Bien Pataki… Es hora de que me escuches…- Mencionó el rubio recordando la despedida de soltero de Gerald mientras enjabonaba el auto…- Terminé con Helen la misma noche que regresaste… Unas semanas atrás ella había tomado el anillo que guardaba para ti en mi cajón… Pensó que le pediría matrimonio, por eso confundió las cosas… Estuve intentando convencerla de lo contrario todo el tiempo, no sé cómo supo dónde seria la celebración que preparé para Gerald, pero la otra noche me siguió… Le dejé muy en claro lo mucho que te quiero…

_ALL I CAN DO IS TRY, GIMME ONE CHANCE_

_**Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar, dame una oportunidad**_

_WHAT´S THE PROBLEM? I DON´T SEE NO RING ON YOUR HAND_

_**Cuál es el problema? No veo anillo alguno en tu mano**_

_I BE THE FIRST TO ADMIT IT, I´M CURIOUS ABOUT YOU,_

_**Seré el primero en admitirlo, tengo curiosidad por ti**_

_YOU SEEM SO INNOCENT_

_**Pareces tan inocente**_

-Ponte la maldita camisa Arnoldo!!! Toda anciana que pasa por la acera se queda mirándote!!!- Le exigió observando los comentarios de las mujeres que los miraban de reojo como un par de "pervertidos". Y eso no era nada nuevo, era igual todas las mañanas desde el tan mencionado casamiento y la sentencia.

_YOU WANNA GET IN MY WORLD, GET LOST IN IT_

_**Tú quieres tener mi mundo, perderte en él**_

_BOY I´M TIRED OF RUNNING, LETS WALK FOR A MINUTE_

_**Chico, estoy cansada de correr, caminemos por un minuto**_

-Celosa querida????...- Le preguntó lavando los vidrios y sonriéndole a una de las mujeres, quien pegó la vuelta muy alarmada.

_PROMISCUOUS GIRL_

_**Chica promiscua**_

_WHEREVER YOU ARE_

_**Donde sea que estés**_

_I´M ALL ALONE_

_**Estoy solo**_

_AND IT´S YOU THAT I WANT_

_**Y tú eres lo que quiero**_

-Si, desde que besaste a aquella pobre anciana ese trágico día de nuestra boda!!!!- Exclamó burlándose- Ahora comprendo tus inclinaciones, con razón jamás a mi nunca me besaste así…- Mencionó riendo con ganas.

_PROMISCUOUS BOY_

_**Chico promiscuo**_

_YOU ALREADY KNOW_

_**Tu ya sabes**_

_THAT I´M ALL YOURS_

_**Que soy toda tuya**_

_WHAT YOU WAITING FOR?_

_**Qué estás esperando?**_

-Podríamos solucionarlo…- Murmuró el rubio sonriendo pícaro y colocándose la remera mientras secaba el auto.

_PROMISCUOUS GIRL_

_**Chica promiscua**_

_YOU´RE TEASING ME_

_**Me estás tomando el pelo**_

_YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT_

_**Sabes lo que quiero**_

_AND I GOT WHAT YOU NEED_

_**Y tengo lo que necesitas**_

-Y por qué dices que la tal Helen pensó que le pedirías matrimonio???- Preguntó haciéndole un gesto al cachorrito que avanzó en dirección al auto…

_PROMISCUOUS BOY_

_**Chico promiscuo**_

_LET´S GET TO THE POINT_

_**Vamos al grano**_

_CAUSE WE´RE ON A ROLL_

_**Porque estamos atascados**_

_ARE YOU READY?_

_**Estás listo?**_

-Porque el anillo tiene una H grabada en él… Nunca pensó que en realidad era de HELGA…- Remarcó lo último y volteó a verla con una sonrisa- Ya no sé cómo explicarte que solo me importas tu… -Le expresó notando la cara traviesa de ella… Un olor bastante fuerte comenzó a sentirse… Bajó la mirada y notó lo que ocurría…

_ROSES ARE RED_

_**Las rosas son rojas**_

_SOME DIAMONDS ARE BLUE_

_**Algunos diamantes azules**_

_CHIVALRY IS DEAD_

_**La caballerosidad está muerta**_

_BUT YOU´RE STILL KINDA CUTE_

_**Pero tú sigues siendo adorable**_

-**Pulgoso!!!! No!!!!!-** Retó al cachorrito que terminó de hacer sus necesidades en la rueda… Protestando arrojó la esponja dentro del tacho para comenzar a enjuagar de nuevo. Helga pegó una carcajada…

_HEY! I CAN´T KEEP MY MIND OFF YOU_

_**Hey! No puedo sacarte de mi mente**_

_WHERE YOU AT?, DO YOU MIND IF I COME THROUGH?_

_**Dónde estás? Te molesta lo que vengo pensando?**_

-Venga aquí mi ser preferido de toda la casa!!! **Qué digo la casa, de todo Hillwood!!!…** Te has ganado un bistec!!!…- Mencionó acariciando al cachorrito e ingresando otra vez adentro.

_I´M OUT OF THIS WORLD COME WITH ME TO MY PLANET_

_**Estoy fuera de este mundo, ven conmigo a mi planeta**_

_GET YOU ON MY LEVEL; DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HANDLE IT?_

_**Te llevo a mi nivel; Crees que puedes con eso?**_

-Sabes por más que te comportes infantil, sé muy bien que en el fondo me crees…- Mencionó Arnold de espaldas lavando el auto y escuchando como ella detenía su caminata.

_THEY CALL ME THOMAS_

_**Me llaman Thomas**_

_LAST NAME CROWN_

_**Mi apellido es Crown**_

_RECOGNIZE GAME_

_**Reconozco el juego**_

_I´M A LAY MINE´S DOWN_

_**Y el mío se está viniendo abajo**_

-Deberías comprar un buen desodorante Arnoldo, el olor es fatal!!!- Exclamó observando como el le arrojaba un poco de agua...- No estés tan seguro querido… Puede que te sorprendas…- Advirtió irónica y yendo a la sala. Arnold sonrió y después rodó los ojos frunciendo los labios por tener que empezar de nuevo… Ingresó a la casa después de lavar la parte sucia, cuando notó al cachorrito haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por morder el gran bistec…

_I´M A BIG GIRL I CAN HANDLE MYSELF_

_**Soy una chica grande y puedo cuidarme a mi misma**_

_BUT IF I GET LONELY I´M NEED YOUR HELP_

_**Pero si estoy sola necesito tu ayuda**_

_PAY ATTENTION TO ME I DON´T TALK FOR MY HEALTH_

_**Préstame atención no hablo de mi salud**_

-No debería ayudarte, porque empiezo a pensar que Helga tenía razón y que deberíamos haberte puesto "Desertor" de nombre…- Mencionó acercándose a Pulgoso y cortando la carne en pequeños trocitos- Pero, hoy estoy de muy buen humor amigo… No se por qué, quizás sea porque aunque ella lo niegue, le gusta tanto todo este juego como a mí…

_I WANT YOU ON MY TEAM_

_**Te quiero en mi equipo**_

-Deja de llenarle la cabeza a mi perro y ya vámonos… Llegaremos tarde, esta noche estaremos muertos… Solo pido una siesta de por medio…- Mencionó Helga haciendo una ademán para que el rubio subiera a vestirse.

_SO DOES EVERYBODY ELSE._

_**Todos los demás también**_

-Mmmm??? Creí que Pulgoso no te caía bien…- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y subiendo a su cuarto, mientras pasaba al lado de ella.

_BABY WE CAN KEEP IT ON THE LOW_

_**Nena podemos mantenerlo en secreto**_

_LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AIN´T NOBODY GOTTA KNOW_

_**Baja la guardia nadie lo va a saber**_

_IF YOU WITH IT GIRL I KNOW A PLACE WE CAN GO_

_**Si estás de acuerdo chica, conozco un lugar donde podemos ir**_

-Así era, hasta hoy…- Respondió ella sentándose en el sillón para esperarlo…- Apúrate Arnold!!! Tenemos que llegar temprano!!!- Exclamó desde el living.

_WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?_

_**Por qué clase de chica me estás tomando?**_

-Está bien, está bien… Ya voy…- Dijo bajando las escaleras mientras terminaba de peinarse en la sala.

-Tu pelo siempre estuvo así… Cuál es la intención de peinarlo justo ahora???- preguntó ella parada en la puerta.

_DON´T BE MAD, DON´T GET MEAN_

_**No seas mala, no seas así**_

_DON´T GET MAD, DON´T BE MEAN_

_**No seas malo, no seas así**_

_HEY! DON´T BE MAD, DON´T GET MEAN_

_**Hey! No seas mala, no seas así**_

_DON´T GET MAD, DON´T BE MEAN_

_**No seas malo, no seas así**_

Arnold la miró de reojo…- Lo que tú digas Helga…

_WAIT! I DON´T MEAN NO HARM_

_**Espera! No quiero causarte dolor**_

_I CAN SEE YOU WITH MY T-SHIRT ON_

_**Puedo verte con mi camisa puesta**_

-Es que tanto vas a tardar en arreglarte querido???- Le preguntó observando como se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa también.

_I CAN SEE YOU WITH NOTHING ON_

_**Puedo verte sin nada puesto**_

_FEELING ON ME BEFORE YOU BRING THAT ON…_

_**Sintiéndote sobre mi antes de que provoques eso…**_

-Lo lamento mi amor… No todos somos adorables de nacimiento como tu, algunos requerimos algo de arreglo…**-** Respondió sin apurarse demasiado y sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de ella.

_BRING THAT ON?_

_**Provoque eso???**_

-No por eso seré más compasiva!!! Vamos Arnold!!!!- Le exclamó impaciente.

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…_

_**Sabes a lo que me refiero…**_

Arnold enarcó una ceja y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa…

_GIRL, I´M A FREAK YOU SHOULDN´T SAY THOSE THINGS_

_**Chica, soy un loco no deberías decir esas cosas**_

Helga rodó los ojos… -Y ahora qué primor???... **Luces bien así cabeza de balón! Rayos!!! En verdad estás muy atractivo!!!…**- Se dio cuenta de lo que se le escapó al ver la cara de satisfacción de Arnold. Se tensó enseguida y desvió la mirada…

_I´M ONLY TRYING TO GET INSIDE YOUR BRAIN_

_**Solo estoy intentando entrar en tu cerebro**_

_TO SEE IF YOU CAN WORK ME THE WAY YOU SAY_

_**Para ver si puedes trabajarme en la forma que dices**_

-Gracias…- Contestó muy divertido por lo nerviosa que estaba- Ya está… Nos vamos???- Preguntó abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar.

_IT´S OKAY, IT´S ALRIGHT_

_**Está bien, está bien**_

_I GOT SOMETHING THAT YOU GON´ LIKE_

_**Tengo algo que te va a gustar**_

-Cállate y conduce mi amor!!!- Le exclamó irónica subiéndose al auto mientras Arnold sonreía.

_HEY IS THAT THE TRUTH OR _

_**Hey es la verdad o**_

_ARE YOU TALKING TRASH?_

_**Estás fanfarroneando?**_

_IS YOUR GAME M.V.P. LIKE STEVE NASH?_

_**Tu juego es el "jugador más valioso del partido" como el de Steve Nash?**_

Arnold estaba sentado en el gran sillón de la sala… De smoking, corbata, peinado con fijador, perfume… En fin, un hombre de veintitrés años, muy apuesto y por sobre todo, un caballero… El día había sido largo y agotador… El trabajo en el asilo de ancianos de Hillwood, volver, tener que arreglarse… Ahora él estaba esperándola… Tenían que llegar temprano, él era el padrino, y ella una de las damas de honor… No podían demorarse ya que por el rol que él debía cumplir, llevaba las sortijas de los novios consigo… Encendió la radio, estaba bien para él, algo de jazz… Desde arriba se podían escuchar los pasos de Helga ir y venir de aquí para allá… Sonrió al recordar cómo era la Helga de nueve años, a la que no le interesaban para nada los "accesorios para el cabello…" Como la había escuchado decir…

-**Helga!!!-** La llamó resoplando un poco- **Mi amor, tenemos que estar ocho y media más tardar… Recuerda que hay que verificar que estén todos… Creí que tu no tardabas tanto en arreglarte…**- Comentó en voz alta para que ella desde el segundo piso lo escuchara…- Vamos amigo, ve por Helga…- Le habló al cachorrito que ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la casa, que subió las escaleras despacio…

**-Ya** **voy Arnold!!! Cielos melenudo, cuándo fue que te volviste tan impaciente??? Nunca mencioné que tardara poco!!! Solo porque tu no tienes que entrar dentro de este entallado vestido…**- Arnold emitió una carcajada al escuchar su sarcasmo- **Quisiera ver que lo intentes!!!!...- **Y tu pequeño traidor??? Qué haces aquí eh??? Un día estás a favor de él y al otro día vienes conmigo… Vendido!!!- Exclamó al escuchar el ladrido del perrito desde la puerta…

-**Tienes problemas con el cierre???-** Le preguntó esperando su respuesta… Mientras Helga desde arriba pensaba "Tengo problemas con mi trasero que no cabe en él!!! Esto no me puede estar pasando… Aumenté de peso???" Se indagó la rubia observándose en el espejo, para luego notar que tenía una serie de abrojos que estaban sujetos… Burlándose de si misma, los abrió y se colocó el vestido… Bajó las escaleras…

Algunos dicen, que a la vida le gusta a veces repetir la misma historia; eso parecía aquella noche… Arnold colocó la misma expresión que cuando la vio en el Chez Paris años, muchos años atrás… Qué linda estaba!!! Con el vestido de las damas de honor… que por decisión de Phoebe fue color blanco y verde agua para todas, y rosado para Helga… Con escote en el frente, pronunciado, pero no vulgar… El pelo en un recogido ondulado que dejaba caer la mitad de su cabello… El rubio se quedó atónito sintiendo un escalofrío conocido…

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_**Abrázame cerca y abrázame rápido**_

_The magic spell you cast_

_**Con el hechizo mágico que conjuras**_

_This is la vie en rose_

_**Esta es la vida en rosa**_

-Jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo… Cecile…- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Helga sintió las mejillas hervir…

-Eso fue porque simplemente nunca miraste, tonto niño americano…- Comentó cruzándose de brazos. Arnold asintió y sonrió… Y es que en verdad tenía razón!!! Después de muchos años, y de inclusive estar de novio con ella, se había enterado de quien era Cecile en realidad, y eso lo supo, gracias a la última novela de la rubia que él había leído…

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_**Cuando me besas el cielo suspira**_

_And too I close my eyes_

_**Y cuando cierro mis ojos**_

_I see la vie en rose_

_**Veo la vida en rosa**_

-Te busqué en todos lados… Y te encontré en el mejor de los lugares…- Comentó observando como ella se tocaba el brazo nerviosa- Sabes… Aún conservo aquella sandalia… Pero pertenece a una niña, y hoy en frente mío, tengo a una hermosa mujer… Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo Helga…- Dijo estrechándole el brazo para que ambos caminaran… la rubia giró los ojos y solo después de estrecharlo también, replicó:

-Y podrás decir que lo eres por lo que quede del mes… querido…- Contestó observándolo mientras levantaba una ceja… A pesar de lo cruel que pudiera llegar a ser, algo le quedaba pendiente y no podía matar las ganas de saber…- En verdad… conservas ese zapato todavía???- preguntó agachando la mirada.

El rubio sonrió- Así es… Pero ahora que finalmente volviste de Francia, ya no lo necesito… Porque te tengo a ti Cecile…- Dijo en son de juego, caminando con ella hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta, y una silenciosa Helga subió sintiendo el corazón salirle por la boca si es que hablaba…El equipo del auto se escuchaba fuerte…

_When you press me to your heart_

_**Cuando me acercas a tu corazón**_

_I'm in a world apart_

_**Estoy en otro mundo**_

_A world where roses bloom_

_**Un mundo donde florecen las rosas**_

-Te acuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste esa noche???- Comentó el rubio mientras manejaba… Desvió un poco el camino…

Helga salió de sus pensamientos… Venía contemplando la ciudad de noche, cuando el auto pasó cerca de cierto lugar y se detuvo… Ella sabía muy bien en dónde estaban…

_And when you speak...angels sing from above_

_**Y cuando hablas… los ángeles cantan desde lo alto**_

_Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs_

_**Las palabras comunes… parecen canciones de amor**_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_**Entrégame tu corazón y alma**_

_And life will always be_

_**Y la vida siempre será**_

_La vie en rose_

_**La vida en rosa**_

-Si… La recuerdo…- Admitió sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería él…

-Quisiera hoy finalmente darte mi respuesta…-Aclaró observando como ella tenía la cabeza agachada… Con dulzura, tomó su mentón para que lo mirara de frente- Si Cecile… Me gustas…Realmente me gustas y mucho…- Dijo acercándose a ella para finalmente besarla como tanto quería…

Helga colocó una mano en su boca y le murmuró…-Siempre nos quedará el Chez Paris…- Dijo observando la mirada paralizada del rubio quien recordó esa frase dicha por él, primero sintió una tristeza nacer de nuevo… La idea de perderla aún sabiendo quién era ella en realidad… La idea de saber que todo tenía un plazo, y ese plazo era un mes… Volvió a sonreír y le dijo…

-Pero estoy seguro, de que volveré a verte algún día…- Y sin más, apartó la vista y condujo hasta la iglesia… Helga derramó una lágrima que secó rápidamente con la muñeca…

Llegaron a la iglesia en un silencio absoluto… La mayoría ya se encontraba allí… Las damas de honor, Rhonda y Lila, un muy inquieto Gerald en el altar, Lorenzo conversando junto a Sid y Stinky, Curly, Eugene Harold e Iggy… Brainy de la mano de una bella rubia de pelo muy corto, Jenna y Nadinne observando la decoración… Los rubios ingresaron y todo fue silencio, ya que todos los presentes pusieron su mirada en ellos… Era la primera vez que los veían ingresar como pareja tomados del brazo, después del escandaloso casamiento y de afirmar que todo era solo una farsa… Helga no soportó sentirse en la inercia, así que dijo firme:

-**Si así es, somos nosotros… "La feliz pareja"!!! Ya quiten la vista perdedores!!!-** exclamó en lo que sus amigos esquivaron la mirada, algunos riendo y otros comentando, y ella se soltaba rápidamente de Arnold.

-Hola amigo… Nervioso???- preguntó Arnold llegando junto a Gerald.

-Hola viejo!!! No puedo evitarlo!!! Jamás pensé que este día llegaría… Y menos tan pronto!!! Parece mentira, pero me siento caminando por la feria con ella como si fuera ayer…- Comentó en lo que el rubio se paraba a su lado.

-Te entiendo Gerald… El tiempo no da aviso…- Dijo Arnold observando como el moreno jugaba con sus manos…

-Gracias por estar aquí Arnie… En verdad…- Finalmente suspiró y el rubio le sonrió alegre… La marcha nupcial se pudo escuchar por toda la iglesia… Primero llegaron las damas de honor… Lila…. Rhonda… Y por último, Helga… Arnold le sonrió con dulzura al verla caminar. Pero ella solo se limitó a desviar la mirada cuando llegó frente a él…

Finalmente todos se pusieron de pie… Phoebe ingresó del brazo de su padre, quien estaba sumamente conmovido… La madre de la joven oriental sentada en la primera fila sacando fotos, y llorando al observar a su única hija marchar hacia el hombre que amó toda su vida… Los novios se miraron tan enamorados como siempre, durante toda la ceremonia…Arnold sonreía dulcemente al notar las lágrimas que Helga dejaba correr observando a su amiga…

La ceremonia fue algo larga, y muy emotiva… Los novios leyeron sus votos… Y después de tanta espera… Se casaron…

Media hora después, en el salón Arenas Beach de Hillwood…

-_**Buenas noches damas y caballeros… Phoebe y yo queremos darles las gracias a todos los presentes… Nos llega de gozo tenerlos aquí esta noche compartiendo lo que sin dudas es el día más feliz de nuestras vidas… Los queremos a todos y por favor disfruten de la fiesta…**_- Y así con este discurso de Gerald, la celebración fue inaugurada… Se escuchó el sonar de los violines dando pie al primer baile de la noche… El vals de los novios… La pareja de casados bailó sonriente y todo fueron gritos, hurras, chiflidos, y fotos, muchas fotos!!!!

-Bien… ahora nos toca a nosotros Helga… -Comentó Arnold quien sacó a bailar a la novia, y Helga sonriendo de lado, bailó con Gerald… Los chiflidos aumentaron **"No son tiernos???"** preguntó Harold burlándose de las dos parejas…Todos rieron…

-Es mi mala suerte Helga… Eres como la hermana de mi esposa, y a la vez eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo…Definitivamente todo un fastidio!!!…- Le comentó el moreno bromeando lo que provocó que Arnold y Phoebe quienes los escuchaban rieran… Inclusive la rubia.

-Cuida tu boca Geraldo!!! Y te conviene que hagas muy feliz a Phoebe me escuchaste??? Sino mis quemaduras indias van a estar esperando por ti…- Respondió sonriente y los cuatro rieron felices…

La fiesta pasó muy amena y ruidosa!!! Había bastante gente, entre familiares, amigos, conocidos…

-Ya están todos casados Sid!!!… Definitivamente eso no va conmigo amigo…- Comentó Stinky en la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados a excepción de los novios que tenía la suya propia… Todos rieron.

-Es verdad… Creo que somos los únicos que quedamos… Y tu, Harold… Aunque tengo entendido que piensas hacerlo muy pronto…- Comentó Sid riendo. Rhonda pestañó y observó a su novio por lo que Harold transpiró nervioso…

-Me las pagarás Sid…- Murmuró por lo bajó y Helga sonrió… Harold estaba comiendo cuando comenzó a ahogarse…

-Harold??? Harold??? Qué ocurre mi amor???- Preguntó una preocupada Rhonda.

-Bien, aun lado todo el mundo… Cielos parece que toda la vida voy a tener que hacer esto!!!- exclamó Helga y le dio un golpe al muchacho en la espalda…

-Ahora está mucho mejor…-Comentó Harold sonriendo. Varias carcajadas se pudieron escuchar…

-Otra vez necesitaste paramédico Harold???- preguntó el novio llegando con sus amigos.

-Y tiene suerte este gorila de que Helga. G. Pataki se recibió con honores…- respondió la rubia sonriéndole a Harold quien la observaba levantando una ceja molesto.

-Hablando de los honores… Cómo va la ayuda comunitaria???- preguntó Lorenzo observando a Arnold.

-En realidad nos divertimos mucho… Es una experiencia muy agradable… Visionaria inclusive, mañana nos toca ir de nuevo…- Comentó Arnold observando a su esposa quien frunció el entrecejo.

-A sí??? Y tú que me dices Helga??? Todo un año en Hillwood.- Preguntó Lila con una mirada suspicaz.

-Bueno, ya todos saben lo raro que es el cabeza de balón… No es exactamente mi definición de diversión, pero… No es tan desagradable…- Admitió observando al rubio con una sonrisa de lado…

-Los opuestos se atraen…- Contestó Arnold devolviendo la sonrisa a lo que ella esquivó la mirada. Lorenzo emitió una carcajada.

-Tendrán treinta años y continuarán peleando???- preguntó el pelinegro abrazando a Lila.

Los rubios se encogieron de hombros…

-Yo pienso que es muy dulce en verdad, después de tanto tiempo, que sigan peleando como cuando eran niños…- Comentó Nadinne llegando junto a Curly.

-Médico forense!!!- exclamó Helga divertida- El loco que sonó la alarma de incendios luego se volvió investigador…- Comentó la rubia divertida. Curly le sonrió de lado y se sentó con su novia…

-Daría lo que fuera por un chocolate…- Suspiró Harold siendo reprendido de vista por Rhonda.

-Y qué hay de ti Helga??? Sigues asistiendo a las luchas???- preguntó Curly recordando.

-Por nada del mundo se lo pierde…- Agregó Phoebe llegando junto a ellos… Helga sonrió.

-Phoebe… Olga no ha llegado aún???- Preguntó Helga recordando la existencia de su hermana.

-No la he visto Helga… Quizás surgió algún inconveniente…- Pensó la morena haciendo memoria de su último diálogo con la mayor de las Pataki…

-Hola Phoebe!!!! Felicidades!!!!- Se escuchó la voz de cierta rubia quien era el centro de esa charla. Abrazó a Phoebe y con su pareja saludaron a los presentes…

-Olga Pataki llegando impuntual a algún lugar… Lloverán roscas por lo que quede del mes…- Comentó Helga tomando una copa de la mesa y observando a su hermana sentarse a su lado junto con su prometido.

-Estás preciosa Helga… Y en realidad, tuvimos que pasar al aeropuerto, papá y mamá están en Hillwood…-Explicó Olga y más de uno mantuvo la mirada pendiente en la pareja de rubios quienes se tensaron.

-Si soy una belleza…- Respondió irónica para luego reaccionar al último comentario- Bob y Miriam???- Preguntó atónita.

-Tu madre me llamó está mañana Helga, dijo que se lamentaba por no poder asistir a la celebración, pero iban a llegar demasiado tarde… Creía que lo sabías…- Comentó Phoebe observando como Arnold medio agachaba la cabeza. Un grito de Gerald cortó la tensión…

-Cielo santo alejen a Eugene del pastel!!!- exclamó Gerald yendo atrás del colorado. Todos rieron…

-En casa cada media hora algo se rompe, Martin es igual a su padre…- Contó Jenna con una sonrisa.

-Pero por tu estilo de vida amor, de vivir solo con lo necesario, no se rompe demasiado…- Contestó Eugene llegando junto con un preocupado Gerald…

Helga le aventó una bolita de papel a Arnold que formó con una servilleta. El rubio se tocó la cabeza después de protestar y luego sonriendo volteó a verla, ella le murmuró cerca del oído…

-Estoy segura que las primeras palabras de ese niño serán: "Estoy bien…"- Dijo imitando a Eugene y Arnold pegó una carcajada para después murmurar...

-Helga…

-Qué???- Preguntó con un tono inocente.

-Qué es esto??? Conversación de viejos??? Por favor!!! Qué les pasó a todos aquí???- Preguntó una sarcástica Helga.- En Hillwood solo viven los ancianos???- Indagó observando al grupo.

-Inglaterra te volvió toda una damita… No Helga???- preguntó Harold en son de burla- **Helga no es una niña… Helga no es una niña…- **Canturreó y todos rieron, excepto cierta rubia quien lo golpeó en la cabeza levemente.

-Bien chicos, adivinen qué???- preguntó Arnold parándose y escuchando como unos violines empezaban a sentirse acompañados de un nostálgico bandoneón-Helga vamos a bailar tango…- Mencionó estrechándole la mano a la rubia quien sonrió divertida…

-Vamos cabeza de balón!!! A gastar suelas…

-De fondo se escuchaba… "Por una cabeza"… El resto de las parejas se levantaron… Todos en la pista… Arnold caminó con la rubia despacio al principio en el sonido dulce y trayéndola consigo de golpe…

-Terminaré nadando en la pileta de nuevo Arnoldo???- pregunto al sentir que la aprisionaba contra él.

-No temas mi pobre amiga ciega… estás en buenas manos…- Comentó el rubio sonriendo y observándola como aquella vez en el Día de los Inocentes… Otro giro más… Ochos, ganchos, molinetes, calesitas…

-No me digas, querido… Bien, solo si soportas mis pies…- Agregó pisando al rubio con el taco quien dibujó una expresión de dolor… La empujó cerca de su cuerpo de nuevo… Otro giro…

-Cuidado Arnold… estás siendo un poco…

-Brusco???- preguntó el rubio divertido trayéndola más contra si…

-Cuida tus manos amigo…- La volvió a soltar de nuevo, Helga casi rozó el piso, pero la sostuvo otra vez…

-No estás ciega esta vez Helga???- preguntó girando junto con ella. La rubia emitió una carcajada junto con él al girar…

-Pobre iluso cabeza de balón… Vas a caer de nuevo!!!- exclamó empujándolo provocando que el Arnold chocara a algunas personas y luego tomara una rosa de una de las mesas y se la colocara en el cabello a la rubia mientras bailaban…

Ya a esta altura todos los presentes observaban ese tango mortal y agridulce que bailaban… Que más que un simple baile, parecía una batalla de piernas!!!… Las miradas se centraban en la pista, ella dándole ese toque femenino y mortal y él ese toque masculino tan dulce… Haciendo al tango indispensable y solo de dos, porque eran ellos solos y el mundo parecía desaparecer…

-Nunca me dijiste en dónde aprendiste a bailar el tango…- Mencionó el rubio escuchando como estaba por terminar la pieza.

-Contigo cabeza de balón…Mientras te torturaba…- Contestó ella sonriendo desafiante como siempre…

-Sabes Helga hay algo que siempre he querido decirte…- Mencionó caminando con ella.

-En serio??? Qué raro!!! Yo también hay algo que siempre he querido decirte…- Dijo siguiéndolo. El tango finalizó y terminaron muy juntos cara a cara a punto de un beso…

**-Bien viejo eso es a lo que yo llamo un buen tango!!!- **exclamó un sonriente Gerald, quien provocó que al instante, el casi contacto de un beso se evaporara… Los rubios se miraron y luego se fueron a sentar pensando si Gerald estaba definitivamente destinado a interrumpir un beso de ellos dos…

La noche continuó alegre, eufórica y al final de ella, los novios partieron a lo que sería su luna de miel en Tokio.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!!! Bien qué les pareció??? A mi en lo personal me encantó!!! Mi capitulo favorito de esta serie es cuando ambos bailan el tango el "Día de los Inocentes"… Y "Por una cabeza" es el tango más hermoso sin lugar a dudas, que hace que hasta el amor parezca posible!!!!… Nos vemos amigos!!! Suerte!!! Lo que viene es definitivo!!! Cuídense!!! Ah y el coqueteo entre los dos ya no es algo alevoso, es algo cantado!!! Jajajaja!!!_


	18. Loca

**Loca**

-Un último deseo antes de tu inevitable muerte mi querido esposo??- Preguntó una bella mujer ya adulta y con una sonrisa de satisfacción indescriptible.

-Bien déjame pensarlo… Qué podría ser???… Mmmm… Desearía…Un beso…- Contestó un hombre rubio, sentado en la sala de estar de su casa y con una gran sonrisa mientras la miraba.

-Buen intento amigo… Pero llegó la hora de que te aplaste como una cucaracha!!!- Exclamó ella sin quitar la mirada traviesa y determinante del rostro.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Helga…- Contestó él, entrecerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-Llegó tu hora…- Y con un movimiento rápido terminó con la vida de ese hombre… Se levantó gritando eufórica, riendo y burlándose… - **Ganéeeeeee!!! Ganéeeeeee!!!!-** Gritó saltando sobre el sofá y sacándole la lengua.

-Hace años que no juego mortal combat!!!!… Ya ni recordaba qué cambios se podían hacer!!!- Se explicó Arnold rodando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

-No es mi problema Arnoldo…. No entiendo cómo pudiste olvidarlo!!! Es como aprender a conducir una bicicleta… Nunca se olvida!!!!- Mencionó ella sentándose de nuevo y dejando el joystick a un lado.

-Si tú lo dices… Creo que vale por todas las veces que te dejé ganar…- Dijo en voz baja guardando nuevamente el juego en una caja y esperando la réplica de ella, mientras iniciaba la cuenta mentalmente, en lo que sonreía divertido: "Tres… Dos… Uno..."

**-Qué???-** Preguntó Helga incrédula por lo que oía- **Por favor!!!** Me estás diciendo que "te dejabas ganar?" Jajajajajaja!!! Muy buena enano!!! Ahora, una de vaqueros…- Se burló sarcástica y alcanzándole el estuche del video.

-Sabes muy bien que era así…- Respondió divertido riendo de lado, buscando una nueva pelea sin sentido.

Se rió sarcástica de nuevo- Y esperas que lo crea de alguien que lo viene jugando desde los diez años y aún así no conoce las claves secretas???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja de forma desafiante.

-Bueno amor…. Tú me escondías muchas otras cosas para verme feliz… Yo tuve algunas veces que también lo hice…- Confesó sentándose a su lado y observando como ella desviaba la mirada.

-Yo nunca te oculté nada!!!!- Afirmó cabizbaja y Arnold emitió una pequeña risita… Un poco de silencio y ella preguntó- Un ejemplo de que haya hecho algo de lo que dices???- Indagó fingiendo incredulidad.

-Cuando me ayudaste a salvar el vecindario, cuando me salvaste con el proyecto de ciencia en noveno grado, cuando habíamos terminado y aún así lo hiciste, cuando salvamos a mis padres, cuando recuperaste mi gorra…

-Bien, bien!! Ya entendí el concepto!!!- Lo interrumpió sabiendo a dónde apuntaba toda la charla.

-Sabes cuál fue la cita que en verdad me gustó???- Preguntó Arnold mostrándole una envoltura de goma de mascar que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Es lo que yo creo que es???- Preguntó ella sorprendida y tomándola en sus manos.

-La misma…- respondió sonriente y recordando la historia de aquella envoltura.

_Flashbaack_

_-Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta??? Por qué??? Por qué???!!!!!... Siempre alejándolo con mis estúpidas peleas!!! Mi maldito mal humor!!!- Exclamó una joven de unos quince años, pateando una lata de gaseosa, en el parque temático de Dinolandia._

_-Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento de que hayamos peleado por mis ciegos y absurdos celos!!!!...- Dijo observando la foto de su ahora ex novio- Se que todo es culpa mía… Y ahora por eso, estás con otra el día de San Valentín… Yo en cambio no pude concentrarme en mi cita… Cómo hacerlo??? Cómo brindar atención a otro cuando en mi corazón lo ocupas todo, mi amado cabeza de balón????!!! Daría lo que fuera por decirte que lo siento…- Suspiró lo último agachando la mirada y derramando una lágrima, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gritos y la alegría de la montaña rusa…_

_-Helga????- Se escuchó una voz que la puso alerta enseguida y provocó que guardara su tan añejado y oculto relicario.- Qué haces aquí sola???- Indagó mirándola fijamente._

_-Arnold????...- Preguntó al ver al rubio de pie frente a ella mirándola sentada sobre el césped…- Estoy haciendo sombra…- Contestó sarcástica y suspirando profundamente.- Qué haces tu aquí niño de la selva???... Digo, Dinolandia no se ve como un lugar muy romántico para que pases el día con tu chica…- Mencionó mordiéndose la lengua y sintiendo como él se sentaba a su lado…_

_-Probablemente si tuviera una cita…- Aclaró observando como ella mágicamente lo miraba de reojo… Sonrió de lado…- Y qué hay de tu cita??? No se supone que irían a cenar???- Preguntó recordando los gritos proferidos por ella…_

_-Digamos que…. Simplemente no pude…- Admitió resoplando para acomodarse algunos mechones rebeldes que le caían en la cara… Luego emitió una pequeña risita…_

_-Qué es tan gracioso???- Preguntó el rubio observando como ella cambiaba la expresión por una más seria- Apuesto que de todas las personas que hubieses deseado encontrar, te topaste con un gran problema de nuevo…- Mencionó volteándose para ver el atardecer…_

_-De ser así, no estaría aquí…- Dijo dándose la vuelta para ver el ocaso con ella…_

_-Arnold y-yo…- Murmuró inquieta y tartamudeando…_

_-Dime Helga… Te escucho…- Mencionó esperando lo que debería ser una disculpa…_

_-Espera cabeza de balón!!!! Dame algo de tiempo… N-No es fácil…- Advirtió jugando con una envoltura de goma de mascar que encontró a un lado…- Lo siento… Siento haber sido tan tonta como para no escucharte, siento ser yo la que siempre arruine las cosas entre nosotros, créeme que lamento el maldito momento en que terminamos!!!! Cada vez que te alejo con mis tonterías… Una parte de mi simplemente se va también… Te amo Arnold… Me agradaría tanto ser la chica perfecta para ti!!!!!...- Exclamó enfadada consigo misma y haciendo un pequeño bollo con el papel que tenía._

_Arnold le sonrió tomando su mano…- Yo también lo lamento Helga… Lamento haberte dejado alejarte en uno de tus ataques de locura!!!- Exclamó riendo lo que provocó que ella cambiara un poco la mueca de aflicción y riera también- Sabes que también te amo… Y sin lugar a dudas, eres la única chica que quiero para mí… No te cambiaría por nada… Feliz día de San Valentín!!!…- Completó abrazándola y haciendo que se recostara en su hombro._

_-Feliz día de San Valentín Arnold…- Respondió recostando su cabeza y abrazándolo también._

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Jajajaja!!! Si lo recuerdo!!! Habían salido esas nuevas gomas de mascar y estaba tan deprimida que no podía dejar de comprarlas!!!!... Creo que me hiciste perder tres muelas en esos días!!!!- Exclamó Helga riendo junto con Arnold al tomar esa envoltura entre sus manos.

-Es verdad… Fue por eso que te encontré… Estaba en casa recostado, no podía dejar de pensar en ti… Tomé un abrigo y comencé a caminar… Sid y Stinky me dijeron que irían a Dinolandia a pasar "otro día de los enamorados festejando la soltería"… Así que los acompañé…- Helga dibujó una mueca de fastidio con su boca al oír esta parte de la historia, el rubio que la observaba, sonriendo exclamó- No puedes ser tan celosa!!!!- Afirmó divertido y pegando una carcajada…

-De qué hablas???- Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Te estoy contando algo que pasó hace más de cinco años Helga… Y aún así…- Comentó dándole un pequeño codazo y ella rodó los ojos…

-En fin… Cómo es eso de que me encontraste por esta envoltura???- Indagó retomando la charla.

-Después de que los chicos se subieran a la montaña rusa por sexta vez… Comencé a caminar… Noté una fila de envolturas… Tomé una y observé la inscripción… Con algo de ilusión, avancé, hasta que te encontré observando el césped y suspirando…- Completó sonriente y observando como ella jugaba con el papel de nuevo… Luego la rubia sonrió y levantó la mirada para decir:

-_Hola!!!!-_ Lo dijo en un español escurridizo y forzoso…

-_Lo r-recuerdas???-_ Preguntó Arnold sonriendo al hacer memoria de cuando le enseñó a hablarlo al volver de San Lorenzo… En esa época él lo hablaba de corrido y con soltura… Ahora le estaba costando…

_-Si lo recuerd-do cabeza d-de baluon_…- Contestó ella pegando una carcajada al hacer el esfuerzo…

-Esa fue la frase que más te gustó no es cierto???- Indagó enarcando una ceja y haciendo memoria de cómo ella quería perfeccionarla cuando él cedió a enseñarle.

-Era la más práctica… Te podía llamar de la misma forma en dos idiomas…- Dijo sacándole la lengua… Un sonido insistente los interrumpió…

-Me disculpas un momento Arnold???- Dijo tomando su celular y atendiendo la llamada. El rubio asintió.

-Hola…

-Hola mi amor… Dime con quién estás??? Con el patán que te dejó???- Se escuchó una voz del otro lado, de un hombre que sonaba algo ebrio.

-Michael???- No pudo evitar preguntar Helga y Arnold levantó la mirada…

-Así es linda… Dime, ya te usó y te despachó de nuevo???- Volvió a preguntar la misma persona, tomando un sorbo de ron, tirado en su cama y observando la foto de ella y el rubio en el diario.

-Qué es lo que quieres??? Porque no llamaste precisamente para conversar…- Preguntó con desgano y algo molesta por el tono de voz de él.

-Solo quería felicitarte por lo de tu boda…"Famosa escritora radicada en Inglaterra, se casó con un prestigioso antropólogo de Hillwood, Washington"…- Mencionó el hombre leyendo el encabezado del diario y levantando la voz.- **Londres te espera nuevamente para cuando tengas el corazón hecho trizas Geraldine Pataki!!!…- **Le gritó irritado y muerto de celos.

-**Te comento que tampoco fue la solución de mis pesares idiota!!!** No sé si lo olvidas, pero… hola???... **Desde que comenzamos a salir, jamás te preocupaste por la relación, era más fácil terminar en la misma cama con cualquier otra!!!-** Gritó ella furiosa, de pie y de espaldas al rubio, ya sin preocuparse si Arnold escuchaba la charla o no… Él se puso de pie, atento a lo que ella decía.

-**Por lo menos lo nuestro era real Helga!!! Sabes muy bien por qué lo hacía!!! No tienes ni idea de lo que es besar a una persona que se la pasa con la mente en otro lado, las veinticuatro malditas horas del día!!!! Si hasta escribías tus historias con él!!! Crees que no me daba cuenta????-** Le gritó un irritado Michael haciendo un bollo con el recorte del diario.

-**Saliste conmigo porque eso te abría las puertas a ese mundo mundano y volátil que tanto te agradaba!!!! Crees que no sabía que te revolcabas con mi editora??? La vida fue una pesadilla a tu lado!!!- **gritó ella con la voz temblorosa y sintiendo como volvía a surgir tono ese sentimiento angustiante de unas semanas atrás…

-**Y qué hay de Marty??? Quién es la verdadera perra desgraciada aquí??? Te vi cuando te besabas con él!!! Tenías que hacerlo justo con mi hermano Helga???- **Le reprochó levantándose y tirando algunas cosas de la casa.

-**Jamás tuve nada con Marty!!! **El fue quien me besó… No quise aceptarlo, no era justo para él… Yo solamente podía sentir dolor…- Le aclaró con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

-**Abre los ojos y ya no te comportes como la misma estúpida adolescente enamorada!!!! No pasas más que de una aventura para el tal Arnold… De un recuerdo constante del pasado!!! Un pasado que él mismo borró!!! Eres miserable porque así lo quieres!!!! Crees que no comenta con sus amigos lo divertido que debe ser hacerte caer en el típico cuento del "amor de tu vida"???-** Le gritó intentando persuadirla, de lo mismo desde que la conoció… Helga se congeló al borde del llanto y bajó el teléfono observando a un estático Arnold quien había escuchado muy indignado todos los gritos de aquel hombre, desde el celular de ella…

-Se acabó Michael… Tienes razón, quizás sea una miserable, pero no voy a seguir contigo solo por apariencia…- Colgó el teléfono y lo aventó lejos… Se quedó temblorosa y de espaldas a Arnold…

Toda colorada, sintió al rubio quien se le acercaba despacio para aliviar su dolor… Helga notó esta actitud y contendiendo el aliento y llena de lágrimas, subió por las escaleras y se tiró en la cama a quitarse toda esa amargura que la tenía presa, hacía mucho tiempo…

Arnold tragó pausadamente por el odio que le había provocado que ese hombre le hablara así a Helga… él pensaba que era el único que sufría por la distancia y la separación, pero… Qué equivocado estaba!!!! La vida había sido más dura aún con ella!!!!... Subió las escaleras, y lentamente se acercó a su lado… Acarició su pelo con delicadeza… La rubia levantó un poco la cabeza y lo observó tapándose el rostro…

-Yo…. Lo lamento tanto…- Murmuró inquieto y temiendo más que nunca perderla de nuevo- Todo fue culpa mía… Si n-nunca… Si nunca hubiésemos peleado… Si no te hubieras ido… Jamás tendríamos que haber pasado por todo esto!!!!- Exclamó abrazándola y sintiendo como ella lloraba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-No reflejo otra cosa que sufrimiento mientras camino!!! Mi familia!!! Si Bob no les hubiera hecho eso a tus padres… Si tan s-solo…- Dijo temblando abrazada a él negándose a soltarlo…- Tenias razón… Soy lo mismo que ellos… No hay nada bueno en mí…

-Te disculpas por algo que fue completamente culpa mía??? Helga, yo no te creí aquel día!!! Yo te alejé de mi!!!! Y te amaba más que a nada en el mundo!!!!!... Primero te fuiste tú, después de un tiempo mis abuelos… Finalmente todo lo que había amado tanto de niño se había alejado para siempre… ya no quedaba nada…No digas eso, no me recuerdes las estupideces que te dije sin siquiera pensar en lo que en verdad sentía por ti!!! Vales mucho Helga. G. Pataki… Lo eres todo para mi…- Le confesó abrazándose más a ella mientras se sentaban.

-Me dolió tanto verte así el día del funeral de Phil…- Admitió aferrándose a él como cuando era una criatura y no quería dejarlo irse. Arnold se quedó en silencio pensando… Luego la trajo contra si para que lo observara de frente…

-Estuviste el día de su funeral???- Preguntó incrédulo y haciendo memoria…

-Cuando Phoebe me llamó para contarme lo que había pasado, simplemente no podía contener el llanto… Era un dolor tan grande!!! Yo jamás había perdido a nadie… Y Phil… él estuvo con nosotros desde que íbamos a preescolar!!!! Nos llevaba a cuántas locuras se te ocurrían, nos alentaba cuando ya no teníamos esperanzas, se burlaba cuando peleábamos sin parar y luego echábamos a reír de las cosas absurdas que decíamos!!!!...

-Te entiendo… Se que lo quisiste mucho… Y él también a ti, siempre se divertía tanto cuando me jugabas esas bromas… El día que te dejé ciega, lo recuerdas???- Preguntó observando como ella empezaba a llorar de nuevo…

-C-Cuando…- Comentó emitiendo un pequeño sollozo- Cuando llegué estabas en su tumba dejándole un pequeño barco de papel… No contuve las ganas y quise correr y abrazarte y suplicarte que lo hicieras también… Pero al ver…

-Qué???- preguntó Arnold inquieto por no saber qué fue lo que lo impidió…

-Estabas con ella… Así que me acomodé un poco el sobretodo y me marché nuevamente…- Finalizó admitiendo que después de todo, si había regresado a Hillwood anteriormente…

-Observé a una mujer toda cubierta con ese piloto gris, y pensé que podría haber sido alguien conocido de mi abuelo… Te vi a lo lejos, agachando la cabeza y marchándote del lugar… Mis pies me pedían que te corriera, en el fondo me preguntaba quién podía ser… Luego fue cuando mi abuela se desmayó, y creo que ya conoces el resto…- Completó tomando su rostro entre sus manos…

-Lo siento tanto…- Murmuró ella observando como él cerraba la puerta y encendía el equipo.

-Ya no hay nada que temer… Y no hay nada por qué llorar… Te amo Helga…- Le habló en un susurro, sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba y ambos caían al lecho en el que se iba a reflejar todo su amor.

-No sabes cuántas veces soñé con este momento… Lo mucho que lo esperé…- Dijo con la respiración acelerada y observando la profundidad de sus pequeños ojos verdes…

-Yo también… Toda una vida…- Contestó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a besarla para lo que sería la entrada al perfecto edén, de la mano, y juntos, como siempre habían pasado por todo…

_**A veces cuando siento que te callas**_

_**Me regalas mil te quieros**_

_**Con tan solo una mirada**_

_**Se refugian en tu cuerpo y tus caricias**_

_**Valen más que las palabras.**_

Entre los suspiros, el calor que iba en aumento, los roces, las palabras, las caricias… La ropa se volvía algo inútil para poder llenarse del otro como tanto ansiaban…

_**Prefiero que me alivies con un beso**_

_**Que me lleves de la mano**_

_**Por si alguna vez me pierdo**_

_**Pero deja que me pierda hoy en tu boca,**_

_**Que a menudo me castiga sin piedad**_

_**Y luego me provoca.**_

Lo conocían todo, porque su amor lo conocía todo…

La entrega, el valor, la compañía, la amistad, la dulzura:

_Flashbaack_

_-__**Helga… esto es riesgoso!!! Por favor, vete de aquí!!!-**__ Le exclamó Arnold al borde de un precipicio y a punto de caer… San Lorenzo se había vuelto más que una aventura en aquellos días, y los peligros empezaban a manifestarse…_

_-__**Qué??? Estás loco melenudo… No pienso dejarte solo!!!!...-**__ Aseguró ella tomándolo de la camisa en intentando subirlo como fuera._

_-Helga… No seas necia… __**Por lo que más quieras, vete de aquí!!!!-**__ le gritó sintiendo como uno de los volcanes continuaba haciendo ruido en lo que sería una pronta erupción…_

_-Tú eres lo que más quiero Arnold… No pienso dejarte…- Murmuró sujetándolo de la camisa y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por tomar su mano…- __**Arnold!!! Resiste!!!!-**__ Gritó más desesperada que nunca y exclamando por ayuda…- __**Dame la mano… Por Dios Arnold!!!-**__ Le gritó en un ataque de histeria y observando como el hacía un gran esfuerzo por tomar la suya._

_-__**Helga no!!!! Es inevitable!!!!! Caeré de todas formas!!! Vete de aquí!!!!-**__ Le gritó para amedrentarla… Pero eso solo logró que ella hiciera aún más fuerza… Arnold la ayudó todo lo que pudo impulsándose con los pies…_

_-__**Tienes que dejar caer esa mochila!!!-**__ Le ordenó ella notando lo que impedía que subieran del todo._

_-__**De ninguna manera!!!**__**Aquí guardo el mapa y el diario de mis padres!!!**__ No pienso…- Murmuró notando como ella lo miraba como nunca antes… Le suplicaba esta vez…_

_-Por favor Arnold… Solo hazlo…- Le pidió con ojos lagrimosos y observando como el asentía y se deshacía de la misma… Luego un leve empujón, y ambos estaban sanos y salvos…_

_-Helga…- Murmuró tomándose la cabeza por el leve golpe que sintió por parte de ella_

_**-Jamás vuelvas a pedirme que te deje Arnoldo me escuchaste????**__- Le ordenó echa una furia, presa del temor…_

_-Gracias…- Contestó abrazándola con alegría y prolongándolo todo lo que pudo…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Ni el miedo, ni la angustia, ni ningún impedimento los detenía… Solo estaban las miles de sensaciones que los impulsaban a avanzar… Si el concreto de las paredes hablara, sería un fiel testigo de lo que es conocer la pasión…

_**Desnudémonos el alma,**_

_**Arrancándonos la ropa,**_

_**Que no llegue la mañana,**_

_**Quiero que te vuelvas loca.**_

_**Loca.... tenerte así,**_

_**Tan loca como el agua en el mar**_

_**Golpeando en las rocas,**_

_**Sintiendo que me inundas poco a poco**_

_**Si más enloqueces y más**_

_**Porque yo ya estoy loco.**_

Su amor también conocía del apoyo en malos momentos, en la tristeza…

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga… Ven aquí…- Le dijo un adolescente de unos trece años abrazándola contra si al notar la cara de aflicción de ella- Todo va a estar bien… Seguro que había mucho tráfico, es todo…- Intentó calmarla._

_-P-Pero…- Suspiró con un hilo de voz- Quién dijo que estoy preocupada por Olga???- Preguntó abrazándose a él para luego soltarse con energía- __**Diablos!!! Dónde se habrá metido???... Por qué no llega Arnold???...**__- Indagó mordiéndose las uñas y observando como el rubio la miraba a los ojos en son de calma._

_-Solo es un percance Helga… Tranquila…- Le pidió conociendo muy bien la tendencia de ella en ser la primera en perder la calma… La rubia comenzó a llorar…_

_-Shhh… No te pongas así, por favor… Seguro que se entretuvo por el camino, no pienses lo peor…- Intentó animarla abrazándola y acariciando su espalda al sentir los sollozos de ella…_

_-__**Mami, papi… Estoy en casa!!!!-**__ Se escuchó la voz de Olga desde la sala y la rubia observó a Arnold con una sonrisa enorme…_

_-Otro mérito para el optimista numero uno… gracias…- Dijo antes de bajar las escaleras eufórica para por primera vez, ser ella quien abrazara a Olga._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Esa sensación de su relación de amor-odio, provocaba que el encuentro fuera tierno, dulce, eterno… Pero también muy sensual, profundo, devastador… Como si una larga noche no fuera suficiente… Se miraban y sonreían… Muchos gemidos se escuchaban cuando los besos se volvían tan lentos que, una obra literaria de la más prestigiosa envergadura, no sería devorada con tanto cuidado…

_**A menudo me castigas sin piedad**_

_**Y luego me provocas, loca.**_

_**Te callas, no me hablas,**_

_**No lo entiendo.**_

_**Ahora siento que el silencio**_

_**Es el culpable de este miedo,**_

_**Que del miedo voy perdiendo la cordura,**_

_**Pues prefiero ser el loco**_

_**Que a tu lado**_

_**Va rosando la locura.**_

Todo se volvía un maremoto al sentir como ella lo alejaba de un empujón y luego, lo abrazaba para dejarlo sin aliento con otro beso que descargaba una espera que tensaba los nervios… Para finalmente caer rendida como una leve pluma que él solo soplaba con el aliento, fomentando el fuego…

_**Desnudémonos el alma,**_

_**Arrancándonos la ropa,**_

_**Que no llegue la mañana**_

_**Quiero que te vuelvas loca.**_

_**Loca...tenerte así.....**_

_**Tan loca como el agua en el mar**_

_**Golpeando en las rocas,**_

_**Sintiendo que me inundas poco a poco**_

Su amor conocía de la atracción, conocía del deseo…

_Flashbaack_

_-Es ridículo lo que me reclamas Helga!!!!- Le exclamó un desconcertado Arnold de unos dieciséis años, ingresando a su habitación siendo seguido por su novia._

_-En serio cabeza de balón??? Lo ves ridículo??? Cierto… No me lo digas, lo olvidaba!!!- Exclamó celosa, sentándose a su lado y observándolo con ojos escrutadores._

_-Qué insinúas???- Preguntó enojado y enarcando una ceja._

_-Olvidaba tu afán por ser amistoso y cordial con todo el que se te cruza sin ver más allá de sus verdaderas intenciones…"Helga… Intenta comprender a Lilian… Es nueva, no conoce a nadie, no tiene amigos… Podrías ser un poco más cortés"- Ironizó imitándolo y levantándose muy molesta en dirección a la puerta._

_-No hagas lo mismo que hiciste un tiempo atrás Helga… Acuérdate de lo arrepentida que estabas!!!!- Le mencionó levantándose ya fuera de sus casillas para detenerla- Y además… __**Qué quieres ahora??? Qué también actúe como tu, golpeando y atropellando a todo el que se me cruza??? Alejar a las personas no es mi forma de ser!!!**__- Le mencionó tirando un almohadón que había acomodado del sillón…_

_-Claro… Es más fácil coquetear con cuanta alma descarriada se te cruza… El buen samaritano!!!!- Se burló enfadada, tomando el mismo almohadón y aventándolo con más fuerza…- __**No se que diantres hago aquí cabeza de balón si ya tienes a Lilian de compañía!!!!!- **__Le gritó abriendo la puerta para escucharlo decir…_

_-__**Bien… Si quieres irte, adelante!!! Hazlo!!!! Pero después no vuelvas para confesarme tu arrepentimiento!!! No sé si quiera escucharte!!!!**__- Le exclamó dándole la espalda…_

_-__**Pisarás vidrios partidos cuando yo comience a actuar al igual que tu zoquete!!! Espera a que mañana ayude en su trabajo a Lorenzo!!!!**__- Gritó pegando un portazo y marchándose del lugar… Arnold suspiró molesto aún y tomó el almohadón que ella había aventado lejos… Giró los ojos y se aferró al sofá para tener fuerza y no hacer lo que por impulso le surgía… Se levantó enseguida al verla ingresar a la habitación y abrazarlo… Con una sonrisa hizo lo mismo…_

_-Lo lamento… Quizás tengas razón y debería poner más distancia con respecto a Lilian…- Le susurró en el oído y ella negó con la cabeza:_

_-No discúlpame tú a mí… No comprendo lo que me pasa… Se que solo quieres ayudarla… No volveré a gritarte de nuevo…- Completó nerviosa y escuchando la risa de él… Volteó a verlo._

_-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir… Es todo lo que pido…- Dijo acercándose e iniciando un beso largo, cada vez más y más profundo…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

_**Loca....tenerte así**_

_**Sí más enloqueces y más**_

_**Porque yo ya estoy loco**_

_**Y a menudo me castigas sin piedad**_

_**Y luego me provocas**_

_**Me provocas, me castigas sin piedad**_

_**Me das vida y me la vuelves a quitar**_

_**Sin más, me das la vida**_

_**Y luego me la quitarás**_

_**Loca, loca...**_

_**Voy a volverte loca...**_

Las figuras de las dos personas enredadas, retozando extasiadas se complementaban con la gran tormenta que se escuchaba desde afuera… Entre el olor de los perfumes, el rose de las sábanas y la mezcla entre la humedad por el agua que entraba por la ventana y el calor del ambiente, se empañaban los vidrios de la habitación y así se consumía un amor en su propia hoguera…

_**A veces cuando siento que te callas**_

_**Me regalas mil te quieros**_

_**Con tan solo una mirada**_

_**Se refugian en mi cuerpo tus caricias.....**_

**Continuará…**

_Huyyyyyyyy…. Jajajajajaja!!! Finalmente pasó!!!!Lo hice lo más romántico que pude… Tampoco podía ser tan explicita, solo un poco para que lean y usen la imaginación!!!... La canción es de Alejandro Montaner "Voy a volverte loca"… Y no pude evitar añadirla a pesar de que jamás coloco canciones en español, ya que quiero ambientarlo en el idioma de los personajes, más allá de que esté en castellano el fic… Puf!!!! Jajajaja!!! Bueno, hay que ver que pasa de ahora en adelante… Finalmente estarán bien como pareja??? Nada lo impedirá???... Nos vemos!!! Suerte y gracias por todos los comentarios, me reí mucho!!! Qué pasa en el fanfiction de Hey Arnold?? Andamos todos con la temperatura elevada!!! Jajajaja!!!_


	19. Servicio comunitario

**Servicio comunitario**

Se besan

_Se miran, se presienten, se desean,_

_Se acarician, se besan, se desnudan,_

_Se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,_

_Se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,_

_Se adormecen, despiertan, se iluminan,_

_Se codician, se palpan, se fascinan,_

_Se mastican, se gustan, se babean,_

_Se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan,_

_Se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran,_

_Se distienden, se enarcan, se menean,_

_Se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean,_

_Se estrangulan, se aprietan, se estremecen,_

_Se tantean, se juntan, desfallecen,_

_Se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen,_

_Se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan,_

_Se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan,_

_Se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan,_

_Se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan,_

_Se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen,_

_Se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen,_

_Se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,_

_Se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,_

_Resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,_

_Se rehúyen, se evaden y se entregan…_

La mañana comenzó a inundarlo todo con su fuerte luz, descubriendo con el furor de la claridad, la verdad en cada sitio… Todo estaba tranquilo en la ciudad de Hillwood, para ser un sábado. La gente disfrutaba con sus familias, los niños hacían deportes, se escuchaba un poco de música de unos adolescentes tocando en un calle paralela a la pensión de huéspedes, en la que descansaba una pareja como cualquier otra… Él por su lado seguía durmiendo… Cálido, tranquilo, en un sueño de satisfacción rodeado de una aureola de sordidez…

Por el contrario, la joven que lo acompañaba, ya estaba despierta… Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta pereza de levantarse… La verdad era que había dormido poco y nada, porque no había concebido el sueño después de lo vivido la noche anterior… Era una sensación indescriptible, ni mil palabras podrían acercarse y ni mil sentimientos podrían omitirse… Estaba boca abajo de espaldas a él… No quería verlo, sabía que no iba a poder contener las ganas de amarrarlo con los brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca… Pegó un largo e intranquilo suspiro… "Y ahora qué Pataki???... Rayos!"... Se preguntó buscando respuestas donde no las había.

Los ojos verdes en forma de avellanas se abrieron… Notaron la situación en la que su dueño se encontraba… El hombre emitió un bostezo y observó a la muchacha a su lado, con toda la espalda desnuda, y con los cabellos revueltos en la almohada… Sonrió acercándose y le dio un suave recorrido de besos en el hombro… Al sentir este contacto, ella solo se tensó moviéndose un poco… él la abrazó recostando su cabeza en su espalda…

-Te desperté???...- Preguntó besándola un poco más… Helga cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse y se corrió otra vez…

-No… En realidad, ya estaba despierta…- Confesó tomando un poco de la sábana y tapándose hasta el cuello… Arnold se extrañó ante este gesto… La conocía demasiado, como para notar que algo no estaba en su debido lugar… Acaso ella estaba… Arrepentida???... Se alarmó de solo pensarlo, así que comentó…

-Quiero que sepas, que sin lugar a dudas, fue la mejor noche de mi vida… Siempre la esperé, mentiría si no, pero nunca pensé que llegaría…- Dijo acercándose más para acortar la distancia que ella había originado…

-Mmmm…- Fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de la rubia, quien seguía con la vista hacia el frente, muy afligida…

-Helga… Sucede algo??? Alguna cosa que hice o dije te molestó???... Deberías advertirme cuando algo te incomoda, o no te agrada…- Le preguntó ahora al pendiente de qué podría haber sido lo que ocasionara ese ambiente tan tenso y alejado…

-No sucede nada Arnold… Todo está, como debe estar…- Aclaró sin moverse, y tampoco sin inmutarse demasiado por la cercanía del rubio, quien ahora le besaba el la mejilla del perfil izquierdo…

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo… Por qué no hablas??? Deberías estar haciendo bromas, o insultándome o si soñara muy alto, diciéndome que también fue la mejor noche para ti… Pero sin embargo…

-Ash!!! Solamente no quiero abrir mi bocota y decir algo que arruine el momento… Ya que soy yo, la que siempre lo hace… Quiero disfrutar lo que quede…- Lo interrumpió cubriéndose con las sábanas y sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama… El rubio enarcó una ceja al repetirse a si mismo para sus adentros lo que había escuchado…

-Lo que quede, dijiste???- Indagó observando como ella tomaba un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche y estaba por encenderlo… Se lo quitó y lo aventó hacia otro lado- Podrías explicarme a qué te refieres???- Preguntó atónito y comenzando a enojarse por esa confesión…

-Qué???- Preguntó con su tono inocente de siempre, al ser descubierta- Escucha cabeza de balón… Esto que pasó, no cambiará en nada la situación entre nosotros…- Le explicó desviando la mirada de un atónito Arnold que no podía creer lo que oía…

-Es decir… Es todo??? Después de todo lo que pasamos… Queda solo en…- Repitió tomando su mentón y haciendo que lo mire…

-El calor del momento…- Pronunció desviando la mirada, y sin poder decirlo de frente… El rubio sonrió estupefacto y lo único que pudo hacer fue…

-**Bien, bien!!!… Muy bien!!!…** **Bravo señorita Geraldine Pataki!!!-** Exclamó aplaudiendo y acercándose a ella, mientras reía divertido.

-Cuál es tu problema???- preguntó incrédula y sintiendo como se aproximaba para hablarle en el oído…

-Si querías dar la mejor actuación de tu vida, bien por ti!!! Hasta casi me convences… Pero, la verdad es que no caería en una mentira semejante después de haber sentido como temblabas anoche, cuando te besaba…- Comentó sonriente por la mueca de fastidio que Helga dibujaba…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!!! Realmente te das más halagos de los que mereces Arnoldo!!!

-**Arnold,** Helga… **Arnold!!!** El hombre con el que pasaste toda la noche se llama **Arnold!!!!!** **Pasamos muchas noches juntos, pero esta vez, no fue solamente en la imaginación!!!- **La interrumpió molesto y remarcando su nombre con fuerza… Toda esa actitud era absurda y sin sentido!!!! Sus altibajos lograban ponerlo de pésimo humor a veces!!!!

-No pienses que por un simple encuentro, todo estará solucionado entre nosotros **Tarzán**!!!... Imaginas que con un beso, y quizás algún abrazo y bueno… una caricia, voy a olvidar todo lo que pasó este tiempo???...- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y observando la risa que dibujaba el rubio…

-Y con dos besos???- Preguntó besándola- Con dos abrazos y con dos caricias, funcionaría???- Indagó besándola con más intensidad e intentando mover las sábanas que la cubrían lentamente, para tocarla de nuevo…

-Podría ser…- Murmuró dejándose llevar… Cuando notó lo que estaba por ocurrir, otra vez, lo apartó y lo miró a los ojos- Tenemos que levantarnos… Nos matará la jueza, Arnold…- Dijo colocando sus manos en su rostro para que él le prestara atención…

-Quedémonos aquí… Qué importa si la sentencia se prolonga, un año, tal vez dos… Toda una vida…- Contradijo besándole el cuello y levantando su pelo, para abrazarla más…

-Los ancianos!!! Hay que ayudar en el asilo, hoy nos toca de nuevo!!! Qué??? Estás loco???... **Vamos hombre mono!!! No demoremos más!!!-** Exclamó amarrándose fuerte a las sábanas y levantándose para abrir el closet… Se sonrojó un poco al notar su blusa, enganchada en el ventilador de techo de la pieza… Arnold emitió una pequeña carcajada.

-**Qué haces??? Vístete!!!! No me obligues a llevarte a los golpes alcornoque!!!!-** Lo amenazó petrificada de espaldas al sentir que él se levantaba…

-Créeme que lo haría, si supiera dónde está mi ropa…- Le explicó buscando con la mirada… Encontró su pantalón y poniéndoselo se marchó al baño…

-**No te quedes a vivir allí pervertido!!! También tengo que bañarme!!!- **Le exclamó escuchando como él volvía en sus pasos…

-Sabes… existe una manera con la cual podemos acortar los tiempos…- Dijo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta… Helga volteó enseguida al notar que él se encontraba solo con una toalla… Levantó una ceja al comprender a qué se refería…

-**Ve a bañarte sucio monito de San Lorenzo!!!! Ni en un millón de años!!!!!-** Exclamó escuchando la risa de él mientras se alejaba; no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza y sonreír… Cómo le gustaba cuando él hacía ese tipo de insinuaciones!!!…

Una vez en el asilo de ancianos de Hillwood…

-Hola Donna… Cómo está???...- Saludó Helga a una anciana sentada en su silla mecedora, tejiendo muy atentamente…

-Hola querida… Todo como de costumbre… Lidiando con los viejos decrépitos, en fin…- Contestó la mujer mirando de reojo al hombre que tenía a su lado… Este solo levantó un poco el diario e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Arnold! Muchacho, que gusto volver a verte!!!...- Saludó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y abrazando al joven que ingresaba detrás de la rubia.

-Hola Sr. Peters… Todo muy bien y usted??? Cómo sigue de su resfriado???- Preguntó en un tono amable, volviendo con él a la sala.

-Mejorándose el animal de costumbre… Bien dicen, yerba mala, nunca muere…- Comentó la mujer, observando su tejido… Helga sonrió de lado, y Arnold giró los ojos… A quién le recordaba???

-Querida, comienzo a pensar que estás esperando a que empeore…

-Enserio piensas eso John???... Créeme, es solo tu imaginación…- Se contestaron, mirándose de una forma desafiante…

-Sr. Peters… Papilla me dijo, no es así???- Preguntó una de las empleadas del lugar.

-Si querida… **Pero que no te oigan las confabuladoras**!!!- Exclamó John, acercándose a su mujer, quien se tapó la oreja…

-Qué le sucedió a su dentadura nueva???- Preguntó Arnold al notar que efectivamente, no la traía puesta.

-La vieja bruja… Mmmm… Es decir mi esposa, pensó que era muy divertido esconderla detrás de mi despertador!!!- Explicó observando a Donna de reojo.

-No es mi culpa que las cataratas te persigan a tu edad querido!!!- Retrucó sonriendo cómplice con Helga.

-En fin… Y qué hay de ti muchacho???... Cómo va todo en el trabajo??…- Preguntó el hombre, sacando charla con Arnold.

-Una semana muy agitada, muchos compromisos, exposiciones de ciudades cercanas, en fin… Tengo una invitación para una muestra en Grecia… Todo está muy complicado…- Narró recordando la atareada y prometedora semana anterior.

-Eso es por tomar el matrimonio a la ligera y no brindarle a mi Geraldine la fiesta que se merece…- Se escuchó un murmullo y Helga se sonrojó.

-**Donna!!!-** La retó su marido enarcando una ceja.

-Qué???...- Preguntó en un tono inocente- Cambiando de tema linda, qué hay de ti???... Te llamaron de la editorial???- Preguntó acercándose a la rubia y dejando el tejido a un lado.

-No, no lo hicieron… Estoy empezando a preocuparme!!! Si no consigo nada en Hillwood, no se qué voy a hacer!!!…- Comentó bajando la mirada, ante la posibilidad…

-Intentarlo en Grecia, quizás???...- Preguntó otra vez la anciana, observando a Arnold.

-Dona…- Dijo su marido, colocando cara de reproche.

-Me parece una estupenda idea Sra. Peters… Helga tiene mucho éxito en todos lados, pero le va bien en Europa más que nada… Sería un punto en común…- Contestó Arnold regalándole una amplia sonrisa a la rubia, quien solo desvió un poco la mirada.

-Viste John??? Y tu qué dijiste que mis ideas no son creativas!!!- Afirmó mirando a su esposo.

-**Yo dije que son descabelladas, vieja loca!!! Mira si cambiar el horario del reloj de la sala para cenar antes!!!...- **Exclamó rodando los ojos, y Donna le sacó la lengua.

-**Jajajajajajajaja!!!** No le veo nada de malo, si Donna tenía hambre…- Se rió Helga muy divertida, y Arnold ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es nada preciosa… Cuando éramos jóvenes, **Donna le cambió el horario al reloj de la Iglesia del pueblo!!!… Todo el mundo llegó antes a misa!!!!- **Contó el hombre haciendo memoria de las travesuras de su mujer.

-Cierto!!! Ahora lo recuerdo!!! Pobre John… Estaba asustado porque pensaba que lo atraparían conmigo cuando nos estábamos escondiendo en el parque!!!- Se burló con una sonrisa de lado, y el hombre desvió la mirada.

-Desde cuando se conocen???…- Preguntó Arnold notando ahora más que antes, el parecido con cierta gente, muy familiar…

-**De toda la vida jovencito!!! Pienso que he pasado tanto tiempo con esta charlatana, que ya no se dónde empieza ella y acabo yo!!!- **Confesó el hombre riendo, y su mujer le dio un leve codazo.

-Y… Cómo hicieron para convivir todo este tiempo???…- Preguntó Helga sin poder creer, los años que llevaban…

-No es fácil querida… es tan amargado!!! Siempre obrando adecuadamente, todo en su lugar, ordenado y limpio…**"Donna, te dije que no juegues con las canillas!!!"… Es un aburrido!!!- **Exclamó causando la risa de Helga, quien observó en el acto a Arnold…

-**Cuando me enfado sabes que puedo ser muy divertido!!!** Recuerdas el baile de preparatoria???... Diste vueltas y vueltas ese día, vieja maniática!!!- Exclamó el hombre y Donna esquivó la mirada… Arnold levantó una ceja intrigado.

-Qué le hizo Sr. Peters???- Preguntó observando a Helga…

-Bueno… Además de sabotear mi salida con la bella Lidia, y que la atrapara in fraganti, muy poco realmente…- Explicó observando como Donna tomaba su tejido de nuevo.

-La arteriosclerosis te está jugando una mala pasada John… **No se a qué te refieres!!!-** Negó meciéndose un poco en la silla…

-Nunca lo admitirás no es así??? La feria anual de payasos???... El zoológico??? Dinolandia???- Dijo el hombre contando con los dedos…

-Y qué hay de tu amiga… Phoebe???... Cómo sigue su embarazo???- La mujer cambió rápido el tema, y Arnold y John sonrieron…

-No se nada de ella… Continúa de luna de miel, está en Tokio hace más de una semana… Volverán el martes…- Explicó Helga recordando el regreso de su amiga.

-Y qué hay de tu hermana???... Perfecta como siempre???- preguntó recordando la descripción de Helga… Arnold la observó reprochador y la rubia sonrió nerviosa.

-Es como cualquier hermana… **Todo un fastidio!!!-** Aclaró Helga y John sonrió…

-Deberías conocer a las hermanas de Donna… Creo que el olor a azufre no se va por un buen tiempo cuando esas mujeres vienen de visita!!!!... **Son diablo en persona!!!-** Exclamó riendo John, junto con Helga.

-Cuál es tu problema, cabeza de sandia???- Preguntó Donna levantándose y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-**Ouuuchhhh!!!- **Exclamó John tocándose donde lo había golpeado.

-Linda, yo tampoco tolero a mis hermanas… Somos, muy diferentes… Pero, no dejan de serlo, y en el fondo… Algo las quiero…- Le explicó la mujer regresando a su lugar.

-Helga también quiere a Olga, aunque no lo admita…- Dijo Arnold observando a la rubia.

-**Ya intervino el metiche del pueblo!!!!...-** Exclamó Helga cruzándose de brazos.

-Arnold solo se preocupa por ti Helga… Deberías ver las veces que la vieja chusma esa, se metió en mis asuntos!!!... Tuve un ángel milagroso más de una vez!!!- Mencionó el hombre señalando a su mujer…

-Al que pocas veces notaste…- Mencionó Donna retomando su tejido.

-Al que siempre ayudé a pesar de su pésimo carácter… **Creo que despertar a Drácula en pleno mediodía, era menos peligroso!!!... Una tortura a la mañana!!!-** Exclamó John riendo, lo que provocó la risa en Arnold y la mirada acusadora de la anciana.

-Lo suyo no es el inicio del día Sra. Peters???- Preguntó el rubio sonriéndole a Helga, quien rodó los ojos.

-**Ni el inicio, ni el medio, ni el final!!!... Los ojos hinchados que habrá dejado regados por el piso!!!-** Se adelantó John pegando una carcajada junto con Arnold…

-Tener hermanos es un vínculo muy especial… No lo desaproveches…- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Helga.

-Si… Quizás tenga razón… Digo, después de todo, todavía no he ido a visitar a Olga…- Admitió observando a Arnold, quien le sonrió.

-Y qué esperan??? **Vayan hoy mismo!!!...-** Exclamó John y todos los presentes sonrieron…

-Y después la chusma soy yo???.- Preguntó Donna, riendo cómplice con Helga…

Una vez en la casa de los Pataki…

-Arnold… No es necesario, en verdad… Solamente saludaré a Olga, charlaré un poco con ella y volveré a casa… A tu casa, es decir…- Dijo Helga notando como el auto que manejaba el rubio, y en el que iban, se estacionaba.

-Nuestra casa Helga…- Corrigió tomándole las manos- No comprendo por qué no quieres que vaya…- Mencionó colocando una cara incrédula.

-Porque… No quiero aburrirte cabeza de balón… Notaste la cara del tal Mark??? **El tipo no te hablará de otra cosa que no sea ciencia!!!-** Exclamó moviendo las manos y Arnold sonrió de lado.

-Precisamente es algo que no me aburre en lo más mínimo… Vamos Helga, dime la verdad… Por qué estás tan inquieta???- Preguntó conociendo la cara de inquietud de la rubia. Helga suspiró para decir…

-Mis padres están en Hillwood… Lo recuerdas???- preguntó observando a través de la ventana… Arnold suspiró un poco.

-Entiendo…- Dijo recostándose en el asiento- No quieres que te vean conmigo, no es así???- Preguntó afligido y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes como es Bob… Todo fue muy difícil, inclusive apara él… No quiero reprocharte nada ahora Arnold, pero, me enfrenté a mi padre por ti!!! Cómo crees que reaccionó al enterarse cómo me trataste???- Preguntó recordando la advertencia de Bob Pataki, de que no quería a ese muchacho de vuelta al lado de su hija.

-Si lo se…- Murmuró Arnold.- Se que lo eché todo a perder… Pero… Qué hay de nosotros dos???- Preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos…

-No es momento para hablar de eso ahora Arnold- Dijo bajando las manos del rubio y agachando la cabeza.

-Entonces cuándo??? Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos??? Cuándo podré besarte todo lo que quiera, sin temer a que me rechaces???... **Esto es una tortura Helga!!!** Vivir a tu lado, y no poder tenerte…

-Me tuviste, no se si lo recuerdas…- Mencionó bajando la voz y viendo como él se acercaba.

-No es suficiente… Yo no quiero solo eso de ti… Yo quiero que seas mi mujer, ahora y siempre…- Dijo besándola con suavidad, lo único que provocó que Helga profundizara más el beso, dejándolo sin aliento… Se apartaron para respirar…

-Déjame adivinar… Otra noche de Romeo y Julieta???- preguntó Arnold quitándose el rouge que ella le dejó muy marcado… Ya estaba acostumbrado!!! Jajajaja!!!

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre, Arnold… tengo que aclarar las cosas, pero… Necesito tiempo…- Respondió besándolo de nuevo, en lo que esta vez, el rubio atinó a corresponderle con un poco de toda esa locura que le ponía ella a un simple contacto…

-Está bien… No quiero presionarte… Solo informarte, que tarde o temprano, Bob y yo tendremos que hablar…- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y observando como ella se bajaba del auto… Le sonrió haciendo un saludo con la mano… Helga tomó aire y tocó el timbre…

-Helga???- Una voz del otro lado atónita, indagó observando a la rubia de veintitrés años, que tenía en frente.

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Disculpen la demora!!! Estuve algo ocupada, y justamente esta historia, por cómo viene, demanda algo de tiempo para que salga masomenos bien… Bueno, llegó la hora de que hable con su familia!!! Qué pasará en esa charla??? Bob se opondrá???... Y qué hay de los terceros en discordia??? Se quedarán muy campantes???... Arnold y Helga, estarán juntos a pesar de que todo se complique???... Nos vemos amigos!!! Suerte!!! El poema del inicio se llama "Se besan" y es de Oliverio Girondo, un poeta muy conocido y talentoso… Chau!!!_


	20. Todo un matrimonio

**Todo un matrimonio**

_**Cuerpo de mujer**_

_**Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,**_

_**Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.**_

_**Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava**_

_**Y hace saltar al hijo del fondo de la tierra.**_

_**Fui sólo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros,**_

_**Y en mí la noche entraba en su invasión poderosa.**_

_**Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,**_

_**Como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda.**_

_**Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo.**_

_**Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.**_

_**¡Ah los vasos del pecho! ¡Ah los ojos de ausencia!**_

_**¡Ah las rosas del pubis! ¡Ah tu voz lenta y triste!**_

_**Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia.**_

_**¡Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!**_

_**Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,**_

_**Y la fatiga sigue y el dolor infinito.**_

-Helga!!!... Qué ocurrió??? Estás bien???...- Preguntó un alarmado Arnold levantándose de su escritorio en el que estaba trabajando, y viéndola ingresar como un huracán a la casa…

La rubia tomó un poco de aire observándolo desde la entrada y emitiendo un sollozo…- **No quiero hablar Arnold!!!-** Exclamó subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su cuarto… Arnold se quedó algo sorprendido por la actitud, a pesar de que se estuviera preparando para lo peor... Suspiró un poco y subió las escaleras para detenerse en la habitación de ella… Como era común, estaba cerrada con llave, dando señales de que la persona en su interior no mostraba indicios de explicar nada… No podía escuchar nada, pero conocía a Helga, y sabía muy bien que a estas alturas estaría llorando en su cama… Golpeó la puerta con delicadeza…

-Helga… Por favor, sal de allí… Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos, pero necesitamos hablarlo!!!- Pidió con paciencia y escuchando algo que sonó como un zapatazo a la puerta…

-Vete!!! Quiero estar sola…- Respondió nostálgica y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada… El rubio levantó una ceja haciendo una mueca de preocupación con la boca… Quizás lo mejor era no insistir ahora, pero por otro lado…

-Necesito pensar Arnold, pero por favor, hagas lo que hagas que no se te ocurra hablar con mi padre ahora…- Volvió a decir Helga, que por su lado, también lo conocía demasiado bien… Arnold abrió un poco los ojos dejando las llaves del auto que ya estaba tomando de su bolsillo y bajando las escaleras para sentarse en el sillón del living… Todo era tan sencillo y complejo a la vez!!! Ambos estaban juntos por fin, pero, por otro lado, aún existía un mural muy alto entre los dos…

_**Tú y yo en mi habitación,**_

_**La oscuridad, nuestra canción,**_

_**Y ya soy feliz.**_

_**Eres la inspiración,**_

_**Tú creas y eres creación,**_

_**Eres odio y querer.**_

Por su lado una pensativa Helga seguía dándole vueltas a la misma idea desde que había llegado… La charla con su familia la había malhumorado bastante, pero por parte, le había dejado una incógnita en la cabeza surgirle una y otra vez… Qué decisión debía tomar ahora???... Seguir al corazón, como una vez ya lo había hecho y había terminado destrozada o ponerle punto final a todo???

_**Ven, te daré todos mis sueños**_

_**¡Qué vivo de ilusiones!**_

_**Y así no se vivir**_

_**Si aunque no quiera, pienso en ti**_

_**Y el fuego en que me quemo**_

_**Quiero morir en tu veneno**_

_**Beberlo de tu piel y mi piel.**_

Todo era un revuelo de pensamientos, en lo que recordaba la charla de una hora atrás…

_Flashbaack_

_-__**Helga eres tu???!!!... Linda, hace tanto que no te veía!!! Cómo está mi pequeñita???!!!...-**__ Preguntó una sonriente Miriam abrazando a la rubia que tenía en frente con todas sus fuerzas y de reojo observando al Packard verde que se marchaba a lo lejos…_

_-Quién es mami???...- Se escuchó una voz preguntar desde la sala y la rubia suspiró un poco rodando los ojos… Ahora venía Olga…_

_**-Hermanita!!! Viniste!!!-**__ Exclamó la mujer abrazándola también en lo que Helga se alejaba un poco tosiendo levemente…_

_-Hola mamá… Qué hacen de vuelta en Hillwood???... Hola Olga, vine a visitarte según parece…- Contestó escuchando que en la sala de los Pataki, la tele estaba encendida y dos hombres hablaban amenamente mientras miraban el supertazón…_

_-Quién es Miriam???...- Se escuchó una voz grave, bajarle el volumen a la televisión y la rubia se mordió los labios ingresando con una mirada pesada a la casa detrás de su madre y su hermana mayor…_

_-Hola Bob… Cómo has estado???...- Saludó Helga intentando ser lo más amable posible y dibujando una sonrisa… A pesar de todo, no dejaban de ser su familia, más allá que el reencuentro no trajera muy buenas noticias como suponía…- Hola Mark… Cómo te va???...- Saludó la rubia al hombre, quien sonrió al verla, cosa que también hizo el dueño de casa…_

_-Hola Helga, es bueno verte…- Contestó el pelinegro, notando la sonrisa en su novia, y por qué no decirlo??? Futura prometida, que observaba la escena con una calidez como ninguna otra…_

_-Olga???... Es decir, hola Helga, que bueno que hayas venido hija...- Afirmó Bob Pataki levantándose del sillón y yendo a abrazar a su hija, que a pesar de colocar cara de pesadez, masomenos lo abrazó en respuesta…_

_-Gracias papá…- Contestó la rubia sonriendo y sintiendo el olor a la comida de Olga provenir desde la cocina…_

_-Estábamos a punto de cenar… Colocaré otro plato más en la mesa…- Afirmó la mayor de las Pataki marchando hacia la cocina…_

_-Y cómo te fue en la última publicación de tu libro querida???.... Háblame sobre Roma, sigues saliendo con aquel muchacho, cómo se llamaba???...- Indagó Miriam, notando la mirada de reproche que colocaba Bob en el acto, y notando los ojos pesados de Helga… Solo entonces comprendió su error…_

_-No… Michael y yo terminamos…- Contestó certera, bajo la mirada de su padre que la seguía en lo que ella se sentaba en la mesa junto con su familia…- Creo que hay mucho que debo explicarles…- Afirmó sentándose y escuchando como Bob se aclaraba la garganta…_

_-__**Así es jovencita!!!!…**__ Para empezar… Cómo es eso que te casaste ebria con aquel niño huérfano ex compañero tuyo???...- Tiró el hombre sin el menor tacto y reclamando lo que consideraba una locura… Helga rodó los ojos comenzando a molestarse por la pregunta, la manera de hacerla y el solo hecho de cuestionar algo sobre su vida…_

_-Lo único que voy a decir, es que todo fue un completo error y que Arnold y yo, nos casamos por equivocación, al principio… Pero ahora, todo es diferente… __**Amo a Arnold y no pienso separarme de él!!!!!…-**__ Dijo con determinación y notando junto con los incómodos Olga, Miriam y Mark, la mirada enfadadísima de Bob Pataki…_

_-__**No puedo creerlo Miriam!!! En verdad no puedo creerlo!! Cómo es que una hija mía tiene tan malos gustos a la hora de elegir pareja???!!! Alfred te insultó a ti y a tu familia de la forma más humillante jovencita, no se si lo recuerdas!!!- **__Exclamó el hombre dándole un golpe a la mesa con el puño y colocando unos ojos llenos de ira e indignación…_

_-__**Escucha Bob, no vine aquí a pedir tu aprobación!!!**__ Solo vine a decirles que nunca dejé de amar a Arnold y que estoy felizmente casada con él… Si respetan mi decisión, me gustaría en verdad poder formar la familia que nunca tuve con el hombre que amo, y poder compartirlo con ustedes, que también forman parte de mi felicidad, mal que me pese…- Aseguró levantándose de la mesa y arrojando la servilleta que su madre le había pasado…_

_-__**Escúchame tu a mi niña!!! En lo que sigas con esta estupidez, puede que tengas la bendición de tu madre, pero no la mía!!!!-**_ Afirmó Bob levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose a la altura de Helga quien ya estaba muy furiosa…-_** Cedí la extensión de mi imperio de localizadores por ese desconsiderado y su familia, y lo único que me demostró fue que no te valoraba como lo merecías!!! Ya no eres una niña Helga, eres una mujer!!! Y cómo puede ser que una escritora exitosa no cuide su imagen y ande haciendo escándalos a la vista de todo el mundo??? Cuando saliste con el tal Michael, lo acepté de mala gana, pero lo acepté sabiendo que clase de hombre era… Y ahora me dices que vuelves con el mismo cretino que!!!!!…**_

_-__**No hables así de Arnold!!! Te prohíbo que lo hagas!!! Él se equivocó, cometió un error hace cinco años atrás, que quizás hubiésemos enmendado si no me hubieses obligado a salir del país!!!- **__Recriminó colérica y recordando el día que se había marchado de Hillwood…_

_-__**Lo hice por tu bien!!! Para que estudiaras lo que te gustaba en la mejor escuela, para que fueras alguien!!! Crees que me guastaba la idea de verte sufriendo por todos los rincones de la casa, después de haberme enterado cómo te habló Alfred????!!!... No lo traigas frente a mi jovencita!!! Le daré la lección que debí haberle dado hace muchos años!!!- **__Advirtió Bob haciendo gestos con las manos y con los ojos embravecidos…_

_-__**Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que yo sufrí separada de Arnold???... La sola idea de saber que lo había perdido, que quizás él ya se había olvidado de mi y había rehecho su vida???... Arnold fue la única persona que me prestó atención en toda mi vida, la única persona que se fijó en mi, inclusive cuando mi propia familia no lo hacía!!! Y era tan solo un niño, un niño que me mostró mucha más madurez que cualquier adulto que conociera… Sabes por qué amaba tanto a Arnold y aún lo hago???... Porque estar con él, es como estar en casa, sentirme en mi propio hogar, en mi lugar en el mundo!!!… No voy a renunciar a él, aunque eso signifique que mi propia familia de me vuelta la cara!!!...- **__ Concluyó caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguida y llamada por su madre y su hermana…_

_-__**Si esa es tu decisión jovencita, atente a las consecuencias!!!… Ese chico ya te dejó una vez… Por qué no volvería a hacerlo??? Si ya una vez mandó al demonio todo lo que tenía contigo, por qué no lo haría de nuevo??? Para su familia, los Pataki somos materialistas sin escrúpulos, cuando su padre es el que frena el progreso de este chiquero!!!... No quiero saber nada del tal Alfred, aunque eso, te incluya a ti y seas mi propia hija!!!...**_- _Afirmó Bob siguiéndola a la calle junto con el resto de los presentes y pegando un portazo al volver a ingresar a la casa… Olga solo atinó a abrazar a su hermana, quien dejó caer una lágrima siendo acariciada por una nostálgica Miriam…_

_-L-Lamento que h-hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto Mark… Cuánto me apena!!…- Dijo Helga llorando levemente y observando como el hombre a su lado estaba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa… El muchacho sonrió amistosamente…_

_-No te preocupes Helga… Estas cosas suceden en todos las familias… Descuida, Bob es un buen hombre, llevo poco conociéndolo, pero se nota que adora a sus hijas… Terminará aceptando lo tuyo con Arnold algún día…- La animó como todo un caballero, abrazando a Olga quien observaba con ojos tristes las lágrimas de su hermana menor…_

_-Hablaré con tu padre querida… Ya recapacitará… Lo conoces, sabes que puede parecer duro, pero en el fondo es muy comprensivo… Y también sabe lo que quieres a ese muchacho… Todo se solucionará…- La alentó su madre acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole en son de ánimo…_

_-Realmente lo dudo mucho… Bob es muy obstinado cuando quiere, tengo a quien parecerme!... Dudo que algún día acepte a Arnold nuevamente…- Dijo Helga saludando a las mujeres y despidiéndose del grupo, para marcharse a realizar una caminata por una ciudad a la que tanto había extrañado durante muchísimo tiempo… Amaba a Arnold, pero la última afirmación que había gritado su padre, la había dejado muy pensativa… Y si tenía razón y Arnold volvía a cansarse de ella???...._

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Era de noche y las luces en la ciudad de Hillwood empezaban a encenderse para iluminar entre el manto negro que dejaba la oscuridad a su paso… En la pensión de huéspedes, las luces empezaban a apagarse… Helga no había salido de su habitación desde que había regresado y tampoco había querido probar la pizza que el rubio había encargado… Muy frustrado por la situación, Arnold ingresó a su recamara, para encontrarse con una sorpresa bastante agradable a los ojos, al encender la luz…

-Helga???...- Preguntó sorprendido al verla recostada en su cama, bajo las sábanas y al viéndolo acercarse…

-Ven aquí…- Dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano e invitándolo a acostarse a su lado…- Shhh… No digas nada, esta noche, es solo de nosotros… Quédate conmigo, no importa lo que pase después…- Pidió comenzando a besarlo y acariciando su pelo para abrazarse a él… El rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero el beso tan profundo lo descolocó y solo atinó a murmurar algo incompresible, para después olvidar por completo lo que estaba a punto de decir…

_**Me pierdo en la realidad**_

_**Tu luz me guía hacia el soñar**_

_**Te busco mi amor.**_

_**Tú tan perfecta sólo tú,**_

_**Producto de mi imaginación**_

_**Por ti pierdo la razón.**_

Lo característico de un segundo encuentro, es que quizás, ya no existen las inhibiciones y la timidez de un primero, en el que todo es tan deseado y esperado por tanto tiempo… En el segundo encuentro, ya se conocen, pero siguen descubriéndose con más osadía, con más ganas de probar lo ya experimentado… Con intenciones de provocar que el otro disfrute al máximo y no olvide esa calurosa noche nunca…

_**Ven a romperme de deseo**_

_**Quiero morir en tu veneno,**_

_**Sin ti no sé vivir,**_

_**Que sufro más sin tu sufrir.**_

_**Quémame en tu fuego,**_

_**Quiero morir en tu veneno**_

_**Veneno de tu piel.**_

_**Sí tápame los ojos y**_

_**Dame de beber**_

_**Antes que salga el sol.**_

_**Sí bébete la vida, pero hazlo de una vez**_

Como hombre, lo único que quería era tenerla cerca, tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, sentirla estremecerse debajo suyo, suspirando… Como mujer, solo se derretía sintiendo al muchacho que amó toda su vida, siendo ahora un hombre echo y derecho, tocarla como nunca lo hubiera imaginado y hacerla sentir lo que probablemente ningún otro podría…

-_¿Quién eres tú, que así, entre oscuras sombras, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?...- _Susurró en su odio, sentada en su entrepierna y besándolo nuevamente… Para su sorpresa, Arnold solo la tomó del rostro con una sonrisa… Helga había recitado tantas veces esas líneas cuando estaban de novios y lo había hecho responderle de la misma forma en incontables oportunidades, que obviamente iba a contestarle…

_-¡No se como expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra._- Contestó escuchando como ella dejaba escapar un leve gemido con una sonrisa de alivio y admirada de que él, aún lo recordara…

_-Todavía no han librado mis oídos cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo? ¿No eres Montesco_?- Contestó con aprensión abrazándolo y sintiendo todo ese diálogo más que personal…

_-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.- _Finalizó besándola otra vez, con más pasión que antes en lo que continuaban haciendo el amor…

_**Ven, te daré todos mis sueños**_

_**¡Qué vivo de ilusiones!**_

_**Y así no se vivir**_

_**Si aunque no quiera, pienso en ti**_

_**Y el fuego en que me quemo**_

_**Quiero morir en tu veneno**_

_**Beberlo de tu piel y mi piel…**_

A la mañana siguiente…

-Helga???...- Preguntó un adormilado Arnold despertándose lentamente y buscando a la mujer que debería estar acostada a su lado… Pero, para su impacto, solo estaba la almohada mal acomodada y ningún rastro de ella… Se vistió y bajó las escaleras, para encontrarla de pie en la cocina observando por la ventana con una taza de café en su mano…

-Buenos días…Cómo amaneciste???...- Preguntó abrazándola por detrás y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con una gran sonrisa… La rubia se tensó en el acto, dando un paso hacia el costado…

-Bien…- Dijo tomando un sorbo de café y apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina para observarlo de frente…

-Déjame adivinar, todo está como antes otra vez, no??...- Preguntó Arnold frunciendo el entrecejo y comenzando a cansarse de esa actitud, en lo que se sentaba para esperar una supuesta explicación…

-Tenemos que hablar Arnold… Sabes que no hay nada seguro entre nosotros… Lo de anoche fue un momento, es todo… No quisiera…

-**Cómo puedes ser tan fría???!!!...** Acaso me estás tratando como a una simple aventura más???!!! Dímelo!!! Porque, de lo contrario me gustaría saberlo para poner en claro las cosas y no ilusionarme!!! Va a ser solo sexo???!! **Responde!!!** Porque si eso es lo que quieres, yo también empezaré a restarle importancia al asunto!!!...- Pidió enfadado y muy cansado de tener que esperar a que ella estuviera de buen humor, a que ella quisiera ser amable, a todo lo que ella quisiera como un ciervo a sus pies!!!…

La rubia abrió los ojos al máximo ante semejante pregunta… Acaso estaba bromeando??? Solo sexo???!!!! Cuando lo único que quería era estar a su lado desde que tenía cinco años???!!!...

-**Eres un idiota!!!-** Exclamó bajando la taza con violencia y derramando el resto del café en el fregadero…

-**Estoy cansado Helga!!! Muy agotado de que no quieres hablar nada y tenga que tomar por entendido todo!!! Vuelve a hablarme cuando tengas unas decisión concreta, si no ya no lo hagas!!!...-** Exclamó muy enfadado y marchándose a su alcoba… Helga emitió un hondo suspiro… Tenía que hablar con Arnold para decirle lo que tenía pensado hacer y explicarle que no era nada fácil… Él tenía razón, había sido un poco egoísta estos días y se había olvidado en preguntarle lo que él quería… Suspiró observando por donde el rubio se había marchado a paso decidido como cada vez que se sacaba de quicio con ella… El sonido del teléfono de la sala, la puso alerta despertándola de sus pensamientos…

-Hola… Si, habla Helga Pataki… Si, bueno Helga Shortman mejor dicho…- Atendió la rubia rodando los ojos con una sonrisa al repetir lo espantoso que sonaba el apellido de su esposo…- **Qué???!!** **Por supuesto que me interesa!!!** A qué hora???... Bien, estaré puntual, nos vemos y gracias!!!...- Colgó muy eufórica y con una sonrisa enorme… Por fin las cosas comenzaban a encaminarse!!!… Subió las escaleras, para tomar una ducha y preparase para su cita laboral…

Después de una hora…

Un todavía muy malhumorado Arnold estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico y preparándose para ir a la Universidad a realizar una exposición que lo tenía muy a la expectativa… La verdad tenía pocas ganas y lo peor de todo es que no podía simplemente quitarse todo el enojo que la rubia había provocado en él… Por supuesto que había notado que Helga iba a salir a algún lado… Escuchaba los taconeos de un lado para el otro, y el perfume tan penetrante que solía usar, se sentía por todo el pasillo… Tenía ganas de preguntarle a dónde pensaba ir, pero el orgullo era mayo esta vez y no lo haría hasta que ella se disculpara…

La escuchó bajar las escaleras pausadamente y aclararse la garganta…

-Arnold… Voy a salir…- Anunció acercándose al hombre que ni se inmutó ante su llamado…

-Ajah…- Contestó el rubio cortante y sin dar demasiado pie al diálogo… Helga se mordió los labios tomando un poco de aire… Conocía bien a Arnold y sabía cuando estaba enfadado en verdad… Era más orgulloso que ella inclusive, y no daría el brazo a torcer por nada del mundo!!!

-Me llamaron de una editorial y quieren ver mi trabajo, la cita también es para ver si puedo tener mi propia columna en el periódico de Hillwood…- Comentó esperando alguna señal de que había sido escuchada o alguna muestra de interés al menos… Arnold tenía ganas de felicitarla, porque esto era excelente para ella, para ambos, pero… Se mantuvo firme…

-Que bueno Helga… Me alegro por ti…- Respondió sin mostrar demasiada emoción y sin apartar los ojos de la lectura… La rubia se encogió de hombros frotándose el brazo nerviosamente… Puf! Esto iba a ser difícil y al parecer, Arnold estaba que sacaba chispas!!! Así que sugirió…

-Y como eres mi esposo, me preguntaba si podrías darme tu opinión de cómo estoy…- Pidió con un tono conciliador y acercándose a su lado… El rubio a penas levantó los ojos para observarla, y con una mueca de normalidad contestó…

-Luces bien…- Respondió sin mucho más y desviando la mirada de nuevo… Helga se quedó absorta ante este comentario tan insulso y vacio…

-Solo, bien???...- Preguntó colocándose detrás de él y cruzándose de brazos levantando una ceja…

-Bastante bien…- Corrigió el rubio inmutable y escuchando el resoplido que emitía ella… Luego, con un lento movimiento procurando no ser visto y aclarándose la garganta dio vuelta el periódico que tenía al revés… La rubia quien lo observaba de reojo, enarcó una ceja con cara de satisfacción…

-Tenías el periódico al revés… Debo lucir mejor que solo bien…- Mencionó con una sonrisa de lado y notando lo tenso que se ponía él, quien también medio sonrió…

-Buna suerte Helga…- Le deseó escuchando como ella acariciaba riendo, al pequeño cachorrito que se le acercaba.

-Mantente lejos bolsa de pulgas!!! Ni se te ocurra ensuciarme!!! Nos vemos pequeño parásito deséame suerte tu también!!!- Mencionó antes de acercarse al rubio y depositarle un beso en la mejilla…

-Suerte para ti también querido… Te va a ir de maravilla seguro, eres muy talentoso e inteligente, hace meses que llevo la foto que te tomaron en la conferencia de New York, en mi antiguo relicario… Los vas a sorprender… Te amo Arnold… Nos vemos!!!...- Lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme por esa confesión que más se sentía una travesura… Colocó la llave en la puerta, pero luego volteó a verlo al sentir que la tomaba del brazo y le depositaba un cálido beso en los labios…

-Te amo Arnold… Lamento mi actitud de esta mañana… Pero no era de eso, de lo que quería hablarte… Tenía pensado hablar de nosotros…- Le explicó abrazándolo y apoyando su frente sobre la de él…

-Me haces enojar mi amor… Siempre lo has logrado como nadie, en eso haces unos méritos!!! Pero la verdad es que… No puedo permanecer enfadado contigo… Yo también te amo Helga… No importa, hablaremos esta noche…- Finalizó besándola y despidiéndose de ella con un saludo con la mano, en lo que la rubia volvía y le daba otro beso, tomándolo de la mano y reteniéndolo un poco, para después perderse suspirando a lo lejos…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!!!!! Bueno, esto es así señoras y señores!!! Se aman, se pelean!! Jajajajajajajaja!! Quiero contarles que ya se termina el fic, quedan solo dos capítulos!!! Terminarán juntos??? La familia de Helga aceptará la relación??? Y qué hay de la familia de Arnold??? Los convertí en los Romeo y Julieta del siglo XXI, modestia aparte!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Pero qué linda esa escena, se la pudieron imaginar??? Los hombres se aprenden cualquier texto con tal de llevarnos a la cama!!! Jajaja!!! En fin, nos vemos pronto!!! El poema es del gran poeta Pablo Neruda "Cuerpo de mujer" uno de mis favoritos sin lugar a dudas, y la canción es de Alejandro Sanz "Quiero morir en tu veneno"…Suerte!!! Ah y la escena del periódico está inspirada en el dibujo que me hizo mi amiga Hikaruchiba… Te gustó cómo quedó???... Gracias por tu dibujo, está sensacional!!! Adiós!!!_


	21. Casados

**Casados**

-Arnold… Helga… Cómo han estado?... Por lo que veo muy bien, no es así?...- Indagó la Doctora Catherine Bliss, en el centro de atención de Hillwood…

-Y lo estamos, doctora Bliss… Jamás había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida!...- Contó una entusiasmada Helga, tomando la mano de su esposo y sonriéndole a la mujer…- Arnold y yo finalmente estamos juntos, bien y contentos… La vida es maravillosa ahora!...- Narró bajo la mirada sorprendida de la mujer, y siendo abrazada por su marido que sonrió de lado observándola…

-Me alegra oír eso Helga!... Qué bueno que las cosas estén funcionando tan bien entre ustedes, y que hayan aprendido a como sobrellevar la convivencia juntos…- Los felicitó notando la cara de entusiasmo por parte de la rubia, pero la cara un poco incómoda por parte de Arnold desde que llegaron… Si, se los veía muy felices, pero… en verdad lo estaban?...

-Y qué hay de ti Arnold?... Cómo fueron estos últimos días?... Tengo entendido que se reunirán en el juzgado mañana…. Es muy importante que se los vea no solo en apariencia conformes, sino que lo estén realmente…- Comentó la mujer, bajo la mirada de amor de Helga, quien suspiraba… La rubia observó a Arnold y le acarició el rostro… El rubio levantó un poco las cejas, sonriéndole en respuesta…

-La extrañé tanto, y finalmente estamos juntos… Qué más puedo pedir…?... Estoy… Conforme….- Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada, y sonriendo forzadamente, algo que para la profesional no paso inadvertido en lo más mínimo… Se notaba a simple vista que la única feliz y plena era Helga… Pero qué había de Arnold? Acaso había entendido durante la convivencia que después de todo, él y Helga no eran compatibles?...

Era obvio que por algún motivo, Arnold no se animaba a hablar delante de Helga… Pero cómo solucionar el problema si entre ambos habían muros aún?... Así que, la doctora optó por algo que de alguna manera, hiciera hablar a Arnold, sin presionarlo a decir lo que le molestaba explícitamente…

-Hoy haremos una especie de juego… Aquí en mi escritorio tengo estos carteles con signos: números, caras con gestos, imágenes, etc.… Voy a realizarles algunas preguntas personales, y quiero que levanten el cartel de acuerdo, a lo que sientan… Entendido?...- Indagó en lo que ambos asintieron…- Bien, empecemos… Helga, cómo te sientes con respecto al casamiento… Es decir, la mayoría del tiempo, cómo es vivir con Arnold?...- Helga sonrió ampliamente, y levantó el cartel…

-Una Luna?... Podrías explicarnos por qué?...- Sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa… Se sentía mal por Helga, si a Arnold le sucedía lo que ella presentía con sus años de experiencia, esto no le haría nada bien… Sin embargo, había que saber la verdad; si Arnold ya no la quería, era mejor que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo de sus propios labios y abiertamente…

-Siempre te quise Arnold… Y creo que está más que claro para todos, que siempre me imaginé viviendo contigo de grandes… Luego cuando nos separamos… Pensé que nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos, que cada quien reharía su vida y no quedaría nada de nuestro amor… Por suerte me equivoqué, y todo es tan maravilloso, tan irreal que es como mirar la Luna… Aunque parezca imposible que sea tan hermosa y perfecta… Lo es y existe…- Completó bajo la mirada conmovida de la mujer… Arnold se sonrió y se acomodó un poco la camisa para emitir un leve suspiro… Cómo hablar del tema ahora?...

-Magnifico Helga… Muy bonito y espontáneo… Y tú Arnold?... Voy a hacerte una pregunta que quizás te resulte algo incómoda, pero es lo más natural en una pareja… Y una parte muy importante en un matrimonio, que determina el estado en que ambos se entienden como hombre y mujer… Arnold… Qué opinas con respecto al sexo dentro de tu matrimonio?...- Vaya que había sido un interrogante que provocó que el rubio se sonrojara en el acto… Helga por su lado también se sintió algo apenada, pero al ser una persona más abierta a ese tipo de charlas, por ser tan apasionada, esperó con ansias la respuesta…

Arnold lo pensó unos momentos, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la rubia… Había que pensarlo siquiera?... Para ella había sido tan excitante y sensual a la vez… Hubiese puesto una imagen de una flama ardiendo si le hubieran preguntado…

El rubio elevó el cartel, y la mujer asintió con una sonrisa…- Podrías explicarnos por qué elegiste esa respuesta?...- Propuso en lo que Helga no pudo sentirse un poco decepcionada… Bastante decepcionada para ser específicos… Tanta pasión y el ponía un simple, vació e insulso nueve?...

-La mejor noche que pasé en mi vida, fue la primera vez que, finalmente y después de tantos impedimentos, idas y vueltas, estuvimos juntos… Aunque…

-Aunque qué?...- Helga se complació por las primeras palabras, pero ese "aunque" no le agradó en lo más mínimo…

-Helga, no puedo seguir callado… Simplemente no va conmigo… Es genial estar juntos, y sé que estás muy contenta porque compartimos nuestras vidas, pero… No me engañas… Sé que estás triste por algo, conozco por qué, pero no quieres hablarlo…- Le explicó en lo que ella frunció el entrecejo cruzándose de brazos para escucharlo… Se movió un poco en el sofá… Su cara no era la mejor…

-Por qué un nueve?...- Le recriminó sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo anterior y observando el cartel….

-Por qué no un ocho?...- Cuestionó la psicóloga observándola con calma y hablando de una manera conciliadora…

-Por qué no un diez?...- Retrucó necia, y esperando la explicación de manera urgente… Arnold suspiró…

-Porque no es algo completo... Te deseo y lo sabes… Pero cuando despierto, no sé qué esperar…No sé si estarás a mi lado, no sé si estamos bien o mal, y tampoco sé lo qué ocurrió cuando viste de nuevo a tus padres…

-No de nuevo con eso Arnold… No otra vez… No puedes entender que no quiero tocar el tema?...- Se negó levantándose del sillón y caminando unos pasos cerca de la ventana…

El rubio suspiró bajando la mirada hacia el piso…

-Piensa como te sentirías si hubiera algo que yo te estuviera ocultando… Si vamos a estar casados, necesito saber qué ocurre contigo… Si hay un problema, lo resolveremos juntos…- Mencionó y la doctora Bliss sonrió conmovida…

-No lo calles Helga, es peor… Qué sucede con tu familia?... Es sobre… Tu padre y lo que pasó unos años atrás?...- Arnold se asombró bastante con este comentario… Cómo la doctora Bliss sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos cinco años atrás, cuando discutieron, cuando se separaron…?

-Tuve una última sesión antes de marcharme a Londres… Estaba muy confundida, cuando terminamos y amenacé con no volverte a ver… No pensé que se haría realidad…- Le explicó Helga soltando una lágrima y secándola con el puño… Arnold asintió bajando un poco la mirada…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Buenas tardes…- Saludó una jovencita de diecisiete años, llegando a la oficina de psicología infantil de Hillwood… Su rostro mostraba las claras huellas de que había llorado demasiado… Tenía los ojos hinchados, y las mejillas sonrojadas…- Necesito hablar con la Doctora Bliss, por favor…- Mencionó en lo que parecía más una súplica, que un pedido… La mujer la observó…_

_-Hola Helga… Cómo estás?... No tengo anotado que tuvieras cita hoy con la doctora…- Dijo la secretaria de unos cuarenta años, de pelo oscuro y ondulado…_

_-Está bien Carolayn… Deja que Helga pase a mi consultorio…- Accedió la psicóloga, cuando salió de su oficina por una taza de café, y vio a Helga demasiado angustiada, desolada por así decirlo…_

_-Puedes entrar Helga…- La mujer le sonrió amablemente, y la rubia asintió ingresando a la sala…_

_-Qué sucede Helga?... Te notó inmensamente triste… Qué ocurrió?... Problemas en casa?...- Indagó la psiquiatra, pero Helga se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella…_

_-Perdí a Arnold para siempre…- Murmuró llorando y abrazándose a la mujer, quien abrió los ojos inmensamente al escuchar lo que decía entre sollozos…_

_Fin de Flashbaack… _

-Te entiendo aunque no lo creas Helga… Tu padre se opone a la relación y te sientes afligida, porque mal o bien es tu familia, y quieres que formen parte de tu vida...- Mencionó la psicóloga, en lo que Helga tomó aire asintiendo…

-No es solo eso, no es verdad…?...- Cuestionó Arnold, y la rubia se volteó de espaldas…

-Mi miedo es volvernos a jugar por algo que no tiene rumbo… Te perdí cuando te mudaste a San Lorenzo con tus padres y terminamos por mis celos y porque no soportaba tenerte lejos… Después, por un tonto malentendido me alejé de tu lado Arnold… Qué tal si el destino nos está diciendo algo que no queremos entender? Quizás no deberíamos estar juntos… No lo ves?... Tengo problemas… Cómo alguien que no experimentó el amor en casa, puede formar una familia feliz, sin fallar en el intento?... Tengo miedo de hacerte miserable…- Finalizó largando lo que la tenía yendo y viniendo desde que ambos se habían casado…

Arnold se levantó llegando junto a ella y abrazándola por detrás…

-O quizás la vida, nos pone en el mismo camino de nuevo, porque lo nuestro tiene que ser… Los últimos días a tu lado, me divertí como antes solía hacerlo… Me arrestaron, me condenaron, tuve que hacer sesiones de terapia matrimonial y servicio comunitario… Me reí como nunca!… Te amo, y nadie me hace más feliz que tu, porque simplemente, me vuelves loco… Todavía recuerdo la cara de nuestros amigos, el día que nos encontraron juntos…!- Helga soltó una carcajada, al igual que él, apoyando sus manos en las suyas y moviendo un poco la cabeza de lado para besarlo…- Si tus padres no aceptan los nuestro, entonces esperaremos a que lo hagan, lucharemos por estar juntos y haré que me quieran de nuevo… Lo prometo…

-Los felicito… Lograron superar lo que los alejaba… Creo que la terapia llegó a su fin… Mañana en el juzgado quedará en ambos definir si continúan casados o no…- Mencionó la doctora Bliss, sonriendo y arrojando los pañuelos desechables que había usado para secarse las lágrimas…- Pero es más que obvio lo que decidirán no?...- Completó mientras Arnold y Helga se miraban con una sonrisa…

Si, la respuesta estaba a la vista…

**En el juzgado de Hillwood…**

-Tranquilos amigos… Todo va a estar bien, con la declaración de la doctora Catherine Bliss, y del gerente del asilo no habrá problema alguno…- Mencionó el abogado Horowitz, observando a sus clientes… Arnold y Helga se miraron y la rubia rodó los ojos…

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando nos sentenciaron Eugene… Tu predestinación es para tranquilizarnos…?...- Ironizó cruzándose de brazos y Arnold la observó negativamente…

-Helga… Eugene está haciendo todo lo que puede… Después de todo, qué crees que hubiera pasado, si la jueza se hubiera enterado que ese día estábamos alucinando?...- Le murmuró Arnold y Helga sonrió de lado…

-Jajaja! Quién hubiera dicho, que el buen samaritano de Hillwood pudiera convertirse en alguien tan libertino y depravado, cabeza de balón?...- Sonrió con satisfacción, y el rubio rodó los ojos…

-Buenas tardes… La corte entra en sesión, recibamos a la honorable jueza Mary Smith…

-Buenas tardes señores… Abogados… Fiscal… - Ingresó la mujer y todos se pusieron de pie…

-Presentamos el caso del matrimonio Shortman…Destrozo de la vía pública, profanación de una iglesia y finalmente usurpación de identidad en una boda… Como sentencia tuvieron que llevar…- Dijo el fiscal, leyendo los cargos y la sentencia del pasado mes…

-Todo un mes de convivencia, con terapia matrimonial para reparar todo lo destrozado entre ambos… Si, los recuerdo señores…- Completó la jueza dirigiendo su mirada fija hacia la pareja…

-Llamo al estrado, a la psicóloga matrimonial Catherine Bliss…- Solicitó el abogado…

-Doctora Bliss… Podría describirnos cómo han sido las sesiones entre el matrimonio Shortman…?...- Indagó Eugene, y la mujer asintió…

-Bueno… Para empezar, quiero informar que hace años había tenido sesiones individuales con Arnold y Helga de niños…

-Quiere decir que la resolución no será objetiva?...- Preguntó el fiscal, y Arnold y Helga se miraron… No era nada más ni nada menos que un crecido Wolfgang, quien había estudiado derecho…

-Objeción señoría… Está induciendo la resolución…- Protestó Eugene poniéndose de pie…

-A lugar… Prosiga señora Bliss…- Dijo la jueza y la psicóloga continuó…

-Bien, como decía, conozco a estos jóvenes desde que eran unos niños… Y ahora de adultos, quizás al principio no mostraron mutua cooperación en tratar de solucionar sus problemas y poder sobrellevar su matrimonio, pero… Nunca había visto a dos personas, más opuestas y a la vez, más unidas a la hora de trabajar juntas… Se que el mes fue duro, y que habían muchos impedimentos entre ambos, sin embargo… Arnold y Helga, son el uno para el otro, y en lo que a mi concierne, serán muy felices, si deciden luchar por su amor…

-Gracias doctora Bliss…- Dijo Eugene y la mujer bajó del estrado… Arnold y Helga se tomaron de las manos…

-Y contra la rutina también… Señor y señora Shortman… No los sentencié a un mes de convivencia como pareja por un simple capricho… El matrimonio es mucho más que un simple juego… Es trabajar duro todos los días… Cumplieron su sentencia, pero ahora quiero preguntar… Arnold, Helga… Continuarán casados?...- Preguntó la jueza lo que ambos esperaban desde un comienzo… Helga sonrió…

-Si… Hasta el último día de mi vida…- Respondió observando a un dudoso Arnold…

-Y usted señor Shortman…?...

-No.

Obviamente, el no tan seco y decisivo sorprendió a más de un conocido que estaba presenciando el juicio, a la doctora Bliss, a Phoebe y Gerald y sobre todo, a una Helga que comenzaba a llorar…

-Entiendo… Bien, compartirán el tiempo de servicio comunitario, eso no terminará…

-Si me permite su señoría, aún no he terminado… Quiero el divorcio, aunque…- Interrumpió Arnold cortando con el crudo silencio que se sentía en el juzgado después de su respuesta… Se acercó a Helga quedando de rodillas frente a ella… -Helga… Te casarías conmigo?...

-Ah?...- Murmuró la rubia temblando y dejando caer unas lágrimas…

-Sé que nuestra conducta fue reprobable, y que no dimos una buena imagen como ciudadanos, pero… No quiero separarme de ti, ni un solo día más… Tampoco me gustaría que nuestros hijos o nietos, vieran el video de la forma en la que nos casamos y también me gustaría recordar el día que los hicimos…- Narró con una sonrisa, en lo que la mayoría del estrado río…- Por eso te pido… Qué me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa… Hoy y siempre… Qué dices?... -Un leve silencio se sintió… Helga bajó los ojos, y Arnold se mordió los labios esperando la respuesta… La rubia sonrió de lado observándolo de nuevo…

-Qué te mataré por el susto que me diste!... Y que si quiero casarme contigo Arnold…!- Afirmó abrazándolo, en lo que la mayoría de la gente aplaudió y gritó emocionada…

-Les recuerdo que estamos en un juzgado…- Dijo la jueza imponiendo el orden…

-Y como regalo… Tengo algo muy especial…Hablé con tus padres ayer, y quieren hacerte saber que, a pesar de que a Bob todavía no termino de convencerlo como yerno… También te ama, y quiere que seas muy feliz…- Le dijo el rubio señalándole la entrada, en donde unos emocionados Bob y Miriam la miraban con una sonrisa…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Hola señora Pataki…- Saludó un hombre rubio llegando frente a la casa de la familia de su esposa…_

_-Ahhh?... Arnold?...- Indagó Miriam acomodándose las gafas…_

_-Quién es Miriam?...- Una voz desde la sala tensó a ambos en el acto…_

_-Bob… Ah…_

_-Tú? Alfred, qué haces aquí?... No te dejé en claro hace años que te quería lejos de Olga?...- Bob llegó a la puerta y su cara no fue la mejor al encontrar a cierto rubio esperándolo…_

_-Lo sé señor Pataki, comprendo que esté molesto…_

_-Molesto? Envío a esa niña a la mejor escuela, es una triunfadora como toda una Pataki, y se pierde con el primer mequetrefe que no supo valorarla, Miriam?... No hay coherencia en este mundo!..- Se quejó el hombre dirigiéndose a una sorprendida Miriam, quien solo asentía a sus palabras…._

_-Escuche señor Pataki, fue mi error, hace años… Entiendo que no acepte que esté cerca de su hija…_

_-No acepto que estés casado con ella!... Y menos que seas el padre de mis nietos!_

_-Amo Helga más que a nada… Lo que paso hace años, fue una estupidez… Me arrepentí de ello, todos los días… No quiero volver a perderla…- Dice observando al hombre que hace el intento de cerrarle la puerta en la cara… Bob suspira…_

_-Ahhh… Entra…- Menciona haciendo un gesto, y Arnold lo sigue, en lo que Miriam cierra la puerta detrás de ellos…_

_-Cuando estaba por avanzar con la construcción en esa aldea, lo tenía todo preparado… Nick y yo, habíamos hecho un acuerdo… Esa misma noche, y después de que tus padre viniera a hablar conmigo, Helga vino a verme…_

_Flashbaack 2…._

_-Bob… Tenemos que hablar…_

_-Ahora no Olga… Estoy ocupado jovencita…_

_-Bob, no puedes seguir con esto… Es una locura! Vas a asociarte con el mismo traidor que te arruinó hace algunos años?..._

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo niña…_

_-Claro que si! Bob… Eres ambicioso, te gusta tener el control y no le veo nada de malo… Pero, estas son personas! Es su aldea, es donde viven! Te pedí que no vinieras a ese viaje, porque sabía que esto pasaría!..._

_-Y menos mal que fui Helga! Qué hubiera pasado, si no llegaba a esa Jungla, en ese momento?... Tu y Alfred hubieran sido carne de esos sujetos!..._

_-No lo entiendes! Los padres de Arnold luchan mucho por esa gente, no puedes simplemente tirar por la borda, todo su esfuerzo!..._

_-Y qué hicieron esos ilusos a ver…?... Mantener las costumbres de una aldea…? Por favor Olga, qué tiene de malo el progreso?... -Indagó Bob reacio a ceder… La rubia suspiró…_

_-Estúpidos, ilusos, soñadores, anarquistas, subversivos, muertos de hambre… Si es verdad, quizás los padres de Arnold sean todo eso que dices Bob… Puedes extender tu imperio como te plazca!…- Dijo en lo que un muchacho rubio, quien había estado esperándola en la sala escuchó esta parte de la charla… No podía creer lo que oía… Se marchó del lugar con el corazón hecho pedazos…_

_-Pero al menos tienen la conciencia tranquila de no arrasar con toda una comunidad…- Completó Helga observando a su padre con decisión… Bob la miró con extrañeza…- Si eres capaz de meterte con seres humanos y acabar con todo lo que tienen… Entonces no te conozco papá… No sé quién eres…- Finalizó marchándose del despacho de su padre… Bob emitió un hondo y largo suspiro para después llamar a Nick…_

_Fin de Flashbaack 2_

_-Realmente estaba enamorada de ti…- Completó el hombre ya bastante mayor, y Arnold asintió…_

_-Si no hubiera escuchado la conversación por la mitad ese día…- Dijo lamentándose y tomándose la cabeza…_

_-Escucha chico… No quiero ser un impedimento entre ustedes, pero… Tampoco me das demasiada seguridad…- Dice observando al hombre rubio, quien se acerca a él con una sonrisa…_

_-Amo a su hija, y prometo cuidarla y hacerla feliz el resto de mi vida… Pero, Helga nunca será completamente feliz si sus padres se alejan… Por favor…- Suplica el rubio y Bob observa el techo de su despacho…_

_-Si Olga sufre de nuevo… Tendrás que saldar cuentas conmigo Alfred…- Dice el hombre suspirando, y Arnold sonríe asintiendo…_

_-Puede estar tranquilo señor Pataki, eso no sucederá de nuevo…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Es cierto, linda… Ambos aceptamos tu matrimonio…- Gritó Miriam desde la puerta del juzgado…

-Y queremos muchos nietos…- Concluyó Bob tomando un pañuelo… Helga sonrió y miró a Arnold…

-Y así será…- Contestó el rubio depositándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios, que Helga convirtió en apasionado en el acto…

Era un gran día, finalmente, todo empezaba a retomar su curso otra vez…

**Algunos años después….**

Una mujer rubia, y de ojos azules bufa debajo de las sábanas… Apaga el despertador que está en su mesita de noche y bosteza sentándose en la cama… Observa su móvil y sonríe con malicia… Es el día… Mira al hombre que está a su lado y saca algo de su cajón…

-Phil, amor…Despierta! Tenemos que irnos!...- Llama ingresando un cuarto pintado de azul y negro…

-Cinco minutos más…- Dice el niño abrazándose a la almohada… Helga rueda los ojos…

-No me hagas quitarte las cobijas…- Dice abriendo las ventana… El niño suspira…

-Creo que tengo fiebre…

-No empieces con eso de nuevo! Vamos! Vístete, te esperaré abajo!...

-Má…Podrías pasarme mi ropa por favor…? Hace frío…- Pide con un tono de súplica y el lado consentidor de Helga puede más… Se acerca a su armario…

-Bien… Pero esta noche hablaremos de esto, tengo que llegar al trabajo, no puedes seguir haciendo estos papeles de niño chiquito!...

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!...- **Grita asustada al ver una especia de muñeco de trapo caer al abrir el armario, como si se tratara de un hombre ahorcado…

-Feliz día de los inocentes! Jajaja!...- Ríe el niño con ganas, en lo que Helga suspira dejando su ropa sobre la cama…

-Vístete!...

**Una hora y media, después…**

Un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes y cabello un poco más corto escucha la alarma de su despertador… La apaga, levantándose… Se pone las pantuflas y se dirige al baño… Pero algo pequeño le ladra en el camino…

-Lo siento Pulgoso… No deberías quedarte dormido detrás de la puerta…- Dice acariciando al pequeño perrito y disculpándose por haberle pisado la cola…

-Papi…?- Una voz lo distrae, y dirige su vista al piso, a una pequeña niña, rubia y de ojos verdes, lo observa con una sonrisa mientras abraza a su osito entre sus manos…

-Hola princesa… Estás lista?...- Indaga el hombre, pero la niña solo sonríe…

-Si… Jajaja…- Responde caminando hacia su cuarto, y volteando a ver a su padre de nuevo… Vuelve a reír…- Jajajajajaja!

Arnold se extraña un poco, pero sonríe como respuesta… Entra al baño, prepara el agua, pero algo en el espejo llama su atención…

"_Feliz día de los inocentes, cabeza de balón!... Te amo… Aféitate!..."…_- Con lápiz labial rojo hay un mensaje en el espejo… El rubio se mira… Tiene dibujado unos anteojos alrededor de las cuencas de los ojos, y bigotes oscuros con un marcador, pecas y un bello par de cuernos… Rueda los ojos… Detesta el día de los inocentes, y siempre es lo mismo… Además, por lo que puede observar, es marcador indeleble… Tardará un rato en quitarse todo el dibujo…

Se mete en la bañera, pero sale de un escalofrío al sentir el agua helada… Suspira de nuevo…

-Gracias Helga…- Piensa de mal humor tomando la bata, y marchando hacia el calefactor… Cuando encuentra la envoltura de una barra de chocolate cerca de la máquina…

-Me corrijo… Gracias Phil…- Dice moviendo el botón…

**En el museo de ciencias naturales de Hillwood…**

-Señor Shortman… Es para usted...- Dice la secretaria desde su teléfono y Arnold suspira mirando al hombre que examina la pieza que encontraron…

-No puedo en este momento… Nos costó demasiado que este sujeto venga a analizar la pieza, Rita… Podrías pedir que llamen después…- Le murmura a su secretaria, observando al grupo de hombres trabajar en una antigua pieza hawaiana hallada hace un mes, con una simbología difícil de descifrar… Un hombre en particular anota algo en su diario y Arnold lo mira expectante…

-Pero dicen que es sobre su tarjeta de crédito… Y sobre su auto…- Dice la mujer, y Arnold se muerde los labios…

-Pásame la llamada por favor…- Responde, y la mujer transfiere la línea…

-Buenas tardes…- Lo saluda una voz gangosa y finita desde el otro lado…- Señor Shortman… Llamamos de tarjeta azul de Hillwood… Su auto ha sido embaucado porque su tarjeta rebotó…

-Qué?... Es imposible! Tengo todas las cuentas al día… Un minuto…- Dice Arnold escuchando las leves risitas del otro lado…

-Muy gracioso Helga…- Bufa molesto, en lo que la rubia suelta una carcajada…

-Hay Arnoldo! No puedes caer tan fácil…Jajajajajaja!...- Ríe la mujer desde su oficina, jugando con el cable del teléfono, en lo que Arnold tambalea sus dedos…

-Helga, estoy apurado ahora!...- La reta en lo que ella suspira…

-Bien señor aburrido… Solo llamaba para recordarte que el juego de Phil es esta tarde… Y tienes que pasar a buscar a Stella… Te amo…

-Yo también…- Dice colgando el teléfono, y haciendo un gesto con la boca…- Aburrido?...- Murmura entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado, mientras una idea se le viene a la cabeza…

**En la tarde, a la salida del trabajo y la escuela…**

-Debe estar orgulloso señor Shortman… Stella es muy talentosa y tiene una gracia particular para la danza…- Lo felicita la maestra de la niña, en lo que el rubio sonríe, viéndola acercarse hacia ellos…

-Gracias señora Kellyng… No quisiera ser descortés, pero estoy algo apurado…- Dice negando con las manos y la mujer asiente…

-Descuide, comprendo… Adiós pequeña…- Se despide la mujer de piel oscura besando a la criatura, quien sonríe y toma la mano de su padre…

-Tenemos que apurarnos…- Dice abriendo la puerta del auto y Stella ingresa recostándose atrás…

-Los abuelos vendrán…?- Pregunta la pequeña, en lo que Arnold le sonríe por el retrovisor…

-No se lo perderían por nada…- Responde, y ambos emprenden el viaje a la primaria 118 de Hillwood…

**En el campus de la primaria, se lleva a cabo un juego de baseball entre niños de unos nueve años…**

-Johanssen… Entras tú…- Dispone el corpulento y canoso entrenador… Toca el silbato, y un niño de piel oscura, pelo ondulado y rasgos finos y asiáticos entra a la campo con una sonrisa… Desde la tribuna, sus padres aplauden y sonríen, mientras él toma el bat… A su lado, Helga sonríe codeando a Gerald, quien observa el reloj…

**El juego es muy peleado y emocionante… **

-Alfred… Vienes tu…- Dice el entrenador llamando a un niño rubio de ojos azules, con la cabeza un poco ovalada… El niño asiente…

-Bueno abuelo….- Responde ingresando a la cancha…

**En la tribuna…**

-Hola mamá… Papá…- Saluda Arnold llegando junto a sus padres, en lo que baja a Stella…

-Hola hijo… Hola preciosa… Cómo está la niña más bella de este mundo?...- Indaga Stella, en lo que la pequeña es abrazada por Miles… Helga observa a Arnold sentarse a su lado…

-Tarde de nuevo Tarzán?... Veo que Stella sigue con su tutú…- Opina, en lo que Arnold saluda a sus amigos, mientras Harold alienta y aplaude, a su hija Linda… La pequeña de nueve años, que ingresa a la cancha acomodándose el cabello…

-Es su turno?... Pensé que tu padre lo haría entrar desde un principio…- Menciona sonriéndole a Helga, que saluda a su hijo, mientras él se para en el montículo…

El niño se prepara para lanzar, observa a la tribuna y sonríe saludando a Arnold, quien le hace un gesto de aprobación… El home run que batea es impresionante, y golpea sin querer a un niño de doce años, colorado y con pecas, bastante alto… El equipo alza en andas a Phil, y festejan el triunfo del juego…

-Golpeó al hijo de Eugene… Vaya! Batea igual que tu…- Dice Helga riendo de lado, en lo que Arnold sonríe bajando las escaleras, para ver si el pequeño colorado se encuentra bien…

El resto de la tarde, todo es festejos para el equipo que acaba de ganar el trofeo estatal…

**En la noche…**

-Si no se hubieran cortado el pelo, no podría distinguir a esos niños… Los hijos de Lila, son casi un calco el uno del otro… Quién diría que un hijo de la señorita perfecta pudiera resultar tan competitivo...?... Tommy arrasó en el campo hoy…- Dice Helga sonriendo y colocándose una crema de noche frente al espejo de su cómoda…

-Ajah…- Asiente Arnold acostado en la cama y leyendo una revista de computación que le cubre en su mayoría el rostro…

-Pero a los otros dos, no les interesa mucho el juego… Se nota… Crees que hicimos bien en dejar a Stella con tus padres hoy…?... Todavía es muy pequeña, y quizás nos extrañe…- Menciona de espaldas a él aún y quitándose la pintura de los ojos…

-Sabes que papá y mamá la adoran y Stella está muy apegada a sus abuelos… Fue lo primero que me preguntó ni bien me vio hoy… No llorará… Es una niña muy valiente y madura al igual que su madre… Estará bien…- Responde sonriendo de lado, en lo que Helga suspira…

-Quizás tangas razón… Pobre cabeza de tuvo, todos los niños del equipo durmiendo en su casa en la habitación de Jimmy!… Jajajajajaja! No quería dejar ir a Phil, pero Phoebe insistió tanto…- Dice riendo con ganas, en lo que Arnold se acomoda al escucharla caminar hacia la cama…- Y la cara de papá cuando sostenían ese premio… Bob estará intolerable y fanfarrón en lo que quede del año…- Completa acostándose junto a él y riendo mientras piensa en eso…

-Bueno… Hasta mañana mi am… **Ahhhhhhhh!...-** El grito que pega saltando de la cama, al notar un cuerpo sin cabeza y ensangrentado…

Arnold sonríe y surge debajo del amplio traje…

-Feliz día de los inocentes Helga…- Dice riendo con ganas, en lo que la rubia se cruza de brazos…- Eres la reina de los inocentes…! Jajajajajaja!

-Muy gracioso perdedor…- Le saca la lengua, y Arnold se acerca a ella besándola y quedando arriba…

-Eres vengativo de nuevo…? La última vez, no te fue muy bien…- Dice la rubia riendo desafiante y observándolo con malicia…- No te gusta el día de los inocentes… Qué te motivó a jugar la broma?...- Cuestiona curiosa… Arnold sonríe…

-Phil me dio la idea… A quién se parecerá?... Y por otro lado, nunca me llames aburrido, te tendrás que abstener a las consecuencias…- Le dice sonriendo, mientras ella lo abraza…

-Te amo Arnold…

-Te amo Helga…

Y con las luces apagadas, la pareja suspira y se extrémese por lo hermosa que es la vida estando juntos…

_**¿Qué quiere la suerte?**_

_**Que anda por mi casa**_

_**Para recordarme que tengo una deuda**_

_**Que no se le escapa…**_

…_**.**_

_**Ya me tiene preso,**_

_**¿Que más esperaba?**_

_**Si me regaló tu perfume y tus besos**_

_**A cambio de nada**_

…_**.**_

_**Tal vez**_

_**Me robará los pétalos del corazón**_

_**La frase más certera en mi mejor canción**_

_**La fe, la madrugada y la fascinación.**_

…_**.**_

_**Tal vez**_

_**Se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril,**_

_**La llave de los sueños que guardaba en mí,**_

_**A cambio de tu amor podría hasta morir…**_

…_**.**_

_**¿Qué quiere la suerte?**_

_**Que anda por mi casa**_

_**Hay algo que quiso decirme al oído**_

_**Y no se animaba**_

…_**.**_

_**Ya me puso el precio,**_

_**Ya sacó su espada**_

_**Pretende cobrarme que puso en mis besos**_

_**La piel de tu espalda**_

…_**.**_

_**Tal vez**_

_**Me robará los pétalos del corazón**_

_**La frase más certera en mi mejor canción**_

_**La fe, la madrugada y la fascinación**_

…_**.**_

_**Tal vez**_

_**Se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril,**_

_**La llave de los sueños que guardaba en mí,**_

_**A cambio de tu amor podría hasta morir…**_

…_**.**_

_**Tal vez**_

_**Se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril,**_

_**La llave de los sueños que guardaba en mí,**_

_**A cambio de tu amor podría hasta morir…**_

…_**.**_

_**Tal vez**_

_**Se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril,**_

_**La llave de los sueños que guardaba en mí,**_

_**A cambio de tu amor... **_

_**Podría hasta morir…**_

**Fin.**

_Hola… Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el final de esta historia que tanto disfruté escribiendo…! Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado… Agradezco a todos los que la siguieron y me incentivaron … Nos vemos pronto! Suerte y cuídense!_


End file.
